Falling Again and Again
by his4evergirl
Summary: Another Loki/Ava fic. Loki and Ava meet, fall in love, get married, and then the day after their wedding Asgard is attacked and Ava is lost and ends up on Midgard, losing her memory. After 100 yrs on Earth, Loki finds Ava & must make her fall in love with him all over again and help bring back her memories. Kind of a redo of my first Loki/Ava fic Searching. I don't own Thor.
1. Chapter 1

Loki stood in his chambers getting ready for the feast. The doors burst open and his brother walked in the room. "Brother, are you ready yet?" Thor asked in his thunderous voice.

"You know, Brother, there is this novel concept where before entering someone else's room you knock on the door." Loki replied.

Thor chuckled and clapped his brother on the shoulder. "Come now, Loki. The feast is ready and everyone is waiting for us."

"Alright." Loki agreed. He really hated these feasts. They were filled with too many people getting drunk and most of the girls fawned over his oaf of a brother.

They left Loki's chambers and headed for the grand dining hall. The party was already in full swing. Thor spotted his friends and began to walk over to them. Loki started to follow his brother, but he happened to glance across the room and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She stood with another group of young ladies, talking and laughing. She had long red hair that was done up in a style of braids and curls. She wore a deep purple gown. She was laughing and happened to turn her head in his direction. She had the most beautiful piercing green eyes...and they were locked with his.

One of the other ladies she was with, called her attention and she looked away from him. "Loki, brother, are you coming?" Thor asked.

"Right." Loki replied, walking over to join his brother and the others.

"You seemed a bit distracted, Loki. What was going on?" Thor asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Thor? Loki noticed a beautiful woman from across the room." Fandrall said before Loki even had the chance to reply. Fandrall then walked over to Loki and placed his arm around Loki's shoulders. "Alright, now. Tell me which one of those beautiful women over there you noticed? I know everything about every single one of them. I can fill you in."

Loki hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure about telling Fandrall and the others. He knew the teasing they were likely to subject him to, but even if he didn't say anything they were likely to tease him. He may as well go ahead and tell him and hopefully get the information on the beautiful woman. "The breath-taking redhead in the purple gown."

"Ah, that would be Lady Ava. Daughter of Lord Hagar and Lady Gail. Unfortunately, you'd be wasting your time with that one." Fandrall answered.

"And why would that be?" Loki asked.

"Because she has captured the eye and heart of many a strong and handsome warrior...but none have captured hers." Fandrall explained. "She turns down every man who even asked her for a dance."

The rest of the night Loki spent with Thor and his friends, but his eyes kept wandering over to Lady Ava. Occasionally, she would look over at him, blush and then look quickly away. After several hours of this, Loki had finally worked up the nerve to walk over to her, when he saw her mother approach her. Then Lady Ava was leaving with her mother and father.

Loki sighed. He stayed at the feast a while longer before heading off to his chambers. Frigga noticed her youngest son leaving and the melancholy look on his face. She walked over to Thor and pulled him aside. "Thor, dear, what is wrong with your brother?" She asked.

"He noticed a beautiful lady and Fandrall gave him the information on her...and all night he kept looking at her and I believe he finally had the nerve worked up to ask her for a dance when she and her parents left." Thor explained to his mother.

"And who was this young lady?" Frigga inquired.

"Lady Ava, daughter of Lord Hagar and Lady Gail." Thor answered.

"I see." Frigga said, a soft smile coming to her face. "Perhaps it is time I have my dear friend Lady Gail and her daughter to the palace for lunch."

"Mother, are you going to try and play match maker?" Thor asked.

"Of course not." Frigga answered. "I'm just inviting my dear friend and her daughter to join me for lunch...and perhaps a tour through the palace and palace grounds...now if we happen to run into your brother and something sparks between him and the young Lady Ava, then that is just fate."

Thor chuckled. "I'll make sure to have Loki in the training field the same time you are taking them on a tour."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. I would love to hear what you're all thinking. Please read and review :)**

The morning after the feast, Ava was woken up by her mother. "Wake up, my dear we have to get ready." Gail announced as she walked into her daughter's room and over to her wardrobe. She began filtering through Ava's dresses searching for the perfect one.

Ava sat up, still groggy. "What? Why?"

"We have a personal invite from Queen Frigga to join her for lunch at the palace today. One of the guards just dropped by with the invitation." Gail said.

"Lunch at the palace?" Ava asked, suddenly waking up. _I wonder if I'll see Prince Loki again?_ She pondered to herself. She then climbed out of her bed and started looking through her dresses with her mother.

"What do you think of this dress?" Gail asked her daughter as she pulled out a deep purple dress. It had long sleeves made of lace and came off the shoulder and was trimmed in gold.

"It is beautiful…it is not too much for a lunch?" Ava inquired.

"No, it is perfect." Gail replied.

Ava took the dress from her mother and walked behind her changing screen. She slipped out of her simple white night dress and slid into the beautiful purple gown. She then walked out and her mother pulled her towards her vanity and helped her with her hair. She pulled it part of the way back into a braided bun and then left the rest hanging in soft waves.

Ava then went with her mother and helped her pick out a dress. She then did her mother's hair and they were ready to head to the palace. They soon arrived and were met at the entrance by a female servant. She bowed in respect to them. "Lady Gail, Lady Ava. Please follow me?" She then led them through the palace halls and to a beautiful garden.

Frigga was sitting at a table in the center of the garden. She stood up as they approached. She walked over to Gail and pulled her in for a hug. "Welcome my friend. It has been too long." Frigga greeted her.

Gail hugged her back. "Yes it has indeed." Gail replied.

The two women broke apart and then Frigga turned to Ava. "And you must be little Ava. The last time I saw you, you were just an adorable little baby and now you're a beautiful young woman. My how the time has flown!" Frigga gushed over Ava.

Ava felt her cheeks redden. "Thank you, my queen." She replied, bowing respectfully.

"Oh no need to be so formal." Frigga replied. "Come let us sit and talk for a bit and enjoy this meal."

They all sat down at the table and a delicious spread was set before them. As they ate, Frigga decided to get to know Ava a bit better. "So, Ava what do you like to do for fun?"

"Oh, I love reading." Ava answered. "And horseback riding."

"What do you like to read?" Frigga inquired.

"Anything and everything." Ava answered.

Frigga smiled. _Oh she and Loki will have so much to talk about._ She thought to herself.

They conversed more as they ate their meal. "Well, that was a delicious meal, your majesty." Ava told her queen. "Thank you so much for inviting us."

"Oh thank you for coming. Have you ever been on a tour of the palace?" Frigga replied.

"No, I haven't." Ava answered.

"Would you like to take a tour?" Frigga asked.

"I would love to, your majesty." Ava answered. "Thank you."

Frigga started with the tour of the palace grounds. She showed Ava and Gail around the garden, pointing out the different flora. They were soon making their way to the training fields. The clash and clang of metal could be heard, ringing throughout the training fields along with the banging of high energy weapons. Ava looked around as all of the warriors were practicing their battle techniques. She had to admire their dedication.

As they walked, Ava happened to notice Prince Thor and Prince Loki on the opposite side of the field far from the others. They were accompanied by Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Loki was sparing with Fandrall. Ava watched the fluidity of Prince Loki's movements and couldn't help but to admire his technique. He easily dodged Fandrall's blows and dealt his own.

She almost didn't realize it that Frigga was taking them closer to the group. Ava watched as Fandrall made an advance on Loki, but Loki disappeared, causing Fandrall to fall flat and land face first into a bush. The bush was then turned into snakes that began to crawl all over the warrior. Fandrall jumped up and started doing an awkward little dance trying to get the creatures off of him.

A laugh bubbled up and escaped Ava's lips before she even had the chance to stop it. Her laugh quickly caught everyone's attention, including the mischievous prince who had come out of his hiding spot from behind a tree.

Loki instantly looked up as Ava laughed, it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. The smile he wore on his face from having tricked Fandrall grew even larger as Ava laughed at his trick. Fandrall had finally shaken the last of the snakes off of him and looked at Loki. "Look at that, you've made me a laughing stock." He told Loki.

Loki smiled at Fandrall. "I believe you do that all on your own." He then turned to the women who had finally reached them. "Mother, who are our lovely guests?"

Frigga smiled at her youngest son. "This is my dear friend Lady Gail and her daughter Lady Ava." Frigga introduced. "Ladies, I believe you know of my sons Thor and Loki and their friends Lady Sif, Volstagg, Fandrall, and Hogun."

Ava and her mother bowed respectfully to the group. Loki found his confidence he had been lacking the night before and approached Lady Ava. He took her right hand in his and bent and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Ava." He greeted her.

Ava smiled bashfully and her cheeks reddened in a manner Loki found very becoming. "The pleasure is mine, your highness."

"Oh, I just remembered something that I needed to attend to." Frigga said. "I will need some help, Lady Gail would you mind joining me?"

"Not at all." Gail replied.

"What about me?" Ava inquired.

"Loki, dear would you mind finishing giving Ava the tour of the palace?" Frigga asked.

"As long as Lady Ava doesn't mind?" Loki replied. _Can you be any more obvious, Mother?_ Loki asked in his mind.

_You could just say thank you._ Frigga replied.

"Of course." Ava answered, her face getting redder by the moment.

Gail and Frigga wandered off and Loki offered Ava his arm. She looped her arm through his and allowed him to escort her off of the training fields and into the palace.

"Could your mother have been more obvious?" Fandrall asked Thor.

"Probably." Thor replied.

_Loki and Ava…_

Loki led Ava into the palace. "I…I'm sorry about my mother there." Loki said.

Ava smiled at him. "I'm not."

Loki felt his own cheeks reddening now. "Where would you like to start the tour?"

"I've heard about the library in the palace being the largest collection in all the nine realms. I would love to see it." Ava answered.

Loki grinned. "That's my favorite place in the palace." He then led her through the halls until they reached the library.

Ava's eyes widened as she looked around the large room. Books were piled high from the floor to ceiling on all the shelves. The tomes were arranged by the world they were written in and what year. Ava pulled her arm from Loki's and began to look around the books, finding so many she had only heard about.

Loki couldn't help but to smile as he watched Ava looked over the books. He had never seen anyone get as excited about the books as she was…only himself perhaps, but never anyone else. He walked over to a shelf on a hunch and picked up a book. "This is one of my favorites." He then handed it to her,

Ava looked at the book, her smile widening and her green eyes lighting up. It was a collection of great poetry by the best bards in all the nine realms. "I've always wanted to read this."

They continued to explore the library for the next couple of hours before Loki continued the tour of the rest of the palace. They ended the tour in the stables, where Loki introduced Ava to his horse. Ava stroked the black stallion's nose. "Awe, he's a beautiful horse." Ava said.

The large creature seemed to take a liking to her and nuzzled her. Loki grinned. "He's not the only beautiful creature in this room."

Ava smiled and her cheeks reddened once again. She petted the horse a few moments longer before she and Loki returned to the garden. "I've had a wonderful time, Prince Loki. Thank you." She replied.

"It was my pleasure." Loki replied. "And please just call me Loki, Lady Ava."

Ava smiled. "Alright…Loki. And call me Ava."

Loki smiled. "Would it be too bold of me to ask to come call on you…Ava?" He asked.

"It is too bold." Ava answered.

"Oh…" Loki replied his face falling slightly.

"But I like boldness." She replied, her green eyes sparkling.

Loki couldn't help but grin. "May I call on you tomorrow then?"

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Loki woke bright and early to get ready for the day. He joined his family for breakfast, a smile on his face. "Well, someone seems very happy this morning." Frigga observed. "I take it things went well with Lady Ava yesterday?"

"Very well." Loki answered. "I'm going to call on her today after breakfast."

Frigga grinned at her youngest son. "You're welcome."

Thor clapped Loki on the shoulder. "I always knew there was a woman out there for you, Brother."

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes, but the smile didn't leave his face. Breakfast was served and the family ate their meal. Thor teased Loki the entire morning about Ava. Loki just let it roll off of his back. He would get revenge on his brother later. Right now he had other things on his mind. After breakfast, Loki went to the library and collected a couple of books, he tucked them away using his magic. He then went and packed a picnic for he and Ava.

Once he had everything, Loki headed out to the stables and mounted his horse. He rode through the city and arrived at Ava's family home. He dismounted his horse and knocked on the door. After a few moments, Lady Gail answered the door. She smiled at him. "Good morning Prince Loki."

"Good morning, Lady Gail. Is Ava home?" He asked, suddenly worried that Ava had changed her mind.

Gail smiled. "I'll go see if she is ready." She then went back in the house and a few moments later, Ava was standing in the doorway.

Ava bowed respectfully to Loki. "Good day, Prin...Loki." She greeted, smiling brightly. She'd almost forgotten that he had told her she didn't have to call him by his title.

Loki smiled at her. "Would you like to join me for a ride today?" He asked.

"I would love to." Ava answered.

Ava had to go and get her horse from her family stables and then she and Loki were riding out into the forest. "Where are we going, Loki?" Ava asked.

Loki grinned at her. "Have you ever been to Alfheim?"

Ava shook her head. "I've never been off world."

Loki's grin widened. "Follow me."

"Isn't the bi-frost the other way?"

"Who said we were taking the bi-frost?" Loki asked, mischief alighting his emerald green eyes.

"Then how will we be getting there?" Ava inquired.

"I know a secret path." Loki answered. "Just follow me." He then snapped the reins and his horse picked up his pace.

Ava did the same urging her horse to keep up with Loki. They were racing through the trees and bushes. They were soon racing towards a cliff. "Loki?" Ava asked her voice edged with panic.

"Trust me." Loki replied, as he urged his horse faster.

Ava hesitated for only a moment, but urged her horse faster as well. They were soon jumping off the cliff, but instead of plummeting to their deaths, they were landing on the ground in Alfheim. Ava's heart was racing in her chest and her eyes were wide.

Loki looked back at her. "Are you alright, Ava?" He asked.

Ava looked up at him and the biggest smile spread across her face. "That was the most thrilling experience of my life!"

Loki grinned, glad that Ava was so excited. He then dismounted his horse and walked over to Ava. "May I help you?" He offered.

Ava smiled and turned so that Loki could help her down. He placed his hands on her hips and she placed her hands on his shoulders. She slid off of the horse and into his arms. Loki held her close for a moment and Ava didn't even think about pulling away.

They stood their gazing into each other's eyes. "You have the most captivating eyes." Loki told Ava, not looking away from her. "I could get lost in them."

Ava blushed but didn't look away. "I'm already lost in yours."

They unconsciously began leaning towards each other, slowly closing the distance between them. Just then a bird flew past them, catching them both by surprise. They jumped apart. They laughed nervously.

"So...this is Alfheim?" Ava asked.

Loki nodded. "Yes. Would you like to explore?"

"I'd love to." Ava answered, her eyes sparkling.

Loki took her hand and led her through the forests of Alfheim. He showed her all of the animals of Alfheim as well as the flowers that only grew on this world. Soon they were walking into a frozen land, covered in snow and ice.

"What is this?" Ava asked, unconsciously hugging herself closer to Loki for warmth.

Loki couldn't help but to grin. He liked that Ava was getting closer to him. However, he decided to go ahead and use his magic to give her some warmer clothes. "This is the frozen part of Alfheim." He explained.

"It's beautiful." Ava said. "And thank you for the warmer clothes."

"You're most welcome." Loki replied. He then used his magic once again and created a fire and spread out the picnic. He then helped Ava to sit down on the blanket and sat down next to her.

They ate the meal, Loki had packed for them. They enjoyed a happy conversation. After a few moments, Loki pulled out the books he had packed. One of them was the book of poetry from the great bards of the nine realms. "I thought you might enjoy this...since you seemed to want to read it yesterday."

Ava grinned. "Do you have any favorites?" She asked, speaking of the poems.

Loki grinned. He opened up to the page he knew quite well. "This one makes me think of you. It may be a Midgardian bard's words, but they are quite lovely words." He then began to read Shakespeare's Sonnet XVIII.

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_  
_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_  
_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_  
_And summer's lease hath all too short a date:_  
_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,_  
_And often is his gold complexion dimmed,_  
_And every fair from fair sometime declines,_  
_By chance, or nature's changing course untrimmed:_  
_But thy eternal summer shall not fade,_  
_Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,_  
_Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,_  
_When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,_  
_So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,_  
_So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._

_Ava felt her cheeks blushing as Loki read her the beautiful words. "That is beautiful." She agreed. "I don't know how those words can describe me..."_

_Loki reached a hand up to cup Ava's cheek. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I noticed you from across the room at the feast the other night...but I couldn't work up the nerve to talk to you and ask for a dance. I __was intimidated by your beauty and grace. When I finally worked up the nerve...you were leaving with your parents."_

_"I thought I was just imagining you looking at me." Ava replied. "I never thought that I could catch the eye of anyone as handsome as you."_

_Loki felt his own cheeks reddening slightly. "You are breathtaking, Ava...everything about you is beautiful. Your the color of fire, the same fire that alights the sky each ni__ght as the sun sinks below the horizon. Your eyes two swirling pools of emerald, a man could get lost in their depths. Your soft pale flesh, your rosy cheeks." He told her. His thumb began to trace her lips. "And these lips, soft, petal pink lips...just begging to be kissed."_

_"Then why don't you?" Ava replied __her voice a breathy whisper._

_Loki __moved his fingers to her chin and pulled her towards him. Slowly he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss._

_**A/N: I hope you're all enjoying this. And I just had to have Loki read Shakespeare in this fic. I love Shakespeare...and well with his voice...I would love to hear it ~swoon~ Anyway, please read and review? I really do love hearing from you guys :)  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

Loki and Ava spent just about everyday together over the course of the next four weeks. Loki took Ava all over the nine realms, using his secret pathways off of Asgard. On this particular day, Loki had come by Ava's home to pick her up.

"I'll just get my horse." Ava said, turning for her family stables.

Loki took her hand and stopped her. "There is no need for you to take your horse."

Ava looked up at him a curious expression on her face. "Why?"

"Well, it could get a little dangerous today, I want to keep you close so I can protect you." Loki answered.

"Dangerous? Just where do you think you're taking me?" Ava asked, her tone scolding but her eyes playful.

"I promise, no harm will come to you...you just have to stay close to me."

A mischievous grin came across Ava's face. "Close?" She asked, as she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him and hugged herself close to him. "Like this?"

Loki grinned back at Ava. He lifted a hand to cup her face and stroke cheek with his thumb. "Something like this, yes." He then bent down and gently kissed Ava's lips.

"So, where are we going?" Ava asked once they broke the kiss.

"I'm not telling." Loki answered. "You're just going to have to trust me."

Ava seemed to think for a moment. "Alright."

Loki took Ava by the hand and led her to his horse. He mounted his horse and offered Ava his hand. She took it and he pulled her into the saddle in front of him. "Are you ready?" Loki asked.

Ava grinned. "I'm always ready for an adventure with you, Loki."

Loki kissed the top of her head and then snapped the reins and they were off. A giggle of excitement escaped Ava's lips as they rode through the city and up the mountains. They were racing off of the path of the mountain.

Ava held on tightly to Loki as they jumped off the mountain. She let out a scream that was a mixture of fear and excitement. Soon they were landing on solid ground. "Where are we?" Ava asked, looking around at the barren landscape. It didn't resemble any of the pictures she had seen of the other realms.

"I don't really know." Loki answered honestly.

"What?" Ava asked, looking up at him.

"I discovered this place when I was very young. It is not any known realm." Loki explained.

"How did you discover this?" Ava asked.

"Well...when you are the master of magic and mischief...you tend to spend a lot of time running from your father...trying to avoid punishment...you kind of discover things." Loki explained.

Ava looked up at him. "I bet we would have had fun together as children."

Loki chuckled. He then began to guide his horse through the land. As they rode through the barren land, they heard a roaring sound coming from above them. They looked up to see a large serpentine creature with large wings, razor sharp teeth and claws, and a strange combination of feathers, scales, and fur.

"Is this what you meant by danger?" Ava asked.

"Partially." Loki answered. He then used his magic to quickly reposition Ava so that she was sitting behind him on the saddle. "Hang on tight."

Ava wrapped her arms around Loki's waist and hugged herself to him, holding on as tightly as she could. Loki then snapped the reins and urged his horse to pick up his pace. They were soon racing across the land the large creature chasing after them.

Loki used his magic to create duplicates of himself, Ava, and the horse. They then went in different directions. The creature chasing after them, didn't take the bait as Loki had hoped, it continued to chase after them, roaring and seeming to call more creatures just like ti to join in the chase.

"Oh...this doesn't look good." Ava said, her eyes wide as she looked up at the flying creatures.

Loki then created more copies of himself and they were throwing daggers at the creatures. He had been able to take out the flying creatures and they were once again safe...well until another dangerous creature began to chase after them.

Loki kept his word and kept Ava safe from the creatures that chased after them as they explored this unknown realm. After being there for a few hours, they returned to Asgard. They were in the stables at the palace. Loki had dismounted and was helping Ava down.

"Was it too much today?" Loki asked.

Ava grinned up at him. "That was so much fun."

"You weren't worried at all?" He asked.

"Maybe a couple of times...but my heart was racing...and I...it was so much fun. Besides, you promised me you would keep me safe." Ava answered.

Loki grinned as he pulled Ava closer to him. "I will always keep you safe." He bent down and kissed Ava.

She smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer. She parted her lips on a sigh and the kiss deepened. "So, this is why Loki hasn't been joining us in the training fields." came the voice of Fandrall.

Loki and Ava instantly broke apart, eliciting thunderous laughter from Thor and his friends, who had just entered the stables. "I told you he had chosen to spend time with Lady Ava." Thor replied.

"I can't say I blame you Loki." Fandrall said, looking at his friend's younger brother. "I would much rather spend my time in the arms of a beautiful woman than with these guys." He then turned back to his friends. "No offense of course."

Sif just rolled her eyes Fandrall. "Oh, please."

Ava's face was as red as her hair. "Well...it is getting late. I should probably be getting home."

"Come now, Lady Ava. Don't let us run you off." Thor spoke to the woman who had captured his brother's heart.

"It's not you." Ava replied. "It's just...I promised Mother I would be home by dinner."

"Well, then I should return you home." Loki said, offering Ava his arm.

She looped her arm through his and they were exiting the stables. Thor gave Fandrall a punch in the shoulder. "Way to go." He said.

"What?" Fandrall inquired. "It was just some good-natured ribbing. Besides, I was encouraging them."

"Trust me, they do not require encouragement." Thor replied. "I've caught them kissing many a time in just this last week."

_Loki and Ava..._

Loki and Ava were walking through the city, making their way to Ava's home. "I'm sorry about that." Loki told Ava. "Fandrall can be...well Fandrall."

Ava smiled up at Loki. "I can handle a little embarrassment from time to time." She replied. "It's worth it."

"Then why were you in such a hurry to get home?" He asked.

"I just made that up as an excuse to be alone with you again." Ava replied.

Loki grinned. "You're quite clever."

They were then making their way to the forest that surrounded the city. Loki took Ava to a secluded spot and pulled her close, kissing her once again. Ava wrapped her arms around him as they kissed. After a few intense moments, Loki broke the kiss and just gazed into Ava's eyes. His hand rested on her cheek, his thumb tracing her lower lip.

"I love you, Ava." Loki confessed. Then as quickly as he had admitted his feelings, he regretted it. _What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if this is too soon?_ He thought to himself as he waited with baited breath for her reaction.

Ava felt her heart skip a beat at Loki's words. She knew that over the last few weeks their feelings for each other had been growing...but never did she dream that he would be falling for her as quickly as she was for him. She smiled up at him. "I love you, too Loki."

Loki breathed a sigh of relief when Ava admitted she felt the same way as he did. An ear to ear grin spread across his face as he pulled Ava to him once again for yet another intense kiss.

After a while longer, they left the privacy of the forest and Loki returned Ava to her home. They stood on her front step, saying goodnight. "Shall I come by tomorrow?" Loki asked.

"If you have no other plans." Ava answered. "Perhaps after our day together, you could join my family and I for dinner?"

"Alright." Loki agreed. It would be the first time he would be dining with Ava and her parents. "I'll see you tomorrow then...my love."

Ava grinned at the sound of Loki calling her his love. "Tomorrow." She agreed.

Loki then made a few flourishes with his hand and produced a beautiful purple flower and gave it to her...this was something he had begun doing every night when he bid her goodnight. Ava accepted the flower and then she and Loki shared a sweet kiss before she walked inside her house.

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. Forbidden Moons, I will do my best to work in some of those sonnets...and after reading your review, I went to youtube to find recordings of Tom reading those sonnets...and I did...and oh my...very swoon worthy...anywho please read and review? I love hearing from you guys :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Loki sat in his chambers reading over the poetry. Since he had begun seeing Ava, the beautiful words about love began to make sense. His attention was taken away from the book when the doors to his chambers opened and Thor was barging into his room.

"Brother." Thor said, a goofy grin on his face.

Loki arched a brow at his brother. "Is there any particular reason you are just waltzing into my chamber unannounced, Brother?"

"I just wanted to make sure that our interruption of you and Lady Ava earlier didn't ruin things." Thor replied, as he sat down across from his brother.

Loki couldn't stop the grin that came across his face. "Everything worked out."

Thor grinned. "From that smile on your face, things turned out far better than just working out. Tell me about it."

Loki shook his head. "No."

"Oh, come on Brother. You can tell me anything. I want to hear about what is making you so happy."

"Alright." Loki replied with a defeated sigh.

"So?" Thor prompted. "What happened after you two left the stables?"

"I apologized for Fandrall and then she told me that it really was nothing...and that she really hadn't been too upset."

"But she had been in a hurry to leave?" Thor questioned.

"She said that she just wanted to be alone with me."

"Good for you, Loki." Thor replied. "Anything else?"

"I...uh...I told her I love her and she said she loves me, too." Loki answered.

Thor reached over and clapped Loki on the shoulder. "That is wonderful, Loki. I am truly happy for you, Brother. So, I take it you will be seeing your lady love again tomorrow rather than joining myself and our friends for an adventure?"

Loki nodded. "And I won't be joining the family for dinner. I'll be dining with Ava and her family."

Thor grinned at Loki once again. "You know, Mother will be wanting you to invite Lady Ava over now soon as well."

"I know." Loki replied. "She's probably already planning a wedding."

"Most likely." Thor agreed.

Ava...

Ava placed her flower in a vase with the others Loki had given her. They formed a rather large and lovely bouquet that sat on her nightstand. Loki's magic made the flowers last forever, they would never wilt. Ava was sniffing the sweet fragrance of the flowers, when there was a soft knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." Ava called as she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a white night dress.

Ava's mother was walking in the room. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that judging by the smile on your face and the ever growing bouquet on your nightstand, things went well with Prince Loki today?"

"Yes." Ava answered, her cheeks reddening. She then went behind her changing screen and changed into her night dress. She walked back out from behind the screen and her mother was sitting on her bed holding her hair brush.

"Come here. I'll help you take your hair down and you can tell me about your day." Gail told her daughter.

Ava walked over and sat down with her back to her mother. "We rode through the mountains."

"But your horse never left the stables today?" Gail replied as she took Ava's hair down from its braids.

"I rode with Loki on his horse." Ava answered, her cheeks turning red once again.

Gail smiled. "Is the prince a good kisser?"

"I...uh...Mother...why would you even ask that?" Ava stuttered.

"I was young once you know." Gail replied, lightly thumping Ava on the head with the hair brush. "I know how these things go. So, tell me, is he?"

"Yes." Ava answered timidly.

"What else?" Gail asked as she began brushing out her daughter's hair.

"He told me he loves me." Ava answered.

"Oh? And how do you feel about him?" Gail asked, though she already knew the answer.

"I love him, too." Ava answered. "He will be joining us for dinner tomorrow, as well."

"A prince at our dinner table...well, I'll have to make sure we have an extra special dinner ready." Gail said.

"Mom...can you...have a talk with Dad? You know tell him to be a little...less him?" Ava asked.

Gail gave a soft chuckle. "I'll see what I can do."

The next day...

After spending the day exploring another unknown realm, Loki and Ava were walking into her house. Ava led Loki to the dining room, where her mother and father were already awaiting them. The servants were laying out the feast.

Gail and Hagar rose from their seats. They both bowed respectfully to Loki. "Welcome to our home, Prince Loki." Hagar greeted.

Loki bowed back out of respect. "Thank you for welcoming me here, Lord Hagar, Lady Gail." He then made a few flourishes with his hand and produced a simple gold chain with a single diamond pendant adorning it. "A gift for you, Lady Gail." He said, handing the necklace to her.

Gail smiled as she accepted the gift. "Thank you, Prince Loki."

Loki then made a few more flourishes and produced a golden dagger with protective symbols on it. "And a gift for you, Lord Hagar."

Hagar took the gift. "Thank you, my prince."

"Now, why don't we all sit down and enjoy this delicious meal?" Gail suggested.

Hagar pulled out the chair for his wife before taking his own seat. Loki did the same for Ava. The group enjoyed the meal that had been prepared in a bit of an awkward silence. After a while Hagar decided to break that silence. "So, Prince Loki what are your intentions towards my daughter?"

Loki began to choke, slightly, on the bite of food he had taken. He knew that Hagar was likely to ask that question, but he hadn't been expecting it at that moment. Ava looked at her father, a mortified expression on her face. "Father." She said, her tone a mixture of exasperation, scolding, and mortification.

"What?" Hagar replied. "It is a legitimate question. You are my one and only child and I want to make sure that the prince only has honorable intentions towards you."

Loki had taken a sip of his water and stopped choking. He cleared his throat and looked at Ava's father. "I assure you, I have only the most honorable intentions towards Ava." He said, as he took Ava's hand in his.

Ava smiled as Loki held her hand. She loved the way their hands fit perfectly together.

Hagar nodded. "Good."

"We do not mean to offend you, if we have, Prince Loki." Gail said just then. "But we have never seen our daughter so happy and we would hate to see her get her heart broken."

Ava shot her mother a glare, which would have been more effective had her cheeks not begun to glow.

"I understand perfectly." Loki replied.

"Sometimes it is hard for me to believe my little girl is all grown up." Hagar said just then. "It seems only yesterday she was the adorable little infant that stole my heart and tried to rip my beard off."

"Don't forget her running away from me after I removed her diaper, her little buns bared for the whole world." Gail added.

Ava felt her face burning, she was so embarrassed. Loki gave an amused chuckle at the stories her family was telling. They went on to tell more stories of how Ava would climb trees and hang upside down, showing her undergarments to the entire neighborhood and how they would have to get her down and upright. By then end of the evening, they could probably light the house from the glow in Ava's face.

After they had eaten and Hagar and Gail had thoroughly embarrassed their daughter, Loki spoke. "Well, this has been a wonderful evening and I hate to see it come to an end, but I must be going."

"Of course." Gail replied. "Thank you for joining us this evening."

"Thank you for having me in your lovely home and for the delicious meal." Loki replied.

They bowed respectfully to each other and then Gail and Hagar were heading up to their bedroom while Ava walked Loki to the door. Her face was still glowing. Loki pulled Ava into his arms. "Don't be embarrassed my love. I found your parents' stories adorable."

Ava felt her cheeks heating up even more at that. "I might die."

Loki chuckled softly. He lifted a hand and placed his fingers beneath her chin. He coaxed her face up so that she was looking at him. "Ava, my love, please don't be embarrassed? I love you and I find everything about you enchanting." He then pulled her lips to his for a gentle kiss. He broke the kiss after a few moments and smiled at her. "You feel a little better now or do you need me to kiss you again?"

Ava couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "I'm feeling better…but another kiss couldn't hurt."

Loki chuckled once again before dipping his head down and kissed her again. "Now," he began after breaking the kiss, "how would you like your chance to hear some of my embarrassing baby stories?"

Ava arched a brow. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Joining my family for dinner tomorrow evening?" Loki replied.

Ava grinned. "I doubt any of your stories could be as embarrassing as mine, but I think I'd like that."

Loki smiled back at her. He then made a few flourishes and produced another purple flower for her. "I'll come and pick you up tomorrow evening just before sunset." He said handing her the flower.

Ava smiled as she accepted the flower. "That will give me plenty of time to get ready."

They shared another kiss before Loki left to return home.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Ava was going through her wardrobe, trying to find the perfect dress. She let out a groan after she had thrown them all on her bed. Her mother came rushing in. "Sweetheart, what is the matter?" Gail asked her daughter.

"Loki will be here any minute and I am not ready…I have nothing to wear to dinner with his family tonight." Ava answered.

Gail laughed softly as she walked over the discarded dresses on her daughter's bed. She found a lavender colored tunic that was held up by gold straps. "This dress always looks lovely on you."

"Thank you, Mother." Ava said, as she took the dress and went behind her changing screen.

Once she had changed, Ava was sitting in front of her vanity and her mother was helping her with her hair. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Gail called.

A female servant entered the room. "Lady Gail, Lady Ava, Prince Loki is here, when you are ready."

"Oh goodness, we have to hurry." Ava said.

Gail gently smacked her daughter upside the head with the hair brush. "A lady does not rush."

"But you've also said that a lady doesn't keep a gentleman caller waiting." Ava replied.

"Too long. A lady doesn't keep a gentleman caller waiting too long. Keeping them waiting a bit is alright." Gail corrected. She then began to style her daughter's hair. Before long she was finished. "Now, don't you dare go rushing down those stairs." Gail told her daughter, then to make sure she didn't, she walked infront of Ava.

Ava was feeling very impatient. She felt like her mother was moving agonizingly slow. After what felt like forever, they finally reached the bottom of the stairs. Loki was waiting just off to the side. Ava walked over to him and he took her hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. "You are breathtaking as always." He told her.

Ava grinned as butterflies formed in her stomach. Loki always made her feel that way. "You're looking quite handsome as usual." She replied.

Loki grinned at her. "Are you ready to go?"

Ava nodded. "Yes." She then bid her parents good night and she and Loki walked out the front door. Loki's horse was waiting for them outside. Loki mounted the creature and then pulled Ava up in the saddle with him. Loki kissed the top of Ava's head before snapping the reins. They soon arrived at the palace stables and Loki dismounted and then helped Ava down, pulling her right into his arms.

"I think this is my favorite part of going for a ride with you." Ava told Loki.

Loki grinned. "Are you sure it's not this part?" He asked, dipping his head down to kiss her.

Ava smiled into the kiss before parting her lips and wrapping her arms around his neck. Loki held Ava close as he deepened the kiss.

"Well, if you two keep going like that you aren't going to have room for dinner." Thor teased from the entrance to the stables.

Loki and Ava broke apart. Ava's cheeks were burning red once again. Loki just glared at his brother. "What are you doing here, Brother?" He asked.

Thor just laughed. "Mother sent me to find you. I had a feeling that I would find you two here just like this."

Loki gave his brother a glare and Thor just laughed. Soon the trio was leaving the stables and heading inside the palace. They walked into the dining hall, where Odin and Frigga awaited them. "I see you found them." Frigga said to her eldest son.

"Yes, they had just arrived in the stables." Thor answered, deciding to leave out the fact that they had been kissing so passionately.

Frigga turned her attention to Ava. "I am so glad that you could join us for dinner this evening."

Ava bowed respectfully to her queen. "Thank you for having me, your majesty."

"We should not allow this food to grow cold." Odin said. "Please sit and enjoy?"

Loki then led Ava to her seat, and pulled her chair out for her. He then took his seat next to her. Frigga sat across from Ava and Thor across from Loki. Odin of course sat at the head of the table. The group enjoyed a light conversation for a while, no one felt the need to subject Ava to the same line of questioning Ava's parents had placed on Loki.

Of course, it didn't take long for Frigga to start reminiscing about Loki's childhood and start telling his embarrassing stories. "When he was just a few years old, I would give him his bath and afterwards, he would run away from me and start running around the palace completely naked." Frigga said of a toddler Loki. "He would run into the kitchen and would scare the kitchen servants half to death and would make a mess. He'd end up covered in flour and who knows what else and I'd have to give him another bath."

Ava laughed. She could just picture a young Loki springing free of his mother's arms and running through the palace halls, terrorizing the servants in his birthday suit.

"I remember that." Thor added. "I also remember all of the things Loki and I did together. Like the time he used his magic to grow a horn on Aunt Edda's forehead when she came for a feast."

Ava laughed and looked over at Loki. "You didn't?"

Loki grinned. "It fell off…after three weeks."

Thor was chuckling. "You got yourself in a lot of trouble for that one."

"You were the one who encouraged me to do it." Loki replied.

"Like you never convinced me to do anything?" Thor countered.

"I've no idea what you're referring to, Brother." Loki said.

"Sure." Thor replied. "There was that time you convinced me to eat an entire bottle of salve from the healing room. I was sick for an entire week."

Ava laughed once again. "However did you convince him to do that?" She asked Loki.

Loki grinned. "It's not like it was difficult. I just challenged him and told him that if he didn't do it he wasn't nearly as brave as he claimed."

They talked a while longer, Ava getting to hear plenty of stories from Loki's childhood. It was soon time for Loki to be returning Ava to her home. Ava bowed respectfully to the others. "Thank you for a wonderful meal and a fun time, your majesties." She said.

"Thank you for joining us." Odin replied.

Then Frigga walked over to Ava and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you for coming and for making my son so happy." She whispered in Ava's ear.

Ava smiled as she hugged her queen back. Then she and Loki were leaving, heading back to the stables. "Your stories weren't quite as embarrassing as mine." Ava said, looking up at Loki.

"There were a couple in there." Loki replied. "I think my mother telling you about the days when I would run around naked terrorizing the servants qualifies as embarrassing." He then mounted his horse and reached his hand out for Ava.

Ava laughed as she accepted his offered hand and he pulled her up into the saddle in front of him. "That one may fall into that category, but most of the stories I heard tonight just showed your genius."

Loki grinned. "You think I'm a genius?"

Ava grinned. "Among other things."

"Such as?" Loki asked as he snapped the reins and his horse began to move at a leisurely pace.

"Funny, clever, mischievous, incredibly handsome, and a sinfully good kisser." Ava answered, grinning up at him.

Loki's grin widened. "Well…I can live with that."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying this story. Forbidden Moons, I worked in a couple of those sonnets you'd asked for ;) Please read and review, I love hearing from you guys :)**

Over the course of the next year, Loki and Ava spent more and more time with each other, falling deeper in love. After spending the day with Ava ad bidding her goodnight, Loki returned home and readied himself for bed. However, he was feeling restless. He just could not sleep. He decided to grab a book and went out to sit on the terrace and read by the moonlight.

After sitting there reading for a few moments, Loki heard the doors to his chambers open and his brother was soon joining him on the terrace. "You're up rather late, Brother." Thor observed of Loki.

"So are you, Brother." Loki replied, not even looking up from his book. "What are you doing?"

"I just haven't seen you much over these last few months. I thought that I would come and talk." Thor answered with a shrug.

Loki closed his book and used his magic to send it back to the shelf in his room. "And what do you wish to talk about?" Loki asked.

"Whatever is troubling you?" Thor replied.

"Nothing is troubling me." Loki replied.

"Loki." Thor replied.

Loki sighed. "I don't know if troubling is the right word."

"Then what is?" Thor asked.

Loki shrugged. "I don't really know…I don't think there is a word to describe what is going on."

"Tell me about it, Loki."

"I am completely and irrevocably in love with Ava." Loki replied.

"I think I gathered that from all of the time you have been spending with her." Thor replied. "And the smile that seems to be permanently etched on your face."

Loki smiled. "Her birthday is in three days…and I have a wonderful day planned for us…and…"

"And you're planning on proposing, aren't you?" Thor asked, a smile on his face.

Loki nodded. "Yes."

Thor clapped his brother on the shoulder. "That is wonderful, Loki. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Brother, but your congratulations are just a bit premature." Loki replied. "She could say no."

Thor nodded. "She could, but I highly doubt she will."

"How can you be so sure?" Loki asked.

Thor sat down next to his younger brother. "Loki, I have seen the way that woman looks at you. She would gladly follow you to the ends of the universe."

"I hope you're right, Thor." Loki replied.

Thor just grinned. "I'm always right."

Loki laughed. "Not always."

"Name one time I was wrong." Thor countered.

"Well, there was the time you thought you could dance after consuming an entire cask of ale." Loki answered. "Or the time you thought that you could beat me at chess. Or…"

"I said one time, Loki." Thor replied. "Besides, I may have been wrong those times, but I am not wrong about this. Anyone who looks at you and Ava can tell you are smitten with each other…besides, I think Mother has been planning your wedding for the last couple of months."

Loki chuckled. "She's been planning that since someone told her Ava caught my eye at the feast last year."

The two brothers laughed. They stayed up a while longer talking before Thor returned to his chambers.

Three days later…

Ava was getting dressed for her day with Loki. "So, what does Loki have planned for you two today?" Gail asked Ava as she helped her with her hair.

"I don't know, Mom." Ava answered. "He refuses to tell me. He says that it is a surprise."

Gail grinned. She had no idea exactly what Loki had planned, but she had a feeling that when they returned, her daughter would be betrothed. "I am sure you will have fun. I know you always do." She finished up her daughter's hair. "Alright, you're already."

Ava looked at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a simple deep purple tunic that was held up by gold straps and trimmed in gold at the bottom. Her hair was pulled back half up in braids and a golden clip and the rest hung freely in soft waves. A few moments later, they were walking down the stairs and one of the servants was announcing Loki's arrival.

Ava bid her parents a good day before she stepped out the door. Loki was standing by his horse. Ava walked over and threw herself into his open and waiting arms. Loki closed his arms around Ava and smiled down at her. "Happy birthday, my love." He greeted her.

Ava grinned up at him. "I'm with you, that instantly makes this the best birthday I've ever had."

Loki kissed Ava on the lips. "I take it you're ready for today's adventure then?" He asked.

Ava nodded. "Yes."

Loki mounted his horse and then pulled Ava up in the saddle with him. He guided his horse through the city and the forest, taking them to his secret path that led to Alfheim. They ended up going to the very same spot where they had their first time there together. This time Loki had the picnic already spread out and waiting for them along with the fire.

Ava grinned as she and Loki sat down on the blanket. "I can't believe you recreated our first day together."

Loki smiled at her. "I wanted to make sure your birthday was special." He said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

Ava nestled into his embrace. "Everyday with you is special, Loki."

Loki smiled and pulled Ava's lips to his. He held her close as he kissed her. He couldn't let himself get as caught up in the kiss as he wanted to. He had to keep his thoughts organized. If he let himself get too caught up, he might not be able to give her the perfect and romantic proposal he had planned.

After a few moments, Loki broke the kiss. He smiled at Ava as he conjured up the book of poetry. "There are a couple of these I would like to read to you."

Ava grinned. She loved it when Loki read poetry to her. "Okay."

Loki then opened up to the Midgardian sonnets once again. He then read to his love Sonnet CLIII and Sonnet CLIV, by William Shakespeare.

_Cupid laid by his brand and fell asleep:_  
_A maid of Dian's this advantage found,_  
_And his love-kindling fire did quickly steep_  
_In a cold valley-fountain of that ground;_  
_Which borrowed from this holy fire of Love,_  
_A dateless lively heat, still to endure,_  
_And grew a seething bath, which yet men prove_  
_Against strange maladies a sovereign cure._  
_But at my mistress' eye Love's brand new-fired, _  
_The boy for trial needs would touch my breast;_  
_I, sick withal, the help of bath desired,_  
_And thither hied, a sad distempered guest,_  
_But found no cure, the bath for my help lies_  
_Where Cupid got new fire; my mistress' eyes._

_The little Love-god lying once asleep,  
Laid by his side his heart-inflaming brand,  
Whilst many nymphs that vowed chaste life to keep  
Came tripping by; but in her maiden hand  
The fairest votary took up that fire  
Which many legions of true hearts had warmed;  
And so the General of hot desire  
Was, sleeping, by a virgin hand disarmed.  
This brand she quenched in a cool well by,  
Which from Love's fire took heat perpetual,  
Growing a bath and healthful remedy,  
For men diseased; but I, my mistress' thrall,  
Came there for cure and this by that I prove,  
Love's fire heats water, water cools not love_

_He finished reading the sonnets and then laid the book aside. He then took both of Ava's hands in his and looked deep into her eyes. "I've read those sonnets hundreds of time...but I never understood them...I never got their meaning...that is until I met you. Ava, you have captured me completely. You are all I think about. I want to be with you always."_

_Ava felt her heart beat picking up its pace. "Loki...what are you saying?"_

_"Ava, I love you with everything that I am. I want to spend the rest of my life with you at my side, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"_

_Ava was stunned. She hadn't been expecting Loki to propose. She was happy he had, but she still hadn't been expecting it._

_"__Ava? Are you going to say anything?" He asked, snapping Ava out of her own thoughts._

_She looked at him, a smile coming across her face. She still couldn't bring herself to speak, so she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. She hoped that her kiss said everything she couldn't say for whatever reason._

_After a few moments, they broke apart. Loki looked at Ava, "Is that a yes or were you just trying to let me down easy?" He asked._

_Ava grinned. "Yes." She answered. "Of course I will marry you, Loki. I love you."_

_Loki couldn't think of words to express how happy he was that she had accepted his proposal. He settled for pulling her close and kissed her long and slow and deep. __After several long moments, Loki finally broke the kiss._

_Loki smiled and stroked her cheek with his fingertips. "I love you Ava...and I can't wait to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you."_

_Ava grinned. "I can't imagine a better way to spend the rest of my life."_

_"We should probably be getting back...I am sure our families will be excited about the news." Loki said._

_Ava thought for a moment. "They will be...but..."_

_"But what?" Loki asked._

_Ava grinned and climbed into Loki's lap. "__Once they find out we are engaged, we won't be given time alone for the rest of the night...I'm not ready to share just yet."_

_Loki grinned at his beloved. "Well, when you out it like that." He said, kissing her again._

___Back at the palace..._

_Ava's parents had gone to the palace to join King Odin and Queen Frigga for lunch. "So, do you have any idea what your son has planned for our daughter today?" Gail asked Frigga._

_"No." Frigga answered. "He has been very secretive. You haven't heard anything have you dear?" She asked turning to Odin._

_Odin shook his head. "He's been tight-lipped." _

_Thor entered the room just then. "Are Loki and Ava back yet? I want to know how things went."_

_"They aren't back yet." Odin answered._

_"Does this mean you know what Loki had planned?" Frigga asked, eying her eldest son suspiciously._

_Thor looked like a frightened animal. "Uhm...no." He lied._

_"What is it?" Frigga asked._

_Thor sighed. He knew his mother wouldn't give up. He also could never lie to her. "I don't know the details...but he is planning on proposing to her."_

_Gail and Frigga both gasped. "I knew it!" They squealed together._

_The two mothers looked at each other. "You know what this means?" Gail asked._

_"We get to plan a wedding." Frigga answered with a grin._

_"And we'll be getting grandchildren before much longer." Gail added._

_"Don't make a big deal when they come back." Thor said. "Just wait for them to say something first. I don't want Loki to be angry with me for telling."_

_"Alright." Everyone agreed. __However, Thor had a feeling his mother and Lady Gail would be unable to hide their excitement._


	8. Chapter 8

After spending much time on Alfheim, celebrating their engagement alone, Loki and Ava finally returned to Asgard. They arrived at the palace and went into the stables. Ava's parents were still inside and they had known that they would be there. Frigga had insisted that they have a birthday dinner for Ava at the palace.

Loki dismounted his horse and then helped Ava down, pulling her right into his arms. "I still can't believe you're going to be my wife." He said, smiling.

Ava grinned. "I like the sound of that."

He reached a hand up to brush a stray strand of hair from her face. "I love you, Ava."

"I love you, Loki." She replied, stretching up and kissing him.

Loki held Ava close as they kissed. After a few moments, he broke the kiss. "I suppose we should head inside for your birthday dinner and to announce our engagement." he said, taking Ava's hand and bringing it to his lips.

Ava grinned. She then kissed him once again before they went inside the palace. They headed towards the dining hall. As they approached, they saw that the doors were cracked open slightly and someone was peaking out. Whoever was behind the door saw them and quickly closed the door. There was some shouting from inside the room. Then everything quieted down.

"Something tells me they know." Loki said. "Evem though I only told Thor I was planning on proposing."

"So, you think your brother blabbed?" Ava asked.

"It appears that way." Loki answered. A mischievous look then came over his face. "What do you say we have a bit of fun with them?"

Ava looked up at her beloved. "And what do you have in mind?"

Loki grinned. He then put his lips at her ear and explained his plan. He pulled back and looked at Ava. "What do you say, Love?"

Ava gave him a devilish grin. "Let's do it."

_Inside the dining hall..._

Thor stood at the double doors, having them cracked open slightly. He was keeping an eye out for Loki and Ava. Frigga and Gail were already going over wedding plans. Thor saw his brother and Ava approaching. "Mother, Lady Gail, stop! They're coming!" He shouted at them, as he closed the doors.

Frigga and Gail put away what they were looking over. "Calm down, Thor." Frigga said.

Thor looked at them. "Just no talking about wedding plans. Just wait for them to give the news."

"Prince Thor, we can keep ourselves under control." Gail assured the young prince.

Everyone quieted down and then took their seats. They waited for Loki and Ava to enter the room. A few moments later, the doors were opening and Loki and Ava were entering. The families watched them closely, looking for any sign of excitement.

Much to their disappointment, Loki and Ava didn't act any different than they did any other day. "Why are you all staring at us?" Ava asked. She then looked at Loki. "Did you use your magic to grow a horn on my forehead?"

Thor couldn't help but to laugh from his seat. Loki chuckled and then kissed Ava's forehead. "I would never do anything to mess with the perfection that is you, my love."

Ava grinned. She then turned to the group. "Well, I believe we have something to be celebrating." she said.

Frigga and Gail looked up at them expectantly. "Yes?"

"It is my birthday." Ava replied, grinning.

"Yes, yes your birthday." Gail said.

"Let's all sit and enjoy this meal before it goes cold." Hagar suggested.

Loki and Ava then sat down. They all dug into the food set before them. "So, what did you two do today?" Frigga asked.

"Oh, we just went for a ride through the forest." Loki answered.

"And had a picnic." Ava added.

"Oh...that sounds like fun." Frigga replied.

An awkward silence fell over the group just then. After what felt like forever, Frigga and Gail put their forks down and looked at their children. "What?" Loki and Ava asked innocently.

"How did the proposal go? Are you two engaged or not?" Frigga asked.

"Proposal?" Ava asked, looking at Loki. "What is she talking about?"

"You didn't ask yet?" Gail asked.

"You just ruined the surprise." Loki said. He then turned to his brother. "And you blabbed."

"You know how intimidating Mother can be." Thor replied. "I am so sorry, Brother."

Loki then looked at Ava. He took her hand in his. "Well, I guess now is as good a time as any." he then got out of his chair and got down on one knee. "Ava...I love you...and I am so thankful that you have agreed to be my wife."

Then Loki and Ava both looked at their family, grinning mischievously. "Wait, you did propose already?" Frigga asked.

"And you said yes?" Gail asked.

Loki and Ava nodded. "Yes."

"Oh, that is wonderful!" Frigga and Gail gushed together. They were then getting up out of their seats and walking over to their children.

Loki and Ava stood up as their mothers embraced them. "Oh congratulations." Gail told her daughter.

"I am so happy for you." Frigga told her son.

Then both mothers pulled back and lifted their hands. They then lightly smacked their children. "How dare you trick us like that!" They scolded their children.

"Making us think we spilled your secret." Gail said.

"That wasn't very nice...clever, but not nice." Frigga added.

"We couldn't resist." Loki replied.

Ava then looked at her mother and soon to be mother-in-law. "You two were already planning the wedding as soon as Thor told you, weren't you?"

"Maybe, just a little." The mothers replied. They were unable to stay mad at their children. They were too happy about the news.

After the meal, Frigga and Gail took Ava out to the garden. "Alright, we want to know every detail of the proposal." Gail said, once they were all alone.

Ava grinned. She knew better than to tell of Loki's secret pathways off of Asgard, so she and Loki had come up with a story that they could share with their families. "We did go for a ride through the forest and have a picnic." she explained. "We were in a meadow, the same meadow we had a picnic in the first day he came to call on me."

"Awe, that's my Loki. He's such a sweetheart." Frigga gushed.

Ava nodded. "Yes."

"So, what else?" Gail prompted her daughter.

"Well, on that first picnic, Loki brought a book and read poetry to me...he did again. They were love sonnets...and he told me that he had read them hundreds of times, but until he met me he never really understood them." Ava answered. "Then he asked me to marry him."

"How romantic." Gail gushed. "Do you think Loki could give your father lessons on romance? I mean your father's idea of romance is bringing me a large beast he has killed for me to cook."


	9. Chapter 9

Almost as soon as Loki and Ava had made their announcement to their families, their mothers had set the date for just six months away. Luckily, Loki and Ava had agreed quickly to the date. They had only wished that it could be sooner. It had been three days since Ava's birthday and this night was a feast to announce and celebrate Loki and Ava's betrothal. It had been incredibly difficult to keep it secret, but they had managed.

Ava sat in front of her vanity, her mother helping her with her hair as usual. "I can't believe we are announcing your betrothal tonight." Gail said. "It seems like just yesterday you were that tiny little girl who depended on me for everything…and now you're all grown up and getting married in a few months."

"Mom, are you going to get all weepy and nostalgic on me?" Ava inquired.

"Just a bit." Gail answered. "But I won't while we are at the party. We are celebrating." She then finished Ava's hair. "You look beautiful."

Ava rose from her seat and then turned and embraced her mother. "I love you, Mom."

Gail smiled as she hugged her daughter. "I love you, too sweetheart."

A short while later, they were meeting Ava's father downstairs and then heading to the palace. They arrived and the party had already started, which was to be expected. No one in the kingdom knew exactly what the feast was about. Ava discretely began scanning the room for her beloved and found him quickly, he was standing with his brother and friends, who were talking around him. Loki had been in the conversation, but had lost all interest in it as soon as Ava had entered the room. His gaze had instantly locked on her and he smiled at her from across the room.

Ava couldn't help her answering smile. She loved him and couldn't wait for them to announce their engagement. Her attention was taken when a group of other young ladies approached her. "Ava, there you are. We have been looking all over for you." Came the familiar voice.

Ava reluctantly tore her gaze away from her beloved to her friends. She smiled at them. "Well, I just arrived, Eira." She then turned back to look at Loki, who had also reluctantly begun conversing with his group again, but he would occasionally look back at her and smile.

Eira smiled, her honey-colored eyes lighting up as she grabbed Ava's arm. "You are far too smitten with the prince." She teased pulling Ava into their circle of friends.

"Yes, you'll never get a marriage proposal if you don't make him chase you just a bit." Kelda, another of the young ladies told her.

Ava just smiled at her friend. _Just you wait._ "We'll see."

"Really, what you should do is make him jealous." Erica, another told her. "You do have plenty of suitors to use for such a purpose."

"That wouldn't be fair to those men." Ava replied. "Besides, how many of you have had marriage proposals using these methods you are telling me to use?"

"Well…uhm…" they all stuttered.

"It's not as if you've gotten a marriage proposal from your method, either." Eira reminded her.

Before Ava could say anything, Loki walked over to the group of ladies, his eyes on Ava. "May I have this dance, my lady?" He asked, smiling at her.

Ava grinned as she accepted his offered hand. "I'd love to." She then waved by to her friends as Loki led her out on the dance floor.

"She is forever going to be in the courting stage with him if she doesn't start playing a little hard to get." Kelda said with a sigh as she watched Loki and Ava.

The other girls nodded their agreement.

Loki wrapped an arm around Ava's waist and took her hand in his. She placed her free hand on his shoulder. Loki looked at his beloved. She was wearing an emerald green dress that matched his green and black attire perfectly and her hair was done in an intricate style of plaits and curls. "You look breathtaking as always my love…green is a beautiful color on you."

Ava grinned and blushed. "I don't know if it looks as good on me as it does you."

Loki grinned. "So, what were you and your friends talking about?"

Ava let out a small laugh. "They were just telling me the best way to get a marriage proposal out of you…saying that I needed to play a little hard to get and even use another man to make you jealous."

Loki chuckled. "Well, I'm personally glad that you don't play such games."

"Me, too." Ava replied.

Just then the music stopped and Odin was calling everyone's attention. Loki and Ava stopped dancing and turned to face Odin, just as everyone else did. Loki kept his arm around Ava's waist, wanting to keep her close. "Welcome everyone to this most wonderful feast. I am sure you all wish to know exactly what we are celebrating."

The crowd seemed to nod and murmur that they had been wondering this exact thing.

"Tonight, we celebrate a most joyous occasion in my family. In just six months, my youngest son will marry the woman he has chosen to spend his life with. So, I welcome all of you to celebrate with us this night their betrothal. My son Loki and Lady Ava. So, please enjoy this celebration and make sure to congratulate the happy couple." Odin announced.

Ava grinned as she could practically feel her friends staring a hole through her with stunned expressions. She and Loki had just a few moments alone before her friends and Thor and the others were surrounding them. "So, this is what this feast was about?" Fandrall asked. "I don't understand the need to tie yourself down to one woman, but congratulations anyway, Loki."

"Thank you…I think." Loki replied.

Ava looked at her friends. "What was that you said about not having a marriage proposal?" She teased.

"Well…apparently we were wrong." Eira replied.

The next couple of hours, Loki and Ava were separated as everyone had to come to them and congratulate them. The other ladies, of course wanted details of the proposal and Ava gladly told them. After a while, Loki found his way back to Ava. She had sneaked away from the crowd. He decided to sneak up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. "Would you care to leave this party with me, my love?" He asked, putting his lips at her ear.

Ava grinned. "I would love nothing more."

The young couple was then exiting the grand hall and heading for the garden. Loki looked around to assure that they were alone, then he pulled Ava into his arms and kissed her. Ava smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body as close as possible to his. Ava felt Loki's lips part and his tongue then began to trace the line of her lips. She parted her lips on a sigh and allowed his entrance. His tongue twisted and tangled with hers and explored the inside of her mouth.

After several intense moments, they broke the kiss, both of them breathless and hearts racing. They still clung to each other. Loki was about ready to take Ava to an even more secluded spot in the garden, when they were interrupted. "Loki, Ava, there you are." Frigga said as she and Gail came into the garden.

"You have to come back to the party. Your guests are waiting to congratulate you." Gail added.

"We just wanted a few moments alone." Loki replied, quickly collecting his wits about him.

Frigga and Gail looked at their children. "You'll have plenty of time for that _after_ you're married."

Loki and Ava were then taken back into the party, where they were watched very closely. They were unable to sneak away the rest of the night. When the feast ended, Ava returned home with her parents. Ava went straight to her chambers and grabbed a night dress out of her wardrobe. Out of habit she went behind her changing screen and changed into the garment.

She walked out from behind the screen, taking her hair down as she walked over to her vanity. She sat down and started brushing out her hair. "And here I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful."

Ava jumped slightly and turned around, pleasantly surprised to see Loki standing in her chambers and smiling at her. "What…when…how?" She asked, scrambling her questions together.

Loki grinned and walked over to his love. He offered her his hand and she accepted and allowed him to pull her up into his arms.

"When did you get in here?" She asked.

"Just as you walked behind your changing screen." He answered. "Don't worry, I didn't peak…though it was very tempting."

Ava felt her cheeks flush and she buried her face in his chest, causing him to chuckle. "How did you get in here?"

"I'm the master of magic and mischief." Loki replied simply. He then looked around the room, smiling as he saw every flower he had given her over the last year. "I see you still have my flowers."

Ava pulled back and looked up at Loki. "I don't think you came here just to talk about the flowers?"

Loki grinned. "I wasn't finished kissing you in the garden earlier."

A grin spread across Ava's face. "When do you think you will be finished?"

"Never." Loki answered and then dipped his head down and pressed his lips to Ava's.

Ava pulled herself as close as possible to Loki once again. Just as before, Loki began to trace the line of her lips with his tongue. Ava readily parted her lips and then their tongues were twisting and tangling together. Loki broke the kiss after several long intense moments. He and Ava stood there for a few moments, lost in each other's' heated gaze.

The next thing they knew, Loki was lifting Ava up and pushing her against a wall and pressing his body close to hers. He captured her lips in another heated kiss. He broke the kiss after a few moments, only to trail his lips along the line of her jaw and down the side of her neck. A giggle escaped Ava's lips as Loki's breath tickled her neck.

Loki brought his lips back to Ava's and began kissing her passionately once again. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Ava, sweetheart can I come in?" Her mother called from the other side.

Loki held back a groan. He pulled back and pulled Ava from the wall. "Once we are married no one will be able to interrupt us." He said with a wicked grin. He then gently kissed her lips and produced a flower. "Until tomorrow, my love." He kissed her once more and then disappeared.

Ava's mother then opened the door and walked in carrying two glasses of wine. She looked at her daughter. "Just what were you up to?"

"Nothing." Ava answered, too quickly.

Gail gave her daughter a suspicious look. "Sure." She then sat down on Ava's bed. "Come sit."

Ava walked over and sat down by her mother. She then accepted the glass of wine her mother held out for her. "Thank you."

"So, how long was Loki here before I came in?" Gail asked.

"Loki wasn't here." Ava countered.

"Ava, your father and I were young and engaged once. He may not have been a master of magic, but he did find his way into my chambers." Gail replied. "I'm just going to have to keep an eye on you until the wedding."

"Mother…" Ava began to protest.

Gail just gave Ava _the look_. "You will be waiting until your wedding night even if I have to sleep in this room with you and have your outings with Loki chaperoned."

"We were just kissing."

"Yes. I can see that by that mark on your neck." Gail replied, gesturing to the rather large hickey on the side over Ava's neck.

Ava got up and ran to look in her mirror and sure enough there was a large hickey. She blushed and placed her hand over the mark.

Gail chuckled. "Get some rest sweetheart. The next six months are going to be busy with dress fittings and wedding plans."


	10. Chapter 10

The next six months passed in a blur of wedding plans and dress fittings just as Ava's mother had promised. The day of the wedding had finally arrived. Ava woke early in the morning to find a purple flower and a letter on the pillow next to her. She grinned as she brought the flower to her nose and smelled its sweet fragrance. She then picked up the letter and opened it to read it.

My darling Ava,

I can't wait to see you walking down the aisle to me in your beautiful dress. I can't wait for you to be my wife. I love you more than anything.

Yours always,

Loki

Ava read and reread Loki's words. She couldn't help but to smile. Soon her mother was entering the room. "Good morning." Gail said as she walked over to her daughter's bed. She then noticed the letter and flower Ava was holding. "I see your groom has left you a little present."

Ava grinned. "He's very romantic."

"I can see that…once again do you think he could give your father lessons?"

Ava laughed. "Maybe…but after we've had time to adjust to married life."

Gail smiled and bittersweet tears glistened in her eyes. "Well, come on. We have to get you ready."

Ava hugged her mother and then they got up and Ava changed out of her night dress. They then headed down to join her father for breakfast before they all headed to the palace, where Ava would finish getting ready and the wedding would take place. Ava spent the next few hours getting groomed and ready for the wedding.

Loki…

Loki stood in his chambers after putting on his freshly polished armor. The doors to his chambers opened and his brother was entering the room. "Brother, it is almost time." Thor said, coming up and clapping Loki on the shoulder. "I still can't believe it, my baby brother is getting married."

Loki looked over at his brother. "Really?"

Thor chuckled. He then noticed that his brother looked nervous. "Why do you look so nervous brother? You're not getting cold feet are you?" He teased.

Loki glared at his brother. "Not at all…I'm just…nervous." He explained with a shrug.

Thor smiled at his younger brother. "Everything will be just fine. Ava loves you."

Before Loki could say anything his mother and father were entering the room. A huge smile crossed Frigga's face. "Oh my boys together on my youngest son's wedding day." She gushed. She then wiped at a tear that escaped the corner of her eye.

Loki walked over to his mother and hugged her. "Please, don't start crying?"

Frigga laughed and pushed him away. "I will cry if I want to. It's not every day my youngest son gets married you know."

Loki smiled at his mother.

"It is time, Loki." Odin said.

They all then left and headed to the throne room, where the wedding would be taking place. Odin stood in front of his seat, Loki stood at the bottom and to the right. Thor and Frigga took their seats in the front row. Ava's parents sat in the front row on the opposite side of the aisle from Loki's family. There was a sea of people gathered to watch the royal wedding.

Loki watched the other end of the aisle as the music began to play. Ava stepped out of the doorway, looking absolutely stunning. She wore a beautiful dress made of white silk with a lace overlay, the sleeves were made of lace and came off the shoulders. Her hair was done with the sides pulled into braids and pulled back, the rest of her hair hung in loose waves.

Loki's eyes locked with his bride's. She smiled at him as she made her way to him. She was soon standing beside him. Loki held his hands out for her. Her smile widened as she joined her hands with his.

Odin then began to speak. "Today, we are gathered to unite these two souls in the bonds of wedlock." He then turned to Loki. "Loki." He prompted.

Loki was gazing deep into Ava's eyes. "Ava, today I pledge to you my faith, my unyielding fidelity, myself, but most of all I pledge to you my undying love. All of these things, I give you today and everyday for the rest of our lives."

"Ava." Odin prompted.

Ava kept looking back into Loki's eyes. "Loki, today I pledge to you my faith, my unyielding fidelity, myself, but most of all I pledge to you my undying love. All of these things, I give you today and everyday for the rest of our lives."

Odin then produced two golden rings with symbols of love and unity engraved on them. "These rings will be an outward symbol of your love, so that anyone who sees them will know that you two are one." He intoned and then handed the rings to Loki and Ava.

Loki took Ava's left hand and slid the ring on her ring finger. Ava then took and put the other ring on Loki's finger. "With the exchanging of the vows and the rings, I, Odin king of Asgard, pronounce you two husband in wife. Loki you may kiss your bride."

Loki gave Ava a mischievous grin. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "You're all mine now." He whispered to her, making her grin. Then he dipped her back slightly and kissed her.

Ava grinned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Odin cleared his throat. Loki then broke the kiss and then stood Ava up right. He grinned at her. Ava grinned back.


	11. Chapter 11

After the ceremony, there was a large feast in the grand hall. Loki and Ava sat side by side at the head of a large table. Loki looked over at his wife as he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "I love you." He told her.

Ava grinned. "And I love you."

Just then Thor rose from his seat and called the attention of the room. "Well, as brother of the groom, I believe it is time to make a toast." He announced.

"You really don't have to do that, Thor." Loki protested, afraid of what his brother would say.

"I must." Thor countered. "Loki, you are my brother and this is your wedding day. I am so happy for you...for the longest time I thought you were going to be the eternal bachelor, but then you met Ava. I remember when you first spotted her from across the room at the feast a year ago...you couldn't even bring yourself to talk to her...and now here we are at your wedding and I've never seen you any happier. I wish you nothing but love and happiness for your marriage."

Everyone drank to that. Ava's parents then stood up. "Ava, today is a bittersweet day for us." Lady Gail began. "You are our only child...and now you're married."

"Our little girl is all grown up." Hagar said, taking over. "While we are sad over this news, we are overjoyed that you found the man you love...and one who so clearly loves you back. Loki, thank you for making our daughter the happiest she has ever been."

"We wish you both nothing more than a long and happy marriage." Gail finished the toast.

It was now Odin and Frigga's turn. "Loki, Ava there is nothing more joyous in life than finding the person that you're meant to have stand by your side." Odin began.

"And I have never seen two people more perfect or more in love than you two." Frigga added. "Ava, we gladly welcome you into our family."

"To your long and happy life together." Odin finished.

After the toasts, Loki led Ava out onto the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. "You look so incredibly beautiful tonight, my darling wife." He said with a grin.

Ava grinned back. "Wife? I like the sound of that."

Loki grinned and pulled Ava closer and kissed her. He broke the kiss after a few moments. "I love you, Ava."

"I love you, Loki." This time Ava stretched up and kissed her husband.

"Hey you two, save that for the honeymoon." Teased a familiar voice.

Loki and Ava broke their kiss. They turned to see Thor. "Really, Brother?" Loki replied.

Thor just laughed. "I thought I might come over and cut in?" He asked.

Ava grinned and stepped aside. "Have at it, but be careful with my husband."

Both Loki and Thor looked at her stunned for a moment. Then Loki started laughing. "That is my Ava." He said. He then brought her kissed her forehead. He looked at his brother. "Just be careful with my wife, Brother."

He then stepped aside and Thor offered Ava his hand. She took it and then placed her free hand on his shoulder. Thor placed his free hand high on Ava's back.

"So, what is your ulterior motive for dancing with me, Thor?" Ava teased.

"I just wanted to let you know how happy I am for you and Loki...I'm glad that you have made him so happy." Thor answered, smiling at her. "I also wanted to let you know that if he ever gets too much for you to handle, just call for me and I'll help you out."

Ava laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

They danced a few moments before Ava was now dancing with her father and Loki was dancing with his mother. "You look so beautiful, my baby girl." Hagar told his daughter.

Ava smiled up at her father. "You look pretty handsome yourself, Dad."

Hagar smiled back at his daughter. "I'm so proud of you, baby. I'm going to miss you at home." He said, tears brimming his green eyes that were so much like her own.

Ava felt tears stinging at her own eyes. She hugged herself closer to her father. "You'll still see me, you know." She said.

"I know...but it won't be the same...but I am happy for you baby." He said, kissing the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too Dad."

A while later, Ava was back in Loki's arms. Loki kissed Ava. "What do you say we sneak away and start our honeymoon?" He asked.

Ava grinned. "I would love to sneak away anywhere with you."

Loki then led Ava out of the grand hall and to a large set of double doors that led to the honeymoon suite. He opened the doors and they walked inside. Loki closed and locked the doors behind them. Ava stepped into Loki's arms.

Loki grinned and pulled his wife close. "This time we won't be interrupted." He said.

Ava grinned. She stretched up and kissed him. Loki pulled her close and slid his tongue out and traced the line of her lips. Ava parted her lips and allowed his entrance. Loki lifted Ava and pushed her up against the wall just as he did when he had sneaked into her chambers the night of their engagement party.

Loki began to trail kisses down Ava's neck, eliciting giggles from her as well as a soft moan. He then kissed along her exposed shoulder. Ava lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Loki let out a soft groan and pulled Ava away from the wall. He carried her over to the bed.

He set her down on her feet and slid his hands along the back of her dress, undoing the buttons as he went. Ava moved her own hands over Loki's armor, undoing it and removing it. Loki finished undoing the buttons of Ava's dress and then slid it from her body. Her dress fell to the floor and Loki was pleasantly surprised to find that she wore nothing beneath the dress.

Loki laid Ava back on the bed and looked at her, drinking in every delicate curve of her body and soft flesh. "You are the most exquisite creature I have ever beheld." He said as he climbed on top of her and began to cover her in kisses and roam his hands over her body.

Ava traced her fingers over the lean muscle of Loki's chest and back. She began to moan as Loki lavished her body with his affections. She slid her hands down to undo the laces of his trousers. Loki helped her slide them off and toss them aside.

Loki kissed down the front of Ava's body and then back up to her lips. He then placed a knee between her legs and parted them. He placed himself between her thighs and then kissed her gently on the lips. "Are you ready, my love?" He asked, looking into her half-lidded eyes.

Ava smiled at Loki. "Yes." She answered, wrapping her arms around him.

Loki kissed her again before slowly and gently sliding inside of her. He wrapped her in his arms and held her close. Ava held on tightly to Loki and buried her face in his shoulder. She sucked in her breath and held it as she felt the pain.

"I am sorry my love...do you wish me to stop?" Loki asked, only wanting his wife to be comfortable.

"I'm fine." Ava answered. "Don't stop."

Loki kissed the top of her head. He then began to whisper sweet and loving words to her, trying to take her mind off of the pain. "I love you, Ava. You are the sun and light and everything good in my life...and I am so happy to call you my wife."

Slowly the pain began to subside and pleasure began to take over Ava's body. She began to moan in pleasure as Loki made love to her. "Loki!" Ava cried out as the waves of pleasure washed over her and brought her over the cliff.

"Ava." Loki let out in a low growl as his own pleasure mounted, reaching its peak and sending him toppling over the edge as well. He fell over to the side, laying on the bed. He pulled Ava to him and kissed her forehead.

Ava smiled and snuggled close to her husband. She placed a gentle kiss on his chest.

"How are you feeling, my love?" Loki asked, worried that his wife was still hurting from their lovemaking.

Ava looked up at Loki and smiled. "I am perfectly wonderful." She answered.

Loki smiled back at her and kissed her gently on the lips. He then lifted a hand to caress her cheek. "I can't believe how lucky I am to have you."

"I feel the same way about you, my love." She replied.

They snuggled up and Ava quickly fell asleep in the security of Loki's arms. Loki watched her sleep for a moment before falling asleep himself, still holding his wife in his arms.

**A/N: For those who love action, there is about to be some coming up in the next chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Please read and review? I love hearing from you guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

Loki woke the next morning to the sun streaming in through the curtains. He looked down to see Ava still sound asleep in his arms, her head resting on his chest. He smiled as he watched her resting peacefully in his arms. He kissed her forehead.

"Hmm...Loki." Ava mumbled in her sleep.

Loki grinned, loving that she was thinking about him in her sleep. He caressed her cheek with his fingertips. He couldn't help but to think that she looked so beautiful in the early morning light.

Ava sighed and snuggled further into his embrace. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked at him and smiled. "G'morning." She greeted sleepily.

Loki grinned at his wife. "Good morning, my love. How did you sleep?"

"I was in my husband's arms. I slept wonderfully." She answered with a smile.

Loki grinned, loving how it sounded to hear her call him her husband. "And how do you feel?"

"My neck and back feel a little sore and stiff, but I am just fine." Ava answered.

Loki kissed Ava's forehead. "Well, I think I can help with that." He then gently pushed Ava away and rolled her over onto her stomach. He then began to massage her neck and back muscles. "How does that feel, my love?"

Ava grinned and let out a contented sigh. "Heavenly." She answered.

Loki bent and began to place kisses on her back, trailing them up her spine, causing thrills ti run down her spine. He kissed up to her neck and then her cheek. "You are so beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

Ava grinned and buried her face in the pillows.

"Oh no, none of that." Loki said, as he flipped Ava over onto her back. "No hiding that beautiful face...or any other part of your exquisite body."

Ava felt her cheeks flushing, but she held Loki's gaze. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "And why is that?" She asked.

Loki grinned. "Because, I want to see every beautiful, delicious inch of you."

A mischievous look came across Ava's face. She then pushed Loki to the side and rolled herself on top of him. "Maybe you would enjoy feeling every inch of me better...I know I enjoy every inch of you."

Mischief glinted in Loki's green eyes as he slid his hands down Ava's body, stopping at her hips and gripping there. He guided her onto him, getting a soft moan to escape her lips. "Do you mean like this, my love?" He asked.

Ava closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "Yes." She answered, the word coming out in a moan.

Hours later, they lay in the bed, on their sides holding each other. Ava's leg was hooked over Loki's hip, him still inside her. Loki rubbed his hands up and down Ava's back and kissed her gently on the lips. "I could get used to mornings like this." He said.

Ava grinned. "Well...you should...I know I am."

Loki grinned back at his wife. "I love you...my beautiful wife."

Ava kissed Loki. "And I love you...my devilishly handsome husband...and sinfully good lover."

Loki chuckled. "I'm only sinfully good because you're so sinfully delicious." He was then pulling Ava's lips to his and passionately kissing her.

Just then the doors opened and Thor burst in the room. "Brother!" He boomed.

Loki instantly broke the kiss and grabbed at the blankets to pull them over Ava and himself. "Thor, what in Hel are you doing here?" Loki asked.

Ava's entire face turned red and she buried her face in Loki's chest.

Thor looked at his brother and Ava and noticed their intimate embrace. His own face was turning red. "I...I'm sorry...I should have knocked."

"Yes, you should have." Loki replied. "Now get out."

Thor practically ran out of the room an shut the doors behind him.

Loki turned his attention back to his wife. "Now, where were we?" He asked as he pulled her red face back so that he could look into her eyes. He was then about to kiss her, when there was a thunderous knock on the door.

Loki let out a groan of frustration. "What is it, Thor?" He asked, letting his anger and frustration color his tone.

"Father requests our presence and Mother and Lady Gail wish for Ava to join them for lunch in the garden." Thor answered.

"Can't this wait?" Loki asked.

"No." Thor answered. "Father said it was important."

Loki let out an exasperated sigh. "Give me five minutes."

"Alright." Thor agreed. "I'll be waiting down the hall."

Loki turned his attention back to Ava. "It appears our honeymoon has been cut short…and that I'll have to reinforce the locks next time."

Ava grinned. "We can pick this up later."

"I like the way you think." Loki replied, kissing her gently on the lips.

The newlywed couple reluctantly untangled themselves from each other and got dressed and ready for the day. They exited the honeymoon suite, Loki keeping his arm around Ava's waist. "We'll pick up where we left off after lunch." Loki said, pulling Ava close.

Ava grinned. "You and your wicked promises." She teased.

Loki pulled her in for a kiss. Thor cleared his throat from behind them. "Loki, we really should be going." Thor said.

Loki broke the kiss and shot a glare at his brother. He then turned back to his wife. "I love you."

Ava smiled. "I love you, too."

They shared a quick kiss before parting and heading in different directions. Loki headed to the throne room with his brother. Thor was grinning at his younger brother. "I see your wedding night went well." Thor teased, playfully punching Loki in the shoulder.

Loki glared at his brother. "I would rather not discuss this."

"Oh, but why?" Thor teased. "Come on, we are brothers."

"Yes and what happens with between my wife and I behind closed doors is none of your business." Loki replied. "And if you ever burst into our chambers again, I will turn you into an ant and step on you."

Thor chuckled. "Alright, I'll knock from now on."

They soon arrived at the throne room, where Odin was awaiting them. "You wished to see us, Father?" Loki asked.

Odin nodded. "Yes…Loki I know you just got married and you and Ava are to be leaving for your honeymoon to Alfheim, but I am afraid I must ask you to stay."

"What is going on?" Loki inquired, worried.

"We have to be prepared for war." Odin answered.

"What do you mean, Father?" Thor asked.

"Attacks have come upon Vanaheim and Alfheim. They were swift and sudden with no warning, from a group of unknown enemy soldiers. They appeared as if from out of nowhere. We have to be on alert and expect the same to come to Asgard." Odin explained.

Then as if on cue, the battle call sounded, signaling that Asgard was under attack. Odin looked at the group of guards that were in the room. "Go to the garden." He ordered them. They bowed and then went to the garden to provide Frigga, Ava, and Lady Gail protection.

Loki used his magic to summon his armor and Thor called his hammer to him. They were getting ready to rush out to join the battle, when the doors to the throne room were being knocked down and a small group of enemy soldiers burst in the room. They were large creatures, their skin a sickly gray color, their eyes orange. They had large sharp teeth and claws.

"What do you want?" Odin demanded.

"I have a job to do." The one that seemed to be the leader answered. He then locked eyes with Loki. "The little green one is mine." He then charged at Loki.

Loki dodged the attack and threw a dagger at the creature. The dagger implanted itself in the creature's knee but did not seem to faze it one bit. Thor and Odin started battle with the other creatures. The others still took more effort to take down than normal enemy soldiers, but after a combination of blasts from Gugnir and blows from Thor's hammer, the lesser soldiers were defeated.

The one Loki was battling, realized that he was going to encounter the same fate, soon, and he was already weak from fighting with Loki. "Surrender creature, your defeat is inevitable." Loki said.

The creature knew Loki was right, but then he quickly readjusted his plan. All he had to do was to prevent the birth of one child. Incapacitating the prince would have made what his mistress had commanded him to do much easier, but it appeared he had no choice. "I am sorry, but I cannot. Surrender is not an option for me or my mistress." The creature said, then he used the powers given him by the one who commanded him and teleported away.

A feeling of dread filled Loki to his core. He was racing out to the garden, worrying about his wife.

_In the garden…_

Ava had sat down to the lunch table with her mother and mother-in-law. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Gail asked her daughter.

"Wonderful." Ava answered with a smile, as she thought about her first night with Loki.

"Was Loki gentle with you last night?" Frigga asked. "I had talked to him a couple of days ago to make sure that he understood that the first time was hard on the woman."

Ava's eyes widened and her cheeks reddened. "I…I don't think I'm comfortable talking about this with my husband's mother…and my mother."

Frigga and Gail both just laughed softly. It was then that they heard the battle call. A short time later, guards were coming out to the garden. "What is going on?" Frigga asked.

"We are under attack, my queen. We were sent to protect you." The head guard answered.

The guards then performed a protective ring around the three women. For the longest time nothing happened and then a large creature was suddenly standing in the garden. He easily dispatched of the guards and then pushed Frigga and Gail aside. He grabbed Ava by the upper arm and held her back to him. Ava struggled in his grasp. "Put me down you foul creature." She commanded.

He laughed cruelly in her ear. "Not just yet, Princess." He then pulled a cloth out of his pocket and held it over her nose and mouth forcing her to smell it.

A fog came over Ava and her muscles became heavy. Her eyes drooped and she ceased struggling. Darkness crept over her and she was soon overcome by it.

The creature removed the cloth from Ava's face and put it back in his pocket. He then pulled out a special pendant and created a portal on the ground below where Ava's feet dangled. Just then Loki entered the garden. "Put her down!" He commanded.

The creature gave Loki a cruel smile. "As you wish, young prince." He then dropped Ava into the portal and it closed as soon as she was through it.

"No!" Loki cried out and charged the creature.

The creature was out of his magic tricks given him by his mistress. Loki charged at him and stabbed him with a dagger, shoving him back. He then looked down, where the portal had been, looking for anyway to get his Ava back. The creature laughed cruelly. "There is no way for you to get her."

"Where did you send her?" Loki asked. "What did you do to her?"

He laughed once again. "Your bride is some place you will never find her." He answered. "Don't worry, she is alive, but nothing will be able to bring her back to you."

"Perhaps some time in the dungeons with our skilled interrogators will get you to answer for what you have done." Thor said, coming up with guards and chaining the creature. The guards then carried the creature away.

Thor placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Loki…"

Loki felt the tears stinging his eyes. _How could this happen? The day after our wedding…I lose my wife?_ He thought to himself. His heart was breaking. His other half was missing. _This can't be happening._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: The last scene of this chapter Ava is on Earth and it is the early 1900's. I hope you guys enjoy :) Please read and review?**

After a week of being interrogated, the creature that had sent Ava away, still had not given up the information on where he had sent her, nor would he give away who his mistress was. Loki sat on the floor of the honeymoon suite, leaning against the bed. Nothing had been cleaned up since he and Ava had left the room together...the last time they were together. Her wedding gown still lay in a pool of fabric beside him and the sheets were still a tangled mess on the bed.

There was a soft knock on the door. Loki looked up as his mother entered the room. "Loki, sweetheart, how are you doing?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"How do you think I'm doing?" He asked. "Just a few days ago my world was perfect. I had just married the love of my life and...now...now she's gone. Sent off to gods know where."

"Loki, our interrogators will get her location out of that creature..." Frigga began to say.

Loki shook his head. "He hasn't cracked after a week, he won't crack."

"Loki..." Frigga said, putting her arms around her son.

Loki shrugged his mother's comforting arms off. "Please, just leave me alone?" He asked.

Frigga's heart broke for her son. She knew there was nothing she could do. She kissed the top of his head. "If you decide you need me, I'll be here for you my son." She then got up and left.

Loki sat there for a while, thinking. "That foul creature is never going to crack." He muttered. He then looked down at the golden band on his left hand. A determination filled him just then. "I will find you, Ava, my love. I will scour the nine realms and beyond looking for you. I will find you, even if it takes decades, centuries, or eons, I will find you and I will bring you home my love."

He then got up and left the room. He headed to the stables and mounted his horse and rode to the bi-frost. He dismounted and met Heimdall. "I know why you have come here, Prince Loki." Heimdall greeted.

"Then tell me, do you have any idea where my beloved is?" Loki asked.

Heimdall hung his head and shook it. "I am sorry, but I have been unable to find the princess." The gatekeeper answered. "I will keep searching for her, though. I swear to you, I will help you find her. No one has ever escaped my watch before and the princess was the only one to be lost."

_Ava..._

_Falling...stumbling through trees...tripping...falling...a kind face...a hand...and then blackness._

A pounding in at the base of her skull roused Ava from the blackness. Slowly she opened her eyes, she had to blink a few times to clear her vision. She turned her head to see a small child sitting at the bed beside her, staring at her. The child was a girl with her dark brown locks in braids, blue eyes, and fair skin.

"You're awake." She said, smiling at Ava.

A door to the room opened and a woman, who must have been the girl's mother walked in, carrying a tray of food. She gave Ava a kind smile. "I'm glad to see you're awake. I brought you some food." She said to Ava.

Ava slowly sat up. She hesitantly returned the woman's smile. "Th...thank you."

The woman sat the tray down for Ava. "How are you feeling?"

"I...I am...alright." Ava answered.

"What's your name?" The little girl asked.

"Emily, dear, that's not polite. We should introduce ourselves first." The mother said.

"Oh, right." The little girl replied. She then looked back up at Ava. "My name is Emily."

"And my names is Rose." The mother said.

"Now what is your name?" Emily asked.

"Uhm...I...I think...it is...Ava." Ava answered.

"You don't know your own name?" Emily asked. "What happened to you?"

"Emily, dear, you're being rude. Why don't you go help Nana in the kitchen?" Rose said.

Emily nodded. "Yes, Mother." She then left the room.

Rose turned her attention to Ava giving her a kind smile. "I apologize for all of the questions from my daughter...but it does appear that you had a rough time. We found you wandering out in the woods. You were very out if it, covered in dirt and your dress was in rags. What happened? Who did this to you?"

Ava thought for a moment. She then looked back at Rose. "I...I really don't remember." She confessed. "I can barely remember my own name let alone anything that happened before...I don't even remember much before waking up just now."

Rose nodded. "You must be blocking it out. I would say something terrible must have happened."

"But what?" Ava asked.

"I imagine something with your husband had to have happened." Rose replied.

"Husband?" Ava asked, the word sounding familiar and yet strange all at once.

Rose nodded. "You wear a wedding ring." She replied, gesturing to Ava's left hand.

Ava looked at her hand and saw a beautiful golden band engraved with symbols she couldn't quite place and yet they seemed so familiar. A vague flash of someone placing the ring on her finger flashed through her mind, but nothing more.

Rose patted Ava on the hand. "I am sure your memory will return to you with time. In the mean time you are welcome to stay here with myself, Emily, and my mother Elizabeth."

"Thank you." Ava replied.


	14. Chapter 14

Green eyes...a golden city...mischief...fun...parties...elegant dresses...a heated kiss.

Ava woke up in a cold sweat, bolting into a sitting position. She climbed out of bed, kicking the covers off and running to her bathroom. She turned the light on and then turned the cold water on and splashed it in her face. She looked in her mirror.

"It's been over one hundred years and I still have no idea what these dreams mean." She spoke to her reflection. Her gaze then traveled to the chain she wore around her neck. She kept the wedding ring on that chain.

"These dreams and this chain...these are the only clues I have to knowing who I am." She muttered to herself. It was then that she heard her alarm clock going off. Ava let out a sigh as she went back to her bedroom and turned it off. She then went back to her bathroom and showered, letting the water wash over her body and relax her muscles.

She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She wrapped the towel around her and went to her closet. She pulled out her uniform and her underwear. She pulled the clothes on and then went to the bathroom and pulled her hair back into a pony tail.

She inspected her reflection, appraising her look. Of course the orange uniform didn't do that much for her, but she had to wear it for work. She slid on her shoes and grabbed her keys before heading out the door of her apartment. She locked up and left the building.

Ava made her way down the street. She had a car, but she preferred walking to work. It gave her time to think and try to piece together her dreams. Unconsciously she fiddled with the ring in the chain, running her fingers over the symbols engraved upon it, as if that could give her some kind of idea as to where she had come from. She soon arrived at the diner and walked in the back doors.

"Good morning, Ava!" Greeted the familiar voice.

Ava looked up and smiled at the blonde with brown eyes. "Morning Jen." She replied.

"You're so not here yet are you?" Jen asked as she walked over to Ava and looped her arm through hers.

Ava chuckled. "Just not awake yet."

Jen shook her head. "Please, we've been working together for five years now. I know your spaced out look when I see it. So, where was your mind today?"

"Just where it usually is." Ava answered with a shrug.

"And where would that be?" Jen asked.

"It's a secret." Ava answered with a playful grin. "Now come on we've got work to do before we open up."

Jen sighed. "One of these days you're going to open up to me."

The two women then went about straightening things up and cleaning tables off. Pedro, the cook, arrived and started getting the kitchen ready. Two other waitresses arrived and so did Jack, the owner of the diner. Soon it was opening time. Ava walked over to the front door and unlocked it and flipped the hanging sign from closed to open. A short time later the morning regulars were filing in and taking their usual seats.

Ava went to her first table. An older gentleman sat at the table. His name was Gary Williams. He was eighty-nine years old and lived alone. His wife died twenty years ago. He came into the diner every day for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He always stayed around and talked with the others and flirted with Ava. "Morning Sugar." Ava greeted him with a smile as she brought him his morning cup of coffee, strong and black.

He smiled up at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Morning sweet cheeks." He replied.

"How are you doing today?" Ava asked.

"Better now that you're here." He answered. "Just seeing your beautiful smile brightens my day."

Ava smiled. "Your usual today?"

"Of course, my dear." He answered.

"I'll be right back." She replied and then walked over to her next table. She knew Pedro would already have Gary's food cooking and it would be ready in just a few moments. "Morning, Phil." She greeted her next customer. "Your usual?" She asked.

"Nah, I think I'll change things up today." Phil, a man in his forties answered. "I think I'll have the biscuits and gravy instead of the eggs."

"Alright, I'll be right back with that." Ava went to her other tables and took their orders. She then went back to the kitchen and gave Pedro the tickets. He then handed her Gary's order. "Gracias, Pedro."

"De nada." Pedro replied.

Ava then grabbed the coffee pot and carried it along with Gary's food to his table. "Here you go, Sugar." She said as she placed the food in front of him and poured the coffee. She then reached into the pocket of her apron and pulled out three packs of strawberry jam. "Extra jam, just the way you like it."

"You're too good to me." Gary replied.

"I have to take care of my favorite guy." Ava replied, giving him a wink.

Gary grinned, his blue eyes lighting up. "And you're my best gal."

The rest of the day went by rather quickly, Ava going through her regular routine. It was soon time to close up. They were wiping down the tables when Jen came over and playfully bumped Ava with her hip. "Hey, what do you say we do a movie night?" Jen asked.

Ava was about to say no, but she decided to break her routine. It might be nice to spend time with someone. Ava had spent too much time alone. "Alright."

Jen looked surprised for a moment, then an excited smile came across her face. "Woohoo. It's about time you agree to join me for some fun. You'll come over after you get changed?"

Ava just laughed. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Okay. I'll have popcorn and you can come in your pajamas…because I will be in mine." Jen replied. "You could even just spend the night. I've got plenty of room on my couch."

"I'll think about it." Ava replied. "Baby steps now."

After closing down and heading home, Ava showered and changed. She decided to put on her pajamas for going over to Jen's place. She then headed down and hopped in her car and drove to Jen's house. Jen was overly excited to see her. "I can't believe you're here. I'm so glad you came over." Jen said as she allowed Ava's entrance. She then gave her the quick tour of her apartment before they settled down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

They watched several movies and chatted about anything and everything. Ava found herself laughing and smiling and having a great time. They both ended up falling asleep on the couch around one in the morning.

_On Asgard…_

Loki stepped through his secret pathway back onto Asgard. He had blood stains on his armor and a few tears in his clothes. He made his way back to the palace and to his chambers. "Another day and I still haven't found my love." He muttered to himself as he removed his armor and walked into his private bathing chambers. He finished removing his clothing and dipped into the warm water.

He sat back in the tub, the water doing little to relax his tense muscles. He looked down at his left hand, his wedding ring still there. His thoughts traveled back to the day Ava had placed that ring on his finger. It had been the happiest day of his life. She had been there in his arms when he had woken up and then she was gone. "Over one hundred years and I still have yet to find her." He said sadly.

Many others had given up the hope that Ava was alive. They had told him that he should give up as well and move on. His own mother even agreed and tried to have Fandrall fix him up. That had been three days ago. Loki had refused and been so angry at his mother. He knew she meant well, but there was no one who could replace Ava. She was his one and only and he would never give up on her. The only others to not lose hope were Ava's parents.

Loki finished his bath and then got out and dried off. He went back into his chambers and pulled out his night clothes. He looked in the wardrobe where Ava's wedding dress hung. Even after all of these years, the dress still smelled like her and made his clothes smell like her. Loki changed into his night clothes and let the smell of his lost wife fill his nose. He closed his eyes and he could almost see her there and feel her in his arms again.

Loki walked over and fell into the bed. He fell asleep quickly, dreams of Ava flooding his mind. He dreamed that she had come back to him and he was holding her once again. They were dancing, along in their chambers, her body pressed close to his. She looked up at him, her green eyes filled with all the love in the nine realms.

Loki awoke, feeling softness in his arms. He looked down thinking he was still dreaming and that it would be Ava, but alas it was only the pillow. The sun shone through the curtains letting him know it was another day that he had woken up alone. He rose from his bed and readied himself for the day. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a quick breakfast before heading out to search more of the nine realms for his lost love.


	15. Chapter 15

Ava woke up her neck stiff from sleeping on her friend's couch. "Good morning, sunshine." Jen greeted as she walked in from the kitchen, carrying two mugs of coffee.

Ava sat up and took one. "Thanks. I can't believe we fell asleep on the couch."

"Hey it is a pretty comfortable couch." Jen replied, a strange look on her face.

Ava looked at Jen. "What? You're looking at me like I'm growing a third eye or something."

Jen gave her a small smile and sat down next to her. "You talk in your sleep."

"What did I say?" Ava asked. She didn't remember any of her dreams and she hoped that maybe she gave something away that her friend came up with.

"You just said a bunch of weird things." Jen answered.

"Like what?" Ava inquired.

"Just things that didn't make sense. You were talking about feasts and the palace." Jen answered.

"Oh." Ava replied. "I just have strange dreams."

Jen nodded. "You also fiddled with that necklace a lot...what is on it?"

"A ring." Ava answered.

"Can I see it?" Jen asked.

Ava hesitated for a moment. "Okay. Just be careful with it." She then pulled the chain up over her head and handed it to Jen.

Jen took the ring and looked at it. "These are some strange symbols...do you know what they are?"

Ava shook her head. "No."

"How long have you had this?"

"Always."

Jen inspected the ring a few moments longer and then handed it back to Ava. "Well, I have to be getting ready to go."

"Your classes are today, aren't they?" Ava asked, remembering that Jen took a couple of classes a week at the university that wasn't far from their small town.

Jen nodded. "Yeah...we should do movie night again sometime soon. Maybe next time at your place?"

"Maybe." Ava replied. "It was fun, thanks."

The next couple of days passed by in a blur of Ava's usual routine of work and hanging out at her apartment. On this particular day, Ava had just gotten into the diner when Jen approached her. "Hey, I had a question for you." Jen greeted her.

"What is it?" Ava asked as she grabbed a rag to start wiping down tables.

"Have you ever wondered what those symbols on that ring mean?"

"Yes...why do you ask?"

"Well, I was in class the other day...my mythology class and my professor drew some symbols up on the board that looked similar to the ones on that ring. Maybe he could help you figure out what they mean if you show him the ring?"

Ava debated internally with herself for a moment. She wasn't sure about showing the ring, but it was the only real clue she had to finding out who she really was. _Perhaps once I know what these symbols mean...maybe I'll be able to find out more about who gave it to me...and maybe more of my memories will come back._ "Alright. When can we go?"

Jen smiled. "I had a feeling you would agree so, I kinda already talked to my professor...he invited us to come over to his office tonight."

"Okay." Ava agreed.

After closing down for the night, Ava hopped in Jen's car with her and they headed to the university. Jen parked her car and soon they were walking into the university. Jen led her to the professor's office. She knocked on the door. "Professor Jamison?"

"Come in, Miss Wilkinson." came a strong male voice from inside.

Jen opened the door and she and Ava walked inside. "Hello Professor, this is my friend Ava that I was telling you about."

Professor Jamison looked up and gave them a smile. He walked to Ava and offered her his hand. "It is nice to meet you Ava." He said.

Ava took his offered hand and shook it. "It is nice to meet you as well Professor."

"I understand you have a unique ring with some strange symbols?" Jamison asked.

Ava nodded. She then removed the chain and handed it to him. "Here it is."

Jamison took the ring and looked it over very carefully. "Hmm...these are all old Norse symbols of love and unity...likely to be for a marriage."

"Norse...like Vikings and what not?" Ava asked.

"Exactly." Jamison answered. He then looked inside the ring. "That's strange."

"What is?" Ava asked.

"There is a symbol on the inside of the band...it is a symbol of Loki, the Norse god of mischief, magic, and chaos." Jamison said. "I wonder why that would be on a ring with symbols of love and unity."

"Could it have something to do with anyone that would have worshiped Loki?" Jen asked.

"Possibly." Jamison answered. "This is a rare find. Would you be willing to allow me to study it more? Perhaps a museum would be interested..."

"No." Ava answered too quickly. She then calmed herself. "I mean, I am sorry, but I can't do that. It was a family heirloom."

"I am sure that anyone would be willing to compensate you handsomely for it." Jamison replied.

Ava shook her head. "I am sorry, but I can't part with it."

Jamison nodded. "I understand." He then handed the ring back to Ava.

"Thank you for your help." Ava replied.

Jamison nodded. "If you ever change your mind you can find me here any time."

Later Jen was dropping Ava off at her apartment. Once Ava was inside, she grabbed her computer and did an internet search of Norse mythology. She specifically looked into the mythology of Loki. As she looked into the mythology, she couldn't help but to feel like it felt familiar.

"Maybe...maybe I come from Vikings. And maybe my family specifically worshiped Loki...or maybe I was even supposed to be a sacrifice or something." She rambled on aloud. She read more and more about Loki.

After reading for a while longer, Ava put the computer back with a sigh. "While this all sounds familiar...it does nothing to help me. I still am no closer to finding out who I am."

She fell back on her couch and lifted the ring. She stared at it for a long time, just thinking about what to do. Finally, she decided she had to try something, anything. She looked up at her ceiling. "Loki, god of mischief and magic...if you can hear me...if you're there, please help me? I have no idea who I am. This ring, you, a few scrambled memories are the only clues I have as to who I am. Please help me find out who I am? Please help me to learn where I come from and why I live so much longer than everyone else?" She pleaded in prayer to the Norse god she wasn't sure could hear her.

**A/N: Sorry that there is no Loki in this chapter, other than in name only. He will be in the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy :) Please read and review?**


	16. Chapter 16

Loki returned to Asgard after yet another long day searching for his wife. He had just gotten back to his chambers and was removing his armor when the doors opened and Thor walked in. "I see you've returned from yet another day of searching." Thor said sadly.

Loki sighed and looked at his brother. "I am in no mood for this today, Brother."

Thor threw his hands up in surrender. "Loki, I am not here to tell you what everyone else has been. I know your love and devotion for Ava is far too great to just give up."

"Then why are you here, Thor?"

"To invite you to join me and the others..."

"I am in no mood to join you and your friends and watch you in your drunken foolery." Loki said, interrupting his brother before he could finish.

"I am not giving you a choice, Loki." Thor replied. He then grabbed Loki by his collar and dragged him from his chambers and to one of the common rooms of the palace, where Sif, Fandrall, Volstagg, and Hogun were waiting.

"I see you finally dragged him out here." Fandrall said, smiling.

Thor dragged his little brother over and they sat down. An awkward silence filled the room. The only sound that could be heard was Volstagg chowing down on a wild beast.

"Loki, I am sorry about the other day." Fandrall said. "Your mother had asked me to...and well when the queen of Asgard asks you to do something...you can't exactly tell her no."

Loki just looked at the other warrior. He didn't say anything. Eventually the group started to laugh and talk around Loki. They tried to get him to join in the conversation, but he would not. "Loki, you know Ava wouldn't want you to be so miserable." Sif said.

Loki felt his anger rising. He stood up and glared down at Sif. "Do not speak of my wife! You know nothing...nothing of her! Or of my pain!" He then began walking out the door, when he heard something he hadn't heard in years...a prayer from Midgard.

_"Loki, god of mischief and magic...if you can hear me...if you're there, please help me? I have no idea who I am. This ring, you, a few scrambled memories are the only clues I have as to who I am. Please help me find out who I am? Please help me to learn where I come from and why I live so much longer than everyone else?"_

"Was...was that a prayer?" Thor asked.

"It was." Loki said. "And the voice...that...that...it couldn't be." He was then racing out of the room and heading to the stables. _That was Ava's voice...I know it._

"That sounded like Ava." Sif said.

"It did." Thor agreed. He knew that his little brother would be heading to see Heimdall to confirm if it was Ava or not. "Go, get my mother and father. I'm going after Loki." Thor told his friends and rushed out to the stables.

Loki had mounted his horse and rode to the gate, where Heimdall stood watch. He dismounted and ran inside. "Did you hear that parayer, Heimdall?" Loki asked.

"I did." The gatekeeper answered.

"You know what I am here to ask." Loki replied.

Heimdall nodded. "It was indeed your princess."

Loki was about to ask more questions when Thor and his parents were entering the gate. "What is going on?" Frigga inquired.

"Ava, she is on Midgard." Loki answered.

"Is this true, Heimdall?" Odin asked.

Heimdall nodded once again. "Yes. She has been there all of these years."

"You have to send me to her, so that I can bring her back." Loki said, looking at Heimdall.

"I am afraid that it is not that easy, your highness. You heard the words of her prayer. She has no memory of her life on Asgard." Heimdall answered.

"How can she not remember?" Frigga asked.

"Some kind of magic is at work." Heimdall answered. "She has random bits of memory, but no full and complete memories."

"Then send me to her and I will help her remember." Loki demanded.

"Loki." Odin said.

Loki turned to his father. "Are you going to forbid me from going to my own wife?"

"If she doesn't remember Loki, we don't want you to get hurt." Frigga said.

"I will go to her with or without you permission and with or without the bi-frost. I must go to her." Loki replied.

"Midgard has changed much since you were last sent there." Odin replied. "At least take a couple of days to research the changes so that you will not stick out."

"I have been keeping up daily with the changes in Midgard." Loki replied.

"And I think you should take Thor with you." Odin added.

"You believe I should go?" Thor asked.

"What? Why?" Loki asked.

"You will need the support, Loki." Frigga answered.

"And it will be good for both of you to go to Midgard. It is one of the nine realms and is under our protection." Odin added. "Take two days to prepare and then both of you will leave together."

Loki was about to protest when his mother came up to him. She placed her hand on the side of his face and stroke his cheek with her thumb in a motherly way. "Loki, you have already waited one hundred years, whatis two more days?"

Loki let out a defeated sigh. "Alright, Mother."


	17. Chapter 17

Loki waited impatiently as the two days went by. It was finally time for Loki to be leaving, along with his brother. They went to the stables and mounted their horses. Thor was grinning like an idiot. "Why are you grinning like that, Thor?" Loki asked.

"We're going on an adventure together, Brother. It has been a while since we have. It's just like old times." Thor answered.

"Just remember, Brother, the mortals don't believe in us as they used to. They've actually come a long way since we last went. So, try and blend in and don't do anything stupid. I have a lot to lose." Loki replied.

"I know. If you tell Ava the truth in the wrong way, she may never return." Thor replied. "Loki, I am your brother and I want nothing for you but happiness. I know that bringing Ava back will do that."

The brothers said nothing more and then snapped the reins and their horses began to move. They rode to the gate and dismounted. "Are you ready?" Heimdall inquired.

"Yes." Loki answered.

Heimdall then opened the bi-frost and sent them to Midgard. They arrived in an old field just outside of the small town. Loki used his magic to change their clothes. He now wore black slacks and a green button down shirt. He had given Thor khaki pants and a red button down shirt.

They walked from the field and headed for the lights of the town. "Earth has become much more advanced than what I remember." Thor said.

"You didn't do any of the reading did you, Thor?" Loki asked his brother.

"I tried...but I got bored." Thor confessed. "I don't understand how you can read so much and not be bored."

Loki just rolled his eyes. Soon, they were just outside the diner that Ava worked at. Loki stopped and looked inside. He could see Ava through the window. It was like first time he ever saw her all over again. He froze to the spot he was standing in, just watching her. She was still the most breathtaking beautiful creature he had ever seen.

She stood at a table where an old man sat. She was pouring a dark drink in a white mug for him. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail. She was smiling kindly at the old man, who was telling her something, which made her laugh. _She's so beautiful when she laughs._ Loki thought as he watched her.

"Are we going to stand out here all night and watch her from the shadows or are you going to go in and actually say something to her?" Thor asked his little brother.

"It's the feast all over again." Loki replied.

"Loki, she may not remember you just yet, but she is still your wife." Thor replied. "Now let us go in there."

"Right." Loki replied. Then he and Thor walked into the diner and sat down in a booth.

A few moments later, Ava walked up to their table. "Hi, my name is Ava and I'll be taking care of you today. What can I start you off with?"

Loki looked up and saw his wife standing there. She was right there, right next to him. After all of that time, she was right there within reach. Yet he couldn't grab her and pull her into his arms and kiss her the way he had wanted. The way he had imagined over the last hundred years. He had to control himself and act as if this were their first meeting. Act as if they had never courted, kissed, married, and made love.

Loki then felt Thor kick him under the table. Loki then looked up at Ava and smiled. "What would you recommend?" He asked.

Ava looked up from the little notepad she held in her hand and looked into his eyes. He watched as she became visibly flustered as she looked him in the eyes. "Uhm...the uh...fried chicken...is good." She finally said.

"Two orders of that then." Loki replied, not looking away from her.

"I'll...uh...be right back." Ava replied, as she quickly wrote that down and then turned and walked away, stumbling slightly as she went back to the kitchen.

"It appears she is just affected by you as you are by her." Thor teased his little brother.

_Ava..._

Ava stumbled back to the kitchen after taking the orders from the strangers. "You alright, Miss Ava?" Pedro asked as Ava handed him the tickets. "You seemed to be having trouble walking there for a minute."

"I'm fine, Pedro." Ava answered.

"What had you stumbling like that?" Pedro asked.

"She seems to be affected by our new arrivals." Jen answered, as she came up handing Pedro her tickets and bumping Ava with her hip. "You know, if you can't handle it, I'll take care of those guys."

Ava thought about telling Jen she could have the table, but she didn't. There was something about the dark haired man. His voice was smooth and rich like crushed velvet, but even more than that, his green eyes. His eyes seemed to hold something...something that was familiar to her. There was something so familiar about him. "I can handle it." She answered.

"Well then, you'd better take care of your other customers." Pedro said, as he handed her a plate for to take to one of her other tables.

Ava took the plate. "I've got this."

Jen grinned at her. "Okay, but if you change your mind, I'd be glad to take that table. I mean that blond guy...those muscles...just oooh."

Ava shook her head. She honestly hadn't paid much attention to the blond. She had been too focused on the other man. She then walked towards her other table and set the plate down. "Here you go, Sugar." She said, setting the plate down in front of Gary.

"Thank you, sweet cheeks." Gary replied, smiling up at her. "When you get the chance, I could use another cup of coffee."

"You and your coffee." Ava teased. "I don't see how you can sleep after drinking all of that."

"At my age, sleeping comes just as easy as breathing."

Ava gave a soft laugh. "I'll be right back with your coffee." She then turned and headed back behind the counter. She grabbed the pot of coffee. She then went and refilled Gary's coffee.

Ava then walked to another of her tables. "You need a refill?" she asked.

"I sure could, sweetheart." The man answered.

Ava began filling up the man's mug. She happened to glance over at the table the strangers were sitting at. The stranger with the green eyes and dark hair was looking at her. She felt her cheeks heat up and she looked away.

It was then that Ava felt a strange sense of deja vu come over her. She remembered something about an intense green gaze from across the room and her cheeks flushing and then looking away. She shook it off.

"Ah!"

Ava looked down and saw that she had overfilled the coffee. "Oh, I am so sorry!" She said as she stopped pouring the coffee. She then grabbed a towel and began to clean off the table. Luckily she hadn't spilled any on the customer.

A short time later, Pedro was calling her back letting her know that the fried chicken for the strangers was ready. "You sure you've got that?" Jen asked.

"I'm sure." Ava answered, picking up the plates. She then carried them over to the table. "Anything else for you?" She asked, as she set the plates down.

The man with the greens eyes, seemed to be looking at her for a moment before talking. "No thank you." He replied.

"Okay...if you uh...need anything...just...let me...know." Ava replied. There was something about that man that made her unable to function properly.

The two strangers ended up staying in the diner till close. Through the rest of her shift, Ava was making clumsy little mistakes and she and the green eyed stranger kept exchanging glances all night, making her blush and look away every time.

Finally it was closing time, and everyone left. Ava was wiping down a table when Jen walked up to her and bumped her with her hip. "Hey there."

Ava looked at her friend suspiciously. "Hey...now what do you want?"

"Did you get that guy's number or what?" Jen asked.

"What? No. Why would you think that?" Ava asked.

"Oh, just the fact that he made it to where you couldn't function properly...and that he was staring at you all night and you were looking back at him." Jen teased.

"I...he...we...were not." Ava replied.

Jen laughed. "I bet you ten bucks he will be here in the morning. That man is as attracted to you as you are him."

Ava rolled her eyes. "I'll take that bet because he was probably just passing through."

"He may have been, but after seeing you, I'll bet he's willing to plant some roots." Jen replied, grinning.

After closing up, Ava went home and showered and changed for bed. She then crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep, thinking of the stranger.


	18. Chapter 18

After leaving the diner, Loki and Thor had gone to the small inn located not far from the diner. They had checked in using cash that Loki had produced using his magic. They walked into the room that had two queen size beds and a small bathroom.

"Are you alright, Brother?" Thor asked Loki, concern coloring his tone.

Loki let out a sigh and fell back on the bed. "She was right there, Thor. Right there beside me and I couldn't hold her. I couldn't wrap her in my arms and kiss her. I had to act like I didn't know her. She is my wife and I had to act like we were complete strangers."

"She will remember in time, Loki." Thor replied.

"Yes, but until she does, I have to act like she isn't my wife." Loki said, siting up.

Thor sat down next to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "Loki, I have seen the love between you and Ava. There is no magic that can change that and make it disappear. Sure, she has forgotten, but that doesn't erase your love. It is still there. And by the way she was stumbling over herself tonight, she can tell there is something there between you two, even though she does not remember."

"I just want her to remember so I can bring her home." Loki replied.

"Look at it this way, Brother. You get to court her all over again. You get to make her fall in love with you all over again." Thor replied.

"I guess that is one way of looking at it." Loki replied.

"Now, get some rest. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow...oh and try and talk more to your wife." Thor replied. "She won't remember anything if you can't talk to her."

The next day, Loki woke early in the morning. He went into the small bathroom and showered. He then used his magic to dress in a pair of jeans and a green tshirt. He exited the bathroom and saw that Thor had found the clothes he had summoned for him and changed into them.

"Are you ready to go and start winning your wife's heart again?" Thor asked.

"Yes." Loki answered. Then the two brothers started out of their room and headed to the diner.

_Ava..._

_Ava was standing with a small circle of women. They all stood in a large golden room that was decorated for a party. There was plenty of wine and food to go around. Ava looked over across the room and that's when her eyes locked with those of another. _

_One of the other women she was with called her attention back and she looked away. Through the rest of the party, Ava found herself looking back at those green eyes and then blushing and looking away._

Ava woke to find herself back in her bedroom. "That...was...weird." Ava muttered. She then looked over at her alarm clock just as it went off. She reached over and shut it off. She climbed out of bed and showered and dressed for work.

She left her apartment and began her walk towards the diner. Her mind kept going back to the stranger with the green eyes. _Why do I feel like I've met him from somewhere? Why is he so familiar to me?_ She wondered to herself.

Ava was soon walking into the back door of the diner. "You're a million miles away again." Jen said as she walked over to Ava and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Ava looked up and smiled at her friend. "Just thinking."

"About your handsome green-eyes stranger?" Jen teased.

Ava just rolled her eyes. "Come on, we've got work to do."

They then went about their usual morning routines of opening up the diner. Ava was back in the kitchen getting some orders in for her regulars when Jen came in. "Ava, you owe me ten bucks."

"You're kidding?" Ava asked.

Jen shook her head. "I don't kid when money is on the line. Go take a look for yourself."

Ava peaked out of the kitchen and sure enough there were the two strangers in the exact same booth as the previous night.

"You'd better go take care of them." Jen said, elbowing Ava gently in the ribs.

Ava collected herself and walked out to wait on them. "I see you came back. Food was good enough to lure you back for more?" She greeted them, able to be a little more herself as long as she didn't look directly at the green-eyed stranger.

"It was more the service than the food." The green-eyed man answered, his velvety voice washing over Ava.

Ava looked at him as he said that. She felt her cheeks redden and suddenly all of her confidence left her. She was back to the way she was last night. "So...uh...what can...I uh...get for you?"

"Scrambled eggs, toast, and coffee." Green eyes answered.

"I'll have the same." The big blond added.

"I'll...uh...be..right back...with that." She replied and then turned and stumbled away just as she did the other night.

"Girl, you really have to pull yourself together." Jen said.

"Miss Jen is right." Pedro agreed. "No matter how hot you are, a man won't keep coming back to a spazz."

Ava looked at Pedro. She shoved the ticket at him. "Just get their eggs and toast going." She then elbowed Jen in the ribs, playfully, but still with a bit of force behind it.

"Owe." Jen said.

Ava then walked out and grabbed two mugs and the coffee pot. She carried it all over to the strangers' table. She set the mugs down and began to pour the coffee into the mugs. "Here is your coffee. Your eggs should be ready soon." She said, being sure not to look at he man so she could function.

"Thank you." The stranger replied.

Of course his eyes weren't the only thing that distracted her. His voice...it washed over her and did things to her, like creating butterflies in her tummy. "You're...welcome." She replied. She then walked off to take care of her other customers.

Ava was soon bringing out the meal to the table. "Enjoy." She said, setting the plates down. She then walked over to another table to take care of that customer.

She then heard the large blond stranger behind her. "This drink...I like it. Another." He said and then she heard the sound of glass breaking.

Ava turned to see that the large blond had thrown his coffee mug down and smashed it on the floor. She then walked over and knelt down and started to clean up the mess. Green eyes knelt down as well. "I am sorry about my brother. He suffered quite a few head injuries as a child." He said to Ava.

Ava laughed and looked up at green eyes. "It's alright."

Green eyes smiled at her. "Please, allow me to help?"

"I...I can take care of it." Ava replied.

"Please, it is the least I can do?"

"Alright." Ava agreed. She grabbed a trash can from close by and began picking up the broken pieces of mug. Green eyes helped her.

Ava reached her hand to grab a piece of mug at the same time green eyes was. Their hands touched and Ava felt a tingling almost electric sensation. She looked up, not moving her hand and neither was he. He was looking back at her. _He felt it, too._ She thought.

"I'm Loki, by the way." Green eyes said.

"Pardon?" Ava asked, not looking away from his eyes.

"My name is Loki." He replied, smiling.

Ava felt her cheeks redden. _He must think I'm an idiot._ "Right...sorry." She said, taking her hand back and shaking her head.

"Don't be." Loki replied.

Ava's cheeks turned a brighter shade of red. She then looked away from Loki and began cleaning up the broken coffee mug again. Loki helped her finish cleaning it up. Once they were finished, Loki stood and offered Ava his hand. Ava accepted it and allowed him to help her up. "Uhm...thank you." she said, blushing deeper.

Loki smiled at her. "It was nothing."

Ava carried the trash away. She then returned to the table with another mug. She set it down and filled it with coffee. "Now, if you need another cup, just ask. Please don't smash anymore of my mugs?" Ava said, her tone teasing.

"My apologies. I meant no disrespect." The blond replied.

"It's alright. Just don't do it again." Ava replied.

He nodded.

A short while later, Ava was bringing them their bill. "Anything else for you?" She asked.

"No thank you." The blond replied, getting up. "Are you coming, Brother?"

"In a moment." Loki answered.

The blond nodded and then left. Loki rose and handed Ava the money for the bill. "I'm sorry about my brother again."

Ava felt her cheeks blushing again. "It was no big deal."

"I would like the opportunity to make it up to you?" Loki asked. "Perhaps, I could take you out sometime?"

Ava's blush deepened. "Okay." She then grabbed her pen and notepad and wrote her phone number down and handed it to him. "Call me and we can work something out for my next day off?"

Loki smiled at her. "Alright."


	19. Chapter 19

"Thor, you are such an oaf." Loki told his brother once they were back in their room at the inn.

"What?" Thor asked.

"They don't throw their glasses down on Midgard when asking for a drink." Loki said. "That was downright rude."

Thor grinned at his brother. "But it got you and Ava talking. I believe you are going to be taking her out on what the mortals call a date?"

Loki narrowed his gaze at his brother. He then sighed. "Alright, for once you acting like a big oaf worked out for me."

"So, what do you think you'll be taking Ava to do?" Thor asked.

"I don't know." Loki replied. He then rose from his seat on the bed and headed for the door.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to go talk to the inn keeper and find out what can be done around here." Loki answered.

Loki made his way to the front desk, where the kind old woman who ran the inn sat. She smiled up at him. "How can I help you?" She asked.

"I was wondering, what are some activities around here for fun?" Loki asked.

"We have plenty in the neighboring cities and towns." She answered. She then grabbed a few pamphlets from her desk and handed them to him. "Here you go. These will tell you everything you need to know."

"Thank you." Loki replied. He then took the pamphlets back and started going over them. After spending several hours and making a few phone calls (unlike his brother, Loki had studied up on the current events and technology of Midgard), Loki had a date planned for he and Ava. Of course, now he just had to call Ava and confirm the date with her.

_Ava..._

Ava and the others finished closing up the diner. "I saw you gave your number to mister sexy voice?" Jen teased coming up to Ava. "Way to go you."

Ava just laughed. "What of it?"

"It's about time you start getting interested in men...maybe you'll even be getting laid soon." Jen said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Ava picked up the wet towel and tossed it at Jen. "Just shut it."

Jen laughed and then they all finished cleaning up and headed out. Ava walked back to her apartment. She went to her bathroom and stripped down from her uniform and hopped inside the shower. She had just started shampooing her hair, when her cell phone began to ring. Ava got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around herself. She walked out of her bathroom and to her bedroom. She looked at the id screen and saw that it was the number for the local inn.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello, Ava? It's Loki from the diner." The velvety voice came through the phone.

Ava felt her cheek turning red just at the sound of his voice. "Hi, Loki." She replied.

"Is this a bad time? I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No, not at all." Ava answered. "I was just taking a shower." _Oh...I probably shouldn't have said that._

"I didn't mean to interrupt your evening routine. My apologies."

"It's alright." Ava replied. "So...uhm...what's up?"

"Oh right...I uh...I was wondering if you would be free tomorrow?" Loki asked.

"I...uh...I actually am." Ava answered. "What...uh...did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could go horse back riding and then have a picnic?" Loki suggested.

"That sounds like fun." Ava answered.

"Shall I pick you up at your place around eleven tomorrow?" Loki asked.

"Sure." Ava answered, smiling.

"Until tomorrow, then."

"Until tomorrow."

"Goodnight." Loki said.

"Goodnight." Ava replied. Then they both hung up.

Ava returned to her bathroom and finished up her shower. She then dressed and readied herself for bed. She slid into bed under the covers a smile on her face. She was excited to see Loki tomorrow. She then lay there thinking about him.

"Loki...that's strange that he would be named Loki." Ava spoke to herself. "I mean after I find out that my past has some connection to the god of mischief, Loki...and I pray to him for help...could he be the answer to my prayer, somehow?"

Ava then sighed and closed her eyes and allowed the blackness of sleep to quiet her mind and take her to her dream world.

_Ava was in a large bedroom that seemed familiar to her. She was wearing a deep purple dress trimmed in gold with long lace sleeves that came off of her shoulders. There was a woman with her, she was older and she was doing Ava's hair. Once they were done, Ava helped the other woman get ready and then they were ready, they left._

_Soon they were in a large golden palace. They were led through the halls and taken to a beautiful garden, where a woman awaited them. They sat and ate a meal with her and then she took them on a tour. They were still outside, touring the grounds first._

_There was a training field, where warriors were training, sparing with each other. Ava had looked over and seen a man fighting another. She admired his technique. They were walking closer to the group and Ava watched as the man she had admired disappeared and the man he was sparing with landed in a bush, which turned into snakes. This had caused the man to do an awkward dance, trying to shake the snakes off._

_Ava laughed as she watched. The man she had admired came out from behind a tree. She talked with him and the next thing she knew, he was taking her to finish the tour. This tour included a trip through a library and a visit to stables to see the horses._

_Ava talked with the man giving her the tour. Her cheeks flushed a few times. There was some flirting and then a promise._

Ava woke to find herself back in her bedroom. She remembered the dream, but she couldn't remember what the man looked like. All she remembered about him was that he had intense and gorgeous green eyes.

"What do these dreams mean?" She muttered to herself. "And why am I having them? I wasn't having them like this before."

Ava's alarm clock buzzed then, causing her to jump. She reached over and turned it off. "Well, it's time to get ready for my date." She said, a smile coming across her face. Ava got up and showered. She then walked over to her closet and looked through her scant wardrobe.

She grabbed a pair of jeans and a purple blouse. She then walked back to her bathroom and did her hair and put on some light makeup. She felt giddy and nervous all at once. She had butterflies in her tummy just thinking about spending the day with Loki. It was then that she heard the knocking on her apartment door.


	20. Chapter 20

Loki walked from the inn to Ava's apartment building. He walked up the stairs and walked to Ava's apartment room door. He suddenly felt very nervous. _Why are you so nervous? She is your wife. You can do this._ He internally scolded himself.

Loki took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited a few moments and the door was opening. As always, she looked breathtaking to him. She smiled up at him. "Hi." She greeted, her cheeks reddening.

Loki felt a smile spreading across his own face. "Hi." He repeated her greeting. They stood there like that for a moment, just looking at each other. "So, uhm...are you ready to go?" Loki asked.

"Oh...uh...yeah." Ava answered. She then stepped out of her apartment and locked it up.

Loki held out his arm for her. "Shall we?" He asked.

Ava grinned and looped her arm through his. "Yes, we shall."

They began to walk down the hall and then down the stairs. They left the apartment building and began to walk down the street. "So...what brings you and your brother here?" Ava asked.

"Just on a little holiday." Loki answered, keeping things simple.

Ava nodded. "How long will you be here?" She asked, curious.

Loki smiled. "We aren't really sure...we really have no plans to be leaving any time soon."

Ava had to hide her glee at that news. Of course she watched Loki, and couldn't help but to think that she had something to do with him staying. _That's just ridiculous._ She thought to herself.

"So, how long have you been here?" Loki asked.

"Oh...me...I just...uh...moved here five years ago." Ava answered. "It's a nice place to live."

"I see." Loki replied.

They spent the rest of their walk in a companionable silence. They soon arrived at a small horse ranch just outside of the town. The rancher met them at the gate. Ava recognized him as one of her morning regulars at the diner.

"Well, I never thought I'd see you here, Ava." The rancher said. "And I see you have company."

Ava's cheeks reddened as usual. "Well, you know. I thought it was finally time I get out."

"Well, this way to the horses." He said. He then led Loki and Ava to where two horses were waiting for them. One horse was a beautiful black stallion and the other was beautiful brown mare. He told them where the trails were and then left them to the horses.

Loki and Ava climbed up on the horses, Loki taking the black stallion and Ava taking the brown mare. They began to go around the trails, at a leisurely pace at first and then they were racing through the trails. Loki heard Ava laugh as the wind whipped through her hair. It brought a smile to his face as she laughed. Before much longer, they came to a stop in a meadow. "This looks like a good place for a picnic." Loki said.

Ava looked around at the beautiful meadow. "I agree."

Loki dismounted his horse and then tied it to a tree. He then walked over to Ava. "May I, my lady?" He asked.

Ava grinned and blushed. "Alright."

Loki placed his hands on her hips and she put hers on his shoulders. She then leaped down right into his arms. Loki held her close for a moment, just as he had on their very first outing when he had taken her to Alfheim. He had wanted to jog her memory.

"You have the most captivating eyes. I could get lost in them."

"I'm already lost in yours." Ava replied.

Unconsciously, they began leaning close to each other. It was then that Ava felt a sudden sense of familiarity about the situation. _I feel like we've been here before._ It was then that she had a vision of staring into green eyes just like Loki's...only they were in frozen world...there was an almost kiss...and then a bird flew right by them and scared them and caused them to break apart.

Loki noticed the strange look in Ava's eyes. "Is everything alright, Ava?" He asked.

"I...uh...just had a little deja vu." Ava answered, shaking her head and giving an embarrassed smile. "I'm sorry. I know it's silly. Forgive me?"

_She must be remembering._ Loki thought hopefully. He gave her a kind smile. "There is nothing to forgive." Loki replied. "Shall we start out picnic?"

"Yes." Ava answered.

Loki reached into the saddlebags and pulled out the blanket and spread it out. He then pulled out the items for the picnic. They sat down on the blanket and began to enjoy the meal. "So, what do you do for a living?" Ava asked, after a few moments.

Loki had been prepared for this question. "I'm a magician."

Ava's eyes seemed to light up. "Can you show me a trick?"

Loki grinned, loving how she was eager to see a trick. He then made a few flourishes with his hand and produced a purple flower for her, just like the ones he used to give her before. "For you."

Ava took the flower and brought it to her nose. "It's beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Loki replied.

Ava blushed and looked away from him. Something about the flower was familiar to her. She felt like she had seen and smelled it before, but she just couldn't quite remember.

"Do you like poetry?" Loki asked.

"I love it." Ava answered, smiling.

Loki grinned and then picked up a book that contained Shakespeare's sonnets. "I'm glad...there is a sonnet in here that I have read and it makes me think of you." He then opened the book up and began reading Sonnet XVIII just as he had their first date on Asgard.

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_  
_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_  
_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_  
_And summer's lease hath all too short a date:_  
_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,_  
_And often is his gold complexion dimmed,_  
_And every fair from fair sometime declines,_  
_By chance, or nature's changing course untrimmed:_  
_But thy eternal summer shall not fade,_  
_Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,_  
_Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,_  
_When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,_  
_So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,_  
_So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._

Ava's cheeks were glowing by the time he had finished. She felt the deja vu coming over her just then. _Why do I feel like I've been here before? Why does this feel so familiar?_ She thought.

Loki watched her closely. He could see that same strange look on her face as before. She was indeed getting bits of her memory back. He could see it.

"That was beautiful." She finally said. "I don't see how those words can make you think of me..."

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." Loki replied. "I couldn't help but to notice you at the diner. It was hard for me to get the nerve to talk to you. I was intimidated by your beauty and grace."

Ava laughed. "Yeah..I was real graceful when I was stumbling away from your table."

Loki chuckled slightly. He then place his fingers beneath her chin and coaxed her face up to look at him. "You have no idea how beautiful and captivating you are."

"I don't know about all of that..."

"You are breathtaking, Ava...everything about you is beautiful. Your hair the color of fire, the same fire that alights the sky each night as the sun sinks below the horizon. Your eyes two swirling pools of emerald, a man could get lost in their depths. Your soft pale flesh, your rosy cheeks." He told her, echoing his words from their first date on Asgard. He then began to trace her lips with his thumb. "And these lips, soft petal pink lips...just begging to be kissed."

Ava felt a stirring within her at his words. She felt like she had heard them before...but that didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered at the moment was that she was sitting here with this incredibly handsome man who was pretty much saying he wanted to kiss her. "Then why don't you?" She asked, unknowingly repeating her words from that first day.

Loki grinned as he pulled her closer. He closed the distance between them and pressing his lips to hers. It felt so wonderful to Loki to finally be kissing her. I have missed Ava so much. He thought as he held her close.

He broke the kiss after a few moments. He smiled at her and she returned the smile. "That was nice." She said.

Loki grinned. "It was...very nice."

Ava then leaned forward and was pressing her lips to his, wanting to kiss him again. She had no idea why, but it felt familiar...it felt right to be kissing Loki. She decided not to question it or analyze it. She just went with it. She would think about it later.


	21. Chapter 21

After their day together, Loki walked Ava back to her apartment. They stood outside her door, saying good night...well kissing good night was more like it. After a few moments, Loki finally broke the kiss and smiled down at Ava. She smiled right back. "I...had a great time with you today, Loki." She said.

"I had a great time as well, Ava." Loki replied. "I would love to see you again."

Ava felt her smile widen. "I would love to see you again as well."

"Are you free tomorrow?"

Ava's face fell slightly. "No...unfortunately, I have to work."

"I guess I'll just have to come to the diner." Loki replied, grinning.

Ava felt her cheeks reddening. "I wouldn't object to that...and I am off the day after tomorrow."

"Would you like to go for a hike with me then?" Loki asked.

Ava nodded. "That sounds like fun."

Loki grinned. "I guess I will bid you goodnight then and see you tomorrow at the diner?"

Ava returned the grin. "Yeah."

Loki loved the way that he seemed to be affecting Ava. Of course, she was having a similar effect on him. He lifted a hand made a few flourishes and produced another purple flower for her. "Until we meet again." He said, handing the flower to her.

Ava accepted the token of affection. "Until we meet again." She agreed.

Then Loki was kissing her again. He broke the kiss and just smiled at her for a few moments. Then he began to walk away. Ava turned and fumbled with her keys, trying to get them in the lock. She finally managed to unlock her door and walk inside.

Ava felt giddy as she walked around her apartment. She was so happy after just the one date. She showered and changed into her pajamas. She then grabbed a book from her shelf and laid down on the couch to read. Of course she was having a hard time concentrating, her mind going back to her date with Loki and how everything seemed and felt so familiar with him.

Eventually Ava closed the book and gave up trying to read. She headed for bed and climbed in under the covers. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep as she thought about her day with Loki. As she slept she dreamed.

Her dream was about a day similar to the one she had just spent with Loki. Only it was from another time and place...it almost seemed like a completely different world. The plants and animals were strange...Ava's dress was strange compared to what she had been used to over the last few years.

She ended up waking up just as her alarm clock went off. She reached over and turned it off. She then kicked away her covers and crawled out of bed. She showered and dressed for the day, all the while thinking about the striking similarities between her dream and her date with Loki. "Could that be why it is so familiar with him?" She asked herself. "Is it really just these dreams? And are these just dreams or are they memories as I've thought they were all along?"

Ava let out a sigh. "I really need to quit talking to myself...but then again I can't talk to anyone else about it. I mean everyone else would think I was crazy...or they wouldn't and I would be submitted to the government and dissected."

Ava finished getting ready and then headed out for work. She was soon walking in the back door of the diner as usual. Jen instantly walked over to her and looped her arm through Ava's. "So, how are things? Has Green eyes called and asked you out yet?" Jen asked.

"He did and his name is Loki." Ava replied.

"Ooh...so when is the date?"

"We had it yesterday." Ava replied, grinning.

"Oh, give me all the details." Jen said, guiding Ava to a booth and setting down. "Where did you go? What did you do? And was there any lip locking?"

Ava laughed. "We went horseback riding and had a picnic out at Joe's ranch...and while we were on the picnic, he read me Shakespeare's Sonnet XVIII."

"Which one is that?" Jen asked.

"The one that begin, _Shall I compare thee to a summer's day..._" Ava explained.

"Oh my...how romantic. Did you swoon?" Jen teased.

Ava grinned. "Maybe a little."

"So, did you kiss?" Jen asked.

Ava got a playful look on her face. She stood up and grabbed a towel. "A lady doesn't kiss and tell."

"Oh that means there was and it was good." Jen said, getting up. "I am happy for you."

"Thanks."

"So, you want to do a movie day tomorrow? I don't have any classes." Jen asked. "Plus maybe then you'll give me more details?" She tagged on playfully.

Ava laughed again. "I would love to, but...I kind of have another date with Loki."

"Well, I can let you out of a movie night for that." Jen replied. "So, what are you guys doing?"

"Hiking." Ava answered.

"Not my ideal of romance, but hey...to each their own." Jen replied.

Ava laughed. "Come on, we've got a diner to open up."

They finished getting things ready and were soon opening up the diner. True to his word, Loki came into the diner with his brother. They sat at their usual booth. Ava walked over to them with two coffee mugs and a pot of coffee. She set the mugs down on the table and began to pour the coffee. "Good morning." She greeted more to Loki than to his brother.

Loki smiled up at her. "Good morning, beautiful." He replied causing her to blush.

"How are you doing today?" She asked.

"Better now that I get to see you." Loki answered. "And how are you?"

Ava giggled and blushed. "I'm good."

Loki grinned at her. "I'm glad to hear that."

They then just gazed at each other for a few moments. "Well, I know my brother wouldn't mind just gazing into your eyes all day, but I would really like to eat." Loki's brother said.

Ava suddenly felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry...what can I get for you?"

"Thor, you really don't have to be so rude." Loki chided.

_Thor?_ Ava thought. _Man, their parents must have been fans of Norse mythology...or something else entirely._ Ava thought to herself.

Thor grinned at his brother. "You're just mad that I'm teasing you."

"I thought you said you wanted to eat?" Ava asked, finding her voice. She made her tone teasing.

Loki grinned. "Yes, brother. I believe those were your words."

"I'll have what we had yesterday." Thor replied, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"And for you, Loki?" Ava asked.

"What I want is not on the menu...so I'll settle for scrambled eggs and toast again." Loki answered, staring intently at Ava's lips.

Ava felt her cheeks heating up, which seemed to make Loki's grin widen. "I'll be right back with that."

Ava spent the rest of her shift walking around taking care of her customers and especially Loki. Loki and Thor left when the diner closed. Ava and the others finished closing up and then walked out the back.

"Looks like someone has it bad." Jen said, elbowing Ava playfully in the ribs.

Ava looked up to see that Loki was waiting for her. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she walked over to him. "Hi." She greeted.

"Hi." Loki replied. "May I walk you home?"

"I would love that."


	22. Chapter 22

The next day, Loki arrived at Ava's apartment and knocked on the door. Ava answered after just a few seconds. She was wearing jeans and a light purple t-shirt that hugged her curves quite nicely and her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. As always, Loki thought she was gorgeous.

Without a thought he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips. Ava responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer. After a few intense moments, Loki broke the kiss. He looked down into Ava's eyes and smiled at her. "Hi." He said.

Ava smiled back. "Hi...if you wanted to greet me like that every time we meet...I wouldn't object."

"I'll keep that in mind." Loki replied. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just have to lock up." Ava replied, reluctantly pulling from his embrace. She shut her door and locked it. She then stuck her keys in her pants pocket.

They left the building and ended up having to take Ava's car to get them to the local natural park. She parked outside one of the trails and then she and Loki began to follow the trail. As they walked the path, Ava reached her hand over and laced her fingers through Loki's.

Loki grinned. _It feels so good to have her hand in mine again._ He thought as they held hands. After a little while, Ava turned to look at Loki, a gleam in her eye. _I know that look...it means something fun and mischievous is about to come._ He thought with a grin. "What?" He asked.

"What do you say we go off the trail?" She asked.

Loki grinned. "I like the way you think."

They then walked off of the trail and started to explore the forest around them. As they walked, there was a large tree that had fallen, blocking their path. "Shall we go around or over?" Loki asked.

"Over." Ava answered, ready to scale the large tree.

They then began to climb over the tree, Loki going first and then reaching a hand back for Ava and helping her over. He then leaped down and turned back to Ava. "May I help you, my lady?"

Ava grinned as she accepted Loki's offered hand. She began to climb down, when her foot got hung on something on the tree and she tripped and began to fall forward. Loki readjusted to catch her. She fell right into his arms, but caused him to lose his own balance and fall backwards.

They both fell to the ground, Ava landing on top of Loki. Ava looked at Loki, her face burning bright red. "Oh...I am...so sorry." Ava said. "Are you hurt?"

Loki looked at Ava and smiled. "Never been better, actually." He answered, lifting a hand to move a stray strand of hair from her face.

Ava felt her heart skip a beat as Loki touched her and gazed into her eyes. She returned his smile and gazed back into his eyes. She felt like she was being pulled into their depths. She felt so much as she looked into his eyes. She felt his eyes boring into hers and pulling her emotions and thoughts from her. "Is it crazy of me to think that after only two dates, I am falling in love with you, Loki?" She asked.

Then as soon as she had spoken those words, Ava felt regret for having told him. _He's going to think I am nuts!_ Ava yelled at herself internally. She then pulled away and sat up. "I'm sorry...I...I don't know what came over me...I shouldn't have said that."

Loki sat up. He really had no idea what to say to Ava. It had been so long since he had heard her tell him she loved him. It felt so good to hear those words. He was so overjoyed by hearing her say it again, that he did the only thing he could think to do. He reached both of his hands over and cupped her face in his hands. He pulled her close and kissed her enthusiastically.

He broke the kiss after several intense moments and looked deep into her eyes. "It's not crazy...because I know I am in love with you, Ava."

Ava felt her heart beat pick up its pace. She threw her arms around Loki and pressed her lips to his, wanting to express her love for him through the kiss...wanting to let him know how happy she was that he felt the same way.

_Later that night..._

Loki walked back into the room at the inn he and his brother shared. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "I take it things went well with Ava today?" Thor questioned.

Loki grinned. "She's already falling in love with me again."

Thor smiled. "I am sure before long she will have her memories back and we will be returning home."

"I hope so." Loki replied. "It just...it felt so good to hear her say those words again and to tell her that I love her...and to hold her again."

Thor smiled. "I am glad that things are working out for you, Loki."

_Ava..._

Ava had crawled into bed after her day of hiking with Loki. She quickly fell asleep with a smile on her face. She dreamed of being in another time and place with a man. They had just been exploring some unknown place and were kissing in the stables when they were interrupted by laughter. Ava's cheeks burned bright red and then she was making an excuse to leave.

Then she was soon alone with the man she had been kissing. They were soon arriving in a secluded area and kissing again. It was then that they broke apart and confessed to each other their feelings for each other...that they were in love.

Ava was then waking up to the sound of her alarm clock. She turned the alarm off and then laid back in her bed for a moment. She thought back to her dream. Something about the man from her dreams seemed so familiar. She closed her eyes trying to picture the man from her dreams again.

Slowly the picture came to her...and it was then that she realized why everything was so familiar. The man from her dreams was just like Loki...he was Loki in fact. "Are these dreams memories or are they simply just dreams?" Ava asked herself. She thought about saying something to Loki about these dreams, but then she figured he would think she was crazy.

"I'll just have to keep going and find out what happens." Ava finally decided with a sigh. "If the time ever presents itself...I'll tell Loki about my dreams...but for now, I'll just enjoy being in love."


	23. Chapter 23

Four weeks had passed since Loki had first arrived on Earth. Everything with Ava was progressing well...he could even tell when she was starting to remember something by the look she would get in her eyes. She would seem to space out for a moment and then she would come back to the present. Loki would ask her if something was wrong and she would give an embarrassed smile an shake her head and say she was fine.

On this particular day, Ava was working, so Loki and Thor sat in their booth in the diner. Ava brought their order over and set the plates down in front of them. "Here you go." She said, smiling happily at Loki.

Loki took her hand just as she let go of the plate. He brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. "Thank you."

Ava grinned and blushed. She was about to say something when Jen came up to the table and bumped her lightly with her hip. "Hey, it's summer time and you know what that means?" She asked Ava, a grin on her face.

"I take it you're expecting me to come to your beach party?" Ava asked.

Jen nodded. She then turned to Loki and Thor. "You two are welcome to come as well. It's in two days." She then turned back to Ava. "I am not taking no as an answer from you, even if I have to bind and gag you to drag you there."

"Well...okay then." She then turned to Loki. "You want to go?"

"Anywhere with you, my love." Loki answered, with a grin.

Ava couldn't help the answering smile that spread across her face.

"Hey ladies, your orders are up." Pedro called from the kitchen.

Ava and Jen were then having to walk away to get their orders. Thor looked over at his brother. "What is a beach party?"

Loki sighed. "You really should have done your reading, Brother. The mortals gather at the beach and cook outdoors. They also go swimming...and they have special clothing that they wear for the swimming. I'll show you images when we get back to the inn."

In the kitchen...

Ava looked over at Jen. "Hey, do you want to go shopping with me after we get out of here tonight?"

"Why?" Jen asked. "What are we shopping for?"

"I need a bathing suit." Ava answered.

Jen grinned. "You sure you want my help and not Loki's?" She teased.

Ava gave her friend a playful glare. "Will you help me pick out a bathing suit or not?"

Jen grinned. "Of course, I will."

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Loki had waited outside for Ava to get off work, even after she had told him that she was going shopping with Jen. "I just wanted a goodnight kiss." Loki said, as Ava walked over to him.

Ava grinned. "I'll be happy to oblige you."

Loki wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Ava wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met in a tender kiss. He broke the kiss after a few moments. He then lifted a hand to gently caress her face with his fingertips. "I'll see you tomorrow, my love." He told her.

Ava grinned, loving the way that sounded. "Tomorrow." She agreed.

Loki kissed her once more. "I love you, Ava."

"I love you, Loki."

"Hey, love birds, I hate to break this up, but Ava we've got some shopping to do and only a couple of hours before the mall closes!" Jen called from her car.

"I'll be there in a minute. Don't get your panties in a bunch!" Ava called back.

This made Loki chuckle. "I'll see you tomorrow...I love you."

"Okay...I love you." Ava replied, stretching up for one last kiss before pulling away and going over to hop in the passenger seat of Jen's car.

"Man, you two have got it bad for each other." Jen teased Ava as she started the car and put it into gear.

Ava just laughed. The two women soon arrived at the mall that was located in the next city. Jen dragged Ava to a store that had bathing suits displayed in the front window of the store. Jen instantly went and started pulling bikinis she thought would look cute on Ava. "Hey, I never said I wanted a bikini." Ava protested.

Jen looked back at Ava. "Don't tell me you're self-conscious? I mean Loki has already seen your body, so this really is no big deal." Jen replied. She then looked at Ava, who was turning a nice shade of crimson. "Wait...don't tell me you two haven't...done the horizontal tango?"

"We are taking things slow." Ava replied. "Loki is a gentleman."

"Man, with the way you two have been falling all over each other, I would have thought you already had." Jen replied.

"Can we just get a bathing suit and get out of here?" Ava asked.

"We can, but you are getting a bikini." Jen answered. She then grabbed a few off of the rack and was then pushing Ava into a fitting room.

Ava sighed as she slipped out of her uniform and tried on the first bikini. Ava had to admit that the bikini was cute...but it just wasn't her. "This one is a no." Ava said,

"Let me see." Jen replied.

"It's not me." Ava replied. "No reason for me to come out and model it for you."

"Yes, you asked me to come with you and help you. I can't help you if you don't model it for me." Jen countered.

Ava suppressed a sigh and opened the door. "I don't like it."

"Turn. I need the full three-sixty here."

Ava sighed and turned in a slow circle for her friend. "And?"

"You're right. It's not you." Jen finally agreed.

Ava closed the door and went back into the changing room. She grabbed the next bikini and started changing.

"So...why haven't you and Loki done the dance with no pants?" Jen asked, through the door.

"I already told you, we are taking things slow."

"Says the woman, who after two dates was confessing her love to the man." Jen countered.

"Look, I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like I know Loki already." Ava replied as she opened the door after changing into the next bikini.

"Well, then if you already know him, then you should be jumping his bones." Jen replied. "This one is a no. This blue is not a good color for you."

Ava went back into the dressing room and grabbed the next one. "Can we just get off of this topic?" Ava asked, as she changed into the next bikini, which she had to admit she kind of liked. It was green and she didn't feel like she was falling out of it. "I think I like this one." She then stepped out of the fitting room.

"Green is a fabulous color on you." Jen replied. "I think it would be better if it were a string bikini."

Ava glared at her friend. "You're getting me in a bikini. These nice thick straps and boy short bottoms will be good enough."

Jen just grinned at Ava. "Alright."

Ava went back and changed back into her uniform. She never thought she'd actually be glad to be putting her uniform back on, but she was. She was glad she didn't feel so naked. She and Jen then went and paid for the bikini and then headed back to their small town, Jen dropping Ava off at her apartment.

Ava went about her evening routine and climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep, thinking about the things she and Jen had talked about. Ava ended up dreaming about once again being in a different time and place with Loki. They were dancing at a party, laughing and talking. There was an announcement made and soon they were surrounded by people.

Before long they were separated and Ava was sneaking away from a crowd. Loki came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He whispered something in her ear and soon they were exiting the party and going out into a beautiful moonlit garden. Loki pulled Ava into his arms and began kissing her.

The setting of the dream changed and soon Ava was with Loki in a bedroom, surrounded by the purple flowers Loki loved giving her. He had her pushed against the wall and was passionately kissing her. He broke the kiss only to trail kisses along her jawline and down her neck, his breath tickling her neck and making her giggle.

Ava bolted upright as she woke from her intense dream. Sweat coated her body, her heart was racing, and her breathing was heavy. She kicked aside the covers and made her way to her bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. "That dream...was very...intense." She spoke to her reflection. "Good...but intense."

Her alarm was then going off signaling that it was time to get ready for work.


	24. Chapter 24

The day of the beach party arrived. Ava was dressed in a pair of blue jean cut off shorts and a green tank top. She had her bikini in her beach bag, along with her towel and sunscreen. She was double-checking to make sure she had everything, when there was a knock on her door.

Ava grabbed her bag and slid on her green flip-flops and walked to the door. She opened it up to see Loki and his brother standing on the other side, both in shorts and tshirts. She grinned up at Loki. "Are you ready, my love?" Loki asked.

"Yes." she replied as she exited her apartment and locked it up. She then reached her hand over and laced her fingers with his.

Loki of course, enjoyed this. He loved having her so close. The trio walked out to the parking lot and hopped in Ava's car. She turned her car on and put it in gear and started driving for the beach.

"So, are these beach parties usually fun?" Thor asked from the back seat.

Ava shrugged. "I guess...this is the first year I'm going."

"Why had you not gone before?" Loki asked, curious, though he believed he knew the answer. _Has she been just as miserable as I have all of these years?_

Ava felt her cheeks reddening and she kept her focus on the road. "I...uh...guess I never really felt like partying before."

_She has been_. Loki thought. He hated the idea of his beloved being miserable, but at the same time he was happy to know that even though she couldn't remember him just yet, she had been just as affected by his absence as he had been by hers.

Soon Ava was pulling in at the parking lot by the beach. They climbed out of the car and headed down to the sand. Jen and a few others were already there, just finishing setting things up. Jen saw them and ran over to them, a big smile on her face. She threw her arms around Ava in a hug. "I am so glad you made it!"

Ava laughed and hugged her friend back. "Hello to you, too." She replied. Then she let go and looked at Jen. "So, is there anything we can do to help set up?"

"Nope. All you have to do is pick a spot to lay your towel down." Jen answered. She then took Ava's free hand (the one not being held by Loki) and started to tug her away. "Of course, first we need to get changed." She then gestured to a building back behind the guys. "The men's changing rooms are over their in that building." She told Thor and Loki.

Ava gave Loki a quick kiss before Jen was dragging her away. Thor and Loki went in the opposite direction and headed to the men's changing rooms. They changed into their swimming trunks and then headed back to the beach.

"How do you think this will go, Brother?" Thor asked.

"I don't know." Loki answered. "Just...don't be your usual self."

"And what is wrong with my usual self?" Thor inquired.

"The fact that you're a witless oaf." Loki answered.

Thor gave his little brother a glare, but wasn't really mad at him. He knew Loki was just jesting. "They are taking a while to get changed." Thor said.

"Women getting ready for anything together take a while." Loki replied. "But it is always worth the wait."

Thor happened to look over towards the women's changing rooms and saw Ava and her friend, exiting. They started walking towards them. "Well...it looks like they are ready." Thor said.

Loki turned to see his wife approaching with Jen. He had a hard time keeping his jaw from dropping. The bathing suit Ava wore was green and reminded Loki of undergarments. Most of her flesh was exposed for him to see. _Gods, she is beautiful!_ He thought as she walked towards him.

Thor leaned over and nudged his brother. "You know brother, if she weren't your wife, I'd have to make a go for her...especially in that." Thor teased his brother.

It was then that Loki did not like the bikini. While he loved seeing Ava's body, he didn't like everyone else being able to see it. He especially didn't like the teasing from his brother. He reached a hand over and punch Thor in the ribs.

"Owe, I was only teasing, Loki." Thor said.

"Wow, I knew it was a good idea to invite Thor to this party." Jen said to Ava with a grin as they walked towards the guys.

Ava looked over at her friend. "You just wanted to see him shirtless didn't you?"

"Duh." Jen replied. "Loki's not bad either...he's more cut than I had figured he would be. He's got more of a lean muscle-y look."

"Hey you can ogle Thor all you want, but Loki is all mine." Ava replied, elbowing her friend in the ribs.

Jen just grinned. "What, I was giving you a compliment really. Way to go girl."

Ava shook her head. She could feel her face heating up already. _Why didn't I get a one piece or a tankini instead of this bikini?_ She thought to herself. They were soon coming to stand in front of Thor and Loki.

"So, Loki what do you think of Ava's bathing suit?" Jen asked, deciding to get the awkwardness out of the way right away.

Ava gave her friend a glare, which wasn't very affective, since her face was so red from embarrassment.

Loki smiled at Ava as he reached over and took her hand in his and then brought it to his lips. "You are breathtaking as always."

Ava's cheeks were reddening and then she had a flash of memory..._coming down the stairs...Loki waiting..."You are breathtaking as always."_

"Ava, is everything alright?" Loki asked, his tone a mixture of concern and something else Ava couldn't quite place.

Ava gave him an embarrassed smile. "I'm alright. It's nothing."

Soon the others started arriving for the party. Jen had had one of her friends who was a DJ come and set up and music was soon playing. Pedro was there as well, working the grill. "I never thought I would see you here, Miss Ava." Pedro said. "Now you will see all the fun you have been missing."

Thor had easily acclimated to the crowd that had gathered. Some people were in the water and others were around a fire, while there were others that were dancing. Loki and Ava walked along the water's edge holding hands.

Once they were a good distance away from everyone, Loki spun Ava and then pulled her close, eliciting a laugh from her. He grinned, loving the sound of her laughter. "May I have this dance, my lady?" He asked.

Ava smiled up at him. "I would be honored."

Loki then took Ava's hand and placed it on his shoulder. He then took and held her other hand and placed his free hand at her waist. "You are so beautiful." He told her.

Ava felt her cheeks redden. She then buried her face in his chest. "I...really don't know about that."

Loki chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Ava."

"I love you, Loki." She replied, still keeping her red face buried in his chest.

Loki stopped their dancing and just held her for a moment, just loving having his wife in his arms again. He then pulled back and placed his fingers beneath her chin and coaxed her face up so that she could look at him. "You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now."

A playful look came across her face. "You'll have to catch me first." She replied and then pulled away from him and ran into the water, jumping in and swimming out.

Loki grinned as he ran and dove in to swim after her. They both came up out of the water not far from each other. Ava's teeth were chattering.

"Th...that...w-w-w-was...c-c-c-cold-er than...I th-th-th-thought." She said.

Loki grinned and wrapped his arms around Ava. He pulled her to him. "Then allow me to warm you up." He said, as he bent his head down and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Ava smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Loki, wanting to be close to him as well as trying to get warm. She felt Loki's lips part and his tongue slide out and begin to trace the line of her lips. She readily opened her own lips and allowed him entrance to explore her mouth.

It was then that they heard Thor shouting. "For Asgard!" Then he was doing a cannonball into the water next to them and splashing them.

Loki and Ava broke their kiss, but not their embrace. _For Asgard?_ Ava thought. _And why does that sound so familiar?_

Thor came back up out of the water, grinning like an idiot. "You should see your face, Brother." Thor said laughing thunderously.

Loki just glared at his brother. "I am not amused."

A short time later, Loki and Ava were getting out of the water. They dried off and then laid their towels out on the sand. Loki sat down and opened his arms for Ava. She smiled and sat down between his legs, her back to him. Loki wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He moved her still wet hair aside and kissed her neck and shoulder.

Ava grinned and giggled. She closed her eyes and leaned back into his embrace. She enjoyed the feel of his lips on her skin...his bare flesh against hers. It was then that she had a flash of memory of a big bed...a tangle of limbs...heated kisses...pain...and the most intense pleasure.

"Ava, my love is everything alright?" Loki asked, seeing how she had seemed to stiffen in his embrace.

Ava relaxed and let out a nervous laugh. "I'm fine." She answered, her face red. "It's nothing."

Loki knew she had just remembered something. He wanted so badly to tell her he knew she was remembering their life together...that these memories were real and that he shared them with her...but he knew he had to wait for her to come to him. He knew he had to wait for her to tell him about the memories. He kissed her cheek and hugged her close. "Well, if it ever is something...or even if it is nothing...you can talk to me about it. You can talk to me about anything, my love."

"Just thinking." Ava replied, coming up with an excuse. She knew she should tell Loki about these memories...or whatever they were, but she was afraid to. She was afraid he would think she was crazy.

"About?" Loki asked.

"Us." Ava answered. "And how much I love being with you."

Loki grinned and kissed her cheek again. He knew she wasn't telling him about her memories, but he would just have to wait. _In time._ He thought _In time._ "I'm glad to hear that, because I love being with you, too."

Ava nestled into his embrace and they sat back and watched the sunset together.


	25. Chapter 25

_Ava was dancing with Loki. She was wearing a white dress made of silk and lace. Loki was wearing an outfit of green and black leather with gold metal that reminded her of armor…it was armor she was sure. She was extremely happy. The next thing she knew, she and Loki were kissing as they danced, not caring about the crowd around them. They were interrupted and Thor was cutting in._

_Ava danced with Thor for a bit and he said something that made her laugh. Then she was dancing with another man…she knew him, but she couldn't quite figure out how. He was older and had a beard and green eyes that were so much like her own. She was soon back in Loki's arms and then he was leading her away from the party. They went through the halls and were soon arriving in a large bedroom._

_Ava stepped into Loki's arms and he was kissing her passionately. He pushed her up against the wall…he kissed down her neck and shoulder. She had wrapped her legs around him and then he carried her over and set her on her feet by the bed. They began removing each other's clothes and then Loki was laying her back on the bed and lavishing her with kisses and caresses._

_He made love to her. At first there was pain and Loki held Ava close and kissed her and whispered sweet and loving words to her. Then the pain subsided and the pleasure took over. She moaned and cried out his name._

Ava woke up, coated in sweat from head to toe. Her heart was racing and her breathing was more like panting. Ava kicked aside her covers and climbed out of bed. She went into her bathroom and took a cold shower. The beach party had been three weeks ago and every night since then, she'd been having this same dream.

Ava finished her shower and got out and dried off. She wrapped her towel around herself and started brushing out her hair. "Why do I keep having this dream?" She muttered to her reflection as she brushed out her hair. It's not that she didn't like the dream…she very much enjoyed it actually. It's just that she had it every night and it gave her such a physical reaction when she woke up…also she was physically drained after having the dream. It was as if she really had been in the activity of making love with Loki rather than just dreaming about it.

Ava pulled on clean clothes and then took her blankets off of her bed. She threw them along with her towel and pajamas in her washer. She then looked at the time and realized that Loki would be there any minute. They were supposed to be going out for another hike today. It was then that she heard the knock on her door. She walked over and opened it up, a smile instantly coming to her face as she saw Loki. No matter how tired and worn out she felt, she was happy to see him. "Hi." She greeted.

Loki smiled at his love and pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her lips. He broke the kiss and looked down into her eyes, which had dark circles forming beneath them. "You look tired, my love." He observed.

"Just a bit." She replied, waving a hand dismissively. "Nothing  
I can't handle. Do you want to come in while I finish getting ready?"

"How about we just stay in today?" Loki suggested. "You look like you need to rest."

Ava was about to protest when she decided to just go with it. Loki was right, she really didn't have it in her for a hike. "Okay." She agreed.

Loki kissed her forehead and then they walked inside the apartment and sat down on the couch. Loki laid back and pulled Ava with him. Her head rested on his chest and she snuggled into his embrace. Loki wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I think I prefer this to the hike, what about you?" Loki asked, his tone playful.

Ava grinned. "I have to agree." She answered. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Whatever you would like to do my love." Loki answered. "I just enjoy being with you and holding you."

Ava decided to turn her TV and DVD player on. She didn't want to get up, so she just played the last movie that was still in the DVD player, not remembering what it was. She was surprised when she realized that the movie she had put in was _The Vow._ She hit play and then snuggled closer to Loki. Loki didn't pay too much attention to the movie until he realized what it was about.

_His wife lost her memory of him and their life together…I can't believe how closely I am relating to this Midgardian story._ He thought as he watched the movie. He actually felt a tear escape his eye as he empathized with the protagonist. The movie ended and Loki looked down at his wife. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. She looked so peaceful. He grabbed the remote from her coffee table and turned the TV off.

He laid there and watched her sleep for a while, before closing his own eyes. He was about to fall asleep when he heard Ava start to talk in her sleep. AT first she was just mumbling. He then heard her say, "I'd love to sneak away anywhere with you." _That's what she said on our wedding night when I asked her to sneak away from the party with me._ Loki thought as he opened his eyes and watched his wife more closely.

He heard her giggle and moan. As her dream progressed, her breathing became more like panting and her flesh was heating up. He could feel the sweat beginning to coat her form. She was trembling, just as if she were experiencing their wedding night all over again. "Yes." He heard her say, answering the question he had asked just before making love to her the first time. A few moments later she was saying, "I'm fine…Don't stop." She then cried out his name just before waking from the dream her breathing still heavy.

"Ava, my love, are you alright?" Loki asked, doing his best to hide his grin.

Ava looked up at him, her face burning red, realizing that he had heard her dream. "I'm…fine." She answered. "Excuse me…a moment." She was then bolting up from the couch and heading back to her bathroom once again. She peeled off her clothes and hopped in the shower, rinsing off with the cold water. She finished and shut the water off. She grabbed her fresh towel and then dried off. She wrapped it around her and went to her bedroom and grabbed a tank top, shorts, and underwear. She quickly put the clothes on and then went back out to the living room.

Loki was sitting up on the couch, waiting patiently for her. He looked up, his eyes holding a mixture of concern and something else Ava couldn't quite identify. "Are you alright, my love?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ava answered, her cheeks still red as she walked over and sat down next to Loki.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Ava buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry about that." She said. "I can't believe I fell asleep like that."

Loki kissed the top of her head. "It is perfectly alright my love." He replied. "That was a pretty intense dream you were having."

"Did I…uh…say anything?" Ava asked, her face getting redder by the second.

"Just a bit." Loki answered.

"What did you hear? Wait don't answer that…I'm sure I know what you heard." She replied, feeling completely embarrassed.

Loki kissed her once again. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm. "Do you want to talk about it? Is this why you haven't been sleeping well?" He asked.

"Yeah it is." Ava answered. She really wasn't sure if she was ready to talk about her dreams with Loki. She knew she should…and it wasn't just this dream, but the others that seemed like memories and the little flashes of memory she would get from time to time.

Loki was then pulling back and cupping her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "Ava, my love, I know something has been going on with you for a while now…not just this dream, but other things. Please, talk to me? You can tell me anything."

Ava looked into Loki's eyes as he pleaded with her to tell him about everything. She could see his honest concern. She also saw something else…she saw desperation in his eyes. It was as if he needed her to tell him about her dreams and flashes of memory as much as she needed to tell him. Something told her that once she told him, he wouldn't think she was crazy…he would understand. "Okay." She agreed.


	26. Chapter 26

"Ava, my love, I know something has been going on with you for a while now…not just this dream, but other things. Please, talk to me? You can tell me anything."

"Okay." Ava agreed. She then let out a small sigh. "You might want to sit back for this...it's going to sound completely insane."

Loki gave her a gentle smile. "I'll be the judge of that." He then softly kissed her forehead, before releasing his hold on her face. He sat back and then took Ava's hand in his, wanting to give her encouragement to tell him about everything.

Ava took in a deep breath. She then looked down at her hand which was linked with Loki's. "I...I've been keeping a bog secret from you...from everyone." She began. "I...I have no idea who I am...I'm also a lot older than what I appear. I woke up one day a little over a hundred years ago in the home of a very kind lady and her family...She had no idea who I was and I couldn't remember...still can't." She then looked up at Loki, trying to gauge his reaction. He seemed very calm...like what she was telling him was normal.

"Go on." He encouraged.

Ava nodded and took in another deep breath. "I've been wandering around, trying to piece together my past, but I haven't been able to. The only clues I have are these occasional flashes of memories I get randomly and in dreams...and this." She was then taking her hand from Loki's and unclasping the chain her ring hung on. She then slid the ring off. "I was wearing it on my left ring finger when I woke up...I took it to one of Jen's professors who looked at it and explained the symbols to me...shortly after that you showed up...and I've had more and more dreams that seemed like memories...and I was always with a man...in these dreams...and for a while I...couldn't remember what he looked like when I woke up...then I forced myself to picture him...and it was...you." She looked up at him once again, waiting for him to be running for the hills at any moment calling her a mad woman, but he wasn't so she continued.

"Sometimes, when we are out on a date, something will happen...and I feel like we've been there before...and then I'll get a flash of memory...or whatever it is...of us doing what I am feeling is so familiar."

"What are things we do in these dreams and flashes?" Loki asked.

"Well...in a lot of them...we are kissing. There are others where you are reading me poetry or we're exploring some unknown world." Ava answered. "They all feel like they are from another time and place."

"And the dream you just had?" Loki inquired.

Ava's cheeks reddened. "Well, it starts out we're at a party...I'm wearing a white dress and you're wearing green and black leather with gold metal...armor...and we're dancing. Then your brother cuts in and I dance with him for a few moments...then I'm dancing with an older man that I know...but I can't place exactly who he is...and then I'm dancing with you again...then we sneak away down a hall...and to a large bedroom...where we...uh...you know...make love." By the time she had finished her story, her face was completely red and she wasn't even looking at Loki anymore.

Loki gave Ava a few moments to finish composing herself after she had finished telling him everything. The moment I have been waiting for. He thought as he watched his wife. He also couldn't help but to think that she looked rather adorable being completely nervous.

Ava looked up at him, her cheeks still red, but less so than before. "Why are you not running away and telling me I'm crazy?" She asked.

"Because you are not." Loki answered. He then turned his body to Ava, so that he was completely facing her.

Ava furrowed her brow in confusion. "Why...how can you say that? I sound crazy to myself."

Loki reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his own wedding ring which matched Ava's. "Because I know everything you're telling me is the truth." He then took and slid his ring back on his finger before taking Ava's left hand and taking her ring and sliding it back on her finger.

Ava looked down at their joined hands and at their matching rings. "What?" She asked, looking up and into his eyes.

"Ava...those dreams you keep having...they are memories. Memories we share." Loki began to explain. "We are not from Earth. We are from Asgard. This ring...I placed it on your finger after we exchanged our vows. You are my wife, Ava...that dream you just had of us making love...that was our wedding night. The next day we were attacked and you were taken from me. I've spent every day since, searching for you."

Ava felt a mixture of emotions at the news Loki had just given her. She looked up at him. "So...you've known this entire time and you're just now telling me?" She asked, feeling upset and hurt at the moment. She then pulled her hands from his. "How could you not tell me? I've been wandering around here for a hundred years, wondering who I am and you've had the answer?"

"Would you have believed me had I told you without you getting your memories back to support my claim?" Loki asked. "Would you have been wondering if I was doing some kind of trick and that the memories were false?"

"Well...I..." Ava replied, her hurt subsiding.

"And not telling you...having to wait has been just as hard for me." Loki replied. "You're my everything and I have spent the last hundred years without you...wondering where you were and if you were alright. Then when I finally found you...I learned that you didn't remember me. When I came to the diner that first night...it was hard for me. I was finally there with you. You were within reach, but I had to act like we were complete strangers. I had to pretend we had never met...that we weren't in love...that you weren't my wife. I had to act like I had no idea what it was like to hold you in my arms, to kiss you, and to make love to you. I wanted nothing more that day than to take you into my arms and hold you and kiss you...but I couldn't."

The hurt Ava had been feeling subsided. She saw the pain in Loki's eyes. She saw how he had suffered all of these years without her. "I...I'm sorry, Loki." She said, hanging her head and tears beginning to fill her eyes.

Loki lifted a hand and placed his fingertips beneath her chin and coaxed her face up so he could look at her. He lifted his other hand and wiped away her tears. He felt his own tears brimming in his eyes. "That doesn't matter now...all that matters is that we are together now...I've found you and I have you back and I am never letting you go again."

Ava looked into Loki's eyes and smiled. She then threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. She felt his arms wrap around her and pull her close. As they kissed, more of Ava's memories started flooding back to her, not all of them, but quite a few. She remembered Loki's proposal...the months leading up to their wedding...and then their wedding. She knew without a doubt that Loki had told her the truth...she knew it deep down in her soul that she was his wife...and nothing made her happier.

After a few moments, Ava broke the kiss. She and Loki were both breathless. She pulled out of his arms and stood up. She then took his hand and pulled him off of the couch and back to her bedroom. Once they were in the room, Ava turned to face Loki, she let go of his hand only to wrap her arms around his neck and press her body against his.

Loki gazed down at his wife. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He bent his head down and pressed his lips to hers. Ava's fingers began to move down the front of his shirt, undoing the buttons as she went. Loki moved his hands to the hem of her tank top and began lifting it up. He broke the kiss and their embrace so he could remove it from over her head. He looked to see that she was wearing undergarments this time. "I see you are going to make me work a little harder than I did on our wedding night." He said, an amused smile on his face.

Ava grinned. "Well, I did have to work very hard to remove your armor that night."

Loki grinned back at Ava. He slid his hands down her sides, causing her to shiver in pleasure and anticipation. She slid her hands under his shirt and began to slide it from his shoulders. Loki helped her finish removing it, before sliding his hands back to her sides and stopping at her hips. He slid his fingers beneath the waist band of her shorts and pulled her closer once again. He began kissing the side of her neck and her shoulder. As he did this, his fingers undid her shorts and started sliding them down her hips.

Ava helped Loki finish with her shorts and she kicked them off. She then began to undo his shorts and slide them off. Once they were both down to just their underwear, Loki picked Ava up and gently tossed her down on the bed. He climbed on top of her and began trailing kisses over her body as his hands went around her back to work at unclasping her bra. After a bit of struggle with it he gave up and just ripped the garment open and pulled it off of her.

Ava trailed her hands over Loki's lean muscle, memorizing the planes of his body. She arched her back as her pleasure from his touch increased. Every touch and kiss he gave her had her trembling. She let out a soft moan as Loki trailed kisses over her naked flesh and ran his hands down her sides and stopped at her panty line.

Loki stopped his kissing over her body and grinned at Ava. He then slid his fingers beneath the line of her panties. He slid them down, lifting her legs and kissing her thighs as he removed them. She was finally completely bared before him and she still looked as breathtaking as he remembered from their wedding night.

"I love you, Loki." Ava breathed.

Loki smiled and went back up to kiss her lips. He then kissed along her jaw line and down her neck, He kissed back up to the hallow beneath her ear. "I love you, Ava." He whispered in her ear.

Ava grinned and kissed his shoulder. She slid her hands down his body and under the waistband of his underwear. She removed them with Loki's help and then flung them across the room. Loki pulled Ava close. He ran a hand down the front of her body and slid it between her thighs and parted them. He repositioned himself between her legs.

Slowly and gently he slid inside her, relishing the feel of being so close with his wife once again. Ava wrapped her arms and her legs around him, pulling herself as close as possible. Loki held her as he made love to her. He whispered sweet and loving words to her.

They both cried out as their pleasure mounted and they came together. Loki fell to the side and pulled Ava to him, not wanting to let go of her. Ava smiled and snuggled into his embrace. Loki kissed her forehead. "I've missed you so much, my love." He told her.

"I've missed you, Loki…without even knowing it." Ava replied. "I've been feeling like something was missing for so long…and now…now I feel complete…like I've been missing a piece of my soul…and now I've found it."

Loki hugged Ava closer. "I've felt the same way. I am so happy to be with you again."

"I love you so much, Loki." Ava replied.

"I love you Ava." Loki replied. "You have no idea how happy I am to have you in my arms again. I am never letting you go again."

Ava grinned and snuggled closer still. She kissed his cheek. "So…is this more how you pictured reuniting with me would go?" She asked her tone playful.

Loki chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Yes…even though this isn't over just yet."

"What do you mean?" Ava asked.

Loki grinned and pulled Ava on top of him. "I'm not done. When I am…this bed will be broken." He then rolled them over and began covering Ava in kisses. He had his wife back and she knew she was his wife…she was getting her memories back and he was so happy to have her again. He wouldn't waste a moment of their time together.


	27. Chapter 27

It had been three days since Ava had told Loki about her dreams and he had told her about who she really was. Ava had called into the diner and taken her vacation time saying that she had just needed it. She and Loki stayed in her apartment…mostly her bedroom, leaving that room occasionally to go to the kitchen for sustenance. They had just finished making love once again and were curled up in the broken down bed (Loki having been true to his word that it would be broken, the headboard was in pieces and the frame had fallen, leaving the mattress and box springs on the floor).

Loki held his wife close and kissed her forehead. He ran his hands up and down her back. "I can't wait to take you back home." Loki said as he held Ava close.

"Home…that sounds so nice." She said with a soft smile. "You know, we have to figure out what we are telling my friends here about me leaving…I mean I can't just disappear."

Loki nodded. "I know."

"And I already have an idea." Ava added.

"What would this idea be, my love?"

"We tell them that three days ago, when we were supposed to go for our hike, we went to the next town over and eloped. We've been spending the last few days here…on our honeymoon…and we're leaving to go to your home, which they can think is England." Ava answered.

"Whatever you think will work, my love." Loki replied, kissing her forehead once again. "And technically, we are on our honeymoon, since we never got to finish it in the first place a hundred years ago."

Ava grinned. "I guess that's the one good thing about me going missing for so long…even after a hundred years of being married, we're still like newlyweds."

Loki chuckled. "I still would have preferred to have you by my side all of those years."

"Me, too, but we can't change anything…all that matters is we are together now." Ava replied.

Loki placed his fingers beneath Ava's chin and coaxed her face up to look at him. He smiled at her. "Yes…that is all that matters." He then brought her lips to his for a tender kiss. After breaking the kiss, he caressed her cheek with his fingertips and gazed into her eyes. "I could spend the next hundred years getting lost in your eyes and holding you close."

Ava smiled. "I have no objections to that."

A little while later, Loki and Ava took a shower together. When they were finished, they dried off and wrapped up in silken robes, Loki conjured up for them. They then headed for the kitchen to grab something for lunch. Ava was standing over the stove cooking and Loki came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then moved her hair aside and began kissing her neck.

Ava giggled. "If you keep me distracted like this…the food will burn."

"Let it burn." Loki replied, his tone playfully dark, causing a shiver to run down Ava's spine.

"But I'm hungry." Ava replied.

Loki chuckled. "I suppose we do need something to supply us with energy."

Ava grinned and finished with the food. Then she and Loki sat down in the living room and ate.

_Just outside the apartment…_

Thor walked from the inn to Ava's apartment. He hadn't heard from his brother in three days and wondered what was going on. He knew the only way to find out would be to go over to Ava's apartment and find out. He soon walked into the building and made his way up the stairs. He was surprised when he saw Ava's friend Jen standing outside the door, getting ready to knock.

"What brings you here?" Thor asked the mortal woman.

"I came to check on, Ava." She answered. "She called into the diner and said she was taking her vacation time. I've been calling her for the last three days, trying to get her to hang out, but her phone goes straight to voice mail."

Thor nodded, pretending he knew what she was talking about. "I haven't heard from Loki in three days."

The pair came to a silent agreement that they would both find out what was going on. Thor knocked on the door in his usual thunderous way. They heard some shuffling and moving around inside. "Just a minute." Ava called. Then they heard her giggle. The sound of the locks coming undone sounded and then the door was opening.

"Jen…Thor…" She greeted, surprised to see both of them there.

Jen was surprised to see her friend wearing a thin silken robe. She was getting ready to say something when Thor spoke, "Where is Loki?"

"I'm right here." Loki said, coming up to stand behind Ava and wrapping his arms around her waist. He was also wearing a silken robe.

"Can we come in?" Jen asked.

Loki and Ava stepped aside to allow their entrance. Once they were inside, Ava closed the door. "So, what brings you guys here?" Ava asked, though she had a feeling she already knew.

"Well, what brings me here, is you took a vacation for the first time in five years." Jen started. "And I've been trying to call you for the past three days and it goes straight to voice mail."

"Yeah…I've had my phone turned off." Ava replied.

"What's going on?" Jen asked.

Ava grinned at her friend. "Well, you remember how Loki and I were going for a hike the other day?"

"Yes." Jen replied.

"Well…we went to the next town over and got married." Ava replied, holding up her left hand to show that she wore her wedding band.

Thor just looked confused.

Jen didn't say a word, she just grabbed Ava's hand and started dragging her back to the bedroom, so they could talk in private. Once they were in, Jen didn't even allow herself to notice that Ava's bed was broken. "You've known the guy for two months and you married him?" Jen asked.

Ava sighed. She hadn't been expecting this…and yet somehow she knew it would be coming. "Trust me, Loki is the one."

"But only after two months?" Jen asked.

"I am in love with Loki and he is in love with me." Ava replied. "That is all that matters."

Jen sighed. "Well…he does make you the happiest I've ever seen you." She then turned and saw Ava's bed and how completely broken down it was. "What kind of sex have you two been having?"

Ava felt her cheeks redden and an embarrassed smile come across her face. "The good kind."

"I thought this only happened in romance novels…no wonder you married him after only two months."

Ava chuckled. _Oh, if only you knew._

"So, I guess he'll be moving in with you?" Jen asked.

Ava shook her head. "Actually…I am going to be turning in my notice at the diner and moving with him…back to his home in England."

"What? You're moving to a foreign country?" Jen asked. "With a man you've only known two months?"

"He's my husband and you just said that I'm the happiest you've ever seen me." Ava replied.

"That was before I found out he was taking you half way across the world."

Ava put her hands on Jen's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Jen, I am happy with Loki. I love him and he loves me…he's completely devoted to me."

"You really want to do this?" Jen asked. "You not him."

Ava nodded. "Yes _I _want to go."

Jen looked at Ava. She could see the happiness and excitement in her friend's eyes. She let out a defeated sight. "You'd better write and call as often as possible…and you'd better come back and visit me once in a while, too."

Ava gave her friend a smile. She knew she wouldn't be able to write to her friend or call her…she might be able to make a visit to Earth once in a while, but it wasn't very likely. "Of course." She lied.

Jen then hugged Ava. After a few moments, she let go. "So, when will you be leaving?"

"As soon as we get things arranged." Ava answered. "Travel arrangements and what not."

Jen sighed. "Well, let me know and we'll send you off right."

_Out in the living room…_

"Loki, what is going on?" Thor asked his brother once they were alone. "Did you really marry Ava again?"

Loki shook his head. "That is just what we are telling the mortals." Loki answered. "She knows who she really is now."

Thor smiled. "That is great…wait, why didn't you tell me sooner? This means we can go home." He seemed to be getting angry that his brother hadn't shared with him the wonderful news of Ava recovering her memory.

Loki sighed. "It's a bit of a long story…she was having dreams which were really memories from home…and she finally told me about them and I told her the truth…and well…we kind of got caught up in the moment."

"What do you mean you got caught up?" Thor asked.

Loki just gave his brother a look. "I broke her bed."

Understanding lit Thor's face. "I see…wait three days?"

"We've had a hundred years to catch up on." Loki replied. "Now can we please stop talking about this?"

"When can we go home?" Thor asked.

"I don't know. A few days maybe." Loki answered. "We haven't ironed out all of the details yet."

"You've been too busy being caught up in the moment?" Thor replied, a goofy grin on his face.

Loki just rolled his eyes at his brother. "You are such an oaf."


	28. Chapter 28

It took Loki and Ava a couple of days to get everything set up, but they were able to get things arranged. The couple along with Thor would be leaving and returning home to Asgard at the end of the week. Jen insisted on coming over and helping Ava pack.

Ava and Jen were in the bedroom packing things up there, while Thor and Loki were in the living room packing up Ava's books. There were a few things that the group actually planned on taking with them, but they had to have everything to keep up appearances.

Jen had brought a few boxes with her and in one box she had hidden a present for Ava. She pulled it out and handed it to Ava. "I got you a little wedding present." Jen said, handing Ava a box that was wrapped up nice and pretty with a bow on top.

Ava smiled. "You didn't have to do that."

"Well, go on, open it." Jen replied.

Ava smiled and opened up the box. Inside was a little scrap of black lace. Ava lifted the lingerie out of the box, her cheeks reddening slightly. "This looks like it's more a present for Loki than for me." She said, her tone teasing.

Jen grinned. "Well, you're probably right there...but you know. I had no idea what else to get you. I mean I know you obviously don't need any help getting Loki's motor running...but what else do I get you?"

Ava smiled and hugged her friend. "Thank you."

They finished packing up things and then Jen looked at the time. "Okay, come on, we've got to go."

Ava looked at her friend suspiciously. "Why?"

"Just trust me." Jen replied.

Ava let out a sigh and then stood up. She followed Jen out and they walked into the living room. They were surprised to see the guys sitting on the couch, their packing already done. Thor was eating something and Loki was reading one of Ava's books. "I can't believe you two have finished already." Jen said, looking at them.

Ava had a feeling, Loki had used his magic to do the packing. "Well, then that means we can all go." Ava said.

"Where are we going?" Thor asked.

"I have no idea." Ava answered, looking at Jen.

Jen just smiled. "Trust me."

The group then got up and piled into Jen's car and headed out. Jen was soon pulling in at the diner and parking her car. "What are we doing?" Ava asked as they climbed out of the car.

"Sending you off right." Jen answered.

The group walked inside the diner, which was decorated with streamers and balloons. All of the staff was there and so were Ava's favorite regular customers. "What is this?" Ava asked.

"It's a going away party slash wedding reception." Jen answered, grinning.

There were gifts and plenty of cake, music and dancing, and plenty of fun at the party. There was laughter and tears. It was at this moment that Ava realized the impact she had had on these people's lives and the impact they had had on hers. They had all made the last five years of not knowing who she was bearable and a little less lonely. She was going to miss them more than she realized.

Later that night, after the party, Loki and Ava were back in Ava's apartment. Thor had returned to the inn. "So, what are things we're actually taking with us?" Loki asked.

"Not much." Ava answered. "Just my books and a few photographs."

"Ava, my love, who are these ladies in this photo with you?" Loki asked, holding up an old black and white photo that had yellowed with time.

Ava looked at the picture. It was of herself with Rose, Emily, and Elizabeth. It was taken about ten years after Ava had first come to Earth. "That is Rose, her daughter Emily, and Rose's, mother Elizabeth." Ava answered. "They helped me when I first came to Earth...Rose...she cared for me as if I were her own daughter."

Loki walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head and just held her for a while. He had thought that he had suffered all of these years without her...but he never truly imagined how much she had suffered. She had gotten close to people and cared about them and then lost them over her time on Earth. "I am sorry my love." He told her.

Ava rested her head on Loki's chest and allowed herself to draw comfort from his embrace. She missed those girls, they had been her family for a short time while she was on Earth and they had been truly wonderful...and now she was going to have to say goodbye to another set of people she had grown fond of over the years. It was hard, but she was ready. She was ready to go home.


	29. Chapter 29

The rest of the week passed by quickly and soon it was time to return to Asgard. Ava stood in the diner, saying goodbye to everyone. "Goodbye, Miss Ava." Pedro said. "You were just starting to get fun…I wish you luck and happiness."

Ava smiled. "Thanks, Pedro."

"You're always welcome back any time, Ava." Jack told her.

"I'll keep that in mind, Jack." She then looked at Jen.

Jen wrapped her arms around Ava and pulled her in for a tight hug. Tears were brimming in her eyes, threatening to spill over. "I knew this was coming…and I thought I had myself prepared…but I was wrong." Jen said.

Ava hugged her friend back. "I know." She replied, her own tears threatening to spill over.

"But…I am happy for you." Jen replied. "But you know, if you ever want to come back, my couch is always open for you to crash on."

"I know." Ava replied. She and Jen shared one last squeeze before breaking apart.

Jen then looked at Loki. "You had better take care of her."

"I will…for the rest of my life." Loki replied.

They finished their goodbyes and then hopped in a cab, which took them outside of town. They paid the cabby and then walked the rest of the way to the bi-frost sight. "Are you two ready?" Thor asked his brother and sister-in-law.

"I am." Loki answered. He then turned to Ava and took her hand in his. "Are you ready, my love?"

Ava looked at him, smiling despite the tears that glistened in her eyes. "I'm ready to go home." She answered.

"Heimdall, bring us home." Thor said, looking up at the sky.

A bright light surrounded them and transported them in a short time. The light faded and they were no longer on Earth. "Welcome back." The deep voice of Heimdall greeted them. "Your horses are waiting."

"Thank you, Heimdall." Loki replied.

They all then walked out of the gate and onto the bridge. There were only two horses waiting. Thor climbed on his large white horse. Loki then mounted his black one and held his hand out for his wife. Ava grinned as she accepted his hand and he pulled her into the saddle with him. She couldn't help her grin widening as she remembered the first time she rode with Loki like this.

"What are you thinking about, my love?" Loki asked as he snapped the reins and his horse began to move.

"Just about the first time I rode like this with you." She answered. "The day you first told me you loved me."

Loki grinned remembering the day perfectly. "A wonderful day that was."

They were all soon arriving at the stables. Thor dismounted his horse and then walked to the door to wait. Loki dismounted and then helped Ava down, pulling her right into his arms. "Well, this is familiar." Ava said playfully.

Loki grinned down at his wife. "It's not quite right though…we're missing one thing."

"And what would that be?" Ava asked, though she already knew.

"This." Loki answered, pulling his wife closer and kissing her deeply.

"Will you two break it up already?" Thor teased.

Loki stopped kissing his wife for a moment and looked up at his brother. "No." He said, causing Ava to giggle and then kissed her again.

Thor laughed and rolled his eyes. "I am sure that there is a bit of a reception waiting for us inside…well more for Ava." He said.

Ava broke the kiss after a few moments. "What are you talking about, Thor?" She asked.

"He's probably referring to your parents." Loki answered. "I am sure Heimdall has been watching and keeping them informed…I am sure Mother even has something planned."

"Right." Ava said, remembering her parents and remembering the queen's tendency to want to throw parties for any occasion.

"That reminds me…we are not properly dressed." Loki said. He then used his magic to have his usual clothes return and take the place of the shorts and tshirt he had worn on Midgard, as well as the same for Thor. He also replaced Ava's clothes, getting rid of her cut off shorts and tank top and putting her in a beautiful lavender tunic. "Are you ready for your welcome home, my love?" Loki asked.

Ava gave him a small smile. "You'll be with me the whole time?" She asked, suddenly feeling nervous about seeing all of her family again.

"Of course." Loki answered, kissing her forehead. He sensed his wife's trepidation and took her hand in his, giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze. They then began to walk into the palace, hand-in-hand with Thor just a few feet ahead of them. They made their way through the halls and were soon standing outside the large double doors that led to the dining hall.

"Are you ready, my love?" Loki asked.

Ava took a deep breath. "I think I need a moment." She answered.

Loki gave his wife a kiss on the forehead. "Are you feeling a bit nervous?"

Ava nodded. "I know that this is home...but it has been so long...and my parents..." She said, trailing off.

Loki looked over at his brother. "Go on. We'll be in in a moment."

Thor nodded and opened the doors to go inside.

Loki pulled his wife into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Everything is going to be just fine, my love...they have missed you...maybe not as much as I have, but they have missed you very much. They are going to be so happy to see you."

"I know." Ava replied. "It's just been so long."

Loki pulled back and lifted a hand to cup her face. "Everything will be fine."

Ava nodded. She then took a deep breath. "Lets go."

They pulled apart and then headed inside the dining hall. Ava's mother and father were standing on the terrace with Odin, Frigga, and Thor. Gail turned and saw her daughter. "Ava." She breathed.

"Mom." Ava replied.

Gail picked up the hem of her dress slightly and began running to Ava. Ava found herself letting go of Loki's hand and running towards her mother. The two women met in the middle of the room and embraced. Both of them broke down in tears.

Gail hugged her daughter tightly and stroked her hair. She pulled back slightly and then put her hands on either side of Ava's face. She used her thumbs to brush away her daughter's tears. "You're home...I can't believe you're here." Gail said looking at her daughter.

Ava smiled at her mother. "Well...I am." She said, not sure of what else to say.

Gail gave a small laugh. "You have no idea how happy I am that you're home with us again."

"Quit hogging our daughter, Gail." Hagar said, coming over.

Gail kissed Ava's forehead. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too Mom." Ava replied, kissing her mother's cheek.

Gail then stepped aside and Hagar pulled his daughter into his arms. He kissed the top of her head. "I am so glad you're back." He said, having to fight back tears.

Ava hugged her father tighter. "Me, too."

Hagar hugged his daughter tighter for a moment and then let her go. He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Ava replied.

Frigga walked over to Ava then. "Welcome back." She said, smiling at Ava and wrapping her arms around Ava.

Ava smiled and hugged her mother-in-law back. "I'm glad to be back."

They broke apart and Frigga gave Ava a kiss on the cheek. She then walked over to Loki and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Ava, welcome back." Odin said.

Ava smiled. "Thank you, your majesty."

"We have this feast to enjoy." Odin said. "We mustn't allow it to grow cold."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I hope you all are enjoying this story. Please read and review? I would love to hear from you all :)**

Ava spent a wonderful evening with her family. It was late when Ava's parents returned to their home. After Ava bid her parents goodnight she and Loki left the dining hall and headed for their chambers. They walked through the halls, holding hands. They came to a set of large double doors which had been Loki's chambers, but now that Ava was back, it belonged to them both.

Loki turned to Ava as he placed his hand on the door knob. "Welcome home, my love." He said, leaning over and kissing the top of her head just before he opened the door.

They walked in the room, which was decorated with green curtains that were lined in gold at the bottom. There was a large bed up against one wall with a green comforter and cream colored sheets. There were green and cream colored gossamer curtains that were tied back with golden ropes around the bed.

The far wall was open with pillars that supported the ceiling and led out to a terrace. There were curtains that could be closed to give a sense of privacy. The wall opposite the bed had a large fireplace with a sitting area in front of it. On another wall was the door that led to the private bathing chambers. There was also another door that led to Loki's private library.

Loki pulled Ava to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. He grinned down at her. "I am glad to have you home." He said.

Ava grinned back. "I'm glad to be home."

Loki then bent his head down and kissed her gently on the lips. He broke the kiss after a few moments and pulled away from her, letting go of her waist only to take her hand once again. "I don't know about you, love, but I think I could use a bath." He said, a playful grin on his face.

Ava grinned back at her husband. "I think I need one as well."

They were then walking into their private bathing chambers. The room was large and decorated in cream and gold. There was a large tub in the center of the room, which reminded Ava of an in-ground swimming pool on Earth.

Loki moved to stand behind Ava. He put his hands at her neck and began to gently knead the muscles there with his fingers. Slowly he worked his fingers to the straps that held Ava's dress up at her shoulders. He began kissing down the side of her neck.

He slid the straps down from her shoulders to expose more of her flesh of him to taste. Ava let out a sift moan, which made Loki grin. He then slid her straps the rest of the way down, making her dress fall off of her body. "Hmm...beautiful as always, my love." Loki said, speaking of Ava's naked form.

Ava turned to face Loki. She grinned up at him. "Why is it that I'm always the first one naked...and so much easier to get naked than you?"

Loki grinned as he used his magic to remove his armor and all the rest of his clothes. "You were saying?" He asked.

Ava grinned. "That's better."

Loki then scooped his wife up into his arms and carried her into the bath. He sat down and held her in his lap. He kissed her cheek and neck, eliciting giggles from her. He then turned her so that her back was to him. He grabbed the soap and began to wash her back. "How are you feeling, my love?" He asked, knowing that the last few days had been stressful for his wife.

"I am fine." Ava answered. "I'm glad to be home...finally. You have no idea how good it feels to say home and actually know where home is."

Loki rinsed the soap from Ava's back and kissed her shoulder blade. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. "I know a little something about that...home hasn't been home without you."

Ava smiled and leaned back into his embrace. "I love you, Loki."

"I love you, Ava." Loki replied and then began kissing her neck.

Ava turned around in Loki's lap and wrapped her legs around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward to press her lips to his. Loki grinned into the kiss and slid his hands down her back and down under her butt. He lifted her slightly and guided her onto him, sliding inside of her.

Ava moaned into the kiss. She broke the kiss after a few moments and moaned even further as Loki moved her up and down on him. She leaned her head back and arched her back as her pleasure mounted. Loki leaned forward and kissed over Ava's throat. He let his tongue snake out and taste her flesh.

"Loki!" Ava cried out as her pleasure reached its peak.

Loki let out a low growl. He held Ava to him for a moment, completely burying himself in her for the moment, causing her to cry out his name again. He then turned them so that she was pinned against the wall of the tub. He then began to move, making love to his wife and bringing them both the pleasure they craved. He called out her name in a growl as his own pleasure reached its peak.

After finishing, Loki stayed within his wife and held her close. He gently kissed her lips and then rested his forehead against hers. He gazed into her eyes. He lifted a hand to caress her cheek. "I am so happy to have you again."

Ava gave Loki a playful grin. "I think I got that when you growled my name."

Loki chuckled and kiss her forehead. "Just as you were calling out my name...over...and over."

They stayed wrapped up in each other for a while longer before pulling away and finishing up their bath. They got out and dried off, Ava wrapping her towel around her body. Loki wrapped his around his waist. They walked back out into the bedroom and over to the wardrobe.

Ava happened to notice Loki's night clothes that hung in the wardrobe and also that her wedding dress hung there as well. "What is my wedding dress doing there?" She asked, curious.

Loki turned to face his wife, his face a bit red. "I...uh...it made everything smell like you." He confessed.

It was another of those moments when Ava could see just how much Loki had missed her. She could see just how much he had suffered without her over the last hundred years. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head on his chest. She felt Loki wrap his arms around her waist and his lips at the top of her head, before he rested his cheek there. "I love you, Loki."

"I love you, Ava." Loki replied. "I never want to be without you again."

"I never want to be without you, either." Ava replied.

They ended up spending the rest of the evening wrapped in each other's arms making love. They fell asleep, holding each other. They were both happy and content with being with each other in their home. The peaceful rest didn't last very the entire night however.

Ava woke up screaming, bolting upright and her body coated in sweat. Loki woke up and was on alert, looking for someone who had broken into their room and was hurting his wife, but no one was there. He looked at Ava. "My love, what is wrong?" He asked, concern coloring his tone.

Ava turned and threw herself into Loki's arms. She buried her face in his chest and began crying.

"My love, please tell me what is wrong?" Loki asked, wrapping his arms around his wife and stroking her hair. "Was it a bad dream?"

"It...it was...awful." Ava replied. "I...I dreamed about...the day we were...attacked...and that...thing...sent me...to Midgard."

Loki hugged his wife tighter. "That's not going to happen again."

Ava finally calmed down her crying and pulled back to look at her husband. "It was terrible...it wasn't just that day."

"What do you mean?" Loki asked.

"It was everyday after that." Ava answered. "It was like I was trapped in some clear box...and I was watching...myself. I knew what was going on, but I couldn't make myself remember. It was like I was watching form outside of my body and I was trying to make myself remember...trying to tell myself that I belonged here with you...but I couldn't."

Loki held his wife close and kissed the top of her head. "That's all over now. You're home. You're with me and I'm never letting that happen again."


	31. Chapter 31

Three days later, Ava was still having the same nightmare. She would wake up screaming and crying. Loki would wake up with her and hold her and comfort her, they would go back to sleep, and then it would happen all over again. On this particular night, Loki and Ava had just put on their night clothes and Loki climbed into bed.

"Are you coming, my love?" He asked.

Ava shook her head. "No...as soon as I close my eyes...I'll have that nightmare again."

"Ava, come to bed." Loki replied.

Ava shook her head again. "If I don't sleep, I won't have the nightmare...and at least you will be able to sleep."

"Ava, I can't sleep without you." Loki replied. "I especially can't sleep with you being like this." He then got up out of bed and walked over to his wife. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

Ava rested her head on Loki's chest. "I'm sorry." She said, feeling guilty for making Loki worry.

Loki kissed the top of her head once again. "Don't worry about me, my love." He told her. "I think I've actually found a way to help."

"What are you talking about?" Ava asked.

"You have to come to bed first." Loki answered.

"Alright." Ava agreed.

Loki then scooped his wife up into his arms and carried her over to their bed. He laid her down and then climbed in next to her. He then pulled her into his arms. "I've been doing some research and I think I found a spell that will help." He said. "If you want me to try it, that is?"

Ava nodded. "I'll try anything."

Loki pulled Ava close so that her head rested on his chest. He then placed a hand at the side of her head. A green glow began to emanate from his hand and flow into Ava's mind. He focused on sending a positive dream for her.

Ava's eyelids grew heavy and a peaceful feeling came over her. She nestled further into Loki's embrace and closed her eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep. She began to dream, but this time the dreams were happy dreams.

Loki stayed up for a while, watching his wife sleep as he held her. He kissed the top of her head. "Rest well and peacefully, my love." He whispered to her. He then closed his own eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

This peaceful sleep lasted until the sunrise, when Ava woke up screaming from her nightmare. Loki sprang up into a sitting position beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. He kissed the top of her head. "It's all over, my love. I swear to you it will never happen again." He assured her, knowing what her dream had been.

"It wasn't that dream." Ava said, shaking her head.

"Then what was it?" Loki asked, concern coloring his tone.

"Something happened...Vanaheim was attacked and you had to go and fight on Vanaheim...then that creature escaped the dungeons and came and did what he had done before...then it was like the first nightmare...going through life on Midgard...knowing and yet not knowing." She explained.

"That is not going to happen." Loki assured his wife. "He is secure in his cell."

Ava shook her head. "He's just one threat...if you have to leave to go to battle...someone else could come and do the same thing or something else."

Loki knew that Ava was right, but he didn't want her to fear this. "Ava..."

"Loki...I...I know that this could happen, but if I knew how to defend myself...it wouldn't be a problem." Ava replied.

Loki looked at his wife. "What are you saying, my love?"

"I want you to teach me to fight." Ava answered. "I want to be able to defend myself when you're not here."

Loki looked at Ava and knew she was right. "Alright."

After breakfast, Loki took Ava out to the training fields. "What are you going to teach me first?" Ava asked.

Loki pulled out a pearl-handled dagger that had protective symbols on the blade. "This is yours." He said, handing it to her.

Ava took the dagger. The weapon was almost too beautiful to think of as deadly, yet she knew it was. Loki was then coming up behind her and helping her to hold the dagger properly. "Just like that." He said. They then spent the next two hours in the training field. Loki taught Ava how to properly hold the dagger, stab and slice with it, and throw it if need be. He also taught her how to block attacks with the dagger as well as a few hand fighting techniques if she were to lose her dagger.

"What else?" Ava asked, wanting to learn some more.

Loki pulled out his own dagger. "Come at me." He told her.

Ava nodded and then went at Loki. He blocked her attack with his blade. Their blades clashed and clanged. They blocked each other's attacks. "You're doing marvelously, my love." Loki told Ava as she blocked another of his attacks. "But are you this marvelous?" He added, as he had a copy of himself come up behind Ava.

Ava turned slightly and caught the copy in the chest with her elbow knocking him down and causing him to disappear. They fought for a bit longer, until Ava was knocking Loki down. She was surprised when he disappeared and then came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "I've got you." He said, his tone playful. He then kissed her cheek.

Ava couldn't help but to smile. "You know...this is why you're such a good teacher."

"Well. You're a very good student. You deserve a reward for your hard work." Loki replied, kissing her cheek once again. "Are you feeling a little better now that you know a little something?"

Ava nodded. "I'd still like to know more."

"Tomorrow we'll start on some tricks that can help you out in a pinch." Loki replied.

"Okay." Ava agreed.

"Hey, the training fields are for working on battle techniques, not for flirting with your wife." Fandrall said as he came up towards them with Thor and the others.

Ava didn't say a word, she just took her dagger and threw it. It went right back Fandrall's face, actually cutting a stray hair just before landing in a tree behind him. "What was that you were saying about battle techniques?" Ava asked, as she saw the stunned look on Fandrall's face.

Loki laughed in approval of his wife's actions. "You are a quick study, my love."


	32. Chapter 32

Over the next three weeks, Loki and Ava spent everyday in the training fields. Ava was getting great defending herself. Loki was rather proud of his wife and how quickly she was picking up the things he taught her. This training also seemed to help keep Ava from having nightmares.

On this particular day, Loki was teaching Ava how to duplicate herself. This trick proved to be harder for her to learn than the others and the fighting skills. "You will get it in time, I am sure." Loki assured his wife.

Ava sighed. "I hope you're right."

Loki pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her forehead. "My love, don't let it get to you."

"This doesn't look like any battle training to me." Came the familiar voice of Frigga.

Loki and Ava both over as she approached. "What brings you out here, Mother?" Loki asked.

"We are going to be welcoming Lady Vena from Alfheim, tonight." Frigga answered. "I thought that I would come out here and let you know so that you would have enough time to get ready."

"What time do we need to be ready by?" Loki inquired.

"In four hours." Frigga answered. "Your father and I will be receiving Lady Vena at the entrance and then we will escort her to the dining hall where you two along with Thor will be waiting."

"Alright, we will be there." Loki replied.

Frigga nodded and then walked away.

Loki then turned back to his wife. "It appears we have some getting ready to do."

"It really doesn't take four hours to get a bath and change for dinner." Ava countered.

Loki grinned. "For normal people perhaps...but you and I both know what will happen once I see you disrobed."

Ava giggled and her cheeks reddened. "You're terrible."

Loki pulled Ava's lips to his for a long and deep kiss. He broke it after a few moments and looked into his wife's eyes. "I believe our chambers are calling to us."

Ava grinned. "I believe you are right."

They then headed inside the palace and to their chambers. Loki kept his arm around Ava's waist the entire time.

_Lady Vena on Alfheim..._

Vena stood in her secret room, hidden in the deepest darkest part of Alfheim, where no one dared to venture. Her dark black robes billowed out around her as she gazed into the dark waters of her reflecting pool. It contrasted nicely with her white skin and white hair. "It has been one hundred years since I sent my little pets to Asgard...and now I'll be going myself." She spoke to the darkness that always surrounded her.

She smiled a cruel smile. "Prince Loki's love is lost and so is the chance of them producing a child that will bring an end to my ways...of course now that opens up the chance for me to make my move."

Many years ago, she had used her dark magic to look into the future. Her goal was to one day rule the nine realms. It was an attainable goal, she did have immense powers of darkness on her side. Of course, that was until she saw Prince Loki of Asgard and his love Lady Ava having a child that would be even more powerful than she. Their child would bring an end to Vena's darkness.

She had known that she would have to stop that from happening and the only way to do that was to get Ava out of the picture. Sure, she could have killed Ava, but she rather enjoyed the torture that her victims would suffer from being alive and well, but being separated.

When gazing into the future she also happened to see that if she were to produce an heir with Loki, that child would be incredibly powerful and be the key to making the nine realms kneel before her. "One hundred years...that should be enough time for the prince to have mourned and be over his lost wife. I'll only be too happy to take her place...at least long enough to get the child I deserve...then I'll kill him...make it look like an accident and then play the part of the grieving widow...then I will raise my child and bring the nine realms to their knees."

She then grabbed a few things she would need, just in case she needed to cast a love spell on Loki or whatever else she might need. She then teleported herself to her chambers, where she changed into her robes of blue and silver. She picked the ones that would show her figure off the best. "You must look your best when trying to win the heart of a grieving widower." She mused darkly.

Once she was sure she looked her best, she then headed out. "Time to go to Asgard."

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this story. In the next chapter, I will explain more about why Vena doesn't know of Ava's return to Asgard. Please read and review?**


	33. Chapter 33

Vena arrived on Asgard via the bi-frost. "Welcome to Asgard." Came the deep voice of Heimdall, the gatekeeper.

Vena put on a mask of graciousness and smiled kindly at the gatekeeper. "Thank you." She replied.

"There is a horse awaiting you, Lady Vena. Enjoy your stay on Asgard." Heimdall told her.

"Thank you, again, Heimdall." Vena said, bowing politely before exiting the gate. _One day, you will all bow to me._ She thought as she walked towards the horse that awaited her. It was a beautiful brown mare with a white spot on her nose. Vena walked up to the horse and stroked her nose before mounting her and heading for the palace. She arrived and dismounted the horse. Stable attendants took the creature to its stall, while Vena made her way to the palace entrance.

The Allfather and his queen were waiting for her. "Welcome, Lady Vena." Frigga greeted, smiling kindly.

Vena bowed to them. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here and visit your lovely world."

"We are happy to welcome you and any of our allies." Odin replied.

"The rest of the family is awaiting us in the dining hall." Frigga said. "I shall show you to your chambers and then we shall head for dinner, if that is alright with you?"

"That sounds wonderful." Vena replied, playing her part so well.

Frigga then led her to the room she would be staying in. It had a terrace, a fireplace, and a large bed. There was also a wardrobe for her clothes and a door that led to private bathing chambers. Frigga showed her around the room, before heading towards the dining hall. They walked in, Vena pulling together the speech she was going to give Loki about how she was sorry for his loss, when she saw the prince standing with his arm around the redhead that was his wife. _What?! She is still supposed to be on Earth with her memory wiped clean!_ She thought to herself.

"Lady Vena, I would like to introduce you to my sons, Thor and Loki." Frigga said. "And my daughter-in-law Princess Ava."

"It is nice to meet all of you." Vena greeted.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Lady Vena." Thor replied.

"I am sorry, but I the last I had heard, you Princess Ava, were lost from Asgard? When did you return?" Vena asked, doing her best to keep her calm.

"I returned just a few weeks ago…I was lost on Midgard. I had lost my memory. Loki found me and brought me back home." Ava answered, towards the end turning to look at her husband lovingly. "He never gave up on me."

Loki hugged his wife closer and kissed the top of her head. He looked back at her just as lovingly as she looked at him. "There is no one more important to me, than you, my love."

Vena had to keep from throwing up at all of the love that emanated from these two. _That is truly disgusting._ She thought. "Well, that is wonderful." She lied as she tried to keep herself from gagging. "Why have you not spread the wonderful news?"

"We've been wanting to keep things quiet in case the person who sent those creatures to attack in the first place, were to try an attack again." Loki explained.

"I see." Vena replied. _Little did you know it was me._ She added mentally.

"Come, let us eat." Odin said, as he entered the room.

Loki pulled the seat out for Ava, while Odin pulled out Frigga's chair. Thor took it upon himself to show kindness to Vena and pull out her chair for her. "Thank you, Prince Thor." She told him.

"It is my pleasure." Thor replied.

Vena looked at Thor. _Hmm…he is rather handsome. Perhaps after I find a way to bed his brother and conceive the powerful child, I'll have to bed Thor…just for fun._ She thought as she took in Thor's muscular form.

Through the dinner, Vena had to put up with banal chitchat. After the dinner was over, everyone retired to their chambers, Loki and Ava seeming all too happy to be heading to theirs. Vena walked into her chambers and changed into a white night dress. "White…I truly hate this color." She muttered as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. "It is far too pure."

She then began to pace about her room, thinking. "What would be the best way to bed the young prince?" She mused aloud. "His wife is here…and he is far too in love with her to even think of cheating…or for a love spell or potion to work. Damn true love. It makes casting spells so much harder."

She paced a while longer, thinking and then it came to her. "It is obvious that he will never go to bed with anyone other than his wife…so I'll just have to be his wife." She then began to pull her plan together. "Tomorrow night, my plan will come together and I will carry Loki's child." She declared to the darkness that surrounded her and then cackled.


	34. Chapter 34

Ava woke up the next morning to the sun spilling in through the open wall of the terrace. She felt Loki's naked flesh at her back and his arms wrapped around her. She smiled as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. "Good morning, my love." Loki greeted her, putting his lips at her ear.

Ava's smiled widened. "Good morning." She replied.

"I am glad to see the nightmares have stopped." Loki said, kissing her cheek.

"Me, too." Ava replied.

Loki turned Ava over and then pulled her so that she laid on top of him. He lifted a hand to cup the side of her face. "You have no idea how beautiful you are in the mornings." He told her.

Ava grinned at Loki and her cheeks reddened. "You must really love me if you can think that."

"Oh, you've no idea." Loki replied.

"I might have some idea…I mean you did spend the last one hundred years searching for me until you found me…and then you didn't give up on me even when I didn't remember you." Ava replied. "Though, now that I do…I don't know how I ever could have forgotten." She said this last part, feeling guilty for having forgotten about Loki and their love. She felt the tears stinging her eyes.

Loki caressed Ava's cheek with his thumb. "Ava, my love, you had no control over that. The magic that was used on you was very powerful dark magic." He told her. "It was only that that made you forget, but you never truly did. It was always there." He added this last part, gesturing to her heart.

Ava smiled at Loki. "How is it you always know how to make me feel better?"

"Because it is the truth." Loki replied. "Now come closer so that I can kiss you."

Ava gladly leaned down and pressed her lips to Loki's. She broke the kiss and then moved to kiss the side of his neck. She felt Loki's hands sliding down her back, over her butt, and to the backs of her thighs. He spread her legs so that she was straddling him and slipped inside, causing her to moan into his neck. "You always have to start this first thing in the morning." Ava said, her tone teasing.

"Oh no, my love, you are the one that started it by being so beautiful and desirable." Loki replied. He then rolled them over so that he was now on top of her and still inside with her legs wrapped around his waist.

Ava grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, that is something I can't control."

"And I can't control my body's reaction to your beautifulness." Loki replied. He then began to kiss her neck, causing her to giggle. He began to make love to her when there was a thunderous knock on the door.

"Brother! Ava!" Thor called from the other side of the door.

Loki groaned as he stopped his motions and pulled his lips away from his wife's delicious neck. "Go away, Thor. We are a bit busy at the moment."

"Father requests our presence in his library, Loki." Thor replied. "And Lady Vena has requested that Ava go on a ride with her today."

Loki and Ava both sighed. "Give us a few more moments." Loki replied. "I'll meet you in the library."

"And I'll meet Lady Vena at the stables." Ava added.

"Alright." Thor called and then walked away.

Loki turned his attention back to his wife. "Now where were we?" He asked with an almost predatory smile.

Ava giggled and pulled Loki closer. "I think it was somewhere about here." She then began to kiss his neck, shoulder, and chest.

About twenty minutes later, they finished making love and were getting dressed and ready for the day. Loki couldn't help but to feel a sense of déjà vu about the scene. They were exiting their chambers, both to head off in different directions. "Do you have your dagger?" Loki asked, feeling worried that something similar to what happened one hundred years ago.

Ava nodded. "Yes…you don't quite trust her either, do you?" She asked referring to Lady Vena.

Loki shook his head. "There is something about her that seems off…be careful."

Ava nodded. "I will be."

"I love you and I cannot bear it if I were to lose you again." Loki said, pulling her into his arms and holding her.

Ava nestled into his embrace. "You won't Loki…I Love you, too."

They shared a tender kiss before letting go of each other and parting ways. Ava made her way to the stables, where Lady Vena was waiting for her with both of their horses. "Good morning, Lady Vena." Ava greeted, bowing respectfully to her.

"Good morning, Princess Ava." Lady Vena replied. "I hope I am not keeping you from anything. It took you a while to get out here."

Ava felt the blush creeping to her cheeks. "Just had a hard time getting out of bed, this morning…are you ready to go?"

"Yes, of course." Vena replied, smiling kindly.

There was something about Lady Vena's ethereal blue eyes that didn't match her kind smile. There was something cold and cruel in her eyes, which put a bad feeling in the pit of Ava's stomach. Of course, it wasn't like she could base this in fact and prove that Vena was as evil as she felt she was…Ava knew that she would have to find some good solid proof…that meant going along for this ride. She returned the smile and then mounted her horse.

Vena mounted the horse she was borrowing during her stay on Asgard. The two women then rode off, Ava leading Vena towards a beautiful meadow in the forest she knew of. They ended up spending a rather pleasant day riding through the forest and having a picnic. Of course, Ava never entirely felt at ease. Something just wasn't quite right about Lady Vena. She did notice that Lady Vena kept watching her as she did everything, as if she were trying to commit Ava's behavior and mannerisms to memory.

"Is something wrong?" Ava asked, after hour hours of Vena watching her.

"Nothing." Vena answered. "Why would you ask?"

"You have been watching me very closely all day." Ava answered, as she packed up her things and put them back in the saddle bag.

"Well…there is one thing." Vena replied. She then began to make a few flourishes with her hands and suddenly these inky black tentacles formed around her and then went straight for Ava.

Ava tried to dodge them, but the darkness caught her and wrapped around her, binding her and keeping her from moving. "I knew I shouldn't trust you." Ava said.

Vena laughed cruelly. "You just couldn't stay lost on Earth could you? You couldn't have stayed without your memories?"

"You did that?" Ava asked.

Vena nodded. "You see, if I allow you and Loki to continue as you have been, you will bear him a child…one that will be very powerful in the light magic…one that will defeat me…so see, I have to keep you separated."

"Why not just kill me?" Ava asked.

"Because I enjoy keeping you alive to be tortured. It is much more fun." Vena answered. She then used her magic and transformed herself to look like Ava.

"What…what are you planning?" Ava asked.

Vena grinned. "You see, if I have a child with Loki, that child will be powerful in dark magic…and will help me bring the nine realms to their knees before me."

"Your plan won't work." Ava replied.

"Why not? I have been watching you all day. I know your behavior and your mannerisms. I even look just like you." Vena replied.

"That won't matter." Ava replied. "Loki will know you're an imposter."

Vena gave Ava another cruel smile. "We shall see…once I have bedded your husband and conceived his child, you will see that you are wrong." She then waved her hand and the darkness completely engulfed Ava and transported her off of Asgard.


	35. Chapter 35

The darkness that had transported Ava slowly uncovered her. It still held onto her by her wrists and ankles, like chains. Ava felt disoriented for a moment after the darkness had left her. She blinked her eyes a few times and slowly everything came into focus. "Where am I?" She muttered as she looked around the dark room. It appeared she was in some kind of stone room, where dark and sickly vines grew. There were vials and jars of strange and disgusting-looking things…even creatures. In the center of the room was a very large and very dark reflecting pool.

"What is this place?" Ava said, with a shudder as she looked around. She decided to see if she could stand and she was surprised when she could. She started to walk about the room, surprised as the chains of darkness moved with her. "I have to find a way out of here...I have to get back home...once I figure out where I am now, that is."

Ava found herself walking over to the reflecting pool, as if she were drawn by some unknown magnetic force. She stood and looked into the dark glassy water. It was then that an image of Vena waiting in the chambers Ava and Loki shared and then Loki coming in and them making love.

Ava closed her eyes and shook her head. "No...no...that's not happening." She said. "No...he wouldn't. Loki has to know that's not me."

In the image, Vena turned and looked at Ava. "Oh, it is going to happen...I will carry Loki's child and rule the nine realms."

_It's an illusion she's using to torture me._ Ava thought. _What was it Loki taught me about dispelling illusions again?_ She then pictured in her mind the lessons Loki had taught her. She pictured the hand movements Loki had taught her. As soon as she had them right...she copied the movements she saw in her mind and the illusion in the water disappeared.

Ava let out a sigh of relief as she dispelled the illusion. "Now, just how to get out of these chains and out of this room." While Ava hadn't particularly enjoyed the vision in the water, it had given her motivation to get out._ "_Over my dead body, is she going to bed with my husband...she's not even going to get her hands on him."

Ava felt the determination and anger building up within her. She felt something else as well. Some kind of force...a power she had never before felt. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on...this power...that she felt building up. She thought about how she wanted out of the chains...how she wanted the darkness to let her go.

A light formed beneath Ava and the darkness that bound her. Slowly the light began to break the darkness. The chains were destroyed, eaten by the light. Ava opened her eyes and saw that the darkness had completely disappeared, replaced by the light.

"What just happened?" Ava questioned as she looked around her. Her eyes saw the light that was beneath her. She watched as the light then went to the reflecting pool and turn the waters from the darkest black to a beautiful ocean blue. The room around Ava began to change, the sickly vines absorbing the light and turning green and having beautiful pale blue flowers bloom on them. All of the vials and whatnot disappeared, consumed by the light.

Ava then watched as the light was in the middle of the reflecting pool. Slowly the water began to rise up in the middle of the pool and take form.

_Vena..._

After sending Ava to her lair, Vena walked over to Ava's horse. The creature pulled away from her, knowing that she really wasn't Ava. Vena sighed as she tied the creature to a tree. She then walked over to her own horse and transformed it to look like Ava's. She then mounted the horse and rode back to the palace.

"Where is Lady, Vena?" One of the attendants asked.

"She had wanted to stay and ride some by herself." Vena answered in Ava's voice.

The attendant nodded and then bowed. Vena dismounted the horse and then walked away. She heard the horse giving the attendants a hard time since they were trying to put it in the wrong stall. She didn't care. She just walked away and into the palace.

She made her way through the halls and to Loki and Ava's chambers. Loki wasn't there yet. That wasn't a big surprise. This actually gave her a bit of time to figure things out. "How to seduce the man?" She mused to herself. She then walked over to the wardrobe and opened it up. She began to pick through the dresses until she found one that would be low cute enough and curve hugging enough to get the prince in the mood. She quickly changed into the garment then waited.

"Loki will come...and we will conceive a child together...the most powerful child the nine realms has ever seen." Vena said with a cruel smile.

_Loki..._

After having the meeting with their father, Loki and Thor had gone to the training fields to get in some practice...as well as just spend some time doing some brotherly bonding. After they had finished sparing, Thor clapped Loki on the shoulder. "That was good, Brother." He said. "It has been a long time since we've sparred like that."

Loki smiled at his brother. "It has been." He agreed. "And it has been fun."

"Of course, I know why we haven't been and I really don't blame you."Thor replied, grinning at his brother.

Loki gave his brother and glare and pushed him away. "You just had to go there, Brother?"

Thor just grinned. "Shall we try this again tomorrow? It has been fun."

"Maybe." Loki replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my wife is probably back from her day by now and waiting for me in our chambers."

"Mustn't keep the wife waiting." Thor replied with a grin.

Loki chose to ignore his brother and headed inside for his chambers. He couldn't wait to be with his wife again, holding her, kissing her...and so much more. He walked through the halls until he was standing in front of the doors that led to the room he and Ava shared.

He walked into the room. Ava was laying back on the bed in a sultry pose, wearing a purple dress that hugged her curves and revealed much of her ample bosom. She gave him a coy smile. "Hello my handsome husband." She greeted him.

Loki grinned and started walking towards her. He climbed on top of her and cupped her face with one of his hands. He looked into her eyes. He slid his hand down the side of her neck and to her throat. He gripped there and pushed her back into the bed, making her choke slightly. "What have you done with my wife?"


	36. Chapter 36

The water at the center of the reflecting pool took form before Ava's eyes. A woman, made of water, stood before Ava. She smiled at Ava. "Thank you." She said.

"Who...what are you?" Ava asked, completely in awe of what was happening.

"I am a light spirit. This pool is my home...that dark witch Vena has had me trapped in her spell of darkness for the last thousand years." The water woman answered. "But you have set me free, Princess."

"You know who I am?" Ava asked.

"Every spirit both light and dark knows who you are Ava." She answered. "You are to be the mother of the chosen one."

"What chosen one?" Ava asked.

"The child that will dispel the most evil darkness of the world and will be the ultimate protector of the nine realms...the ultimate weapon for good and light."

Ava's eyes widened in surprise. "Can you tell me how I just freed you?"

The spirit smiled. "It is the power that you are able to share with the life you carry."

"What are you talking about?" Ava asked.

The woman smiled. She came closer, to the edge of the reflecting pool and reached a hand out. She placed the hand over Ava's stomach and looked into her eyes. "Vena could not stop you and Loki from conceiving this child."

"You're telling me...that I am already pregnant?" Ava asked.

The woman nodded. "Yes."

Ava really didn't have the time to process the information like she needed to. She knew she needed to get back home and to stop Vena. "So...do you know of Vena's plans?"

The woman nodded. "I do."

"So, you know I have to stop her...how can I get out of here and get home?" Ava asked.

The woman held out her hand to Ava. "Allow me to help you, Princess."

Ava hesitated for a moment, but then took her hand. She allowed the woman to pull her to the water. She was surprised when she walked on the surface, rather than sinking down into it. The light at the center of the pool began to swirl and form a portal.

"That will take you home."

"Thank you...for all of your help." Ava said. "If I ever need to speak to you again...how will I find you?"

"The light will show you the way." The woman answered. "Now, go."

"Thank you again." Ava replied with a nod and then stepped into the portal and back to Asgard.

_Loki..._

"What have you done with my wife?" Loki asked, tightening his grip around the false Ava's throat.

"Loki...darling..." She got out. "You're...hurting...me...please...stop...my...love."

"You are not Ava." He said, glaring at her. "Your eyes are not the right color...they have blue. Ava's are the purest emerald green...and you don't have her same spark. Now tell me what you have done with my wife."

Vena gave up the charade and let her magic fade and reveal her true form.

"Lady Vena...I knew I shouldn't trust you." Loki said. "Where is Ava?"

"Let...go...of...my...throat...and...I'll...tell...you."

Loki eased his grip on the woman's throat, but not entirely. He then quickly pulled out his dagger and held it to the throat. "Go on." He prompted.

"She is someplace you'll never find her." Vena replied, smiling cruelly.

Loki growled. "You're the one that sent her away to Earth in the first place, aren't you?"

Vena smiled. She then made a few flourished with her hand and her tendrils of darkness gathered and wrapped around Loki's wrists and ankles. They pulled him off of Vena and to sit back on the other side of the bed. "Yes, I did." She answered.

Loki struggled with the darkness, trying to free himself, but failing. "What do you want?"

Vena grinned. "Well, as I'm sure you can guess, I practice black magic...and I want to use my powers to take over the nine realms." She explained. "But I am not powerful enough to do that on my own."

"I won't help you." Loki replied.

"It wouldn't be you helping me...at least not directly." Vena replied. "Your progeny will help me. A child that I will carry."

"You will never carry my child." Loki replied.

Vena smiled. "Oh, but I will. I tried to make it easier for you, but you just won't have that...don't worry, I promise it will be an enjoyable experience. You just have to sit back and relax." She then climbed into Loki's lap and straddled him. She used her powers of darkness to remove his shirt. She raked a nail down his chest, drawing a thin line of blood.

Loki's body became rigid at the dark witch's touch. His brain was going a million miles a minute, trying to find a way out of this situation and how to find his wife again.

Vena put her lips at his ear. "Don't fight it. Just relax and go with it." She said. She then began kissing down his neck and over his chest. She was doing anything and everything she could to try and arouse him. It wasn't quite working. She then moved her lips to the cut she had made on his body and licked at the blood.

Loki was using spell after spell to try and break his bonds, but couldn't. Nothing was working and he had no idea why.

Just then the doors to the room flew open and Ava was bursting in the doors. "Get your filthy hands off of my husband, you whore!" She shouted.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Please read and review? I hope you're all enjoying :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I know that everyone wants to read and find out what is going on, but I ask that you all read this note. It is very important. To all who read and review fanfiction: When you are reading a story and you leave a review, please always be kind to the author? There is nothing more heart-breaking to a writer to have someone rip on their work. After all, we are putting our heart and soul into our work. If you read a fic and don't like it because it is too fluffy or has too much action or whatever, that is fine. Not everyone is going to like the same type of things. However, that is no reason to leave a review and be so hateful. Also, when you have some advice to leave for the author to help improve their, writing, that is great. We all want to be better writers. That is one of the reasons that we write fanfiction, it is a way to work on our writing. However, when giving such advice, make sure you are being kind and delivering it in a way that will be received well and heard by the author. If you give advice in a manner from which you appear to be looking down on the author and being rude and hateful, it does not help them. It breaks the author down and truly hurts them. We are all a part of this site because we love reading and writing. We all love these stories we base our fics off of and we all have our own ideas on how they should have gone. We are a part of this site to share those ideas. When you break an author down with unkind words in your reviews, you discourage them and the ideas they have may never be shared with the world. Be kind. We are here to build each other up and help each other and share a love for our fandoms. We need to be kind to each other. The rest of the world is mean enough. Thank you for taking the time to read my note and I hope that everyone takes it to heart. Now I am not saying that this applies to anyone here. I have just felt that this is a message that needs to be shared and I hope you, my kind and wonderful readers and reviewers, will share this message with anyone you might see being unkind to an author on this site. Now, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter :)**

"Get your filthy hands off of my husband, you whore!" Ava shouted as she burst into the bedroom she shared with Loki. She saw that Vena had Loki tied to the bed with her tendrils of darkness and was straddling him.

"How in Hel did you get out?" Vena asked, completely shocked.

Ava glared at the woman, her anger flaring up and fueling the power that was inside. "Get off of my husband now." She said, her voice low and deadly.

Vena smirked. "Make me."

"Gladly." Ava replied. The light then formed around her, taking on a form similar to the tendrils the darkness had formed. The light then snaked out and went for Vena.

Vena had more of her darkness snake out to fight Ava's light, but as soon as it came into contact with the light, it was destroyed. Vena's eyes widened as the light came for her. It knocked her off of Loki and sent her flying across the room. Vena landed on her back. She pulled herself up and looked at Ava. "How…you…?" It was then that understanding dawned on her. Her eyes widened. "No."

Ava just nodded. "Yes." She then commanded the light to break off into two different directions. The light went to destroy the darkness that bound Loki to the bed and it also went after Vena.

Vena tried to use her darkness to shield her, but it wasn't working. She narrowly dodged the light. She looked back at Ava. There is still time. She thought. She then sent her darkness towards Ava, aiming for her abdomen. She wanted to destroy the life that was growing in Ava's womb and she knew that now was the only chance she would have to destroy the child.

The light shot up and destroyed the darkness before it could even get close to Ava. The light then darted for Vena, ready to consume her darkness. Vena realized her only hope was to escape. She looked towards the bed, where Loki was still bound by her darkness. She commanded the tendrils to started wrapping around the rest of his body, ready to take him somewhere off world.

Ava saw this and the light instantly reacted, going to destroy the dark tendrils that bound Loki. "You're not taking him anywhere." Ava said, glaring at Vena.

Vena glared right back. She called her tendrils of darkness to surround her. "This isn't over."

"Yes, it is." Ava said, as the light went to surround and destroy the darkness Vena had called to her.

Vena had begun to disappear into the darkness, but the light got there before she could completely disappear. There was an explosion which sent a shockwave through the room. It knocked several things over, but did nothing to Loki and Ava. There was an incredibly bright light and then it faded as the explosion ended.

Where Vena had stood, there was nothing. Loki had been freed from the binding darkness and was still sitting on the bed. He was in shock over what had just happened…which he really wasn't sure what that was. He looked at his wife. She was standing right where she had been before. Her skin had paled even more so than her usual tone.

"Ava?" Loki asked, concern coloring his tone. She didn't say anything. Loki climbed out of bed and walked over to his wife. "Ava, my love, are you alright?"

Ava turned to look up at hi. She felt her knees begin to give out. Loki quickly got his arms out and caught his wife. "I'm…fine." Ava said, just before passing out.

Loki use his magic to put one of his tunics on. He then scooped Ava up into his arms and started to carry her out of their room when his mother and brother entered. "What is going on?" Frigga asked.

"We heard an explosion." Thor added.

"I'll explain on the way to the healing room." Loki answered.

"Oh my, the poor dear!" Frigga said, looking at her daughter-in-law.

The group then rushed through the halls and to the healing room. The healers took Ava from Loki and sent him and the others out in the hall. "What happened, Loki?" Frigga asked.

"Lady Vena…she is a dark witch." Loki answered. "And she wanted to go for a ride with Ava so she could trap her and then disguise herself as Ava…to seduce me. She seems to think that if she were to conceive my child that the child would be powerful and help her with her goal of taking over the nine realms."

"Did it work?" Thor asked.

Loki narrowed his gaze at his brother. "Of course not. I know my wife." Loki replied. "When that didn't work, she tried to…force my hand…Ava came in then and that's when everything got really strange." Loki then described the darkness and the light. "Then when it was all over, Ava had paled and she ended up passing out."

"So, Ava has some kind of power that has been dormant all her life?" Thor asked.

"That would have to be the only explanation." Loki replied.

"Not the only one." Frigga interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked, looking at his mother.

"Mothers have been known to be able to tap into the powers and use the powers of their unborn children." Frigga replied.

"Are you saying Ava could be with child?" Loki inquired.

Frigga nodded. "It is a possibility."

"Mother is right." Thor replied. "You and Ava have been spending much time in your chambers since Ava's return home."

Loki shot his brother a glare. "I think you are far too observant of my activities with my wife."

Thor shrugged. "What? We went from sparring and training everyday to only once in a great while, because of you spending so much time with Ava. I tend to notice when you're not around...not that I blame you. I mean, when we were on Midgard, I got to see just how beautiful your wife is. You're one very lucky man."

Loki punched his brother in the jaw. "Forget you ever saw her like that."

"What are you two talking about?" Frigga asked.

"It is nothing, Mother." Loki replied.

Frigga was about to open her mouth to say something, when the doors to the healing room opened and the head healer stepped out. Loki looked at her. "How is my wife?" He asked.

"She is fine." The healer answered. "She is awake and she wants to talk to you."

"Thank you." Loki said and then walked inside the healing room. He found Ava sitting up on one of the beds. He rushed over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He then pulled back and cupped her face between both of his hands. "My love, are you alright?" He asked.

Ava smiled at him. "I'm fine, Loki."

Loki kissed her forehead. "Thank goodness." He then looked into her eyes and saw unshed tears glistening in them. "What is wrong my love?"

"Nothing...nothing happened...between you and Vena...did it?" She asked.

Loki shook his head. "I wasn't fooled by her flimsy charade for a moment...she tried to force my hand, but nothing came of it."

"Good." Ava said, breathing a small sigh of relief.

"Now...what happened in there? When did you find that power and...just everything?" Loki asked, letting go of her face.

"I am sure Vena told you what she wanted from you?" Ava asked.

Loki nodded. "Yes. She said she wanted a child...a powerful child...but what does that have to do with what happened with you?"

"Did she tell you she was the one who sent me to Midgard?"

Loki nodded. "Yes."

"Did she tell you why?"

Loki shook his head. "No...did she tell you?"

Ava nodded. "Yes...she looked into the future and saw us having a powerful child together and she wanted to keep that from happening."

"Mother was right." Loki said. "You're with child?"

Ava nodded. "Yes and that power that I was using...that is our child's power."

Loki looked down at his hands, which were resting in his lap. He then looked at Ava and a smile slowly slid across his face. "We're having a baby."

Ava grinned. "Yes, we are."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the kind reviews :) you are all so wonderful and I hope that more people will learn from your kindness and be kind to all authors of fanfiction. I would also like to apologize for taking so long to update. This chapter has been incredibly difficult to write...I think my muse has been off somewhere with Loki. Anywho, please enjoy :)**

Loki and Ava stayed in the healing room for a while, so that their chambers could be cleaned up. Once their chambers were cleaned, they returned to them, Ava still needing to rest, but not wanting to stay in the healing room all night. "Are you sure you don't want to stay in the healing room for the night, just to be on the safe side?" Loki asked Ava, when a servant came in to tell them that their chambers were cleaned and ready.

"I just want to go back to our room." Ava replied. "And sleep in our bed."

"Okay." Loki agreed. He then helped Ava up out of bed and kept an arm wrapped around her waist as they walked from the healing room back to their chambers. They walked into their chambers and Loki closed the door behind them. He then used his magic to change them both into their night clothes. He scooped Ava up into his arms and carried her over to the bed and laid her down. "Do you need anything, my love? Anything to eat or drink? A neck or back rub perhaps?" He asked, wanting to take care of his wife and unborn child.

"Just you in this bed with me, holding me." Ava answered with a smile.

Loki kissed her forehead and then climbed into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "Are you sure there's nothing I can get for you?" He asked.

Ava smiled. "Loki, I am fine. If I need anything I will let you know, okay?"

"Okay." Loki agreed. "How are you feeling?"

Ava let out a small sigh. "To be honest…scared."

"Why?" Loki asked, pulling back to look at his wife with nothing but concern in his green eyes.

"You remember how I told you Vena saw us having a powerful child?" Ava inquired.

Loki nodded. "Yes…why?"

"Well…when I was trapped in her lair…and I first used the power of our child…it broke this spell of darkness she had on the lair…and I met this spirit of light…she told me more about our baby." Ava explained.

"Like what?" Loki asked.

"How our child is the chosen one." Ava answered. "Our child is going to be the ultimate force for good and light magic…and the ultimate protector and defender of the nine realms…that's why Vena wanted to prevent us from conceiving this child."

"Our child is going to be that powerful?" Loki asked, completely surprised.

Ava nodded. "And it scares me…I mean what if I'm not a good enough mother for this baby? And it is likely that evil forces will be after our child while he or she is still very young…what if I can't protect him or her? I mean I can now, by using the power only because I can share right now because he or she is still in my womb…but once this baby is born, I won't be able to do that."

Loki placed his fingers beneath Ava's chin and coaxed her face up to look at him. "Ava, my love, you are going to be a wonderful mother to our child. I can't think of anyone more perfect to be the mother of such a special child. You are kind, caring, fiercely intelligent, clever, loving, and everything a mother should be."

"Fiercely intelligent? Clever?" Ava asked. "If I were either of those things, she would never have been able to take me from you in the first place."

"Ava, my love, you are. How else would you have been able to pick up those things I taught you so quickly? You were also smart enough to marry me." He added the last part with a playful grin.

Ava couldn't help but to smile back. "I guess you've got me there."

Loki pulled Ava's lips to his for a gentle kiss. He broke the kiss after a few moments, but still held his wife close. "I love you and I love this baby." He told her. "I can't think of anything that could make me happier."

Ava smiled. "We love you, too. I am happy to be having your baby."

They snuggled up, Ava's head resting on Loki's chest, and fell asleep. They both wore peaceful happy smiles as they slept, dreaming happy dreams of what their child might be like.

The next day…

"A grandchild?! I finally get a grandchild!"

Ava laughed at her mother's excitement. "Please mother, don't hold back your excitement." She said, a smile on her face.

Gail grinned at her daughter. "It is not everyday a mother finds out she is going to get a grandbaby to spoil. This is the most exciting news I have received since I was told you were coming home." She then pulled her daughter into her arms for a hug and kissed her forehead.

"It is very exciting." Frigga agreed from her seat.

The three women were having lunch out in the garden. Loki was out in the training fields with Thor, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstag. Hagar was somewhere in the palace having a disucssion with Odin.

"So, how does Loki feel about becoming a father?" Gail asked, curious how her son-in-law was handling the news.

Ava smiled. "He's already taking his role very seriously. It was a bit of a fight with him to let me out of bed this morning. After me fainting yesterday and everything he is very worried and being a bit protective."

"It was also difficult to convince him he should go and join his brother and friends in the training fields." Frigga added.

Gail laughed. "I believe most men get that way. I remember when I found out I was pregnant with you, your father was so protective."

"Odin was, but then he wasn't quite as protective as Loki is being." Frigga said.

"Well, he is the king." Ava replied.

"True, that does tend to pull his focus away from his family." Frigga agreed with a sigh.

Just then they heard laughter coming from one of the paths that led from the training fields and into the garden. "Fandral, there is no need to be angry." Thor said, a note of laughter in his voice.

"It is not my fault you always fall for my tricks." Loki said.

"But now I am soaking wet and my hair is ruined." Fandral said, angrily.

The group then came in view of the three women sitting at the table. Fandral was indeed soaking wet. He also happened to have some kind of aquatic plant in his hair and a glare on his face. "Oh Fandral, you know you don't wake up looking like you usually do." Sif said. "You can change and get cleaned up as usual."

"I see you six are playing well together as usual." Frigga said, a fond smile on her face.

"It is only Loki and Fandral who do not play well together." Thor replied, grinning.

Loki just rolled his eyes and walked over to the table. He bent down and kissed his wife on the forehead just before sitting down next to her. "How are you feeling, my love?" He asked.

Ava smiled at her husband. "I am fine. I am pregnant not fatally ill."

"Pregnant?" Sif asked, this being the first she or the warriors three had heard the news.

Ava looked at Loki. "You haven't told them?"

"No...I thought I would keep it a surprise for the feast where Father intends to make the announcement in three days." Loki replied.

Ava gave Loki a sheepish grin. "Whoops."

Loki just chuckled and kissed her cheek. "It is alright my love."

The rest of the group sat down. "Well, this means there will be a little trickster running around the palace before much longer." Fandral said. "I'll be steering clear of the palace while that is happening."

"Why? Are you afraid of being outsmarted by an infant?" Loki teased.

"Oh goodness." Ava said.

"What?" Loki asked.

"Well, if Fandral is right and this baby does take after you...I don't know how well I'll be able to handle you and a mini you." Ava teased.

"Don't worry, I can teach you everything you need to know about having a mischievous child." Frigga assured Ava.

"I wasn't that bad." Loki replied. "It was all just a bit of fun."

"Tell that to the poor servants you terrorized." Frigga replied with a soft chuckle.

"And to my hair." Fandral added.

"It was all really just in fun." Loki replied, feigning innocence.

Ava laughed and leaned over to kiss Loki's cheek. "I've always loved your tricks...as long as you're using them on other people that is."

Loki chuckled and kissed his wife's forehead. "I'll make sure to tell our child not to use them on you."

"Just on Uncle Thor and Fandral." Ava replied.

"Hey!" Thor and Fandral said in unison.

Loki and Ava just laughed. Everything was wonderful.


	39. Chapter 39

Three days later, Loki and Ava were in their chambers getting ready for the feast. Ava had just slid into an emerald green gown. It had long sleeves made of green lace and came off the shoulder. It was trimmed in gold at the top with a gold panel going down the front. She brushed out her hair and then pulled part of it back into a gold clip at the back of her head and left the rest hanging down in soft waves.

"You are breathtaking as always, my love." Loki said, walking over to stand behind his wife. He bent down and kissed her cheek.

Ava grinned. She turned her head and she and Loki shared a brief kiss. "I love you."

Loki grinned. "I love you, too...Are you ready to go and announce the news of your return and our little bundle of joy?"

Ava grinned. "Yes."

Loki kissed the top of Ava's head. He then wrapped an arm around her waist and they left their chambers. They soon arrived at the feasting hall, where the party was already in full swing. Ava felt a bit overwhelmed. It had been so long since she had been to one of these feasts…over one hundred years. And once again, she and Loki would be the center of attention at this feast, once Odin made the announcement.

Loki could sense Ava's anxiety. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be with you the entire time…and we can leave early if need be." He whispered to her.

"Can we leave now?" She asked, not ready to see all of her old friends just yet.

Loki chuckled. "Everything will be fine. Remember I will be with you the entire time."

Just then Frigga and Gail came up to them. "Are you feeling a bit nervous?" Gail asked her daughter.

"Am I that obvious?" Ava asked.

"Ava, you are my daughter and I carried you for nine months and I raised you." Gail replied. "I know you better than I know myself."

"And you are the closest I will ever have to a daughter and I have started to become attuned to your emotions." Frigga added.

Ava smiled, thankful she had so much support from her family. It was something she appreciated much more now than she ever had before.

"Are you ready?" Loki asked.

Ava took in a deep breath. "Yeah."

The group then walked into the feasting hall and quietly made their way to their seats. Odin was then calling the attention of the room. "We have much to celebrate this evening. As you all know, over one hundred years ago, we gathered to celebrate the marriage of my youngest son, Loki to his beautiful bride, Lady Ava. Sadly the next day we were attacked and Ava was sent away from Asgard." Odin began. "Then something wonderful happened, Loki found his wife on Midgard and three weeks ago returned with her. Tonight we officially welcome her home."

Everyone cheered and clapped at the announcement. Odin silenced them. "That is not the only news we have to celebrate. Not only has Ava returned to us, but Loki and Ava will also be welcoming their first child into the world...my first grandchild. So, make sure to give my daughter-in-law a welcome home and congratulate the happy couple on the new life they are going to bring into the world."

Everyone cheered once again. Soon people were surrounding Loki and Ava to welcome Ava home and congratulate them. Ava was once again starting to feel overwhelmed, by the crowd. She felt Loki give her hand a reassuring squeeze. _Just a bit longer, my love. Then we can leave and return to our chambers._ Loki's thoughts whispered through Ava's mind.

_It's just been so long...I don't know how to handle all of this._ Thought, knowing Loki would be able to hear her thoughts.

It was then that Ava found herself being pulled away from her husband and into a crowd of young women. "Ava, it is so good to see you again."

Ava looked up into the familiar honey-colored eyes that belonged to her friend Eira. "It is good to see you, Eira." She replied, a small smile coming across her face.

"We can't forget to congratulate her as well as welcome her home." Another, Ava recognized as Kelda said.

"Yes, our soon to be mother." Erica, another said.

"It's funny." Eira said. "You were the first of our group to get married and even with one hundred years away from your husband, you're the first to be an expectant mother."

"She's also the only one of our group to be married and expecting." Kelda added.

"Yes, so congratulations." Eira said, hugging Ava.

Ava gave her friends a small smile. "Thank you."

"So, how were you trapped on Midgard for so long?" Kelda asked. "I mean couldn't you have just called to Heimdall to bring you home?"

"My...memories were stolen from me." Ava replied. "I didn't remember who I was."

"That must have been terrible." Erica said.

"How did you survive it?" Eira asked.

"Yes, being with all of those mortals for so long...their primitive nature and all?" Kelda asked.

"They weren't so bad." Ava replied. "The worst thing was not knowing...wandering around missing a piece of myself."

"What was Midgard like?" Eira asked, curiosity shining in her honey-colored eyes.

"Yes, what was everything like?" Erica added.

The three other women then began to fire off question after question. They were asking her all about Midgard and not giving her the chance to actually answer. She was starting to feel very overwhelmed. _Loki!_ She called out in her mind.

A few seconds later, Ava felt Loki's arm wrapping around her waist. "Pardon me ladies, but I must steal my wife away." He said, pulling Ava away from her friends.

Once they were away, Ava breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't let go of me the rest of the night?" She asked.

Loki kissed the top of his wife's head. "Okay. That's going to be easier since I'm taking you back to our chambers."

"You mean we can finally leave?" Ava asked.

Loki nodded. "Yes...but don't look so happy about it. You have to act like you're not feeling well."

"That won't be that hard." Ava replied. She then leaned into Loki, acting as if she needed his physical support.

"What is wrong? Where are you two headed?" Odin asked, as he approached them just before they could exit out the back door. "This feast is for you."

"Ava is not feeling well." Loki answered. "The stress of the evening is just too much."

"Oh, I see." Odin replied. "Well, Ava, dear, I hope you feel better."

Ava gave her father-in-law a weak smile. "Thank you."

Loki then led Ava from the room and through the halls. They were soon walking into their chambers, Loki closing and locking the doors behind them. Ava walked over and fell back onto the bed with a sigh.

Loki walked over and laid down beside his wife and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her on the forehead. "How are you feeling, my love?" Loki asked his wife.

"Glad to be out of there." Ava answered. "They were just bombarding me with questions about the last one hundred years and about Earth...and they didn't give me a chance to actually answer their questions and...it was just too much."

Loki could feel Ava tensing up in his arms. He could see the stress and frustration in her green eyes. He let go of her and then rose from the bed and offered her his hand. "Come on."

"What?" Ava asked.

"Just trust me." Loki replied, giving her a smile.

Ava took Loki's hand and allowed him to pull her up on her feet. He then wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to their private bathing chambers.

"I think a nice relaxing warm bath would help you unwind." Loki said, kissing her cheek.

Ava grinned. "I think you're right."

They walked into their bathing room and Loki began to undo the buttons at the back of Ava's dress. He then slid it from her body. He kissed her neck and shoulder. He then used his magic to send away his armor. They then stepped down into the water. Ava started to take her hair down and set her clip aside.

Loki sat down and pulled Ava to him, her back to his front. He began to massage her neck and shoulders. "Is this helping you relax?" He asked.

"Yes." Ava answered with a smile. She then leaned back into Loki, resting her head back on his shoulder.

Loki wrapped his arms around Ava and kissed her cheek. "How are you feeling? You haven't been feeling faint or anything have you?" He asked, concerned for her health and the health of their unborn child.

"I'm fine." Ava replied. A mischievous grin came across her face and she turned in Loki's embrace to face him. "I'm feeling more than fine actually." She then pressed her lips to his.

Loki broke the kiss and looked at his wife. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked.

"Loki...I am just fine. The baby is just fine." Ava replied.

Loki lifted a hand to cup the side of Ava's face and caress her cheek with his thumb. "Can you blame me for being worried?" He asked. "I saw how weak you were after fighting Vena...and I felt your anxiety tonight."

"Loki, I am fine. I was only so weak because I am not used to having that kind of power." Ava replied. "And my anxiety at the feast...that was just because it has been so long...and they were just bombarding me with questions...besides...I need you Loki. I need to be with you."

"But what if it is too much for you to take right now? You and our baby?" Loki asked.

"Loki, with as far along as I am, I was pregnant when we left Midgard. So, we've been a little busy over these last three weeks." Ava replied with a smile. "And I am still fine. Our baby is still fine."

"But..."

Ava put her finger to Loki's lips. "You have no leg to stand on in this argument. And I swear if you say you are worried about me fainting or something happening to the baby, I will hurt you."

Loki took Ava's hand in his and kissed her finger before removing it from his lips. He then smiled as he looked up at his wife. "Just what do you think you could do to hurt me?" He asked, his tone sounding playful.

Ava grinned. "You know exactly what I can do...you did teach me after all."

"And I saw what you did to Vena." Loki added.

"True...but I did have to teach her not to come after my husband." Ava replied.

Loki grinned and then pulled Ava's lips to his for a kiss. He broke the kiss after a few moments. "As long as you're sure you're fine. That fight with Vena was just a few days ago..."

Ava silenced Loki with a kiss. She ran her hands down the front of his body. Loki responded by running his own hands over the curves of Ava's body. Ava broke the kiss after a few moments and looked into Loki's eyes. "I am fine."

Loki grinned back at his wife. "I can see that."

Ava grinned as Loki pulled her lips back to his for a kiss. She felt him sliding his hands down her body and pulling her onto him, sliding inside of her. She moaned into the kiss. They made love in the bathtub before going into their bedroom and continuing to make love before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	40. Chapter 40

_Ava lay in a dark room on a stone table. There were candles and strange symbols all around her. There was one entrance to the room, not much light coming from it. Then figures cloaked in black robes came into the room, each holding a single black candle. The last to enter the room was a woman wearing a red cape over a skimpy black dress._

_The woman had short inky black hair and skin so white it was almost translucent. She gave Ava a cruel smile and then she turned to the others in the room, giving them some kind of command. The figures then began to chant in some language Ava didn't quite recognize._

_The woman then placed a hand on Ava's belly, which had swollen with the life of the child she carried, and then she placed her other hand on her own belly. The chanting continued and soon pain began to fill Ava's body. She cried out with the pain that had taken over her body._

_It was then that she felt the life of her child leaving her body and a different kind of pain filled her heart. She cried as she felt the loss of her child. Soon the chanting ended and the woman was removing her hand from Ava's belly._

_Ava looked up at the woman to see that her once flat belly had swollen. The woman smiled at her once again. "It is my child now."_

Ava bolted up into a sitting position. Her breathing was coming fast and hard. Her hands flew to her stomach and she breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the small bump that had begun to form as her child grew in her womb.

Loki sat up in bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her shoulder. "Ava, my love, what is wrong?" He asked, concern coloring his tone.

"I just...I had a nightmare." Ava answered. "It felt so real."

"What was it about?" Loki asked.

"I was in this dark room...and there were candles and strange symbols...and people in dark robes chanting...and there was this woman...she placed her hand over my stomach and hers...then I was in pain...and I could feel the life...the life of our baby...leaving me. When it was all over...she was carrying our child and said it was hers now." Ava explained through tears.

Loki held his wife in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "It was just a dream, my love...just a bad dream."

"But it felt so real." Ava replied. "It felt like...like a real threat."

Loki kissed the top of her head. "Ava, my love, you have been dreaming about a different person taking our baby every night since the party and that was three months ago."

Ava shook her head. "Loki, this dream felt different than the others. It felt like a real threat."

"Ava, I am sure that it was just a dream." Loki assured his wife.

"This dream was different, Loki. I know that this one was real." She replied. She looked up at him, tears glistening in her green eyes. "Loki, I swear I'm not crazy. This...this dream...it was a warning. I just know it."

Loki looked into Ava's eyes. He could see how truly scared...terrified she was. She hadn't ever been that way about one of these dreams before. "What kind of symbols did you see in the dream?" Loki asked.

Ava climbed up out of bed and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. She then drew the symbols she had seen in her dream and handed the drawing to Loki. "These are the symbols that I saw on the walls."

Loki looked at the symbols his wife had drawn on the paper. "I'll show these symbols to Mother and Father in the morning. Perhaps they will have an idea of what they mean."

Ava nodded. "Okay."

Loki sat the paper aside and then opened his arms for his wife. Ava climbed back in bed next to Loki and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"I know you think I'm just being paranoid...but I can't help but to feel this way. I am so afraid something will happen and we will lose this child." Ava replied. "And I love him or her so much already...I couldn't bare it of something happened." She was then placing her hands over her swollen belly in a loving manner.

Loki kissed the top of Ava's head and placed one of his hands over her belly as well. "Ava, my love, you and this child are my world. I don't want anything to happen to either of you and I swear I will keep you both safe. I swear I will. I love you both more than anything."

Ava smiled up at Loki. "I know. If there is one thing I can count on in the nine realms, it is you my love."

Loki kissed his wife gently on the lips. He only hoped that her faith in him wasn't misplaced. He then laid back and pulled Ava back with him. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed his hands up and down her back. "Just relax and remember, we will be fine. I will keep you both safe."

Ava smiled and kissed Loki's chest. "I know. I love you, Loki."

Loki kissed her forehead. "I love you, Ava."

Ava snuggled into Loki's embrace and closed her eyes. She relaxed and closed her eyes. She allowed herself to draw comfort from Loki's arms and soon was drifting off to sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: I am sorry for being slow to update. I believe Loki is taking my muse off somewhere and watching me struggle to write. You know just for his own amusement. Anywho with some help my best friend, Loki's best friend (she convinced Loki to give me my muse back), this chapter is complete for your enjoyment :) Please read and review?**

The next morning, Loki and Ava woke and dressed for the day. Loki folded up the piece of parchment with the symbols on it and tucked it away in a pocket before he and Ava left their chambers. They headed for the breakfast hall and sat down at the table with the rest of their family.

Frigga looked at her daughter-in-law and noticed she had dark circles beginning to form under her eyes. "Ava, dear, are you sleeping alright? You look tired sweetheart." She observed.

"I've been having terrible nightmares...about people coming after the baby." Ava answered, putting her hand on her stomach.

"I am sure it is just all in your imagination." Odin replied.

"I don't know, Father." Loki replied. "Vena did try to stop Ava and I from conceiving this child in the first place. Others may want his or her power for their own uses."

"I don't know..." Odin began.

"Last night's dream didn't feel like just a dream." Ava spoke up. "It felt like a real threat."

"What was it?" Frigga asked, concerned for her daughter-in-law and grandchild.

"There was some kind of...ritual being performed...by this woman and these people in black robes...by the time it was over...the woman had taken this baby from me and was carrying him or her...she said that the child was hers." Ava explained. "And I was on a stone table in a dark room with candles and strange symbols everywhere."

"What kind of symbols?" Frigga asked.

Loki pulled out the parchment and handed it to his parents. "It was these."

Frigga and Odin looked at the symbols. "Is that what I think it is?" Frigga asked, looking at her husband.

"I am afraid so." Odin replied. "But they were supposed to be gone."

"Who? What are you talking about?" Loki asked.

Ava looked worried and held her hands over her slightly swollen stomach. "It's bad, isn't it?"

"It's the Dark Magician Guild of Asgard." Frigga answered.

"Wasn't Grandfather supposed to have banished them for all eternity?" Loki asked.

"I remember you telling us the story before bedtime, Mother." Thor added.

"Who are they?" Ava asked, not remembering hearing any such stories from her own mother and father.

"Many years ago, when my father was still king," Odin began, "there was a group of dark magicians that threatened to destroy Asgard and all the nine realms. My father called upon a group of magicians to combat them. These magicians had to learn the dark arts to be able to take on the enemy. It worked and they rid the nine realms of the enemy. There was only one problem…they became too involved in the dark magic. It consumed them and they became even more powerful than the others. My father somehow managed to banish them and no one has heard from them since."

"Until my dream." Ava replied.

Odin nodded. "Exactly…it is likely they want to try and change the destiny of your child…make he or she heir to dark magic."


	42. Chapter 42

Three weeks had passed since Ava had had that dream...and she was still having it every night. Nothing had happened to make them fear that this dream would come true, in those three weeks, but they had to know everything they could about the Dark Magician Guild. They spent much time in the library, studying, trying to be prepared for anything. Frigga had been helping them of course. She wanted to help make sure her daughter-in-law and unborn grandchild were safe.

On this particular day, Loki was in the library learning everything he could, while Ava, Frigga, and Gail were in the healing room for a check up on how Ava's pregnancy was going. "Everything is progressing the way it is supposed to." The head healer said, once she was through the examination. "You and your baby are both healthy, Princess. You just need to be getting more sleep."

Ava nodded. "I will try."

"Which means you should just relax, instead of spending so much time in the library." Gail told her daughter.

"But, Mother, you know why I can't do that." Ava replied.

"Your mother is right." Frigga agreed. "Stress is not good for you or the baby."

Ava sighed. "I know...but it is hard not to stress about this. I mean, there are people after my child."

Gail put her arm around her daughter. "Come, let us go to the garden and have some lunch? Perhaps that will help relax you."

"I'll join you both in a moment." Frigga said.

"Okay." Ava and her mother agreed.

While Ava and Gail headed out to the garden, Frigga headed to find her husband. She had just turned down a hall when she suddenly felt a chill in the air. She shivered and breathed and could see her breath out in front of her.

She didn't need to turn around to see the cloaked figure behind her. "What do you want?" She asked.

"You know exactly what we want." An eerie female voice answered.

"We want the child." Another cloaked figure replied as it appeared in front of her.

"I won't allow you to take my grandchild." Frigga replied. "Nor will my son and daughter-in-law allow you to take their child."

"None of you will have a choice." A third cloaked figure said, appearing at Frigga's side. The figure then hit a pressure point in Frigga's neck, knocking her out. "Actually, you will be helping us." Two of the cloaked figures then disappeared with Frigga, while the third stayed and used their dark powers to take on the form of the Asgardian queen.

_In the garden..._

Ava and her mother sat in the garden, waiting for Frigga to join them. "I don't think that I can wait much longer with all of this food staring at me." Ava said.

Gail smiled at her daughter. "Go ahead. You are eating for two, after all."

Ava smiled at her mother as she reached for a sweet roll. She took a few bites before looking at her mother. "Mom...how am I going to do this?" She asked.

"Do what, sweetheart?" Gail replied.

"Be the mother to such a special child." Ava replied. "I mean...being a mother is terrifying enough...but this child is supposed to be so special. I mean...how am I going to do this?"

Gail smiled at her daughter. "Ava, all you have to have to be a good mother is a heart full of love. I know you already love this child and I know Loki does, too. You are going to be a wonderful mother and Loki is going to be a wonderful father. You will have each other to lean on. Just love each other and your child. That's all you need to do." She then wrapped her arms around Ava and kissed her forehead.

Ava smiled and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "I am glad to have you to help me feel better."

"I am glad to see you both still out here." Frigga said as she entered the garden.

"Where did you go?" Ava asked.

"Oh, just to talk with Odin." She answered. "Apparently, we are going to be having another feast tonight."

"I thought we weren't going to be having any feasts until after we figured out more about the threats from the Dark Magician Guild?" Ava asked.

"Odin has decided that we should throw everyone off by acting as if everything is perfectly normal and that we aren't expecting a threat from them or anyone." Frigga replied. "And you know how he is, once he's made up his mind, there is no changing it. I am sure everything will be fine. We have guards everywhere."

"I see." Ava replied, not thoroughly convinced. She rose from her seat. "I should probably go and tell Loki the news...so we can go and get ready." She then kissed her mother's cheek before heading inside the palace.

"I should probably go home and get ready myself." Gail said.

"Not just yet." Frigga said. "I need to show you something."

"Is it the nursery? I bet Loki and Ava will be so thrilled when you show them their new room and the nursery." Gail replied.

"Oh, they will be." Frigga replied.

Gail followed her friend into the palace. Frigga led her into a dark room that was cold. "What is going on?" Gail asked. "This isn't their new chambers...and you're not really Frigga."

Frigga turned and gave Gail a cruel smile. "Too bad you didn't figure it out sooner."

The next thing Gail knew, she was surrounded by figures cloaked in black. The false Frigga placed a hand on her neck and hit a pressure point there, knocking her out. The others then disappeared with Gail, except one remained behind with the false Frigga and took on Gail's form.

"Phase one of our plan is complete." The False Frigga said.

"Yes, soon we will have the princess and the child she carries will be ours." The False Gail agreed.

"Then once we have the child, we will have untold power and then the nine realms will be ours."

**A/N: I am sorry for the delay in the update. Loki had absconded with my muse once again. With help from Loki's best friend, I got my muse back. Of course after spending so much time with Loki, she had so many other ideas for everything except how to continue with this story. Loki's best friend helped me get her back on track and I should be updating regularly again soon. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Please read and review?**


	43. Chapter 43

"This feast doesn't make any sense." Loki said as he and Ava stood in their chambers getting ready.

"I know." Ava agreed. "Maybe there is a point to what your father said, about making everyone believe everything is normal...but it just doesn't seem right."

Loki wrapped an arm around Ava's waist and pulled her to him. He kissed the top of her head and placed a hand lovingly over the swell of her stomach. "I will keep an arm around you this entire night. I will keep you both safe."

Ava smiled up at Loki. "I know you will."

They finished getting ready and headed to the grand hall, where the party was well underway. Everyone was dancing and having a good time. There were many who were already drunk. "There you two are." Greeted the familiar voices of their mothers.

"We've been looking all over for you." Gail said.

"We just got here." Ava replied.

"Well, come sit and eat." Frigga said. "You must eat plenty to be sure that this baby is healthy, Ava."

Loki and Ava followed their mothers to the table. They all sat down in their usual seats. Just as they had begun to pick at the meal, when the doors to the grand hall burst open. A large group of people who were known to be mercenaries for hire throughout the nine realms appeared.

The room erupted into battle. The drunks were stumbling over themselves and the civilians to get out. Loki stayed by Ava's side, protecting her and their child. "We need to get you out of here and some place safe." Loki said.

"We will take her to my chambers." Frigga said.

"We will keep her safe there." Gail agreed.

Loki nodded. He helped get Ava to a secret doorway that led from the grand hall to Frigga's private chambers. "I will come for you when it is safe." Loki told Ava, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Ava replied, stretching up to kiss his cheek. She then turned into the hall and began to run down it with her mother and mother-in-law, while Loki turned to battle.

Ava soon arrived into Frigga's private chambers with her mother and Frigga. She walked over and sat down next to the fireplace. She placed her hands over her belly and spoke to her unborn child. "Everything is going to be fine. We will be safe."

Frigga and Gail walked over and sat down on either side of her. They took her hands and then placed their free hands on top of her head and stroked her hair. "Yes, everything will be fine." They assured her.

Ava looked at her mother and mother-in-law. "What's going on? There's something you're not telling me."

They each gave her a wicked smile. "Don't worry." Frigga said.

"We'll take care of everything." Gail finished.

The next thing Ava knew, the room was spinning. Nausea began to grip her as the room spun. "Something...is wrong." Ava said, shutting her eyes to the feelings of dizziness and nausea.

"It's alright." Ava heard her mother whisper to her. "Just close your eyes and relax. Mommy will take care of you."

"We'll take care of everything." Frigga said in her other ear.

Ava closed her eyes and allowed the blackness to consume her. It was better than the dizziness and sickness.

"That went easier than I had thought." The false Frigga said.

"Much easier." The false Gail agreed. They then disappeared with Ava and the unborn child she carried.


	44. Chapter 44

Loki had just plunged his dagger into the throat of an enemy soldier and started fighting with another. Then as suddenly as the enemies had appeared, they disappeared, as if they had never been there. The Asgardian warriors stood around, weapons paused in mid-strike, complete and utter confusion on their faces.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thor spoke from beside his brother.

It was then that a feeling of dread invaded the pit of Loki's stomach. "Ava." He said, as he turned and ran towards the secret path that led to his mother's chambers. He ran through the dark hall, his brother, father, and father-in-law not far behind him.

They arrived in the room, but found no traces of Ava, Frigga, nor Gail. "Ava? Mother? Lady Gail?" Loki called out, searching the rooms that belonged to his mother. "They're not here."

Odin quickly summoned his guards. "I want you all to search the entire kingdom for my queen, my daughter-in-law, and Lady Gail." He ordered.

Loki shook his head. "They won't be here." He said. "They have been taken...that is the only explanation."

"But who would have taken them?" Thor asked. "And why would they have taken Mother and Lady Gail as well?"

"I don't know." Odin answered. "But they could still be on Asgard." He then sent his guards to search the kingdom.

"It had to have been the Dark Magician Guild." Loki said, thinking of the only explanation that made any sense.

"But if they want the baby, why would they take Mother and Lady Gail?" Thor asked.

Hagar looked up. "What are you talking about? I thought that the Dark Magician Guild had been banished...and what would they want with my grandchild? What have you not been telling me?" He asked, looking directly at Loki.

Loki sighed. "We don't really know how they have thrived or returned..."

"Or that they have returned for sure." Odin added.

"They have, Father." Loki replied. "How else could all of this have happened?"

"Why are they after my daughter and grandchild?" Hagar inquired, trying to get them back on track. While Gail had been filled in on what was going on, Hagar had not. Ava had not wanted to worry her father...he tended to get a little overprotective of her when it came to these things.

"Our child," Loki began, "is heir to the most powerful light magic the nine realms has ever seen. He or she is meant to protect and defend the nine realms...we believe that the Dark Magician Guild is going to try and perform a ritual to take the baby from Ava...so that they can make he or she heir to dark magic and bring about the destruction of the nine realms."

"And you didn't think to tell me any of this?" Hagar asked.

"Ava didn't want to worry you." Loki replied. "She knows how protective of her you are."

"Well, someone has to be. It is obvious that when I gave her to you in marriage for you to protect, that you haven't done your job well." Hagar replied, his anger getting the better of him. "You've lost her twice now."

Loki just looked shocked and hurt by his father-in-law's words for a moment. Then his own anger flared. "Yes, I lost her before." Loki spat out. "But I spent everyday after she had been taken from me, looking for her. I never gave up and I finally found her and brought her home. What did you do during that time? I don't recall you going and searching with me."

Hagar stammered, unable to come up with a reply.

Loki glared at the man. "Not only that but your wife is missing as well. Fine job of protecting her you have done."

Hagar began to open his mouth to say something, when Odin interrupted. "That is enough!" He shouted, silencing the two. "Anger and fighting amongst ourselves is not going to bring them home safely. We have to keep calm and level heads. We have to think and work together to bring them all home safely."

"You are right, Father." Loki replied.

"Yes." Hagar agreed. "How do we find them?"

"We will find a way." Odin answered.

An idea came to Loki's mind. "We can start with Ava's dream."

"Good idea." Odin agreed.

"What dream?" Hagar asked.

"Ava has been having nightmares about the Dark Magician Guild and the ritual they would perform to take the baby from her." Loki answered. "I have gone into her mind and seen the dream for myself. By going by the room she is in in the dream, we might be able to figure out where they have taken her."

_Ava…_

Ava woke up to the sound of strange and unfamiliar voices surrounding her. "She should be waking up soon." An eerie female voice said.

"We will have to tie her down before she wakes." A sinister male voice replied.

"Is Avarice ready?" The female voice asked.

"I believe she is. It is a great responsibility, but she is ready for it." The male replied.

"She has to be. She is the only one of us who is young enough to bear the burden of this child."

Ava cracked her eyelids just a tiny bit to look around her. She instantly recognized the stone room as the one from her dreams. She was able to see the people who were talking. They weren't far from the stone table she laid on, both cloaked in black. _My nightmare is about to come true. I have to get out of here._ Ava thought. She then closed her eyelids back all the way, wanting to make them believe her still asleep. She hoped that if she heard more of the conversation, she might be able to piece an escape plan together.

"She has been prepared her entire life for this. She can handle it." The man told the woman.

"I know, but our entire plan hinges on her. The only way to make the Asgardians pay is to take this child. The only way to have the nine realms bow before us." The woman replied.

The man let out a sigh. "Avarice is ready. She was born for this. Besides, we still have twelve hours before the ritual can begin. That is twelve more hours for Avarice to prepare herself."

"Twelve hours…and it must begin precisely on time. We must increase our defenses. Nothing to can stall or stop this ritual. After that, our opportunity is gone."

_Twelve hours…I have twelve hours to get out of here._ Ava thought. _Or at least be able to keep them busy for twelve hours and one minute. I just have to keep the ritual from beginning, then I can get out of here._


	45. Chapter 45

Loki had used his magic to duplicate the room he had seen in Ava's nightmares. He along with his father, Thor, and Hagar stood in the illusionary room, looking around it. They were searching for anything that might give them a clue as to where they might be hiding with Ava and the others. "The room almost looks like a cave." Hagar observed.

"Then they could be in Nidavellir." Thor suggested.

Loki shook his head. "The stone of the cave is not right." He said. "Nidavellir's caves are made of gray stone. This stone is a rust color."

"What is that?" Thor asked, gesturing to the other side of the illusionary cave.

Everyone looked in the direction Thor pointed. There was a small creature crawling up the wall. It was some kind of lizard with a skin that seemed to blend in with the wall of the cave. Loki walked over and looked at the creature. The eyes were white, as if it were blind. "I've seen this creature before." He said.

"Where?" Hagar asked.

"I know not." Loki answered.

Hagar glared at his son-in-law. "Then why did you even say that you had seen it, if you don't know where?"

"You did not allow me to finish." Loki replied. "I know not the name of the place where I have seen the creature, but I do know where."

"That makes no sense." Hagar replied.

"The bi-frost is not the only way on and off of Asgard." Loki explained. "There are many paths...I have found several over the years. There are several that lead to unknown realms. This creature exists on one of those realms. The last time I saw it was one day when Ava and I were still courting...and we went on an adventure there together."

"You took my daughter off world to some unknown realm?" Hagar boomed, indignantly.

"She was always safe with me." Loki replied, looking at his father-in-law.

"We are not starting this fighting again." Thor boomed. "It will bring no one home safely."

"Thor is right." Odin said. "Loki, do you still know how to get to this unknown world?"

Loki nodded. "I do."

"Gather everything you might need. Loki, you will lead your brother, Hagar, and a group of warriors to this unknown realm and search for your mother, Ava, and Lady Gail. Be ready in an hour."

Everyone gathered quickly, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, being the warriors that went with the group. Loki filled them all in on what he knew of the unknown world. Once they were ready, they all headed to the stables and mounted their horses.

They followed Loki out of the palace gates and through the city. They were soon racing through the forest, heading towards the mountains. "Loki, Brother...why are we headed for that mountain?" Thor asked, as they would be running right into the solid rock wall of the mountain.

"It is the way." Loki answered.

"Are you mad, Brother?" Thor inquired, only able to picture them smacking into the into the mountain and being smashed.

"Possibly." Loki replied, a look of determination on his face. He urged his horse faster until and soon ran into the mountain face, but instead of smashing into it as Thor had expected, Loki disappeared into it.

Thor and the others followed Loki's lead and soon they were all in the dark of an unknown realm. They lit torches and held them up as they looked around them. "What is this place?" Thor asked.

"An underground labyrinth." Loki answered. "The entire realm is a cave with a network of tunnels. Ava and I had explored these tunnels, but we never explored the entire network."

"So, we're going to have to really search?" Thor asked.

Loki nodded. "Let's go."

They then split up to begin their search. Sif and Fandrall went one way, Thor and Loki another, Volstagg and Hagar went another, and Hogun went with a guard in a different direction. Loki had created enough copies of himself to go with each of the other groups. It would allow him to be in communication with all of the others as well as change places with one of the copies so that he could be where he was needed and quickly.

_Frigga and Gail..._

Frigga and Gail sat in a cage made of stone, built into the wall of the cave that surrounded them. "We have got to get out of here and then get Ava and find a way back home." Gail said.

Frigga nodded her agreement. "I have been trying every lock-picking spell I know...but none of them have worked."

"There has to be some way out of here." Gail said. "Ava needs us."

Frigga took her friend's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "She will be fine. We will get her and find our way home."

Gail nodded. "I know...I can't help but to worry. I mean...when those...those...whatever they are carried her through here earlier...she didn't look good. And they are planning on taking our grandchild...we have to stop this from happening."

It was then that they heard the sound of footsteps and horses' hooves on the cave floor. They quieted down and watched as Volstagg, Hagar, and Loki came into view. Volstagg and Hagar guiding their horses.

"Your majesty, Lady Gail?" Volstagg said, as he caught sight of the two mothers in the stone cage.


	46. Chapter 46

Ava had been chained down before she'd had the chance to even attempt to form her escape plan. She now lay back on the stone table, looking at her restraints. She had tried a few lock-picking spells Loki had taught her, but none of them worked.

"There has to be a way out of these things." Ava muttered to herself.

"The only way out is if one of us lets you out." A soft female voice said.

Ava looked up to see the woman from her dreams. The one with the short inky black hair and pale skin. The one that would take her child. Ava was able to sit up and she placed her hands over her stomach in a protective gesture.

The woman looked at Ava. Her eyes didn't seem as cruel as they had in Ava's nightmare. "You are the Asgardian Princess, I see." She said. Her dark eyes seeming to hold an infinite sadness.

"You must be Avarice...the woman who will take my child." Ava replied.

"That is who they have raised me to be...but not who I am." Avarice replied.

Ava looked at her confused. She looked the woman up and down and really looked at her. She seemed to look defeated and truly miserable. "What do you mean?" Ava inquired though she had a feeling she knew.

"They...they created me for the express purpose of bringing a powerful child into this world." Avarice began to explain. "They saw that if they created me, that I would bring in such a powerful child, who would help in the goal of gaining control of the nine realms."

"What do you mean created?" Ava asked.

Avarice gave Ava a small smile. "They used a spell, the stone of this realm, and the water of the eternal spring to create me."

"I see." Ava replied.

Avarice nodded. "I was created to fulfill their purposes. I was paired with the most powerful of our sorcerers...the first few times I didn't comply, but I was chained down...while they took me and tried to create the child...it never worked. So that's when they heard the prophecy of your child...they learned the ritual that they wish to perform tonight...and that is when they thought this was what I was meant for."

"That is terrible." Ava replied, her heart breaking for the other woman, for the sad life she had had.

Avarice nodded. "I...do not wish...to have the life they have created for me. I wish to create my own...but I've no idea how."

"Get me out of these chains and we can escape." Ava replied. "We can find a way back to Asgard...I am sure Odin will grant you pardon."

"I do not know how to leave here." Avarice confessed. "I have never been out of this realm...I have hardly left my own room."

"That is fine." Ava replied. "We will find a way. If you truly wish to choose your own life then help me and I will help you start your own life."

Avarice seemed to ponder these thoughts for a moment. She then looked at Ava and nodded. "Alright." She walked over and picked up Ava's hands and held her hand over the chains. She spoke a strange language Ava did not know and the chains binding Ava fell down. "We must hurry." Avarice said.

Ava slid off of the stone table, then she and Avarice sneaked out of the stone room and began to walk through the tunnels. As they walked through, looking for a way out, Ava decided to bring up a conversation. "Avarice?"

"Please...call me Arisa...it is the name I would have chosen for myself."

"Alright...Arisa." Ava replied. "Why have you not left before now?"

"I have tried...but they have always found me." She answered. "I've never been able to escape...but even if I can't escape this day...perhaps we can at least delay the ritual which will stop it from happening."

"We will find a way out of here." Ava replied.

"I hope so." Arisa agreed.

_Thor and Loki..._

Thor and Loki were walking through the tunnels, looking for any sign of Ava or Frigga and Gail. It was after walked several hundred paces and taking several turns that Loki learned through his copy that Hagar and Volstagg had found his mother and Lady Gail.

"I have to go, Thor." Loki said.

"What is it?" Thor asked.

"Mother and Lady Gail are locked in a stone cage built into the wall of the cave." Loki answered.

"You've already switched places with your copy haven't you?" Thor asked.

Loki nodded. "Yes."

_Loki..._

After switching places with his copy, Loki used his magic to unlock the cage his mother and mother-in-law were trapped in. Frigga went to hug her son. "I am so glad to see you." She said.

Loki hugged his mother back. "I'm glad you're alright."

Hagar wrapped his arms around his wife. "I am glad you're safe." He told her.

Gail hugged her husband back. "I am glad of that as well."

"Have you two seen Ava?" Loki asked.

"They took her this way." Frigga answered, pointing up the hall.

"Alright, let's go." Loki said. He then had all of his copies start leading the others in that direction, hoping that they would find Ava soon and be able to bring her and their unborn child home safely.

**A/N: I hope you guys are still enjoying this. I would love to hear from you. Please leave me a review?**


	47. Chapter 47

Loki, Volstagg, Hagar, Frigga, and Gail walked through the halls, searching for Ava. The rest of the group was getting closer. "You're both sure they took her this way?" Loki asked his mother and mother-in-law as they walked down the long hall.

Both mothers nodded. "We did."

Hagar kept a protective arm around his wife as they walked. He was still upset with his son-in-law, feeling that he wasn't doing his job to protect Ava. Gail and Frigga could sense the tension between the to men.

"Why is it so tense between you two?" Gail asked.

Loki didn't say a word. He just kept his focus at looking for Ava.

"Hagar?" Gail prompted her husband.

"It is a discussion best left for later." Hagar answered. "After we find our daughter and bring her home."

Loki did his best to hide his hurt and irritation at his father-in-law's words. He couldn't help but to think there was a hidden meaning behind what Hagar said. He half wondered if his father-in-law intended to take Ava back to their home once they returned to Asgard. _I can't think about all of this now. I have to find Ava._ Loki thought, clearing his head of the worries his father-in-law placed there.

As they walked, they saw a small opening in the wall to the right of the hall. It looked like the doorway that led to the room from Ava's dream. "I think this might be the room." Loki said, as he headed for the opening.

The group walked inside and found the stone table at the center of the room. They saw the strange symbols and the candles that were strategically placed around the room. "This is the room you showed us." Hagar said.

"But Ava is not here." Loki said. He walked over to the stone table and saw the empty shackles. "She must have escaped."

"She is rather resourceful and my daughter after all." Hagar said.

"We have to find her before our enemy does again." Loki said. He then turned and exited the room, continuing on down the hall and through the labyrinth to search for his beloved, the rest of the search party close behind him.

_Ava and Arisa..._

After walking through the maze of tunnels for what felt like hours, Ava and Arisa had to take and stop, trying to get their bearings, just as well as Ava needed to rest. She hadn't gotten so much exercise since finding out she was pregnant. Loki had been pretty protective of her and afraid of her overexerting herself. Now she understood why.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Arisa asked her.

Ava could sense an honest concern as well as a deep fear coming from the other woman. "I will be fine." She answered. "I just need to rest a moment."

Arisa nodded. "Okay."

They both then began to look around them, trying to figure out where they might be. As she gazed around, Ava couldn't help but to feel a sense of familiarity about the tunnels. "I think...I think I have been here before." She said.

"Yes...we have passed through here before." Arisa replied.

"That's...that's not what I meant...though I do believe you are right about that." Ava replied.

"Then what did you mean?" Arisa inquired.

"I think...I think Loki and I have been here before...when we were courting. We went on many adventures together and I think one of them was here." Ava explained.

"I see." Arisa replied. "Are you rested enough? We need to continue and try to find our way out of here."

Ava nodded. "I believe so."

Arisa reached out a hand and helped Ava to stand back up. They then continued on down the hall, taking a turn to the left in hopes of finding their way out. As they were walking, voices carried from up the hall to them and then shadows came into view.

Arisa pulled Ava into an alcove of the cave, trying to hide them. "They've started looking for us." She whispered.

Ava listened to the voices. "We will find her soon." said the familiar voice.

"And we will bring her home." Said the next voice.

Ava recognized the second voice as easily as she recognized her own name. It was the voice that she would always know. The voice she would never doubt. "It is alright. They will help us." Ava said to Arisa as she pulled away from her and stepped out of the alcove. A smiled spread across her face as she saw the group come into view.

"Loki." She said as she started to race towards her husband as fast as she could with her swollen belly.

Loki looked up. A smile coming to his own face as he walked towards his wife and met her in the middle. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Ava, my love." He said, kissing the top of her head. He then pulled back slightly and looked at her. "Are you hurt at all?" He asked, looking her up and down and inspecting her for any injuries.

Ava shook her head. "I am fine."

Just as Ava's mother and father were about to come to see her, Loki caught sight of Arisa peaking out from behind the alcove. He instantly recognized her as the woman from Ava's nightmare. He pulled Ava behind him and took a protective stance in front of her, holding his dagger out to the woman. "Stay away, witch." Loki warned. He was ready to throw his dagger, when Ava put her hand on his arm and pulled it down.

"Don't Loki." She said. "She is not what you think. She's nothing like she was in my nightmare."


	48. Chapter 48

"Don't Loki. She is not what you think. She's nothing like she was in my nightmare."

Loki looked at Ava's hand on his arm, staying his arm and preventing him from harming the woman who had haunted his wife's nightmares. "What are you talking about?" Loki asked.

"She's the one who helped me get out of my chains." Ava answered.

"But why? She is the one who has been haunting you in your dreams." Loki countered.

"I...I had nothing to do with those dreams." Arisa spoke up, her voice some shy and timid. "That...that was the others...my creators."

Everyone looked up at the woman. "Creators? What is she talking about?" Hagar asked.

"There's no time to really explain right now." Ava said. "But she is good. She is not on their side. She is on ours. She has chosen a new life." She then gave the woman an encouraging smile.

Arisa smiled back. "Yes...I have chosen."

"What in Hel is going on?" Loki asked.

"Once again, too much to explain. We can explain once we are back home." Ava answered.

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Loki asked.

Ava lifted a hand and placed it on Loki's cheek. She turned his head to face her so that he would look into her eyes. "Loki, I know you may not trust her, but trust me. Trust my judgment and my instincts."

Loki looked into Ava's green eyes and knew that she truly did believe this woman and trusted her. "Alright."

Soon the rest of the search party caught up to them. "Well, you've found Ava and our queen and Lady Gail." Fandrall said. "Thank you for telling us."

"We just found them." Loki replied.

"Is everyone here?" Ava asked.

"Yes." The rest of the group chorused.

"Then we should get out of here." Ava replied.

"She's right. The others will be coming here soon." Arisa said. "They are probably already looking for you and I right now, Princess."

Loki then began to lead the group to the path that would take them back to Asgard. He kept an arm wrapped securely around Ava's waist as they walked. He wasn't about to lose her again. He was also worried that she would fall over at any moment. She didn't look well.

"Are you sure you are alright, my love?" Loki asked his wife concerned.

"I am just a bit tired." Ava answered. "I am sure when we get home and I can rest, I'll be fine." She then gave him a reassuring smile.

Her smile was weak and didn't quite reach her eyes. This worried Loki and he made a mental note to carry her to the healing room as soon as they were home. He also still didn't quite trust Arisa. He wouldn't until he had Ava home safe and Arisa had proved that she truly wasn't the monster from Ava's nightmares.

"You're not going anywhere." A voice said from behind them.

The next thing the group knew, they were surrounded by a group of figures cloaked in black. "Avarice, you brought them to us. That's a good girl." The man from the room earlier spoke.

"No." Arisa said.

"We need to begin the ritual. So give us the princess. Once the ritual is complete, you can have her back." A female voice said to Loki. "Give us the princess and our pawn."

Everyone formed a protective circle around Ava and Arisa, then. A fight broke out between the two groups. Both sides were evenly matched in power and in numbers. Ava watched as her family and friends were fighting with the enemy and getting wounded. "This can't be happening." She said.

Ava watched as her father was knocked down and stabbed in the gut. "No!" Ava shouted, tears stinging in her eyes.

Just then one of the Dark Magicians charged at Ava and Arisa. Loki ran to protect his wife and fought off the attack. In the process, he got stabbed in the shoulder, but ended up burying his dagger in the throat of his opponent. He was able to continue to fight. Another of the Dark Magicians came at Loki from behind, Thor saw this and threw his hammer at the enemy and tackled his little brother, shoving him out of the way, the attack the Dark Magician had for Loki hitting him in the leg, but not severely injuring him.

"There is a way we...you and I...can stop this." Arisa said, from next to her.

"How?" Ava asked.

"If I combine my powers with the powers you are able to share with your child...we can end this." Arisa answered.

Ava looked at Arisa and then at the people around her. She saw her friends and family being injured. She then looked back at Arisa. "Alright."

Arisa held out her hand to Ava. Ava joined her hand with Arisa's. They both closed their eyes and concentrated on the powers that were hidden within. They combined them and then sent them out to take out the enemy. There were screams and cries of pain heard and then nothing.

Ava and Arisa opened their eyes to see that only Ava's friends and family remained. Volstagg was helping Ava's father up. _He's still alive._ She thought in relief.

"What just happened?" Thor asked.

"It's over." Arisa said.

"We can go home now." Ava said.

"I...I am free." Arisa said, a smile on her face. Then she and Ava both fainted.

Loki raced over and caught Ava, completely ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he scooped her up into his arms. Thor caught Arisa. His leg injury hardly even bothered him. So carrying her did no harm. "Let's go home and get everyone to the healing room before anything else happens." Loki declared and then led everyone to the secret path back to Asgard.


	49. Chapter 49

The group arrived back on Asgard. Loki carried Ava all the way to the healing room. Thor was beside him with Arisa. Volstagg was not far behind them, Ava's father leaning on him with an arm draped over Volstagg's shoulders and his other pressed against the wound in his stomach. Gail was not far from her husband, concerned for him and their daughter. Frigga was helping Sif walk as she had suffered a leg injury. Hogun and Fandrall had suffered a few minor burns during the battle, but nothing that really hindered them. They helped where they could.

Loki looked down at his still unconscious wife in his arms. "Ava, my love, please be alright." Loki whispered to her.

After what felt like an eternity, they all arrived at the healing room. The head healer told Loki and Thor to lay Ava and Arisa down and then ordered them to step away. Other healers attended to the other warriors. One of the healers approached Loki. "Allow me to tend to your wound, Prince Loki." She said.

"I am fine." Loki replied, not looking away from the healers working on his wife.

"Loki." His mother's voice said from next to him. "You must allow her to tend to your shoulder wound. Putting off taking care of yourself isn't going to make the work they are doing on Ava go any faster."

Loki sighed in defeat. He knew his mother was right. "Alright." He agreed. He then walked over and sat on one of the tables not far from Ava and removed his armor until his top half was bare. The healer walked over to him and began to clean the wound. She then placed a salve on it and dressed it in bandages. He was given a green open front tunic to put on once his wound was dressed.

Thor sat down next to his little brother and the healer tended to his leg. "I am sure she will be fine, Brother." Thor assured Loki. "She and the baby both."

"I hope you are right." Loki replied.

After a while, the healers stepped away from Ava and Arisa. The head healer walked over to Loki. "Are my wife and child going to be alright?" He asked.

"I believe so." The healer answered. "She is just going to need plenty of rest…and to avoid tapping into the baby's power. I am going to place her on bed rest for the next six weeks."

Loki nodded. "I will make sure she complies."

The healer stepped away and went to attend to the others. Loki walked over to the table his wife laid on and sat down on the edge, next to her. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He took her hand in his and held it as he sat and waited for her to wake up. He watched as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes and fall down her face.

Loki reached a hand over and wiped at the tears with his fingertips. He felt an anxiety building up in his chest at seeing his wife shed tears in her unconscious state. It was then that they all heard a soft groan come from Arisa. They looked over as the young woman with the palest flesh and inky black hair sat up. Her eyes were open and alert. She looked over at Ava. "Is she alright?" She asked, honest concern in her voice.

"She's going to be." Loki answered, stiffly. He really didn't trust the girl.

Arisa looked at Loki, her dark eyes alert. "You still do not trust me." It was a statement, not a question.

Before Loki could say anything, Ava was waking up, the tears freely flowing down her face. She sat up and Loki's attention was instantly on her. He pulled Ava up into a sitting position in his arms and kissed the top of her head. He stroked her hair. "Ava, my love, what is wrong?" He asked, concern coloring his tone.

Arisa sat over on her table, watching Loki and Ava. She watched how Loki gently and lovingly held Ava and stroked her hair. She watched him rub soothing circles in Ava's back. She heard the concern, the fear, and the love in his voice as he spoke to Ava, trying to sooth her and find out what was wrong. Arisa knew what was wrong with Ava. And the fact that Ava was crying touched her.

Ava had managed to calm herself and dry her tears. She then pulled back from Loki to look over at Arisa. "How? How could you deal with all of that?" She asked, looking at Arisa.

"I…I just learned…to shove it all…away." Arisa answered. "I…I am sorry…that you…that you saw all of that. I had no idea that would happen."

"What's going on?" Loki asked, completely confused.

Ava turned to her husband and gave him a bashful smile. "Sorry…it's just…when Arisa and I shared powers to stop the others…we…we connected…we shared each other's life experiences."

"And…you wept for me." Arisa said, surprised and touched.

Ava turned back to Arisa. "I felt your pain and your sorrow."

"Just as I felt your joy." Arisa replied. "I…I am glad to know that there are people who can be so kind…that life can be happy."

Before anything else could be said, Odin was entering the room. He immediately went to his wife. "Are you alright my dear?" He asked.

Frigga smiled at her husband. "I am fine." She replied.

Odin then turned to Loki and Ava. "Are you alright Ava?" He asked.

Ava nodded. "I am fine." She answered.

Odin nodded. He then turned his attention to Arisa. "I heard that you left the Dark Magician Guild to join our side…I hope you understand my suspicions?"

Arisa nodded. "I do." She replied.

Odin then turned to the healers. "Is she well enough to come with me for a moment?"

"I believe so." The head healer answered.

Odin offered Arisa his hand and she took it. He helped her down from the table and then walked out with her. Frigga went as well, since she would also be part of the decision making process of what to do with her.

Loki looked at his wife once again and saw the tears that still glistened in her eyes. "What…what did you see?" He asked. "What could make you weep so?"

"Arisa…her life…she…she was created by the Dark Magician Guild using a spell, stone from their realm, and water from the eternal spring." Ava began. "They thought that creating her would help to bring in a powerful child that would help them with their goal of taking over the nine realms. She was never showed any kindness even when she was a child. And…even worse than that…she was forced into trying to conceive a child with those me. She was chained down and forced into it…and they were so…so rough with her…I saw it and I felt everything she felt. She has only ever known pain."

"That is terrible." Gail said from her place by Hagar's bedside.

_Odin, Frigga, and Arisa..._

Odin took his queen and Arisa to the common room next door to the healing room. The room was rather small and circular. There was a fire pit at the center and couches surrounded it. Odin and Frogga sat on one couch. "Please sit?" Odin said, gesturing for Arisa to take the seat across from them.

Arisa sat down and looked at the Allfather and his queen. "I know you must have some questions for me." She said. "I will answer them all freely and honestly."

"That is good to know." Odin replied. "Tell me about your life?"

"There is not much to tell." Arisa answered. "The Dark Magicians...they created me using a spell and combining stone and water from the eternal spring. I was created as a small child and grew...they called me Avarice. They created me for the purpose of bringing a child into the world...a powerful child...and when it was seen that I would not be the natural mother of such a child...they decided the best option was to steal your grandchild."

"But you did not want this?" Frigga asked.

Arisa nodded. "I did not...they were never kind to me...even as a child. I was as much their prisoner as Princess Ava was...just longer."

"And what made you decide to change your fate?" Odin inquired.

"Princess Ava herself." Arisa answered. "She gave me my first glimpse of kindness and compassion...she listened to my story and felt for me...I could see it in her eyes."

"I see." Odin replied. "You are welcome to stay and make your new life here on Asgard. I assume you wish a new name to go with your new life?"

Arisa nodded. "Yes...I have chosen the name Arisa."

"That is a good name." Odin replied.

"What is the life you wish to have, Arisa?" Frigga answered.

Arisa thought about this for a moment. Her thoughts went back to the healing room. She had been aware of the healers doing their work for herself and the others even in her unconscious state. It was an extra sense she had developed, able to tell about the world around her, even if she was not awake. Something that came from her painful life. She also thought about Ava, Loki, and all of the others.

"I wish...for my new life...to be happy...I wish to learn the ways of your healers...and to serve the princess, to repay her for her kindness and her tears for me." Arisa answered. "I wish to help people in my new life."

"That sounds a fine wish to me." Frigga replied.

"And me as well." Odin replied. "I will arrange for you to study under our head healer...as for serving Ava...you will have to speak to her about that."

"Now, allow me to show you to your chambers." Frigga said, standing up and offering Arisa her hand.

Arisa took the queen's hand and allowed her to pull her up and guide her out of the room. They walked through the halls until they came to a set of double doors. Frigga opened the doors and they walked inside. The room was large and golden. There was a bed against one wall and across from it a cozy fireplace with a sitting area. On the far wall from the door, it was opened out onto a balcony that overlooked the gardens. There was also a wardrobe and a door on another wall. The door leading to private bathing chambers.

"I will leave you be to rest." Frigga said. "You have had a hard time and a long day...and do not fear. You are safe here. No one will harm you."

"Thank you...your majesty." Arisa replied, truly feeling grateful for the opportunity she had been given.


	50. Chapter 50

After being given a clean bill of health and being instructed to stay in bed for the next six weeks, Ava was allowed to leave the healing room and head to the chambers she and Loki shared. Loki had of course carried her, making sure to keep her off of her feet. He had even used his magic to put her in her night dress so that she didn't have to change herself.

"I am sure that I am well enough to walk to our room and to dress myself." Ava said, as Loki scooped her up into his arms. "I don't want you to injure yourself further just to carry me."

Loki kissed the top of her head. "I am fine."

"I saw you get stabbed in the shoulder, Loki." Ava replied.

"A flesh wound." Loki replied. "Now, stop fighting me on this and let me take care of you and our unborn child."

Ava let out a defeated sigh. She knew that Loki was only wanting to keep her and their baby both healthy. "Okay." She agreed.

Loki then walked with her to their room. One they were inside, he closed and locked the doors behind him. He carried her over to the bed and set her down. He gently pecked her on the lips before walking away to get changed into his night clothes. Once he was changed, Loki slid into the bed next to his wife and pulled her into his arms. "How are you feeling, my love?"

"I am fine." Ava answered. "I just don't know how I will be able to stay in bed for the next six weeks and not go mad."

Loki chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I am sure I can help with that."

"Yes, but I will grow tired of these four walls."

Loki then used his magic to transform the room around them and make it appear as a beautiful garden. "Better?" He asked.

Ava grinned. "Better." She agreed. She then reached over to a flower that was next to their bed, and though it was all an illusion, she could touch it, feeling the softness of its petals and smell its sweet fragrance. "You are too good to me…I don't deserve you."

Loki shook his head. "My love, I am the one who does not deserve you…I have lost you twice now…failed to protect you."

Ava pulled back slightly to look at Loki. She saw in his eyes that he felt guilty for everything that happened to her. She put her hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her. "Loki…what makes you even think that? You have always done everything in your power to protect me. It is not your fault what happened either time. You didn't give up on finding me either time. You found me an brought me home, both times. And you take such good care of me. It is not your fault what happened."

"How can you say that?" Loki asked. "I should have one more to protect you both times."

"What more could you have done, my love?" Ava replied. "One hundred years ago, your father had requested an audience with you. You had to go. And this time…this time we all thought I was going with our mothers. We all thought I would be safe with them and you had to fight. You had to help protect Asgard. That is your duty as a prince of this realm and a warrior."

"But my duty as your husband is to protect you…while I love Asgard…I could lie without it. If our realm were to crumble and burn, I could live as long as I had you. You and our child are my greatest treasure." Loki replied.

"I know you do everything you can to protect me and that includes protecting our home and our people. Besides, I know your sense of honor. If you allowed Asgard to burn to protect me, you would feel guilty all the rest of our days. You would feel guilty for not protecting our home. You are a good man, Loki. A great and honorable prince and warrior. And the most wonderful husband a woman could ever ask for. I also know that you are going to be a wonderful father as well."

Loki smiled at his wife and kissed her gently on the lips. "I still don't think I deserve you…but neither does anyone else, so I may as well keep you for myself."

Ava grinned. "Good, because you're stuck with me for the rest of our days."

Loki grinned, feeling better and reassure by his wife's words. He kissed her forehead once again and then her lips. "I love you, Ava."

Ava smiled. "I love you, Loki."

They then snuggled up and fell asleep, both of them exhausted from the long day. They didn't wake up until late in the morning. Once they were awake, Loki unlocked the door and summoned the servants to bring them breakfast. They were brought scrambled eggs, biscuits, and a jam made from a delicious berry that only grew on Alfheim. Once they had finished breakfast, Loki had left the room looking like a garden and then conjured a book for them to read.

After a half hour of reading, there was a knock on their door. "Who is it?" Loki called.

"It is I…Arisa…your highness."

"Come in." Ava called.

Arisa opened the door and walked hesitantly walked inside the room. She was surprised by the beautiful illusion Loki had created in the room. "May…may I speak with you, Princess?" Arisa asked.

"Of course." Ava answered. She then looked at Loki. "Will you go to the kitchen and get me some more biscuits and that jam?"

"Of course." Loki replied kissing the top of Ava's head. He then rose from bed and left the room, giving Ava and Arisa some priacey.

Ava gestured for Arisa to come over and sit on the edge of the bed next to her. Arisa walked over and sat down. "So, how are you enjoying your new life so far?" Ava asked, a friendly smile on her face.

"It is good so far." Arisa answered. "Why…why has your room been transformed into a garden?"

Ava smiled. "Loki did that for me. I have to be on bed rest for the next six weeks. I told him I was going to go mad looking at these same four walls everyday…so he transformed our room into a garden."

Arisa was surprised for a moment. She had never known of anyone being so kind. She looked around the room, taking in the illusion. Loki had attended to the smallest of details in the illusion, all to make his wife happy. "It must be wonderful to have someone who cares so much about you and your happiness." She said, before she even realize that she had spoken aloud.

Ava smiled. "It is."

Arisa gave Ava a bashful smile. Then she and Ava sat thee in silence for a moment, before she spoke again. "How are you feeling, Princess?" Arisa asked.

"Better." Ava answered. "And you?"

"Better." She agreed.

"So, what did you wish to speak to me about?" Ava asked after a few moments.

"Last night…when the Allfather and the queen spoke to me…they asked me what I wished for my new life." Arisa began. "It…it was strange…being given a choice."

Ava smiled. "I bet you feel great, knowing you are free now?"

Arisa smiled and nodded. "I do."

"So, what did you tell them for your new life?" Ava asked, curious.

"I…I asked to learn the ways of your healers. I would like to spend my new life helping people." Arisa answered.

"That is very noble of you." Ava replied. "You have a good and kind heart."

"I hope so." Arisa replied. "There was one other thing that I told them."

"And what is that?"

"I wish…I wish to serve you, Princess." Arisa answered. "I wish to help protect you and your child. I also wish to, as I learn more about healing help you and your child. I wish to help you and repay the kindness and compassion you first showed me."

Ava seemed to think about this for a moment. She then looked at Arisa. "I see that you wish this…but I do not wish to have another servant."

"Then in what way can I repay you for the kindness you showed me?" Arisa asked.

Ava reached her hand over to Arisa and placed it over hers. "Live your new life and be happy…and see yourself as my equal and my friend."

"You…you wish to be my friend, Princess?" Arisa asked, surprised once again by Ava ab er kindness.

Ava nodded. "Yes…and it is Ava."

"Okay, Princess Ava." Arisa agreed.

Ava shook her head and smiled. "No, just Ava."

"Ava." Arisa replied with a smile. And just like that, Arisa's new life as Ava's friend and an apprentice to the healers began.


	51. Chapter 51

It had been two months since everything had happened. Ava was now just two months away from giving birth. She and the baby were both healthy as could be. Arisa had learned the healers' techniques quickly and was now a full-fledged healer. She and Ava continued their close friendship and she was even one of Ava's midwives and personally tended to Ava and the unborn child she carried.

Unfortunately, the Dark Magician Guild hadn't been the last threat to come after Ava and the special child she carried. No one knew of any particular threats, but bands of mercenaries and the lowest and weakest of criminals had been finding their way into Asgard and trying to kidnap Ava and the baby to sell to the highest bidder.

"This is getting ridiculous." Loki muttered as he sat on a table in the healing room, one of the healers working on a stab wound he had taken to the shoulder and upper arm.

"I agree, Brother." Thor said from a table next to his brother. Arisa was working on his wound.

Ava waddled her way into the room just then, a worried expression on her face. "Loki, are you alright?" She asked as she moved as quickly as she could towards him.

Loki gave his wife a smile. "I am fine my love. It is just a flesh wound."

Ava looked at the healer. "He's not lying to me?" She asked, knowing Loki would play down the severity of his wound to ease her fears.

"He will recover just fine, Princess. There is no need for you to worry." The healer answered, honestly.

"You don't trust me, love?" Loki asked, his tone playful.

"When it comes to this, no." She answered, smiling at him. "You could be on your death bed and insist that you were just fine to keep me from worrying."

Loki lifted his free hand to cup the side of Ava's face. "My darling, if I were ever truly in danger, I would tell you, but I am not, so you need not worry." He then pulled her closer and gently kissed her lips.

"Okay." Ava replied, though she knew that Loki would always protect her even from the truth, but she wouldn't argue the point further.

"What is more important is how are you doing?" Loki asked his wife. He knew that these constant attacks of people trying to steal their child was taking its toll on her.

Ava sighed. "I am alright…I am just growing tired of all of this."

The healer finished her work on Loki's wound and then stepped away. Loki moved his arm down to Ava's waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her forehead. "I know." He replied simply.

Ava sighed and rested her head on Loki's good shoulder. She rested a hand on her belly and Loki placed his hand over hers. "There has to be a way to stop this." She said on the verge of tears.

Just then Odin and Frigga entered the room. "Is everyone alright?" Frigga inquired, her tone dripping in motherly concern.

"No one died…this time." Thor answered, getting up from the table he was sitting on once Arisa had finished tending to his wound.

"This has to stop." Ava muttered, her head still resting on Loki's shoulder.

"There may be a way to stop it…at least for a while." Odin said.

Everyone gave Odin their full attention. "What are you suggesting, Father?" Loki asked.

"They all know to come here…they know exactly where you are." Odin began to explain.

"So, we just have to be somewhere where they won't know to find us." Loki concluded, finishing his father's plan.

Odin nodded. "Exactly."


	52. Chapter 52

After much debate, it was decided that Loki and Ava would go into hiding until after the baby was born and around two years of age. Thor would go with them to help with protection. Arisa would go as well, to help with the birth and caring for Ava and the baby up until then. The only thing that was not decided was where they should go into hiding.

Odin had made it clear that it would be best if no one but the four of them leaving, should know where they were going. He had also made it clear that the bi-frost was not to be used. So, they had to use one of Loki's secret paths.

"What about Alfheim?" Thor suggested, as they all sat in the common room of Loki and Ava's new apartment.

"Yes, we could hide in the frozen forest there. No one would think to look there." Arisa agreed, she had been studying up on the nine realms.

"No, it would be too obvious." Loki said. "Alfheim is one of our closest allies."

"Vanaheim then?" Thor suggested. "The magic in that realm can hide us."

"That would also be too obvious." Ava replied. "I mean, going to the home realm of your mother? That is one of the first places they will look."

"She is right." Loki agreed.

"Well, if we're going by that thinking, then the Jotunheim or Muspelheim are the best places to hide, since we are enemies with those worlds." Thor replied, his tone sarcastic.

Loki and Ava both glared at Thor. It was then that Ava got an idea. "What if we go back to Midgard? We can blend in among the humans...I mean I did it for a hundred years...and Earth is so large, that it would be hard to find us."

"But isn't that obvious, since you were just there?" Thor asked.

"Not as obvious as you would think." Loki interjected. "The only ones who know that Ava had been on Midgard were all of us and Vena. No one else."

"He is right." Arisa said. "Not even the Dark Magician Guild knew."

"Besides, no one will expect us to go to Midgard with as far behind in their technology and medical skills as they are compared to us." Loki added.

"So…Midgard it is then?" Thor asked.

Loki, Ava, and Arisa nodded. They all then went about gathering the things that they would need. Then under the cloak of night, they left the palace and headed for one of Loki's secret paths off world. They had traveled through the forest and climbed up the highest mountain to the very peak of it. They looked down. "So…where is this path Loki?" Thor asked, though he already knew.

"We have to jump." Loki answered.

"Seriously?" Thor asked. "This really will work? I mean…what if we plummet it our deaths instead of landing on Earth?"

"We won't." Loki answered. "And besides do you really think I would put my wife and unborn child at risk like this?"

"You have a point…but still." Thor replied.

"Are you turning into a coward on me, Brother?" Loki challenged, knowing that this was the best way to get his brother to agree to it.

"I am no coward." Thor replied.

"Then prove it." Loki replied. He then wrapped an arm around Ava's waist and they leaped off of the mountain together. About half way down they disappeared. Arisa jumped down next and once she had disappeared, Thor jumped down as well. He found himself landing in cold and snow. "What? I thought we were going to Midgard nor the Jotunheim?" Thor asked, surprised.

"It is winter here on Earth." Ava told Thor. "It snows."

"Oh." Thor replied.

Loki then used his magic to give them all warm winter Midgardian attire. They then left the frozen field they were in and began to walk towards the town…the very town they had left only a few months before. Ava couldn't help but to feel a bit of excitement at being in the town that had once been her home…and yet it felt so strange. It felt like it was a lifetime ago since she had left rather than just a few months.

Memories of Ava's long and lonely time on Earth flooded her as she looked at the town ahead. It was then that she felt Loki's arm pull her closer and his lips kiss the top of her head. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. Ava smiled back. She then looked over at Thor and Arisa. _At least this time I am not alone._

_Odin and Frigga…_

"I wish that there were another way." Frigga said, as she looked up at the night sky.

"This is the best way." Odin replied.

"But…we won't be able to see our grandchild until he or she is two years of age…I won't get to hold him or her as a baby." Frigga replied. "And Gail won't get to be there for Ava during the birth…we are going to miss out on so much."

Odin wrapped his arms around his queen and held her close. He kissed the top of her head. "It is the best way to keep our grandchild safe…as well as all of Asgard."

"I know." Frigga replied. "It doesn't mean that I have to like it…especially since we won't know how they are doing for over another two years. We won't know what our grandchild is called or how Loki, Ava, Thor, or Arisa are doing." Over the last few months, Frigga had come to care for Arisa just as she had come to care about Ava.

"They will be just fine, wherever they are." Odin assured his wife. "Thor and Loki are very capable and strong warriors. Arisa has become a marvelous healer and Ava is very resourceful."

"I know…I know all of that, but I won't stop worrying until they are home." Frigga replied.

"I know, dear." Odin replied, kissing the top of her head. "I am sure they will be just fine."


	53. Chapter 53

Loki, Ava, Thor, and Arisa soon arrived into the small town Ava had called her home for five years. They made their way to the small inn Loki and Thor had stayed in before. The woman behind the counter looked up at them and instantly recognized Ava. "Well, it has been a few months, but I see you have returned." She greeted.

Ava smiled at the kind elderly woman. "I just decided that I needed to come back and visit." She replied.

"I am glad to see that." The woman replied. "How can I help you?"

"We need three rooms." Ava answered. "Preferably as close together as possible."

"I've only got one room available, right now dear." The inn keeper replied. "It has two queen size beds."

"Would you happen to have any roll away beds?" Ava asked.

"The only one we have is broken."

"I guess that will have to do." Ava said. "It is only temporary anyways."

The woman gave them the keys to the room and then they headed towards the room. They walked inside the small space and looked at the beds. "How are we going to handle these sleeping arrangements?" Loki asked.

"There is no way that Thor and I can share a bed." Arisa agreed.

"There is only one solution." Ava answered.

"Thor will be sleeping on the floor." Loki said.

"I will not sleep on the floor." Thor replied, glaring at his brother.

"Arisa and I will take one bed and you two boys will have to take the other." Ava replied.

"What?" Thor and Loki asked in unison.

"It is just for one night. We will go find a place to stay first thing tomorrow." Ava replied. "But for now, you will have to deal with it. Either that or you can sleep on the floor, Thor."

"Why doesn't Loki sleep on the floor?" Thor shot back.

"Because if you sleep on the floor then I can share the bed with my wife and Arisa can have one to herself." Loki shot back.

A little bit of bickering later and they group was settling into their beds. Ava and Arisa in one and Thor and Loki in the other. Ava and Arisa quickly adjusted themselves into comfortable positions. Thor and Loki, however were having a harder time adjusting. "Stay on your side of the bed, Thor." Loki snapped in a whisper.

"I am on my side of the bed." Thor replied.

"Thor, it isn't that complicated. You take half of the bed and I take half. You are spilling over into my half."

"I am larger than you, Loki. Therefore, I should take a larger half of the bed."

"Half is a measurement. Anything more than half is no longer half." Loki countered. "You're trying to take up three quarters of the bed."

"Well, you're trying to take all of the covers." Thor replied, as he angrily grabbed at the covers and started to pull them over, trying to take them from Loki.

The two brothers were then engaged in a tug-of-war for the covers. Arisa sat up with a groan and grabbed her pillow and one of the blankets. She climbed out of the bed. "That's enough. I will sleep on the floor. Loki get in bed with your wife." She ordered.

Loki and Thor stopped their fighting and Loki got up out of the bed, taking his pillow with him. He then climbed into bed next to his wife. Arisa tossed her pillows down on the floor and started to get down on the floor to curl up beneath the blanket when Thor stopped her. "Wait, you take the bed Arisa. I will take the floor."

"Are you sure?" Arisa asked.

Thor nodded. "I can handle it for one night."

They then traded places, Thor laying down on the floor and Arisa taking the bed. Everyone was soon able to fall asleep.

The next morning everyone woke up and took turns in the bathroom getting ready for the day. Thor had a crick in his neck and his shoulders were sore from sleeping on the floor, but he wasn't about to complain. If he did he would never hear the end of it from his brother. Once they were all ready, they sat down or stood up in various places in the room.

"So, what do we do first?" Arisa asked.

"We'll grab a newspaper on the way out the door and head to the diner." Ava began to explain. "We'll eat breakfast and look for places to rent or buy."

"Newspaper?" Thor asked.

Ava sighed. "It has information we'll need." She said. This is going to be fun…explaining things every five seconds. She thought.

They soon left their room at the inn, bundled up in warm winter clothes and headed out, Ava picking up a newspaper on the way out. They walked the short distance to the diner and went inside. Ava felt nervous, walking inside. It felt like it had been forever since she had set foot in the diner for the last time. They walked inside and sat down at one of the booths Ava knew would be in Jen's section.

Jen was soon coming out of the kitchen and setting the orders for another table down in front of them. She then grabbed her note pad out of her pocket and walked over to them, not looking up to really see who it was. "My name is Jen and I'll be your server today. What can I get for you?" She greeted.

"Well, I know I've been gone for a while, but I didn't think that you would completely forget about me." Ava said, her tone light and playful.

Jen looked from her notepad to the group that sat in the booth. A huge grin spread across her face. "Ava! I can't believe it's you!" she then stepped back from the table and opened her arms up.

Ava wiggled her way out of the booth with Loki's help and stood up. Jen's eyes, of course, widened as she saw Ava's pregnant belly. Ava hugged her mortal friend and Jen hugged her back, stunned into silence. "It's good to see you again, Jen." Ava said.

"You, too." Jen replied. She then pulled back and pointed to Ava's swollen abdomen. "When did this happen?"

"Uhm...pretty much right before we left. We just didn't know it until later." Ava answered.

"I...I just can't believe it." Jen said, staring at Ava's belly. "Congratulations!" She then hugged her friend again.

Ava laughed as she hugged Jen back. "Thanks."

Jen broke the embrace and then looked at Loki. "Congratulations to you as well, Loki." She said.

"So, you do remember me?" Loki teased.

"I would never forget the man who took my best friend away." Jen replied, her tone teasing. "And you could just say thank you."

"Thank you." Loki replied.

Jen then looked at the rest of the group. "It's good to see you again, Thor." She greeted.

Thor smiled. "You as well, Jen."

Jen's eyes then found Arisa. "I don't believe we've met before. I'm Jen." She said extending her right hand.

Arisa reached out and shook it. "I am Arisa."

"It is nice to meet you." Jen replied. "Are you Thor's girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Arisa asked, unfamiliar with the term. Loki and Thor didn't have a clue about the term either.

Ava just laughed. "No. She is my midwife."

"Midwife?" Jen asked. "Don't tell me you're going to be doing one of those home births?"

"I am." Ava replied.

"Why?" Jen asked. "I mean, from what I've heard child birth is painful."

"I will be fine." Ava replied. "Now, I know we have a lot of catching up to do, but we are kind of hungry...these three are as well, but they don't matter as much as the baby and me." She added this last part, her tone joking.

"Right." Jen replied, a grin on her face. "What can I get for you?"


	54. Chapter 54

After spending about an hour at the diner, looking through the classifieds in the newspaper, as well as getting some tips from Ava's old friends at the diner, the group had a few good leads on places for sale and for rent. "So, I guess that means you'll be staying a while?" Jen asked Ava, her tone hopeful.

Ava smiled up at her friend. "Yes, we are."

Jen didn't dare ask how long. She just hoped that once they were all settled in, they wouldn't want to leave. "As soon as you find a place, you have to let me know...we can throw you a house warming party and a baby shower."

Ava laughed. "I don't know about all of that excitement."

They talked a few more moments and soon they were leaving. Ava gave Jen the promise that she would visit her again soon. They looked at the apartments and houses. After a while, they found the perfect house. It was a large old farm house. The farm land had been sold and the town had sprung up around it. It had five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a large kitchen, and a fenced in yard.

With the aid of Loki's magic, they were able to purchase the house and convince the real estate agent and sellers to draw up the closing papers that day and the house was theirs. "I call the master bedroom." Thor declared, once they were alone in the house.

"No." Loki said.

"I am the oldest, the largest bedroom should be mine." Thor protested.

"Yes, but it will be just you in your room." Ava countered. "Loki and I will be taking the largest room. The two closest rooms will be reserved for the nursery and for Arisa."

"But that leaves me with the smallest room." Thor said.

"As the midwife, I have to be close for when Ava goes into labor." Arisa spoke up, using a tone she had learned to take with Thor from his mother. "If we were still on Asgard, I would be staying in a guest bedroom of Loki and Ava's apartment. And naturally, when the baby arrives, Loki and Ava are going to want him or her to be close."

Thor sighed. "Fine."

Of course, now that they had a house, they had to go to the local furniture store to buy furniture for the house. For the living room, the group settled on a large micro fiber brown sectional couch, two recliners, a coffee table, an end table, and a reclining love seat. For the kitchen they bought a refrigerator and a dining table and chairs. They then each picked out the different decorations for their respective rooms.

Thor picked out a queen size bed. He picked reds and browns to decorate his room. Loki and Ava picked out a king size bed (mostly because Ava was using a lot of pillows to help make herself more comfortable and therefore was taking up more bed) and picked emerald greens and soft cream colors for decorating their room. They'd decided to pick yellow for decorating the nursery. It was a good color for either sex.

Arisa had surprised them all, when she picked out the items for her room. She had chosen a twin bed instead of a large one. Even more surprising however were the items she had chosen to decorate her room. She had picked a comforter with a pattern of vibrant red, deep purple, and burnt orange. The sheets she had chosen were orange. She chose purple pillow cases, and burnt orange throw pillows. She chose red curtains for her windows.

"I see you like bright colors." Ava said, with a smile.

Arisa returned her smile. "Until I met you and we escaped...I have only ever known darkness...I like the bright and bold colors."

They finished their shopping and had the items delivered to their new Midgardian home. As they arranged everything, Ava couldn't help but to smile in spite of the fact that they were no longer home on Asgard. She looked over and found Loki smiling as well. "It is rather nice to be arranging our home and decorating it." Loki said, wrapping his arm around Ava and pulling her close to kiss the top of her head.

Ava grinned. "It is pretty amazing...getting our little nest ready for our family." She said, patting her belly.

Loki placed his hand on Ava's belly. It was then that he felt a light fluttering thump under his hand. "Was that...?"

Ava grinned. "That was the baby moving."

Loki couldn't keep his grin from widening. This was the first time he was feeling his child move. While he missed their home, he couldn't deny how happy he was. He was with his wife and they were just a couple months away from having their first child. He had to admit that in some ways, it was nice to be getting away from Asgard for a while. It was an adventure that he and his wife were sharing. He was actually feeling happy and excited about it.

**A/N: Hey guys, I would like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to ask you guys to check out the stories by Loki's best friend. She could use some encouragement and some advice if you have any (always delivered kindly of course). She has helped me get through writer's block and get Loki to return my muse, so it would be awesome if you guys could pay her stories a visit :) And as always, I hope you guys have enjoyed and continue to enjoy :)  
**


	55. Chapter 55

Time passed and the group was getting more settled into their new home and life on Earth. Ava was two weeks away from her due date and spring was trying to make its appearance. Jen had insisted on throwing her a baby shower and people had gotten her blankets and diapers, bottles, wipes, and clothes of all different sizes. There had also been a few other gifts that had been for the house, including a microwave and a toaster.

It was early morning and they were all in the kitchen. Ava had taught Arisa how to use the Midgardian cooking appliances. She would have gladly made the food herself, had Loki and Arisa not insisted that she take it easy. Arisa was standing at the stove, wearing sweat pants and an over-sized t-shirt. She was frying up some eggs. Ava was sitting at the table, wearing a green cotton night gown. Loki sat beside her in sweat pants and a t-shirt. Thor was trying to help Arisa with breakfast by making the toast.

"How do I do this?" Thor asked, pulling the slices of break out of the loaf bag and looking to Arisa.

"Just put them in the slots on the toaster." Arisa explained as she flipped an egg over. "Then push the button on the front of the toaster."

Thor put the bread in the toaster and then pushed the button down. He watched as the bread disappeared into the toaster. "What kind of sorcery is this?" He asked, as he watched the coils inside the toaster heat up and redden.

Ava laughed. "It's just heating up the bread from both side."

Loki couldn't help but to laugh at his brother's oafish nature. While Loki himself, didn't know too much about Midgardian technology, he knew more than his brother. He had also kept up on his reading, learning about the advances Midagardians had made. He also couldn't wait to see his brother jump when the toast popped up…especially since Thor was standing so closely to the toaster, watching it intently.

"How will I know when it is done?" Thor asked.

"You will know." Ava answered, a smile on her face. She was also looking forward to the toast popping up and scaring her brother-in-law.

Arisa had her back to Thor and a smile on her face, just thinking about what his reaction might be. He was a big oaf and he made her smile quite often. She grabbed a plate and put the eggs that were finished on it. She had turned so that she could watch Thor out of the corner of her eye. He was leaned over the toaster, watching the heated coils toast the bread intently.

The toaster made a humming sound as it heated the bread. The humming got a little faster and soon the toast popped up and hit Thor in the face. He jumped back, surprised. He grabbed a spatula that happened to be close by and held it out in front of him as if it were a sword, looking at the toaster. "What…what kind of evil magic is this?!" He thundered. "This…this device is most evil and tricky! It must be destroyed!"

Loki and Ava were sitting at the table laughing so hard, that tears were rolling down their cheeks. Arisa felt joy and amusement as she never had before. Normally, Thor's antics and behavior only caused her to smile, but this time they evoked much more from her. She felt the laugh bubble up from her very core and work its way up and passed her lips. It was the first time she had ever laughed in her entire existence and it was the most wonderful thing she had ever experienced.

"Why are you all laughing!" Thor shouted at his family. "This is not funny! That…that thing just attacked me!"

Arisa calmed herself down and walked over to pick up the toast as it had landed on the counter. She looked back at Thor, the laughter still alighting her dark eyes and curving her lips up into a smile. "It didn't attack you. It just pops the toast up when it is done. You are the dolt who stood with your face directly over it."

"You could have warned me." He shot back, slowly putting the spatula back down.

"We certainly could have…but it wouldn't have been nearly as amusing." Arisa replied, as Loki and Ava were still laughing too hard.

Thor shot his brother and sister-in-law a glare before turning back to Arisa. His blue eyes, glared at her intently, but her smile never left her face and the laughter never faded from her eyes, as she stared back at him. He could see his reflection in her dark eyes and how silly he looked. His expression slowly softened and a smile crossed his own lips. "I'll get you back for this…all of you."

After finishing breakfast, the group spent the day doing various things. Loki and Ava were finishing up getting things organized in the nursery for the baby. They'd also recently bought a cradle for keeping in their bedroom, since they would want to keep the baby in the room with them at night for the first few months at least.

Thor was going around the house, doing a perimeter check as he and Loki did several times a day. Arisa was making sure that she had everything ready for when Ava went into labor. While there were still two weeks to go, the baby could decide to come at any moment. Jen came over at around lunch time, bringing them all food from the diner.

After eating lunch, Loki and Thor were going out to do another perimeter check, leaving the three women to have some time alone. "If you need anything, let me know." Loki told his wife, kissing her forehead.

Ava smiled. "Okay."

Loki gently kissed her on the lips and then kissed her swollen belly. He then walked outside with Thor. "Just a couple of more weeks, your baby will be here." Jen said. "Are you getting excited?"

Ava grinned. "Yes. I can't wait to meet my little one."

"Are you hoping for a boy or girl?" Jen inquired.

"Just healthy." Ava replied. "And to have Loki's eyes…and his smile."

Jen smiled. She then looked at Arisa. "You don't say very much. How are you doing, Arisa?" She asked, wanting to get to know the other woman.

Arisa gave her a small smile. "I am alright."

Jen looked at her watch. "Well, my lunch break is over. It is time for me to head back to the diner. I'll be back to see you later. We'll have to do movie day tomorrow…just us girls." She said, hugging Ava.

Ava hugged her friend back. "Alright." She agreed with a laugh.

After Jen left, the little family settled in for a quiet evening at home. They all sat in the living room watching a movie. "I still do not understand how this works." Thor said as they watched the movie. "How do they shrink these people and get them inside this box?"

Ava laughed. "It's just a recording, Thor. No one is actually inside the tv." She then went on to explain how the device worked.

"That makes no sense." Thor said, once Ava had finished.

Ava just rolled her eyes and shook her head. She then started to push herself up off of the couch. Loki quickly stood up and helped his wife up. She smiled and kissed his cheek before waddling off to the closest bathroom. Ava stood at th sink washing her hands, after finishing up. It was then that she started to feel pain and pressure in her pelvis and lower back. She put her hand over her stomach as the pain hit her and then left. "Owe." She then opened the door and started to exit the bathroom. Another pang of pain and pressure hit her and she gripped the doorway for support. She then heard the sound of something wet hitting the floor.

Ava looked down and saw the fluid on the tile floor of the bathroom. Her eyes widened. "Loki! Arisa!" she called out.

Loki and Arisa were quickly running into the hall way. "What is wrong my love? Are you alright?" Loki asked, his voice worried.

"My water just broke."


	56. Chapter 56

"My water just broke."

Loki looked at Arisa. "What do we do?" He asked, his voice edged with panic. While he knew that it had been getting close to time, now that the moment was here...he was a bit scared.

"We have to get her upstairs and into bed." Arisa answered.

"Ah!" Ava cried out as another contraction hit her body.

Loki rushed over to his wife and scooped her up into his arms. He started moving for the stair that led up to their bedroom as fast as he could. Arisa was right behind him.

"What's going on?" Thor asked entering the hallway.

"Ava is having the baby." Arisa answered, not even turning her head or slowing down in her haste to get up the stairs.

"Is there anything I can do?" Thor inquired.

"Go to my room and grab the bag by the door. It has blankets, towels, and other items I am going to need." She answered. She was then at the top of the stairs and rushing into Loki and Ava's room.

Thor went into Arisa'a room and grabbed the bag she had told him to. He then went into Loki and Ava's room. Loki had laid Ava down on the bed and was piling up pillows behind her, trying to make her comfortable. Though, Thor could tell from the look on her face that there was no way to make her comfortable. She was in an extreme amount of pain.

Arisa came out of the bathroom that was connected to Loki and Ava's room, drying her hands off. She walked over to Ava and knelt down on the bed in front of her. She lifted Ava's night dress and Thor turned away out of respect of his sister-in-law's privacy.

"Thor." Arisa's voice said.

"Yes?" Thor replied, not turning around.

"I need the bag." Arisa said.

"Oh right." Thor replied. He walked backwards and held the bag out once he had reached the bed. He continued not to look.

"Just sit it down next to me." Arisa ordered.

Thor sat the bag down. "Is there anything else you need me to do?" He asked, hoping that it would be something that require him to leave the room.

"Yes, I need you to get a bowl and fill it with ice and water. I also need you to get a rag to put in the ice water. You should also get a cup and fill it with ice." Arisa answered. "Then bring it all back in here."

Thor nodded. "Right." He then quickly rushed out of the room and began to gather the items Arisa had asked for.

"What is the ice and water for?" Loki asked.

Arisa put Ava's night gown back down and looked up at Loki. "It's for Ava." She replied. She then turned her attention back to Ava. "You're not quite dilated enough yet. Just a little bit longer."

Ava let out a groan. "Can't you...do anything...to sp...speed...it...up?" She asked, breathless.

Arisa shook her head. "You just have to wait through it."

"Ahhh!" Ava cried as another contraction gripped her body.

Loki took her hand in his and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "Ava, my love, look at me." He said, doing his best to remain calm.

Ava looked at her husband, her eyes locking with his. She felt as his free hand cupped her face and his thumb stroke her cheek.

"Just focus on me, darling." He said, his voice and eyes almost hypnotic. Ava knew that Loki was using some kind of spell, trying to help her with her pain. "Just concentrate on me...and take in deep cleansing breaths." He then sucked in a deep breath, as if to demonstrate his point.

Ava found herself mimicking Loki's breathing. She found herself so trapped by his spell, that she lost track of the pain. She still felt the contractions as they hit her body, but they didn't feel anything as they had before. However, this spell didn't seem to have a lasting hold or effect, because soon Ava was feeling the contractions just as intense as before. "Ahhh!" She cried out, gripping tightly to Loki's hand.

Loki felt pain in his hand as Ava gripped tighter and tighter as her pain increased. He didn't say a word. He just gritted his teeth. He knew the pain his wife was going through was much worse than what little she was giving him by squeezing his hand.

As her contraction eased, Ava loosened her grip on Loki's hand and fell back against the mound of pillows behind her. She was breathing heavy. Perspiration coated her body in a thick blanket, making her night dress stick to her skin. Her mouth and throat felt parched.

Thor was coming back into the room just then, carrying the items Arisa had asked for. "Where do you want these?" He asked.

"Sit them on the nightstand." Arsia instructed.

Thor did as he was told. Loki reached over and grabbed the wash cloth out of the ice water. He wrung it out before folding it and using it to wipe Ava's forehead and dab her flushed cheeks, helping to cool her heated flesh. He then set the rag back into the water and was grabbing the cup of ice. He held it to Ava's lips and tipped it back so that one of the small cubes would slip out of the cup.

Ava opened her mouth and accepted the ice cube. Loki took the cup away and sat it back down on the nightstand. He was then getting the cool rag and dabbing her face with it. Ava sucked on the ice cube, allowing it to slowly melt and refresh her dry mouth, throat, and lips.

Three hours passed and Ava was still in labor, but her body was still not ready to push out the child. Loki was still by her side, keeping her supplied with ice and dabbing her face with the cool rag in between her contractions. "I am so tired." Ava said, as Loki was dabbing her face once again.

"I know my love." Loki replied, wishing that his spell earlier had held. He hated seeing his wife in such pain. "It shouldn't be much longer."

"He is right. The last I checked, you were almost there." Arisa agreed.

Thor had gone back downstairs to grab more ice from the kitchen. He returned and set the ice down. "I am going to go and do a perimeter check." He said, thinking it was a good idea to keep an eye out, especially with the baby coming. That and he really didn't want to be around for this. Something about the idea of watching his niece or nephew being born, frightened him.

"Good idea." Loki replied.

About ten minutes after Thor had left, Arisa was checking Ava once again. "Alright, you're ready." She said. "On your next contraction Ava, I need you to push."

Ava nodded. "Alright."

Loki repositioned himself so that he would be able to help Ava lean forward and push when it was necessary. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "You can do this my love." He whispered to her.

A few moments later, Ava felt the contraction rip through her body. With help from Loki, she leaned forward and began to push, crying out as she did so. The contraction ended and she fell back on the pillows.

Loki was once again dabbing her face with the wash cloth. "You're doing great my love."

Ava looked up at her husband. "You're...never...touching me...again." She said.

"You'll change your mind...especially once this baby is grown up and you want another one." Loki replied, keeping his tone light.

Ava just glared at him. Before she could say anything else, another contraction hit and she was pushing once again. She then fell back on the pillows once it was over. Loki gave her another ice cube.

After four more pushes, Arisa looked up. "I see the head. You're almost there, Ava. Just a few more pushes and your little one will be here."

"Okay." Ava said, nodding weakly.

Another three pushes and Arisa was making another announcement. "Alright, one more push and it will all be over."

"I...I don't know...if I can...do this." Ava said, tears beginning to run down her face. She was tired and worn out.

Loki dabbed at the sweat the coated Ava's face with the cool rag. "You can do this, darling. It is just one more push. I know you can do it. Just one more push and our child will be here."

Ava nodded. "Okay."

Loki then helped her to lean forward once more as the final contraction wracked her body. Ava put everything she had, all of her strength, into the final push. She cried out and soon her cries were joined by those of her newborn child.

Ava fell back on the bed as Arisa cut the umbilical cord. Loki stroked Ava's cheek lovingly with his fingertips. "You did great, my love." He told her, kissing her forehead.

Arisa had cleaned and wrapped up the baby in a yellow blanket. "Say hello to your son." She said, as she handed the infant to Ava.

Ava looked down at the baby boy in her arms and tears of joy filled her eyes. She had never seen anything more beautiful or perfect in her entire life. She also knew she could never love anyone as much as she loved that little boy. Looking into his tiny face, she knew that if it ever came down to it, she would give up her life for him.

Loki wrapped his arms around his wife and son. "He's perfect." He said, looking at his boy.

"Yes...he is." Ava agreed.

"Is it safe to come in here yet?" Thor asked.

Loki looked up at his brother. "Come in and meet my son." He said, a smile of fatherly pride on his face.

Thor grinned. "So, you put the stem on the apple, Brother?" He teased, as he walked into the room. "So, what is his name?"

Loki and Ava looked at each other and then down at their son. "Eli." They said together, looking at their baby boy.

**A/N: I know that a lot of you guys were hoping for a girl (we all enjoy Loki having a little princess myself included), but I kept picturing Loki with a son in this fic. IMore specifically, a little Loki basically lol. He will definitely be his father's son as he grows. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this. Please read and review? **


	57. Chapter 57

After the birth of little Eli, Loki and Arisa had worked to clean up the room, changing the bed sheets, and helping Ava to change into a fresh night gown. Once that was all taken care of, Arisa left the room, giving the new parents some time alone with their little one.

Loki sat down in the bed next to Ava. He opened his arms and Ava gently passed Eli over to him. Loki looked down at his son, who had a head full of thick dark hair like his own. His eyes opened slightly and Loki could see his son's green eyes. Ava rested her head on Loki's shoulder and lifted a hand to stroke Eli's little face.

Loki kissed the top of Ava's head. "Thank you, my love." He said. "You have given me another wonderful gift."

Ava smiled. "What do you mean another wonderful gift? I thought our son was the first...besides, he is just as much a gift from you to me as from me to you."

Loki grinned. "The first gift you gave me was your love."

"Is this what you pictured all those years ago when you first spotted me at the feast?" Ava asked.

"Well, maybe not the part where I lost you for a hundred years...or us having to hide here on Midgard, just to keep our son safe...but yes." Loki answered, giving his wife a smile. "I knew from the first moment I saw you, that I wanted to make you mine...that I wanted to marry you and have a life and family with you."

Ava grinned. "I like being yours...and you being mine. There isn't anyone else I would want to share my life with or my son."

Just then Eli started to fuss and cry in his father's arms. "What's wrong, my son?" Loki asked, keeping his voice soothing.

"He is probably hungry." Ava said, pulling back and holding her arms open.

Loki gently handed Eli back to Ava. He watched as she undid the buttons on the front of her night dress and held their son to her breast. He quickly latched on and took his nourishment from his mother. Loki couldn't help but to be in awe of his wife at this moment. She had just given birth to their son, after carrying him and providing him safe harbor in her womb while he grew. Now she was providing him with the nourishing milk held only by a mother.

It was at this moment, Loki realized his wife was no longer just his wife. She was one of the most wonderful creations ever given to the nine realms. A woman, who would love this child more than she loved herself. A woman who would raise this child, chase his pain away with just the touch of her lips to the afflicted area. A woman who would rejoice in all of little Eli's accomplishments and hold him in all of his sorrows. She was a woman who would be happy when Eli grew into manhood, but also sad when he was no longer the little boy who needed her for so much. She was a mother and Loki knew that Ava was going to be a most wonderful mother.

Ava looked up at Loki and saw the way he was watching her and Eli so intently. "What?" She asked, her cheeks reddening.

"I was just admiring how well motherhood becomes you." Loki answered, smiling and kissing her forehead.

_Thor and Arisa..._

Arisa stood by the stove, working on making something quick for dinner. Thor sat at the kitchen table. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts. Arisa thought about everything that had just happened. Ava had been so joyous through her pregnancy, excited about becoming a mother and sharing the experience with Loki.

During the birth, Ava had been in so much pain, but once it was over and little Eli had arrived...Ava had a look of pure joy and love on her face. Arisa saw that that love was one of the truest and purest forms of love. The love a mother has for her child. It was a love, Arisa herself, did not have the firtune to have experienced, since she had no mother, but it was something that appeared so beautiful, when she saw it on Ava's face, when she had first placed Eli in her arms.

She had also witnessed how kind and loving Loki had been with Ava, during her labor. Loki had done everything in his power to try and make his wife comfortable as she dealt with the burden of having his child. He had been excited and frightened about becoming a father all at the same time, but his first priority had been to keep his wife comfortable.

As Arisa thought about this, she couldn't help but to think back over the last few months. Everything Loki did had been to protect Ava and little Eli, even before he was born. He would gladly face death for Ava and their son. _I wonder what it would be like to have that kind of love._ She thought to herself. _What would it be like to have someone to love me the way Loki loves Ava? To share my life with someone else? To have a child?_

It was then that the smell of the food burning wafted to her nose. "Dammit." She muttered as she lowered the heat and removed the food from the pan.

"What is it?" Thor asked, pulling himself from his own thoughts.

"I was just lost in thought and burned the food." She answered, as she tossed the now inedible dish in the trash.

"What were you thinking so intently about?" Thor asked.

Arisa felt her cheeks heating up, embarrassed that he would be asking her about this. She really didn't want to talk about what she was thinking. She then happened to turn and see Thor's broad chest in front of her. He had sneaked up behind her. _For someone so large and normally so loud, he moves rather silently._ She thought as she turned her gaze up to meet his.

When her dark eyes met his ocean blue ones, she felt all of her embarrassment over her thoughts disappear. "I am sure you would think it was silly." She replied.

"Try me." Thor replied.

Arisa wanted to just shake her head and tell him no, but her lips had other plans. Before she knew it, her thoughts were tumbling out of her mouth. "I was just thinking about how Loki and Ava are with each other...and how happy they are now to have their son. I was thinking about how I have seen your brother's love for his wife over these last few months...how he shows it for her in all ways...I just was thinking about what it might be like to someday have that for myself. To have someone to share my life with...to share a family with...I know it's crazy to think like that, isn't it?"

Thor didn't laugh at her. He just stared at her intently for a moment. "I don't think it's that crazy." He replied. "It is something most want in life...myself included."

Arisa and Thor stood there for a moment, staring at each other intently. Unconsciously they began leaning towards each other, slowly closing the gap between them. It was then that someone was knocking on the front door of the house, surprising them both and causing them to jump apart.

"I'll...I'll go see who that is." Thor said, walking to the front door. He opened it up and saw Jen standing on the other side with food from the diner.

"Hi, I was hoping that I could come by for another visit...plus I thought you guys might like some of the fried chicken from the diner." Jen greeted.

"That would be great." Arisa said, entering the room and smiling. "I just burned dinner, so you are a life saver."

Jen laughed. "Alright."

Thor stepped aside and then closed the door after Jen entered the house. They walked into the kitchen and Jen set the food down on the counter. "So, where are Ava and Loki?" She asked.

"In their room." Arisa answered. "Ava had the baby."

"What? And no one thought to call me?!" Jen said. "Is it a boy? A girl? Twins? Healthy?"

Arisa found herself laughing. "I am sorry none of us called you. It just happened. We weren't expecting him for another two weeks."

"Him? So it's a boy?" Jen asked.

Arisa nodded. "Yes and he is very healthy. We just finished getting things cleaned up."

"Do you think Loki and Ava would mind if I came up to see him?" Jen asked, wanting to see her friend and meet the new little life.

"Why don't we go up and see?" Arisa said, walking over and looping her arm through Jen's and pulling her up the stairs. They were soon standing outside of Loki and Ava's door. Arisa lifted a hand and rapped on the door three times before popping her head inside the room. "How are you guys doing?" She asked.

"We're all good." Ava answered, looking up at Arisa.

"Would you be up for a visitor?" Arisa inquired.

"Who?" Loki asked, not even thinking about Jen.

"Me." Jen called from in the hall.

"Of course." Ava answered, smiling.

Arisa opened the door and then she and Jen were both walking in the room. Jen walked over and saw Ava holding the tiny boy in her arms. "What did you guys name him?" She asked.

"Eli." Ava answered. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Are you sure?" Jen asked, not wanting to step on the new mother's toes.

Ava nodded. "Just come on over here and have a seat."

Jen walked over and sat on the edge of the bed beside Ava. Ava then gently passed Eli over to her. Jen looked down at the little boy and smiled. "He is adorable." She gushed, a smile on her face. "Oh, congratulations you guys."


	58. Chapter 58

It had been three days since little Eli had made his arrival into the world. So far everything was doing just fine and nothing had happened. Arisa was standing at the stove once again, working on French Toast. "Why does this toast not get made in the evil toaster?" Thor inquired.

Arisa had to stifle a laugh. Though, they had explained the workings of the toaster to Thor, the big oaf refused to go near it. "Because I have to coat it and then fry it on top of the stove." She replied. "The coating that I put on it would ruin the toaster."

"And that would be such a bad thing?" Thor replied, smiling.

Arisa just laughed. "Will you just get the breakfast tray out of that top cabinet?"

"Anything else?" Thor asked.

"Yes, I need glasses and plates, as well." Arisa answered. "I am sure Ava is hungry."

Thor got the items down Arisa had asked for. He put two plates on the breakfast tray along with two glasses, which he then filled with milk. He then got into the drawer and pulled out the silverware. "How much longer until Ava will be able to get out of bed?" He asked.

"Pretty much until her will becomes stronger than your brother's." Arisa answered.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked, looking at the woman.

Arisa smiled at him as she used the spatula to plop the French Toast on the plate. "I mean, when Ava insists that she is perfectly capable of getting out of bed. I don't care what pretty illusions Loki creates for her…she is going to go stir crazy."

Thor chuckled. "Loki just doesn't want Ava to overexert herself…ever since she was taken and sent here a hundred years ago…he has always been afraid of losing her again."

"I can understand that." Arisa replied, as she put the last of the breakfast on the plates. "But we all know how Ava is."

"Yes, she does have a bit of a fiery adventurous spirit…of course that one of the things Loki loves about her."

"I don't think there is a thing your brother doesn't love about his wife."

"True." Thor agreed. "I have never seen him happier."

Arisa noticed that Thor's face seemed to fall a little bit there. "Is something wrong, Thor?" She asked.

"Just thinking about how lucky my brother is…to have a love like that…to have that happiness. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a bit envious of him and what he has with Ava." Thor answered, honestly. "I suppose you think I am silly for feeling jealous of my little brother?"

Arisa shook her head. "Not at all. I think it is perfectly normal…especially since it is something that everyone wants."

Thor nodded. He looked at Arisa, her dark eyes gazing back at him. Over the last couple of months, she had started letting her dark hair grow out a bit more. She wore if back in a ponytail, but there were a few strands that refused to stay tied back and wanted to rebel, by hanging in her face. Without a thought, Thor reached a hand up and gently moved the stray hairs from her face and tucked them behind her ear.

Arisa felt a blush creep across her cheeks at Thor's feather light touch. In her life, she had never known of anyone being so gentle…and here Thor was…this giant goof, who was always so loud and brutish, being so gentle and kind. As she looked up at him, she felt an overwhelming desire to kiss him. To know what it would be like to kiss someone willingly and be kissed back, but in a sweet and tender way…not the rough way she had known.

Arisa mentally shook herself. What am I thinking? He is a prince of Asgard…the crown prince at that. What would he even want with a creature such as I? She thought to herself. "I had better get this food up to Ava and Loki before it gets cold." She said, grabbing the tray and taking it up the stairs. She knocked on the door before walking inside. "Breakfast is served." Arisa said, smiling.

Ava looked up and smiled. She was currently nursing Eli. Loki was getting up from the bed beside her. "Here, I'll take that." He said, holding his hands out for the breakfast tray.

Arisa handed the tray to him. "You guys need anything else?" She asked.

Before either of them could say anything, Thor was entering the room. "Loki, I think it is time for us to do a perimeter check." Thor said.

Loki could tell that this was just a front and his brother actually wanted to talk to him. "Alright, give me a moment." Loki replied. He set the breakfast tray down on the bed next to Ava and then kissed her forehead and then kissed Eli on the head. "I will be back, my loves."

Ava smiled up at her husband. "We'll be here."

Loki and Thor then headed out the door. They made their way down the stairs and headed out the front door, walking around the house and checking things out. "So, what is it you wished to talk about, Brother?" Loki asked.

"What makes you think I wanted to talk?" Thor replied.

"Thor, really?" Loki asked. "You're going to pretend with me?"

Thor sighed as they walked over to sit down beneath a tree in the backyard. "I…I am feeling a bit confused…and so many other things all at once." He said, looking at his feet.

Loki looked at his older brother. "I know that already."

"How do you know what I've been feeling?" Thor countered.

"Thor, you are my brother. I have known you all my life. You haven't been acting quite your usual self here lately. Just tell me what it is? Who knows I may be able to help you." Loki replied.

Thor sighed. "You are right…it…it's a lot of different things."

"Like?" Loki prompted.

Thor sighed. "You have to promise me you won't laugh."

"I promise I will do my best not to laugh, but I make no guarantees." Loki replied.

Thor knew that this was the best he could expect from his little brother. "Alright."

Loki sat, patiently waiting for his older brother to begin. "I am all ears."

"Over these last few months…since you and Ava, have been reunited…I have been watching you two…your happiness about being together and now your joy over having little Eli." Thor began to explain. "I…I find myself a bit…envious of what you two have…and I want that kind of love and happiness for myself."

"I see." Loki replied. "I feel like there is more."

Thor nodded. "There is…it's…Arisa."

"Are you thinking you would like to find the happiness I have with Ava with Arisa?" Loki inquired.

"Maybe." Thor answered. "She and I have been talking and laughing a lot these last few days…and…there have been a couple of times where we have come close to kissing…I…I don't know if these feelings that I am starting to feel for her are honest and true or if it is just because she happens to be here."

"I see, your dilemma, Brother." Loki replied.

"Do you have any advice?" Thor asked.

"These feelings may be starting out because of convenience and proximity…but that does not mean that they are any less real for that." Loki replied.

"But you knew that Ava was the one for you right away." Thor replied.

"I did." Loki agreed. "But love doesn't work the same for everyone. Every couple…their relationship began in a different way. Look at Mother and Father. Their marriage was arranged…they were strangers on the day they wed…now they are inseparable."

"I suppose you have a point." Thor replied. "So…you believe I should talk to Arisa?"

Loki nodded. "Yes."

"What if she doesn't feel the same?"

"It is a risk you must be willing to take."

Arisa and Ava…

Ava finished nursing Eli and then repositioned him to burp him. "Here, I'll do that." Arisa offered. "You need to eat your breakfast."

"Okay." Ava agreed, passing Eli over to Arisa.

Arisa held the tiny boy so that his head lay on her shoulder, his tummy resting on her. She began to gently pat his back.

"Thank you." Ava said, looking up at her friend.

Arisa smiled. "You're welcome." A few moments later, Eli let out a couple of decent belches before falling asleep. Arisa held him a few moments longer before laying him down in the cradle in Loki and Ava's bedroom. She then walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed by Ava. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I want to get out of this bed." Ava answered with a laugh. "Loki won't even allow me to get up when Eli wakes in the middle of the night. He insists that I stay in bed and that he will bring Eli to me."

Arisa laughed. "He just loves you and wants to take care of you."

Ava smiled. "I know…and to be honest, I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Arisa returned the smile. "You are so very lucky to have someone who loves you so much."

"And you wish you could have the same?" Ava asked, eyeing her friend suspiciously.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" Arisa replied.

"You may not have been created like everyone else, but that doesn't mean you don't have the same, hope, dreams, wishes, and desires as everyone else." Ava replied. "Having someone to love and to love you in return is something everyone wants."

"But at least no one else's heart has chosen to love someone who could never possibly love them back."

"You believe Thor could never feel the same way towards you?" Ava asked.

Arisa looked up, her cheeks reddening and her eyes widening. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Come on, now. I saw who you truly were hiding in your eyes when we first met…what makes you think I can't tell everything about you since I have actually gotten to know you?" Ava replied. "Besides, I have never heard you laugh until the other morning when Thor got frightened by the toaster."

Arisa couldn't help but to laugh at the memory. "He does make me laugh…that is part of the reason I am falling for him. I'm surprised I even knew how to laugh…but I did because of that big oaf…and I love him for it. I love him for the way he makes me feel."

"And how does he make you feel?" Ava asked.

"Like…like I can be happy…and that not every man in the nine realms is cruel and mean-spirited…and like a lady rather than just someone's pawn." Arisa answered. "But I know he could never love me back."

"What makes you so sure?" Ava asked.

"Because, how could anyone love me?" Arisa asked. "I am not natural…I was created for a dark purpose…and I have been used."

Ava put her hand on Arisa's. "None of that will matter to Thor. That is not who you are. Those things do not define you."

"But it is still too much to ask Thor to look passed." Arisa replied.

"Thor is the kind of man that can." Ava replied. "It is part of who he is. He may be a big loud, clumsy oaf, and a string, stubborn, and proud warrior, but he does have a big heart."

"How can you know these things?" Arisa asked.

"Because, I was an only child. Then when Loki started courting me and we got married...I got a big brother, Thor. He's easily welcomed me as part of the family and as a little sister." Ava answered. "Plus, I've seen the way he has been with Loki at times as well. Anyone who can be a good big brother like that, has to have a big heart and care about others."

"You really think he could love me?" Arisa asked.

"You'll never know unless you talk to him and tell him how you feel." Ava replied.

"So, you think I should talk to him?"

"Yes. I know it is a risk, but love is the greatest risk to take."


	59. Chapter 59

Night had fallen on Midgard. Loki and Ava had gone to bed, hoping to gleem a few hours of sleep before Eli would be waking them up. Thor had gone outside to do another perimeter check. Everything was going just fine. Thor walked back around to the tree he and Loki had sat under earlier and sat back down.

He leaned his back against the trunk of the tree and looked up. He could see the leaves starting to come to life as winter had finally released its hold on the land and spring was starting to breathe life into the world. He had to admire the beauty of this world as it began its rebirth. He then closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him.

The night was rather calm and still. The bugs had not yet started chirping, it was still too early for them to wake, as Ava had explained. He had heard the gentle whisper of the night breeze through the grass. For some reason, this reminded him of Arisa and the gentle and fluid way she walked, her soft footsteps on the ground.

He imagined Arisa bustling about the kitchen, her dark hair falling into her eyes and on her shoulders. He imagined her dark eyes, looking at him and sparkling with the laughter that he had caused. He thought about the blush that colored her pale cheeks and the smile that graced her lips...her lips that he wanted to find out what it was like to kiss.

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard footsteps in the grass not far from him. Thor's eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet, taking a defensive attack. "It's just me, Thor. I didn't mean to sneak up and scare you like that." Arisa said.

Thor calmed his defensive stance and gave Arisa a playful glare. "Nothing scares the mighty Thor."

"Except toasters." Arisa teased with a smile.

"That device is evil. Nothing should ever pop hot food out like that." Thor replied with a chuckle. "So, what brings you out here?"

"I just needed some fresh air." Arisa answered. She then walked over and sat down next to where Thor had sat down. "What are you up to? And don't say a perimeter check because you can't do that sitting under a tree with your eyes closed."

Thor chuckled once again as he sat down next to Arisa. "Well, I had done a perimeter check, but I wasn't ready to go back inside. I guess you could say I needed some fresh air as well."

"Why did you have your eyes closed?" Arisa asked.

"I was just appreciating the sounds around me." Thor answered.

"You mean the sounds of the rebirth of the world through spring?" Arisa asked.

Thor nodded. "Yes...Midgard going from winter to spring is rather beautiful."

"It's interesting...how an entire world freezes and in an effect dies each and every year, but then thaws and is born anew." Arisa said. "It's a new beginning."

"Isn't rather funny that little Eli would choose this time to enter the world?" Thor replied.

Arisa nodded. "Yes...I suppose it is."

"It is a new beginning for all of us." Thor replied. "Spring...life on Midgard...little Eli's birth...you and I."

Arisa looked at Thor just then. Her heart picked up its pace. "What do you mean?" She asked, doing her best to hide the hope she held in her heart.

"I...I am in love with you Arisa." Thor confessed.

Arisa wanted to confess her own feelings to Thor, but she couldn't. She couldn't believe that he loved her. "How? How can you love me? I am not natural, Thor. I was created with dark magic to fulfill a dark purpose."

"But that is not who you are." Thor replied. "I have watched you over these last few months. You are a talented healer and I have seen you bring smiles to young children's faces as you have healed their injuries. I have seen you show kindness to complete strangers and comfort a warrior as he died. That is not what someone of darkness would do."

"What about the fact that I am damaged goods?" Arisa asked. "I was used by the Dark Magician Guild...tied down and forced to give myself to these men in an effort to conceive a child...and for their own lusts...how could you love someone who was used as a pawn and play-thing?" She then felt the tears begin to stream down her face.

Thor surprised Arisa by gently wrapping her in his arms and pulling her close. "Arisa, none of that matters to me...other than the fact that I hate that it happened to you and not for reasons you would think. I hate it because I do not understand how someone could do that to a woman."

Arisa pulled back and looked up at Thor. She couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Arisa, if you allowed me to love you...to show you what it truly is to be loved. You will only ever know tenderness from me. I will never hurt you nor will I allow anyone else to ever hurt you. I will do everything in my power to make you happy. Please allow me to love you?"

"Thor...I love you, too. You already make me happy." Arisa said. "You made me laugh for the first time ever in my entire life...and it felt good. When I am with you...I feel safe and happy. Things I never knew were possible before." The tears were still stinging her eyes, but now they were tears of happiness.

Thor lifted his hand and gently wiped away her tears. He then moved his fingers beneath her chin and coaxed her face up. He then bent and tenderly pressed his lips to hers. In that moment, they both felt happy and complete. Arisa knew that Thor would keep his promise to her. He would only ever be gentle with her and make her feel loved, happy, and safe. She knew she would never want another.

Thor knew that no one else would ever be right for him. No one would ever fit so perfectly in his arms, nor anyone else's lips feel right on his. He loved Arisa and she was his other half. He knew then that he would spend the rest of his life loving her and making her happiness his priority.


	60. Chapter 60

The next day, Ava woke up to find that she was alone in the bedroom she and Loki shared. She got up and looked over in the cradle to find that Eli was not there. Panic settled in on Ava's heart. She raced down the stairs and felt relief flooding her being as she found Loki in the kitchen and Eli in a cradle there. Loki was at the stove.

"Oh thank gods you two are in here." Ava said, as she walked over to the cradle and picked up Eli.

"And what, my dear wife, do you think you are doing out of bed?" Loki asked.

"Loki, I am perfectly fine. I ran down those stairs and didn't so much as stumble once. Besides, women have been having babies for thousands of years and not been having to stay in bed for forever and a day." Ava replied, sitting down with her son in her arms. "And where are Thor an Arisa? And when did you learn to cook?"

Loki chuckled as he turned the burner off and put the eggs and sausage on plates. "I've been paying attention." He said, answering her second question first. He brought the plates over and sat them down on the table. He then grabbed two glasses and the gallon of orange juice and filled them before setting them down on the table and taking his own seat. "Besides, I am a quick study."

Ava smiled at her husband. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "So, where are Thor and Arisa?" She asked again.

"They got up extra early and had breakfast, then they headed out to go hiking and have a picnic." Loki answered. "I'm not sure when they'll be back."

"Do you mean that they went out…on a date?" Ava asked.

Loki nodded. "Yes…Thor finally told Arisa how he felt."

"What do you mean Thor told Arisa? What did you know?" Ava asked.

"Thor talked to me yesterday when we were patrolling. He told me he loves her." Loki replied. "What did you know?"

"Arisa talked to me while Thor was talking to you. She told me she loves Thor…and how he makes her laugh." Ava replied.

"It's about time my oaf of a brother fell in love." Loki said with a smile on his face. He was happy for Thor.

"You know what I just realized?" Ava asked.

"What?" Loki replied.

"It's just the three of us in the house." Ava answered.

"It is." Loki agreed. "We can do whatever we want."

After finishing breakfast, Loki and Ava decided to spend a leisurely day with their son. They stayed in their pajamas and lounged around the house. Loki sat back on the couch, reclining the seat back and holding a book. Ava laid down on her back, her head in Loki's lap and Eli lying on his belly, his head resting on her breast.

"What book is that, Loki?" Ava asked.

"A book of Midgardian poetry." Loki answered. "And I think I found one for Eli."

Ava smiled. She loved how much Loki loved their son. "Well, go on and read it."

Loki chuckled lightly. He then began to read the poem aloud. It was called _He is the Perfect Person_.

_He is the perfect person  
I am reminded every day  
His brand new smiles  
that send my heart racing  
Every touch is new  
and soft  
He is so small  
and so big  
My eyes fill with tears of joy  
every time they meet his  
So much love  
between two people  
Can never be taken away  
He is the perfect person  
he is my newborn son_

Ava smiled once Loki was finished. "He is perfect." She agreed.

"Just like his mother." Loki added, smiling at his wife.

Ava laughed. "I've just got you fooled then if you believe me perfect."

_Thor and Arisa..._

Thor and Arisa walked through the forest, taking in the sights around them. As they walked through the forest, they heard something up in the trees above them. They looked up to see these strange small brown creatures with long brown bushy tails. The animals were chasing each other.

Arisa smiled as she watched the creatures. She thought they were adorable. She couldn't help but to laugh as she watched them play. "Those creatures...they are rather...cute." She said.

Thor watched the way Arisa was looking at the creatures. He saw the smile they brought to her face. "Would you like to have them? Maybe our home here could use some pets?" He asked.

Arisa looked at Thor and smiled. "How so you propose to catch them to bring home?"

"I am a skilled warrior and hunter as well. I can capture two tiny creatures." Thor replied. "Besides, I can do anything if it will make you happy."

"A pet does sound nice." Arisa finally admitted. "But only if you think you can get them."

"I am sure I can." Thor replied. He then made his way over to the tree. He scaled the trunk quickly and made his way to the branch the small creatures were on. He started to sneak up on the creatures. He reached one large hand out to grab one of the creatures, but it had sensed him and turned around.

The tiny creature charged at him, running up his arm and to the collar of his shirt. It then crawled under his shirt and began to crawl all over him. It's fur tickled him. Thor started to laugh thunderously. He began to try and get the creature from his shirt, but it wasn't working.

"Are you alright, Thor?" Arisa called up from her place on the ground.

"I...I am...fine." Thor managed between fits of laughter. "This...this...thing...is...in...my shirt...it's fur...tickles."

Arisa couldn't help but to smile and laugh as she watched Thor fight with the tiny creature inside his shirt.

The claws of the tiny creature began to scratch at Thor's flesh. "Owe!"

"Is everything alright up there?" Arisa called again.

"Fine." Thor called back. He didn't want to look bad in front of Arisa. It was already bad enough with the toaster incident. He didn't want to look even more like a fool. He wanted to impress her. Just then the second creature charged at him and ran up and bit his nose. Between the pain from being bitten and the other one running around and clawing his flesh it was too much and Thor fell from the tree.

He landed on the ground, flat on his back with a thud. The tiny creatures then ran off of him and back up their tree. Arisa rushed over to Thor and knelt down beside him. "Ohmygoodness!" She said, her words running together into one. "Are you alright?"

Thor sat up. He felt embarrassed. "I am fine." He said, not meeting Arisa's gaze.

Arisa put her hands on either side of Thor's face and forced him to look at her. She saw the bite mark on his nose and she could see a few scratch marks around his neck. "You had better let me clean these to keep from getting an infection." she said.

"I will be fine." Thor replied.

"Thor, you know I am a healer. If you don't let me clean your wounds they'll get infected."

Thor sighed. "Alright."

They then went and found a nearby stream and Thor removed his shirt. Arisa helped him to clean up the wounds and then used some of the supplies they had brought and out some salve on the wounds. Thor was silent the entire time.

Once Arisa had finished, she looked into Thor's blue eyes. "What is wrong?" She asked.

"I am a fool." Thor replied. "And a failure."

"Why would you say something like that?" Arisa inquired.

"I thought could get those creatures for you...and I made a fool of myself in the process...and even worse I failed to get them." Thor replied. "I...am no good at this."

Arisa leaned over and kissed Thor's cheek. "Thor, you are not a fool nor are you a failure. You saw how I laughed at those creatures and your only thought was to make me happy...the fact that you were willing to try is enough to make me feel like the luckiest woman in all the nine realms."

Thor looked into Arisa's dark eyes. He could see himself reflected in their depths...but he didn't see himself the way he usually did. He saw himself the way Arisa saw him. He saw himself as a rash, hasty, and impetuous man. He also saw that she saw all facets of him. He could see that she saw his oafish nature as well as his gentlemanly nature. She saw him as the oaf, as the brave warrior, as the fierce fighter, and as the gentle lover. She saw all of his faults and flaws, but she still loved him anyway...in spite of these things...no for these things.

Thor lifted a hand to cup her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I love you, Arisa."

Arisa smiled. "I love you, Thor."

He then brought her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. I would also like to share this link here to the original source of the poem and its original author. I do not own it. I hope you guys are enjoying. Please read and review? **

Source: poem/he-is-my-newborn-son#ixzz36FzRpeSq  
Family Friend Poems


	61. Chapter 61

Three months had passed since little Eli was born and it was now summer time. The group sat at their booth in the diner, Ava holding Eli in her lap, Loki with his arm around Ava's shoulders and playing with his son, making him smile and laugh. Thor and Arisa sat across from them, Thor holding Arisa close. "Man, Eli is getting so big." Jen said, as she brought the group their orders.

"And just as handsome as his daddy." Ava said, looking at Loki.

Loki pulled his wife closer and kissed the top of her head. "I think he gets all of his good looks from you, darling."

"You two have got to stop this stuff." Thor teased. He then looked at his little nephew and pointed his finger at him, putting his finger playfully in little Eli's face. "And you, little one, have got to stop being so adorable."

Eli just babbled and grasped Thor's finger and pulled it so that he could pop his uncle's finger in his mouth. Thor laughed and pulled his finger away and wiped it on the napkin.

"You know, it's summer time again." Jen said. "And all of you guys need to come to my beach party."

"I don't know." Ava began, only thinking that her post pregnancy body wasn't getting in a bathing suit.

"Oh come on…besides, wouldn't it be fun to take this little guy into the water for the first time?" She said, referring to Eli.

Ava looked at Loki. "What do you think?" She asked.

"I think it could be fun." Loki agreed.

"Alright, what about you two, Thor? Arisa?" Jen asked.

"The last one was fun, why not." Thor replied.

"Okay." Arisa agreed.

"Great." Jen said.

"We just need to go shopping again." Ava said. "Arisa needs a bathing suit and I need a new one. I'll also need to get some swim diapers for Eli."

"We can all go after I get off of work. I can come by the house and pick you guys up at your house." Jen said.

Ava and Arisa agreed. The group finished their meal and then headed back to their house. After Jen got off of work, she changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top before heading over to pick up Ava, Eli, and Arisa. Loki wasn't too keen on the idea of his wife and son not being right there with him in case something happened, but he knew that that was why they had come to Earth in the first place and so far nothing had happened. He also knew that between Ava and Arisa, Eli was well protected.

Ava put the car seat in the back of Jen's car and then secured Eli in the device. She sat in the back with him, while Arisa rode in the front with Jen. "So, Ava what happened to that perfectly good bathing suit we bought you last summer for my beach party?" Jen asked.

"Jen, I just had Eli, three months ago…my body is not going in a bikini any time soon." Ava replied.

Jen laughed. "I am sure Loki wouldn't mind."

"Well, I mind, so there." Ava replied.

Jen was soon pulling into the parking lot at the mall and the group went inside. Eli was babbling away in his mother's arms as they walked through the shop. Ava first concentrated on helping Arisa find a swimsuit, pulling out some different ones she thought Arisa might be comfortable in. Jen was of course picking out bikinis. Once they had a few, Arisa went into the changing room to try them on. After trying on several and being forced to model them, she settled on a red tankini, not feeling comfortable with the idea of exposing so much flesh in the bikini Jen thought would be cute on her.

"Alright Ava, it's your turn." Jen said. "Hand me that baby."

Ava laughed. "I don't have to give him up until we find some suits for me to try on."

"You are such a baby hog." Jen teased. She then tickled Eli's pudgy little belly, causing him to smile.

They then began to go through the racks and found several bathing suits for Ava to try on. Jen took Eli and held him for a while, while Ava tried on the bathing suits. Ava slid into the first option, which was a green tankini. She lifted her arms and the top lifted so that part of the flesh of her belly was exposed. She felt like the stretch marks from her pregnancy were far too visible when any bit of her flesh was exposed.

"Come on, let's see the first one." Jen encouraged.

"It's a no and that is all you need to know." Ava replied, as she quickly changed out of it and began to try on another. As she tried on several different tankinis Ava noticed that they all presented the same problem, with exposing her stretch marks.

"You have been in there forever, Ava. When are you going to come out here and show us one of these gorgeous swimsuits?" Jen asked, her tone playfully impatient.

"When I find one that doesn't make me feel like a cow." Ava answered. She then started trying on the one pieces. The problem with those were that you could see where her stomach was still slightly swollen and no longer as flat and taut as it once was. Ava changed back into her shorts and t-shirt and came out of the dressing room. "Those are all nos."

"Why?" Jen asked.

"Because." Ava answered not offering any other explanation.

Arisa had a feeling she knew what Ava's problem was and had gone off to find a swimsuit that would hide everything Ava wanted it to. She quickly found an emerald green bathing suit with ruching across the stomach, a halter style strap, with a sweetheart neckline, and a little extra coverage around the legs. "I think you might like this one, Ava." Arisa suggested.

Ava took the swimsuit into the changing room and tried it on. To her satisfaction, it hid everything she deemed a flaw. She stepped out of the dressing room. "This is the one." She said.

"It looks great." Arisa agreed.

"You know how I feel about covering up all of your assets, but that one piece is actually cute." Jen agreed.

Ava went and changed back into her clothes and then they bought the new suits. They then went to the baby store in the mall and bought Eli a pack of swim diapers. Jen then returned them home before heading to her own place. Loki met his wife and son at the door. Ava looked up at Loki and smiled. "Worried were you?" She teased as she handed Eli over to him.

"Maybe just a bit." Loki answered. They then went up the stairs to the nursery. They bathed and dressed Eli for bed and Ava nursed him before burping him and laying him in his crib. She and Loki then went into their bedroom. Ava grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. She came out of the bathroom and Loki was already lying in bed, wearing boxers and no shirt.

"Come here." He said, opening his arms for his wife.

Ava smiled as she walked over and climbed into bed. She went right into Loki's waiting arms and rested her head on his bare chest. Loki put his fingers beneath Ava's chin and coaxed her face up to look at him. "None of that now." He said smiling.

"I take it you're wanting your goodnight kiss?" Ava replied with a grin.

"For starters." Loki replied, as he pulled Ava's lips to his for a tender kiss. He moved his arms to wrap around her waist. He then rolled them both over so that Ava was lying on her back and he was on top of her. He broke the kiss after a few moments and began to trail his lips along the line of her jaw and down the side of her neck.

Ava let out a light giggle as Loki's cool breath tickled her flesh. He then slid his fingers beneath the thin strap of her tank top and moved it to the side as he kissed along her shoulder. Ava closed her eyes as her husband lavished her in tender kisses. She felt his hand slip down to the hem of her tank top and begin to lift up. Ava suddenly felt panicked at the idea of Loki seeing her changed body. He hadn't seen her naked since she had had Eli.

Ava reached her hands down to grab Loki's. Loki stopped his kisses and looked at his wife's face. "Is something wrong, my love?" He asked, concern coloring his tone.

Ava didn't want to admit that she was feeling self-conscious about her body. She knew Loki loved her and thought that she was the most beautiful woman in all the nine realms, but she just couldn't shake the feelings of inadequacy. "I'm…just tired." Ava answered. "And what if we wake Eli?"

Loki gave his wife a suspicious look. "Darling, what is this really about?" He asked.

"I'm just tired." Ava lied.

Loki had a feeling that there was more that his wife wasn't telling him. He decided not to press it further this night. Something told him now wasn't the right time. He then kissed her gently on the lips before laying back on his side of the bed and pulling Ava to him. "I love you, Ava."

Ava smiled and snuggled closer to her husband. "I love you, Loki." She then stretched up and kissed his cheek before laying on her head back down on his chest and closing her eyes to fall asleep.

Loki lay awake for a while longer, watching his wife sleep. He ran his fingers through her fiery locks and kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes and was just about to drift off to sleep, when Eli started to cry, signaling that he needed something.

Ava's eyes popped open and she was getting ready to get up, when Loki stopped her. "You stay here, my love. I'll go take care of Eli. I am sure he doesn't need fed, so I can take care of him. You just go back to sleep."

"Okay." Ava agreed sleepily.

Loki then climbed up out of bed and walked into the nursery. He walked over to the crib and picked Eli up. "Hey, what's wrong with my little man?" Loki spoke to his son as he held him and rubbed his back. Loki then began to walked about the room, rocking his son in his arms as he did so and speaking soothing words to him. After a few minutes of that, he walked over to the rocking chair and sat down, holding Eli close and rocking him gently.

Loki began to sing to Eli a lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was a child. Soon Eli was sound asleep in his father's arms. Loki got up and went to lay Eli down and as soon as he did, Eli was crying again. Loki ended up holding Eli in the rocking chair all night, falling asleep in the chair with his son.

_Thor and Arisa..._

After Loki and Ava had gone to bed, Arisa popped a movie in the DVD player (Ava had shown her how to use this as well) and then she and Thor sat down on the couch and snuggled up. "Did you have fun with Ava and Jen?" He asked.

Arisa smiled. "Yes...Jen is quite...funny."

Thor smiled. "I am glad that you had fun...but I would be lying if I said that I didn't miss you while you were gone."

Arisa snuggled closer to Thor. "I missed you as well."

Thor moved his fingers beneath Arisa's chin and coaxed her face up. He then pulled her lips to his in a gentle kiss. He wanted to deepen the kiss, but he knew that with the things she had been through that it was best to move at a slower pace. He didn't want to push her away by moving things too quickly and making her uncomfortable. Caring for Arisa and her needs was his number one priority.

Arisa relished the feel of Thor's lips on hers. She loved the feel of his big strong arms around her. She knew that she was perfectly safe with him and that he would always treat her with the utmost love and respect. As they kissed, Arisa felt like she wanted more. She wanted the kiss to deepen. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him.

Thor's arms tightened ever so slightly around Arisa's waist. He felt as her lips parted against his, in silent invitation. Thor parted his lips as well and slid his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues twisted and tangled with each other. A few moments later, they broke the kiss and Arisa rested her head on Thor's chest.

Thor kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Arisa."

Arisa smiled and snuggled closer. "I love you, Thor."

They ended up falling asleep on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms.


	62. Chapter 62

The next morning Ava woke up and found herself alone in bed. She climbed out of bed and went into Eli's nursery. She smiled when she saw Loki asleep in the rocking chair, Eli lying on his chest with his head on Loki's shoulder. Ava quickly sneaked out of the room and went back into the bedroom she and Loki shared. She grabbed the camera she had bought just before Eli was born and went back to the nursery. She snapped a couple of quick pictures.

She had bought the camera to take pictures of Eli during his time on Earth. She wanted the pictures to show her mother and Loki's mother when they returned to Asgard. She set the camera down on the dresser and walked over her husband and son. She bent and kissed Loki's forehead.

Loki opened his eyes. His eyes were still glazed over with sleep. "Go back to bed my love. I've got Eli." He said, sleepily.

Ava laughed. "Loki, my love, you've had him all night. It's morning now."

Loki blinked his eyes a few times as if to clear his vision. He then looked around the room and saw the sun spilling in through the curtains. "I can't believe I stayed in here all night." Loki said. :He just cried every time I tried to put him in his crib."

Ava smiled. "I always knew you'd be a good dad."

Eli woke up then, a bit fussy and stinky. "I think this is a good time for Daddy to pass you over to Mommy." Loki said, passing Eli over to Ava.

Ava took her fussy little boy and took him over to the changing table. She quickly changed his diaper and clothes. Loki climbed up out of the rocking chair and stretched, feeling a bit sore after sleeping in the rocking chair all night. He also knew that Ava would sit in the chair while she fed Eli.

Ava sat down as soon as she'd finished changing Eli and then began to feed him. She looked up at Loki, who was stretching and cracking his neck and back. "Are you sure you're going to be up for the beach party today after sleeping in this chair all night?" She asked.

"I can handle it." Loki replied. "I've slept in more uncomfortable positions before."

After finishing feeding Eli, Ava got up and then she and Loki went back into their bedroom. Loki put on a pair of sweat pants and a tshirt, then he and Ava went down the stairs. They walked through the living room and noticed Thor and Arisa on the couch, sleeping snuggled up together.

Ava smiled. "That's sweet." She said.

Loki grinned mischievously. "Yes."

Ava recognized the tone in his voice. "You're planning a rude awakening, aren't you?"

"Oh yes." Loki answered. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a towel and ran water over it. He wrung it out and then he walked over to his brother. He twisted the towel and then put the end of it in his brother's ear and wiggled it before jumping away, as Thor woke with a start and put his hand to his ear.

"Loki!" Thor boomed, glaring at his brother.

Loki just laughed. Arisa was still on the couch, looking around at everyone sleepily. "What is going on?" she asked in her sleep dazed state.

"Brothers being brothers." Ava answered with a smile.

The group then finished waking up and Arisa worked on breakfast. After eating breakfast, they began to get ready for the beach party. Ava checked the beach bag to make sure she had everything. "Diapers, wipes, high spf sunscreen, beach toys to keep Eli entertained, towels, and swimsuits...got it." She spoke aloud.

"We have everything?" Loki asked.

Ava nodded. "Yup."

They all then headed out to the car and piled inside and Ava drove them to the beach. She parked the car and they all got out, finding Jen and everyone setting things up. "Two years in a row now, I've gotten you to come." Jen greeted them with a smile.

Ava returned her friend's smile. "Shall we all go and get ready?" She asked.

"Yes, we shall." Jen agreed.

Loki took Eli with him and Thor to the men's changing room to get ready, while Ava and Arisa went with Jen. Loki took and stripped Eli down and put on his swim diaper. He then began to cover him in sunscreen. "It takes so much to get one little person ready." Thor said. "The women might beat us back to the beach."

Loki laughed. "That happens sometimes." Once his son was ready, he handed Eli over to Thor while he changed into his swim trunks.

Thor tickled Eli's pudgy belly. "You have such a good little belly." Thor said to his nephew. "You are giving my friend Volstagg a run for his money on that one. You will get to meet him in a couple of years."

Once Loki had finished changing, he walked over to his brother and took his son back. He then looked at his older brother. "Do you ever wish that you hadn't of come here with me and my family, Brother?" Loki asked.

"I miss home...but I am happy to be here with you...especially since it did bring Arisa and I together." Thor answered. "Besides, you are my brother, Ava my sister, and Eli my nephew. I am happy to help you." He then clapped Loki on the shoulder. "Come, it is time for merriment."

The two brothers and the young babe went out of the changing room and to the beach. Thor had indeed been right, the women had indeed beaten them to the beach. Loki walked over to his wife, who was wearing a much more conservative bathing suit than last year. "You look beautiful my love." He told her.

Ava grinned and stretched up to kiss his lips. "As long as you always think so."

A little while later, the group was heading into the water. Ava was holding Eli and once the water got to his little feet, she stopped for a little bit, letting him get used to the water. She splashed a little up onto his leg. "How's that Eli?" She spoke to him.

"Ahgh!" Eli babbled excitedly. He then kicked his feet, splashing in the water a bit more and smiling.

"I think someone likes the water." Loki said, smiling at his tiny son.

Ava walked a little further into the water, allowing it to come up to Eli's waist...her chest. Thor of course, decided to do just as he had before and do a cannonball into the water, shouting "For Asgard!" as he did so. He splashed the group, which got little Eli excited.

Eli babbled loudly and flailed his arms around. As he did this, he hit the surface of the water, causing a splash. He paused as and stared at the surface of the water for a moment. He then started to splash enthusiastically.

Ava and Loki laughed as they watched their son. He was having a great time, splashing in the water and babbling away. Thor swam up to his little nephew and Eli splashed him in the face and smiled. Loki grinned in approval. "That's my boy." He said.

They played in the water a while longer, when Arisa looked over at Ava. "Why don't you let Thor and I watch Eli for a little while? You and Loki can go and have some time just the two of you."

"I don't know..." Ava said, hesitant to leave her son for even just a little while.

"Come on, my love." Loki said. "Arisa is perfectly capable of taking care of Eli for a little bit. Besides, we won't be too far away."

"Okay." Ava agreed.

"Wait, what about me, Brother? Are you saying I am not capable of caring for my nephew?" Thor asked.

Loki gave his brother a teasing smile. "If you have to ask..."

Ava passed Eli over to Arisa and then she and Loki swam off to a more secluded spot. Loki pulled Ava into his arms and cupped her face with his hand. "If I didn't know any better my love, I would think you didn't want to be alone with me." He teased.

Ava gave her husband a playful glare. "You know that isn't the case. I have separation issues with our son."

Loki chuckled lightly. "I know, darling." He replied. He then pulled Ava close and kissed her gently on the lips. Slowly he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue past her lips to explore her mouth.

Ava wrapped her arms around Loki's neck and pulled herself as close as possible to her husband. They spent the next several moments alone, just kissing deeply and passionately. They broke the kiss after a little while and then swam back to their family. The group got out of the water and Ava took Eli to play in the sand. They stayed at the beach until the sun began to set, then they said their goodbyes and returned home. They all cleaned up and then went to their respective rooms.

Ava fed Eli and burped him before rocking him to sleep and laying him in his crib. She watched him sleep for a few moments and then headed to the bedroom she and Loki shared. She walked in, but Loki wasn't in bed. She was just getting ready to head to the bathroom, when she felt Loki's arms wrap around her waist from behind and pull her close.

Ava grinned as he held her close and kissed the side of her neck. "Do you have any idea how breathtakingly beautiful yo are my darling? And how sinfully delicious you taste?" He asked her, his lips at her ear.

Ava laughed. "I don't know about all of that."

Loki's fingers found their way to the hem of her tank top. "I would be more than happy to show you...to demonstrate my affection and desire for you in the most intimate way possible."

Ava felt the panic once again and pulled away from Loki. "I'm tired."

"Ava, my love, what aren't you telling me?" He asked.

"Nothing." Ava lied.

Loki walked closer to his wife and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Ava, you are a terrible liar... now tell me what is troubling you? Have I done something?"

Ava shook her head. "Not at all...I just...I..." She tried to explain, but couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth.

"Ava, you can tell me anything." Loki assured his wife.

Ava sighed. She stepped closer to Loki and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face in his chest. "My body has changed since having Eli..." Ava began, "It has changed a lot...and I am afraid...that...you won't like the changes...that you won't find me desirable anymore."

Loki pulled back and gently pulled Ava's face up so that he could look into her eyes. "Ava, how can you think that? You are the love of my life and I will always find you the most beautiful woman in all of the nine realms."

"But my stomach isn't as flat and taut as it used to be and I have stretch marks." Ava replied. "My hips have spread...my thighs...my breasts...everything has changed."

Loki knew that his words would do nothing to convince Ava of his love and desire for her. He quickly and without hesitation, ripped her tank top and shorts from her body, getting her down to her underwear.

Ava's cheeks heated and she instantly tried to cover herself with her arms. "Loki..."

Loki gently grabbed her wrists with his hands and moved her arms aside. "None of this modesty, Ava." He said, as he looked at his wife up and down. She would not meet his gaze. "Ava, I see you as no less beautiful than you always have been."

"Really?" Ava asked, still not meeting his gaze. "You're not just saying that?"

"Look at me." Loki commanded.

Ava met his gaze. "What?"

"I find you even more beautiful." He told her. "I do not see flaws in what you see. I see the soft and supple curves of your body. I see the place where you carried my son so lovingly in your womb until he was ready to come into the world. And these stretch marks...these are just the stripes that you, my tigress, have earned...you are the most beautiful woman in all the nine realms, you always have been and you always will be."

Before Ava could respond, Loki was scooping her up into his arms and carrying her over to the bed. He was covering her in kisses and finishing removing her clothes and his before spending a good part of the night making love to her.

Afterwards, Ava fell asleep, wrapped in Loki's arms. She had never felt more loved or more beautiful than she did in that moment. She fell asleep thinking of how silly she had been to think that Loki wouldn't find her desirable.


	63. Chapter 63

Another six months passed without incident. Thor and Arisa were growing ever closer and ever more in love as they spent their days together. Eli was growing like a little weed. He was getting around by crawling everywhere and as long as he had something to hold onto he could walk. His parents couldn't hardly go anywhere without him following them. He was also looking more and more like his daddy everyday…and acting more like him as well. He was definitely a little mischief-maker in training.

Winter had once again taken its grip over the mortal realm, blanketing the land in snow and freezing over the ponds, lakes, and rivers. Thor and Arisa had gone out to one of the local ponds to do some ice skating, while Loki and Ava stayed home with little Eli. Thor and Arisa arrived at the pond and laced up their skates. They made their way out onto the ice with the other skaters.

Arisa seemed to take to the ice as if it were second nature. Thor, however, was having a hard time. He couldn't quite balance very well on the thin blades. Arisa skated her way in front of him and took both of his hands in hers. She skated backwards, helping to keep Thor balanced. "How is it you are good at this?" Thor asked his love.

Arisa smiled up at him. "Like most women, I am just naturally graceful."

"You are not like most women…nor would I want you to be." Thor replied, looking at Arisa as if she were the only woman in the nine realms.

Arisa felt her cheeks flush. She knew she wasn't like everyone else and she knew it was obvious. It always bothered her, but it never seemed to bother Thor. He easily accepted her and loved her for everything she was. He always knew when she was doubting herself or loathing herself even and he would never hesitate in those moments, to remind her how much he loved her and how he wouldn't change her. "I love you, Thor." She said, trying to let him know how grateful she was for him.

Thor smiled at her and pulled her towards him for a kiss. Unfortunately, as he did this, he lost his balance. Arisa tried to steady him, but only began to stumble herself. They both ended up completely losing their balance and fell. Thor landed on his back and Arisa fell forward, landing on top of him. They both laughed. "Are you alright, Arisa?" Thor asked.

Arisa nodded. "You broke my fall…how about you?"

"I am fine." He answered. He lifted a hand to cup her cheek and brush some of her dark locks from her face. "I can't imagine being better actually."

Arisa leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his. She then broke the kiss after a few moments and she and Thor just laid there on the ice, the mortals skating around them, as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Marry me?" Thor asked all of a sudden.

"What?" Arisa asked, surprised.

Thor had surprised himself. He had been throwing the idea of proposing for the last couple of weeks, but he hadn't really been planning on it that day. Of course, he just couldn't help it. In that moment, he had been able to see their future in her eyes and he knew he wanted it. He knew that he would never want anything else. "Marry me, Arisa?" He asked again.

Arisa looked into Thor's eyes. She could see that he truly meant his proposal. She smiled. "Yes."

_Loki, Ava, and Eli…_

Loki and Ava sat in the living room floor on a blanket they had spread out. They had some of Eli's toys on the blanket, though he didn't seem to be too terribly interested in any of the toys. He preferred to play with his parents. Loki and Ava sat across from each other with just a couple of feet of space between them. Eli gripped onto Ava's index fingers with both of his hands and pulled himself up. Ava let go of his hands and moved her hands to hover around his waist as he took wobbly steps towards his father.

"Come to Daddy." Loki said to his son, smiling at the boy.

Eli babbled excitedly as he walked towards his father. "Da…da…abah!" He then made it just a few steps away from his father before he tripped over his own feet and began to tumble forward.

Loki quickly caught his son up in his arms and held him close. "You made it!" Loki said in a happy voice.

Eli laughed and clapped his hands happily. "Dada!" He said.

Loki grinned and then looked at his wife. "Did you hear that?" He asked, excitedly.

Ava grinned. "He just said his first word!"

Loki kissed Eli's pudgy little cheeks before standing him back on his feet and turning him around to face Ava. "Walk to Mommy, now." Loki said.

"Come to, Mommy." Ava encouraged, holding her arms open.

Eli got excited as he walked towards her mother, flapping his arms about and babbling as he went. "Ma…da…abah…dabah." He babbled. When he was just a few inches away from his mother, he started to tumble just as he had when walking to his father.

Ava quickly caught him, wrapping him up in her arms and holding him close. "You made it!" She exclaimed as she then brought him close and covered his little face in kisses.

Eli giggled as his mother covered him in kisses. "Ah! Mama!" He exclaimed.

Ava grinned and kissed him again. "Oh, he just said, Mama. Did you hear him, Loki?"

Loki smiled. "I did. He's growing up."

"I know." Ava said, and a little sadness crept into her eyes. "He's growing up so fast…too fast."

"Mama." Eli said and smacked at Ava's arms which were still holding him. He then pointed to his father.

Ava and Loki both laughed. "I think someone wants to see his Daddy again."

Loki grinned. He and Ava spent the next few hours playing with their young son and encouraging him in his walking, crawling, and talking. After a while, they were all tired and ended up laying down on the blanket and taking a nap together; Loki lying on his back, Eli lying face down on his father's chest, and Ava laying curled up at Loki's side, Eli's little hand fisted in her red hair. They were sleeping so soundly and peacefully that they didn't notice when Thor and Arisa came home.

Thor was about ready to go over and wake his brother, when Arisa stopped him. She knew that Ava would want a picture of this. "What?" Thor asked.

"Shh." Arisa said. She then walked over to the table and picked up the small camera. "Ava will want a picture." She then used the camera, snapping a couple of photos of the sleeping family.

"Can I wake them up now?" Thor asked.

Arisa laughed. "Yes."

Thor walked over and shook his brother's shoulder. Had Eli and Ava not been snuggling with Loki, he would have given a much more rude awakening to his little brother, but he was afraid of Eli and Ava getting hurt.

Loki's eyes opened. "When did you get back, Brother?"

"We just got back a few minutes ago." Thor answered.

"It looks like you three had a fun day." Arisa observed. "A tiring one at that."

Just then Eli woke up and started fussing, reaching over for his mommy. "Mama." He cried.

Ava instantly woke up. She pulled Eli over into her arms and sat up. "What's wrong with Mommy's little man?" She spoke to him soothingly.

Eli snuggled up his mother and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Did he just say, Mama?" Thor asked.

"He did." Loki answered.

"Though his first word was Dada." Ava added.

"Yet, who did he want when he woke up?" Loki teased.

Ava leaned over and kissed Loki's cheek. She then looked up at her brother-in-law and Arisa. "So, did you two have fun ice skating?"

"We did." Thor answered, wrapping an arm around Arisa's waist.

"We actually...have something to tell you guys." Arisa said.

Loki and Ava looked at the pair suspiciously. Then knowing smiles came across their faces. "You're engaged, aren't you?" Ava asked.

"Yes." Arisa answered with a happy smile.

"That is wonderful." Ava exclaimed as she got to her feet, with Loki's help.

"Congratulations, Brother." Loki said to Thor, clapping him on the shoulder.

Ava was giving Arisa a one-armed hug as she held Eli with the other, him resting on her hip. "I am so happy for you two. Congratulations."

Arisa hugged her back. "Thank you." She said with a happy and excited smile.


	64. Chapter 64

Another three months passed and it was now Eli's first birthday. Ava and Arisa were busy in the kitchen baking the cakes and making all of the food. Loki and Thor were in the living room keeping Eli entertained. Jen and a couple others from the diner would be coming over for the party as well.

"One more year and we'll be able to return home." Thor said to his brother as they played with Eli.

"I bet you can't wait to return so that you can tell Father and Mother who your queen will be." Loki replied with a knowing smile.

"Of course. I am sure Mother will be excited to have another wedding to plan." Thor answered.

Loki laughed. "She does enjoy planning parties...she would have loved planning Eli's birthday party."

"I think we are all a little home sick." Thor replied.

Loki nodded his agreement. "Just one more year...of course that means my son must grow up even more...I am not sure I am ready for that part."

Thor laughed. "You're not ready for it? You are going to be teaching him all of your tricks...and I will be your favorite victim for him to practice on."

Loki gave his brother a devilish grin, but did not say a word.

"Dada." Eli said, getting Loki's attention.

Loki looked up to see Eli, grasping a book and walking over to him with it. Loki smiled as he picked up his son and sat him in his lap. He then opened the book, which was an illustrated version of a Midgardian child's story, and read it to his son.

A little while later, Jen and the others were arriving and all of the food was done. Ava hugged Jen. "Thank you for coming." She said.

"Of course." Jen replied. "I wouldn't miss my best friend's baby's first birthday party."

They all dug into the meal that Ava and Arisa had spent the day preparing. Eli was then opening all of his presents. He was having more fun playing with the wrapping paper and the boxes than the actual toys, but he was a happy birthday boy.

After he had opened all of his presents, Ava held him up. "Tell everyone thank you." She told Eli. "Can you say, thank you?"

"'Ank...ewe." Eli said, doing his best to imitate his mother's words and smiling at everyone.

Ava took and got Eli down to his diaper then and sat him in his high chair. Loki stood behind him and held his hands as Ava brought his small chocolate cake over. "Happy birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Eli. Happy birthday to you." Everyone sang as Ava sat the cake in front of Eli.

Loki was holding him back. Eli's little eyes were wide as he looked at the delicious treat in front of him. He began to fight his father's grip, ready to get at that cake. Loki let him go and Eli dove face first into the cake. He was then grabbing handfuls of cake and shoving them in his mouth as quickly as he could. He seemed to get more on his face, in his hair, and down the front of his rather than in his mouth, but he was having fun and looking so very adorable.

Ava had her camera and was happily clicking away, capturing the moments for her mother and mother-in-law to see upon their return to Asgard. Once the cake was gone...or rather covering Eli from head to toe, Ava took him out of the high chair and to the bathroom to clean him up. Arisa cleaned up the high chair.

Jen helped to clean up the wrapping paper and presents before she and the others from the diner left. It was once again, just the family. Eli was getting sleepy, so Ava was sitting on the couch, snuggling him. Loki was naturally with them. Holding them both close.

Thor sat in one of the chairs, Arisa in his lap and his arms around her. They both looked over at Loki and Ava with Eli. Though they were far from home, but that didn't seem to bother them. They had each other. They had their little family and were happy with that. They got to spend each night in each other's arms with their little one sleeping close by.

Thor made a gesture to Arisa that he wanted to go in the other room so that they could talk. She got up and so did he. They walked into the kitchen. "What is it, Thor?" Arisa asked.

"I don't want to wait another year to marry you." Thor answered. "Really it would be more like a year and a half because Mother would want to take six months to plan the wedding."

"What are you saying?" Arisa asked.

"I want to make you my wife as soon as possible, Arisa. I love you and if you will have me, I want to marry you here while we are still on Earth."

Arisa smiled. "I would love to...but who will perform the ceremony?" She asked.

"I would be happy to officiate my brother's marriage." Loki said, entering the kitchen. "Sorry, I was coming in to get Eli's sippy cup."

Thor smiled and then looked at Arisa. "What do you say, my sweet?"

Arisa smiled. "Give me two days to find a dress."

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I would love to see some reviews from you guys to know what you have thought of these last few chapters :) It is getting increasingly harder to write these chapters. My muse is very distracted and coming up with fantastic ideas for another story right now and I am trying so very hard to make her focus and finish this story first. Anyways, I hope you're enjoying. Please read and review?  
**


	65. Chapter 65

Ava had helped Arisa to find a beautiful and simple white dress. It was knee-length and sleeveless with a floral pattern imprinted on it and a thick band of silk just under the bust. They had booked a room at the inn for Thor and Arisa to spend their honeymoon in, so that they could have some real privacy.

Ava was in Arisa's room, helping her get ready. Eli was with his father and uncle. "How are you feeling?" Ava asked her friend.

"Excited...and nervous." Arisa answered.

Ava smiled. "I felt the same way on the day Loki and I married. I think all brides do."

Arisa smiled and then it faded.

"Is something wrong?" Ava asked.

"I...I am just...nervous...about tonight...after the wedding...when Thor and I...will be alone." Arisa confessed. "It was never...never a...pleasant experience for me...before."

"That is understandable." Ava replied, as she took the brush through Arisa's hair. "But this will be different. Thor loves you and you love him. When you two...come together, it will be an expression of that love, not a means to an end as with your previous experiences...and Thor knows what happened to you before. He will treat you with nothing but gentleness and love."

"What is it like?" Arisa asked. "Getting to be with a man of your own free will? Being with the man you love and who loves you back?"

Ava smiled. "It's a very good thing." She answered. "It's very enjoyable." She then pulled part of Arisa's hair back in a silver clip and began to curl the rest. She finished. "There...a beautiful bride."

Arisa looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had never really thought herself pretty, but looking at her reflection now, she did. She smiled. Though she was nervous, she was marrying the man she loved and who truly loved her back. No matter what happened in her past, her future was bright and happy, far from where what her past had been.

Arisa stood up and turned around to hug Ava. "Thank you...for everything. If you hadn't of seen the good in me that day...my life wouldn't have made this wonderful turn."

Ava hugged Arisa back and kissed her cheek. "Hey, I get a sister now."

_Thor and Loki..._

Thor and Loki were out in the backyard under the tree, where the small ceremony would take place. Eli was sitting in his playpen, with his toys. "You look a bit nervous, Brother." Loki teased his older brother.

"Yes...now I understand how you felt on your wedding day." Thor replied.

Loki smiled and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It will all change when you see your bride. You'll forget everything but her and how beautiful she is."

A few moments later, Arisa was walking out of the back door of the house, Ava escorting her. Thor realized that his brother was right. As soon as he saw Arisa, everything else fell away. All of his nerves were gone, as he knew there was nothing more right in the nine realms.

Arisa reached him and Ava stepped aside to stand by the playpen. Thor held his hands out and Arisa joined her hands with his. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled, both of them happy to be together in that moment.

"This small company is gathered today, to join these two souls in the bonds of wedlock." Loki began the ceremony. "Thor."

Thor gazed into Arisa's eyes as he said his vows. "Arisa, today I pledge to you my faith, my unyielding fidelity, myself, but most of all I pledge to you my undying love. All of these things, I give you today and everyday for the rest of our lives."

Loki then turned to Arisa. "Arisa." He prompted.

Arisa looked back into Thor's eyes as she pledged herself and her love to him. "Thor, today I pledge to you my faith, my unyielding fidelity, myself, but most of all I pledge to you my undying love. All of these things, I give you today and everyday for the rest of our lives."

Loki then produced two silver rings with symbols of love and unity engraved on them. He handed them to his brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law. "These rings will be an outward symbol of your love, so that anyone who sees them will know that you two are one." He intoned.

Thor took and placed the ring on Arisa's finger. She then took and placed the other ring on his. "With the exchanging of vows and rings, I, Loki, your brother and son of Odin, proclaim you two united as husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Thor grinned as he gently pulled Arisa to him and kissed her lips. Ava was once again snapping pictures, knowing that Frigga would want to see when they returned. They had a small little celebration in the back yard before Thor and Arisa changed and headed to the inn for their honeymoon.

Thor and Arisa arrived at the inn and the kind old lady gave them the key to their room. Thor wrapped an arm around Arisa's waist as they walked up the hall to their room. He unlocked the door and they stepped inside. Arisa looked at the center of the small room where the one large bed sat and suddenly felt nervous and hyper aware of the thin night gown made of silk and lace in the bag Ava had packed.

Thor felt Arisa tense in his embrace. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Why don't you go and take a nice warm shower to help relax you? I will wait out here for you." He suggested, knowing she would need time to relax. He knew their first night would be harder on her than it normally would.

Arisa looked up at him and gave him a nervous smile. "Okay." She stretched up and kissed his cheek. She then walked into the small bathroom, carrying her bag with her. She set her bag on the counter and walked over to turn the water on in the shower. She stripped her clothes from her body and then hopped in, letting the hot water wash over her skin and help to relax her tense muscles.

Arisa took in a few deep breaths as she washed herself. She hadn't felt so nervous in a long time. When she had been with the dark magicians, it had always been forced upon her. She had learned to just shove her feelings aside and just accept her fate. She had learned to numb herself to how it made her feel. She didn't want to do that with Thor. He was her husband and he loved her and she loved him. She wanted to be with him...to be a wife in every way, but she still felt so scared. She had never known kindness, gentleness, and love in her old life.

The water began to run cold and Arisa shut it off. She dried off and opened up her bag. She pulled out the night gown and slid it on. She brushed out her hair and then looked in the mirror. "He is your husband...this is different than before." She told herself. She took in another deep breath before walking out of the bathroom.

Thor had removed his shirt and was wearing black pajama pants, sitting on the bed, his legs stretched out in front of him. He looked up at her and smiled. Arisa could see how his eyes traveled over her body...how he wanted her, but it wasn't just lust in his eyes. She saw the love there as well.

Thor opened his arms. "Come here...my beautiful wife." He said with a smile.

Arisa smiled at the sound of the word wife. She walked over and climbed in the bed next to him and he pulled her into his arms. She nestled into his embrace, burying her face in his neck. "I love you, Thor." She said.

Thor kissed the top of her head and rubbed his hands up and down her back in an effort to sooth her. "I love you, Arisa." He replied.

Arisa pulled back and looked up at Thor. She smiled and then pressed her lips to his. She placed a shaky hand on his strong broad chest. She felt Thor's hand come over hers.

He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "You are not ready?" He asked.

"I..." Arisa began to protest.

Thor silenced her by placing a finger on her lips. "I can see it in your eyes."

Arisa felt the tears stinging her eyes and she buried her face in the side of his neck once again. "I...I am sorry...I...I am just...scared...it...it was never a good thing for me...before...I...I am sorry..."

Thor wrapped his arms around his wife. He stroked her hair and held her close. He kissed the top of her head. "Shh...there is no reason for you to apologize, my sweet."

"But...but I...I want to be...your wife in...every way...but this...this is hard for me...I am sorry...I am...a bad...wife." Arisa cried.

Thor pulled Arisa back so that he could look into her eyes. He lifted a hand to stroke her face and wipe away her tears. "Don't talk like that. I love you Arisa and I know you love me. We do not have to do anything you are not ready for this night. I am more than happy to just fall asleep with you in my arms."

Arisa smiled at her husband. "How did I ever get so lucky as to have your love?"

"I am the lucky one to have your love." Thor replied, kissing her forehead. He then laid back, pulling Arisa with him. He held her close and rubbed his hands up and down her back in a soothing gesture. "You will always be safe with me. And I will not make you do anything you are not ready for. I will always treat you with love and respect."

"I know." Arisa said, snuggling closer. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

Arisa felt safe, wrapped in Thor's embrace. She could feel his heart beating against her cheek as she rested her head on his chest. She listened to the steady rhythm and allowed the sound to be her lullaby and send her off to sleep.

Thor lay awake for a while longer, just watching his wife sleep. He ran his hands through her hair and kissed the top of her head. While he wanted to make love to his wife, he knew that he had to wait for her to be ready. He wanted her to feel safe and comfortable. Arisa and her feelings were his number one priority. He kissed her once more before closing his eyes and falling asleep, still holding his wife close.


	66. Chapter 66

Thor and Arisa had been on their honeymoon for two days. They still had not consummated their marriage, but Thor was patient. They were enjoying being together and being married. They were out hiking in the forest. They had come to a meadow and spread out a blanket for a picnic.

They had finished eating and were sitting on the blanket. Thor had an arm wrapped around his wife, holding her close. He kissed her cheek He lifted a hand and cupped her face. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" He asked.

Arisa flushed. "I don't know about that."

Thor kissed her gently on the lips. "Arisa, my sweet, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Every time I see you, I think to myself, what a beautiful woman, not just outside, but inside as well. The man who has her heart is the luckiest man in the nine realms. Then I remember that it is I who is fortunate enough to have your heart."

Arisa smiled at her husband. "You do have my heart. I couldn't imagine anyone else to give my heart to." She then pressed her lips to his.

Thor broke the kiss after a few moments. "Nor could I imagine anyone better to trust my heart with." He told her, his blue eyes gazing into her dark ones.

Arisa gazed back. Looking into Thor's eyes, she saw herself the way that he saw her. A beautiful, strong, kind woman...not just any woman, but the one he loved. The one he would always protect and keep safe. It was in that moment, Arisa knew that she was ready. She leaned over and pressed her lips to Thor's. She broke the kiss after a few moments. "I love you, Thor."

Thor smiled. "I love you, Arisa."

"I...I think...we should go back to our room." She said.

"Are you tired me sweet?" Thor asked.

Arisa smiled and shook her head. "No...I was just thinking...that I am ready."

Thor seemed surprised. "Are...are you sure?"

Arisa nodded. "Yes."

"As long as you are sure." Thor replied, kissing her gently on the lips.

Arisa wrapped her arms around Thor, pulling herself closer and deepening the kiss. She hoped that the kiss told him everything she was feeling in that moment. She broke the kiss after a few moments. "I am sure."

Thor could see in Arisa's dark eyes that she was ready. He then quickly helped her up and packed away their picnic in record time. Arisa was smiling as she watched her husband. He had been very patient with her, but she knew that he had been ready. He was eager to be with his wife. Arisa knew it wasn't just because he desired her, but he wanted her because he loved her. That made it different. That made Arisa comefortable.

They made their way back to the inn as quickly as they could. Thor was holding Arisa close as they walked and he would lean over every so often to kiss the top of her head, her cheek, or her lips. They walked into their room at the inn and Thor shut and locked the door behind them. He pulled Arisa into his arms and pressed his lips to hers.

Arisa wrapped her arms around Thor's neck and pressed herself as close as possible to him. She felt Thor's large warm hands at her waist, he began to lift the hem of her shirt, his skin on hers. Arisa slid her hands to Thor's shirt. They broke their kiss long enough to pull each other's shirts off. Then they were once again kissing.

Thor lifted his hand to the hair tie that held Arisa's hair back and pulled it out. He then ran his fingers through Arisa's dark locks, which now came to her shoulder blades. He felt as Arisa ran her hands over the sculpted muscles of his chest, abs, and back. He slid his own hands down to the bra she wore and he began to fiddle with the hooks, trying to undo it. He finally gave up trying to gently pull it off and ripped the garment and tossed it aside.

Thor scooped Arisa into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down on her back and then climbed on top of her. He kissed her lips before moving along her jaw and down the side of her neck. He kissed over her collar bone and then down the front of her body. When he came to the waist line of her jeans he undid the button and zipper before sliding them down and off, taking her down to the red lace panties she wore.

Arisa slid her hands down the front of Thor's body to the waist line of his jeans. She undid them and slid them from his hips. He helped her to remove them and tossed them aside. He slid his fingers beneath the lace she wore and ripped them off.

Arisa felt a giggle escape her lips as Thor ripped off her clothes and kissed over her body. She soon helped him remove the last of his clothes and his lips were on hers once again. He pulled her close and held her, his flesh against her.

Thor placed a hand between Arisa's legs and warmed her up with his fingers. Arisa moaned into the kiss as Thor worked her. She felt him withdraw after a few moments and let out a soft whimper at the absence of his touch. Thor broke the kiss and grinned at his wife. "Are you ready, my sweet?" He asked, once again wanting to be sure she was comfortable.

"Yes." Arisa answered softly.

Thor repositioned himself between Arisa's legs. He gently slid within her, taking her and making her his. He held her close, wrapping her in his big strong arms as he moved within her. "I love you, my sweet Arisa." Thor whispered to her as he made love to her.

"I... love you... Thor." Arisa said on the verge of another moan as the pleasure began to build up within her. Arisa didn't feel any insecurities or anything other than safe as she and Thor made love.

Hours later, they lay wrapped in each other's arms. Thor kissed Arisa's forehead and ran his hands up and down her back. "I love you, so much, Arisa." He spoke to her.

Arisa snuggled into Thor's embrace. She began to trace patterns over the flesh of his chest and kissed his pectoral. "I love you, Thor...I am happy to be your wife."

"And I am happy to be your husband." Thor replied, kissing her forehead once again.

Arisa closed her eyes and listened once again to the sound of Thor's heartbeat and allowed it to lull her to sleep. Nothing but sweet dreams of their future together played through her mind the rest of the night. For the first time, Arisa was able to truly put her past behind her and look forward to the future.


	67. Chapter 67

Six more months had passed. On this particular occasion, Thor and Arisa were out at the diner, while Loki and Ava stayed home with Eli. Ava finished feeding Eli and took him upstairs. He liked to wear his food...as well as make his mother wear it. Ava grabbed Eli's pajamas and went to change his clothes.

"Here, love, let me do that. You go get cleaned up." Loki said, kissing Ava's forehead and taking their messy son.

Ava smiled up at her husband. "Alright." She then kissed Eli's forehead and Loki's cheek before heading out of the nursery. She grabbed a towel from the linen closet in the hall and then walked into the bedroom she and Loki shared.

She stripped her clothes off and tossed them into the hamper. She then walked into the bathroom, hanging the towel on the peg next to the shower. She turned the water on and once it was at a comfortable temperature, she stepped inside and began to wash the mac 'n' cheese from her hair, face, and arms.

After a few moments of scrubbing, Ava heard the door to the bathroom open up and then the shower curtain pulled back and Loki stepped in the shower behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I still don't understand how you end up wearing more of Eli's food than even he does." Loki teased.

Ava laughed. "He likes to throw his food all over the place. Did you get him down for a nap?"

"Yes, he is out like a light." Loki answered, pulling Ava closer and kissing the side of her neck and shoulder.

Ava giggled and turned around in Loki's embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer. She looked up at her husband and grinned. "So...that gives us what...thirty minutes or so?" She asked.

Loki grinned. "Something like that." He replied, pushing Ava against the cold tile wall of the shower and taking her there.

A while later they were coming out of the shower and dressing in their pajamas. As they were dressing they heard something in Eli's room. They ran into his room and were surprised by what they saw. Eli was laying in his crib and his toys were in the air above him, being held up by tentacles of light. There were also little orbs of light dancing above his head.

"He's coming into his power." Loki observed.

"He's getting ready to be even more of a handful than he already was." Ava said with a sigh.

Loki chuckled and kissed his wife's head. "You should have thought about all of that before you decided to marry the master of magic and mischief."

Thor and Arisa didn't come home until dark. Loki was upstairs with Eli reading to him before bed, while Ava was downstairs cleaning the kitchen up. Arisa and Thor walked in while Ava was cleaning. "I see Eli was making a mess of things as usual." Arisa observed.

Ava laughed. "Yes...he likes to decorate with his food...and now who knows what else he will be decorating with."

"What do you mean?" Thor asked.

"Eli is coming into his powers." Loki answered as he entered the room.

"Really?" Arisa asked.

Loki and Ava nodded. "We walked into his room while he was napping and he had his toys held up by the light and orbs of light dancing in the air above him." Ava explained.

"So, he's going to be getting into more trouble now?" Thor teased. "Just like his father."

The group stayed up for a while longer before they all headed off to bed, but not before Thor and Loki did a perimeter check. Once they were sure of their safety, they joined their wives inside. Loki climbed into bed next to Ava and pulled her into his arms and kissing her forehead.

Ava grinned and snuggled into his embrace, resting her head on his chest. "I take it everything is still alright?" She asked.

Loki nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Yes. Our family is still safe."

"Good." Ava said, she wasn't sure why, but since Eli showing his powers, she had felt an uneasiness in the pit of her stomach.

Loki rubbed her back. "You can rest well my love. I will always keep our family safe."

"I know." Ava replied. "I know that Eli and I can always count on you." She was just about to fall asleep when she heard Eli calling out for her.

"Mama!"

"I'll be back." Ava said, getting up and heading to the nursery. She found Eli standing up in his crib and walked over to him. "What's the matter with Mama's little man?" She asked, her voice soothing as she picked him up.

Eli wrapped his arms around her neck and wound his little fingers in her red hair. "Scared." Eli said, looking at his mother.

"Did you have a bad dream, Sweetheart?" She asked.

Eli nodded. "Scared." He repeated, tears glistening in his green eyes.

Ava rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. "It's okay, Sweetheart. Mama won't let anything happen to you. Do you need to sleep with Mama and Dada?"

Eli nodded again. "Mama...Dada."

Ava then carried him back to their bedroom. Loki was still lying awake in bed. He looked up at his wife and son. "Did someone have a bad dream?" Loki asked.

Ava nodded. "Yes, and he needs his mommy and daddy to make him feel safe." She then sat Eli down on the bed. He crawled to where he would be sleeping in between his parents, the place he felt most secure.

Ava laid down next to him. The little family of three snuggled up and fell asleep together. As soon as she fell asleep, Ava began to dream.

_Ava was out with Loki, Eli, Thor, Arisa, and Jen. They were all having a picnic in the forest, laughing and having a good time. That was when their fun was interrupted. A man dressed in blue Asgardian attire and a metal breastplate with a symbol of a red axe on the front burst through the trees. He also happened to be carrying a large double bladed axe._

_He charged at them and they all began to fight. Ava took off running with Eli and Jen at Loki's command. Ava looked back and saw her family slaughtered and the stranger chasing after her. The dream ended with Jen being slain and Ava on the brink of death, the man with the axe taking Eli with him._

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying. And for anyone who is familiar with the comics, I am sure that you have some idea of what is coming from this dream Ava just had. Please read and review?**


	68. Chapter 68

Ava woke up the tears streaming down her face and her heart racing. She looked in her arms to see that Eli was there, his little hand fisted in her hair, still sound asleep. She looked to see Loki still asleep on the other side of Eli. Ava hugged her son close and kissed the top of his head, glad that he was secure in her arms. She felt Loki's hand cup the side of her face then and his thumb wiping at her tears.

"What is wrong, my love?" He whispered, concern coloring his tone.

"I just had a terrible nightmare." Ava answered. "Someone came after Eli and killed all of us."

Loki scooted closer to his wife and son and wrapped his arms around them both. He kissed the top of Ava's head and stroked her hair. "Everything will be alright my love." He assured her. "No one is going to come for our family."

"It was terrible, Loki." Ava replied. "It felt so real."

Loki clenched his jaw. The last time Ava had had a dream that felt real, the threat was indeed very real. "In your dream who was it?" He asked.

Ava shook her head. "I don't know…it was one large bald man. He was dressed in blue Asgardian attire with a breast plate that had the symbol of an awe on it and he carried a large double axe in his hands."

Loki had heard about someone fitting that description before, but he couldn't think of who or what. He kissed Ava's forehead. "I am sure that it is nothing. No one knows where we are and even if someone were to come after us, I won't let anything happen to you or Eli."

"What about you?" Ava asked. "Eli and I need you."

Loki smiled at his wife and gently kissed her lips. "Ava, my love, do you really believe that I will let anything take me away from you and our son? I didn't spend one hundred years searching for you only to be separated once again."

Ava smiled at her husband. "I love you."

Loki returned her smile. "I love you, too. Now get some rest my love. I am sure Eli is going to be keeping us busy these next six months until we return home."

"Okay." Ava agreed. She felt reassured by Loki's words and his embrace around her and their son.

They were woken up hours later by Eli, tugging on Ava's hair and Loki's shirt. "Mama…Dada…I hungwy." He said.

Loki climbed up out of bed and picked his son up. They were working on potty training, so first thing first, was getting Eli to the bathroom. Ava of course, went down the stairs to start breakfast. She fixed Eli some scrambled eggs with little pieces of ham in it and cheese. It was his favorite. She then filled his sippy cup with orange juice.

As soon as breakfast was finished, Loki and Eli were coming down the stairs. Loki sat Eli in his high chair and Ava put his plate down in front of him with his little plastic fork. He was getting more and more independent and wanting to do more things himself. Any time Ava or Loki tried to help him with certain things, such as feeding him, he would say, "I do it." So, Loki and Ava resigned themselves to allowing Eli to feed himself.

Thor and Arisa came in the front door then from outside. They had been to the diner for breakfast. "You three just now getting up?" Thor asked.

"It was a rough night." Ava answered.

"So, where were you two?" Loki inquired.

"The diner." Arisa answered. "Jen invited us all to go out horseback riding on Joe's ranch."

"We said we would all love to go." Thor added. "We figured you would be excited to take Eli out for his first ride."

Loki smiled and then looked at his son, who was happily digging into his food. "What do you say, little man, do you want to go ride a horse?" He asked.

"Horsey!" Eli exclaimed with a smile.

Ava got up then to take her plate to the sink. She had made it halfway to the sink when a wave of dizziness came over her. She closed her eyes and what she saw when she closed her eyes, caused her to gasp and drop the plate. Loki was instantly at her side. "Ava, love, what is wrong?" He asked.

After a few moments, Ava opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and then looked at Loki, fear in her eyes. "I…I saw us all out for the ride…and then the man from my dream last night appeared…and the same thing happened as in my dream."

"What's going on?" Thor asked, confusion coloring his tone.

"Ava had a dream last night of us all getting slaughtered by a man with a large double axe and then the man took Eli." Loki explained.

"We can't go for the ride." Ava said. "I think that this is a real threat."

"I agree." Loki said. "Though how anyone could have found us here, I don't know."

"Does this man appear to be from Asgard?" Thor asked.

Ava nodded. "Yes." She then described the clothes he wore.

"Does it sound familiar to you, Brother?" Loki asked.

"It does." Thor replied. "I just can't place where I've heard of this man before."

"What if this is only a distraction?" Arisa spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked his wife.

"Ava has never had visions before, without them being given by dark magic, am I right?" Arisa replied.

"True." Ava replied.

"So, you think someone is making her have these visions?" Loki asked.

Arisa nodded. "The Dark Magician Guild did it with that dream you kept having. Another powerful sorcerer could do it. What if they are doing it so that we'll stay here, where we're easy for them to get to? What if the man from the vision isn't even real?"

"Then what should we do?" Thor asked.

Loki seemed to be thinking for a moment. "We go about like everything is normal and we wait and see, but be prepared." He finally said. "Either way, we will find out soon."

**A/N: I want to make it clear, for anyone who is a comic book fan, I have not actually read the comics, so anything I write about the particular villains that are coming up, I have read on the internet and taken creative liscense on some things. So, while I am using some comic book villains, I am not necessarily writing them the way they are in the comics. Please enjoy and review? I love hearing what you guys are thinking :)**


	69. Chapter 69

The next few days came by without incident. The family was on alert and had a plan ready just in case the visions weren't a trick. The day of the ride at Joe's ranch came and the group headed there. They were all given horses and left to explore the trails as they pleased. Ava mounted her horse and then Loki handed Eli to her. Eli had a huge grin on his face as he sat in the saddle with his mother.

Loki used the camera to snap a few pictures. Even with a threat hanging over their heads, they were going to make this ride enjoyable. Loki also couldn't help but to smile as he watched his wife and son together. He couldn't imagine anything more beautiful than them together. "Giddy up!" Eli said, imitating the actors he had seen on the mortal television shows and movies.

"I think that means that he is ready to get going." Ava said with a laugh and kissed the top of his head.

Loki chuckled and then mounted his own horse. Everyone else hurried up and climbed atop their horses. They then began to ride through one of the paths. Eli was smiling and looking all around him. At one point he saw a large and beautiful flower that grew on a vine. "Pwetty!" He cried as he pointed to the flower.

Ava smiled down at him. "Yes, that flower is very pretty."

Eli leaned his head back so that he could look up at his mother and grinned. His green eyes sparkled so, appearing as if he were up to something. This made him appear even more like his father than he was.

It was then that Ava saw the tentacles of light reach up and pick one of the flowers. It then came back and Eli took the flower. Little orbs of light then began to dance around the group, making Eli cackle with laughter. Ava looked over at Jen who rode not far from her. Jen's eyes were wide as she had witnessed the entire thing.

"What was that?" Jen asked. "Is…is Eli doing that?"

Before anyone could say anything, the man from Ava's visions was bursting through the trees and onto the path in front of them. Luckily, with Ava's vision, the group had been prepared…well except for Jen since she still knew nothing of Asgard, but Thor and Loki were instantly ready to face their foe. Loki used his magic to give them back their Asgardian attire and weapons.

Loki surrounded the man with duplicates of himself, each duplicate with a different weapon. Thor had his hammer and was ready for the right moment. A fight broke out. Ava held Eli close and looked over at Jen. "We have to run now." She told her.

Jen didn't question Ava. The three women turned their horses around and snapped the reins, and the horses took off. They had gotten a good distance away from the battle, when Ava and Arisa pulled their horses to a stop and dismounted. Jen stopped just ahead of them and looked back. "Why have you stopped and dismounted?" Jen asked, her eyes wide with panic and fear.

"You need to do the same." Ava replied, holding a frightened Eli in her arms.

"Why? What is going on?" Jen asked.

"Do as we say and everything will be alright. I'll explain after we are all safe." Ava replied.

Jen let out a groan of frustration, but dismounted her horse. She was surprised that their plan involved sending the horses back without them, running back through the trails and likely heading for home. She then followed Ava and Arisa into the woods. They met up with Thor and Loki once they were well into the forest.

"Wait, how could you two have defeated that man so quickly?" Jen asked. "And why did we send the horses back with no riders?"

"By the time they reach the ranch, they will have riders." Loki replied. "There really isn't much time to explain. We have to get moving. My copies won't be able to hold him off much longer."

They then took off, running as quickly as they could. Arisa was having to practically drag Jen to keep up with the rest of them. When the last of Loki's illusionary copies disappeared, Loki knew it. "He is coming." Loki announced. He then created more illusions, hoping that they would be able to hold the man off long enough for them to make it to the portal that would take them back to Asgard.

The man quickly caught up to them and used his axe to chop down large trees to take out the copies Loki had created and also trap the Asgardians and the mortal woman. Thor, Loki, and Arisa formed a protective circle around, Ava, Eli, and Jen. Another fight quickly began. Ava was holding Eli close, rubbing his little back, doing her best to keep him calm. Jen was getting increasingly nervous and frightened next to her.

All Jen could think about was getting out of there. She took the first opportunity she could find and ran towards one of the large fallen trees and tried to scale it. She had been somewhat successful in her goal until she lost her footing, slipped, and fell, landing flat on her back. The man with the axe saw the opportunity and ran towards her, his axe raised.

Thor managed to stop the man from unleashing the full force of his attack on Jen...but not completely. Jen did suffer an injury to her leg. The pain from it caused her to pass out. Thor and Loki lured the man away from Jen, so that Arisa and Ava could rush to look after her.

Thor and Loki managed to deal a painful disabling blow to their enemy. They were about ready to capture him, when he pulled a talisman from his pocket and used it to teleport himself away in a flash of light. Thor began to look around for their assailant.

"He's gone." Loki told his brother.

"Are you sure?" Thor asked.

Loki nodded. "He used that talisman to get out of here, knowing that he couldn't defeat us."

The two brothers then walked over to their wives, Eli, and the mortal woman. "Is she alright?" Thor asked.

"I've done all I can for her here." Arisa answered. "We have to get her back to Asgard and to the healing room where I will have everything I need."

Thor nodded and then scooped the unconscious woman in his arms. "We will get her there."

Loki wrapped an arm around Ava's waist. He kissed the top of her head and then kissed Eli's. "Are you both alright?" He asked.

Ava nodded. "I'm alright. I think Eli's just scared."

The group then made their way out of the trap that had been created for them and to the clearing, where the portal back to Asgard waited. They stepped through and found themselves back in the forest of their home world.

_A hidden place in the nine realms..._

"You have returned without the child and you are injured. How could this have happened?"

"I am sorry my lady. I don't know what happened."

"They could have no idea that I had sent you nor could they have been prepared for an attack. I placed a spell on the princes so that they wouldn't remember you or your fighting style from our previous dealings with them."

"Something happened...I've no idea what. Please forgive me my lady? Give me another chance? I live only to serve you."

A soft hand stroked his cheek. "Shh...I will give you another chance. You must redeem yourself in our next attack, my loyal servant. Rest and recover now Skurge. We will find a way in a few more days." Amora then walked out of the room, thinking of her next move to secure the child.

**A/N: I hope you're all enjoying the introduction of Amora and Skurge in this story. Please read and review?**


	70. Chapter 70

Thor carried Jen all the way to the healing room. Ava and Loki stayed outside of the healing room. Once Thor had laid Jen down on the table and Arisa and the other healers got to work, he went to join his Loki and Ava in the hall.

"Mother hasn't come yet?" Thor asked, trying to keep his tone light.

"I am sure word will be reaching her of our return soon." Loki replied, keeping an arm around Ava's waist and a comforting hand on Eli's back.

"And my mother as well." Ava replied. "They will both be excited to see their grandson."

As if on cue, Frigga, Odin, Gail, and Hagar came around the corner. As soon as Frigga and Gail caught site of their children, they began running towards them. Thor caught his mother up first. "Hello Mother." He greeted her.

Frigga held her eldest son, tears in her eyes. "Thor...I am so glad to see you." She hugged him a few more moments before she let go and joined Gail by Loki, Ava, and Eli.

Loki let go of his wife and son to embrace his mother. "Hi Mother." He greeted her.

"Oh...I am so happy to see you. I have missed you all so much." She said.

Ava embraced her mother with one arm, still holding Eli with the other. "Hi Mom." She greeted. "I missed you."

Gail kissed her daughter's cheek. "I missed you, too."

"Now, let's meet our grandbaby." Frigga said, pulling away from Loki. She kissed Ava's cheek.

Ava smiled. "Say hello to Eli Lokison. Eli say hi to your grandmothers."

Eli pulled his face out from Ava's neck and looked at his two grandmothers. Loki had used his magic to show Eli what his grandparents looked like. "Gamma?" Eli asked, looking at the two women.

"Oh, a grandson!" Gail gushed. He is just precious.

"He looks just like Loki when he was a child!" Frigga added

Ava smiled. "He's recently started proving just how much like his father he is, too."

"Oh, do we have another little mischief maker in the palace again?' Frigga smiled in motherly affection.

"Of course." Loki said, a proud smile on his face. "He is my son after all."

"Where is Arisa?' Frigga asked.

"She is in the healing room...tending to a mortal friend of Ava's who was hurt today in our attempt to come back home." Thor answered.

"So, you went to Midgard?" Odin inquired.

"We did...and until recently it was the perfect place to hide." Loki said.

"I think what revealed us was Eli coming into his powers." Ava said, remembering that the vision came to her shortly after that.

"Anyone searching for his power could have found us." Loki agreed.

"Well, you are home now. That is what matters." Frigga said, happy to have her sons home again.

Just then Arisa came out of the healing room. Ava looked up. "Is Jen going to be alright?" she asked.

Arisa nodded. "Yes. She's going to be in a lot of pain for a while, but we have her sedated so she won't be aware of it."

Ava nodded. "I knew she was in good hands."

Arisa smiled and then without thought, she walked over to Thor, who wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"When did you two become a couple?" Odin asked.

"Shortly after Eli was born." Thor answered. "Arisa is my wife now, as well."

"My oldest son got married without me there?" Frigga asked, shocked.

"I am sorry, Mother...but we just could not wait. So Loki preformed the ceremony." Thor replied.

"I miss out on the first year and a half of my grandson's life and my oldest son's wedding? And not only that, but my youngest son performed the ceremony?" Frigga questioned.

Ava reached into the bag she carried and pulled out the photographs. "I took lots of pictures for you to see." She announced. "From Eli growing up and every adorable thing he has done thus far as well as Thor and Arisa's wedding."

Frigga took the pictures and she and Gail began to flip through them. "It still doesn't make up for me missing out on these things...though it does help." She said with a smile as she came to a picture of Loki, Ava, and Eli cuddled up on a blanket together asleep.

"Isn't that just the sweetest thing." Gail said.

"Is it Eli with cake all over his face at his first birthday?" She asked.

Frigga shook her head. "Nope." She then handed the picture to Ava.

Ava smiled as she looked at the picture. "I don't remember this one." She then looked up at Arisa.

"I took it one day when you three had fallen asleep. I thought it was something you would like it."

"Thank you." Ava replied.

The group stayed and talked for a while longer before going to get settled back in their home. Ava put Eli down for a nap and then changed into her Asgardian attire, an emerald green off the shoulder dress. She had to admit that she had missed her Asgardian clothes. She loved the dresses.

Loki came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and kissed her cheek. "Go." He said.

"What?" Ava asked.

"I know you want to go and check on Jen and sit with her. Eli and I will be fine for a while." He told her.

Ava smiled at Loki and kissed him gently on the lips. "How is it you always know what I am needing to do?" She asked.

Loki smiled and kissed his wife once again. "I can't reveal all of my secrets." He teased. "Just go my love. If we need you, I will come get you...or if you need me, you know all you have to do is speak my name and I'll be there."

They shared another kiss before Ava went to the healing room to sit with Jen. She sat down by her friend's bedside and took Jen's hand on hers. "I am sorry that this happened to you my friend. I never meant to put you in danger."

_Loki..._

Loki stepped out of the nursery after having checked on Eli. He found his father waiting in the common room of his and Ava's apartment. "I suppose you want to know about the attack that brought us home six months early?" Loki asked.

Odin nodded. "Yes, tell me everything."

Loki then went to describe the man that attacked them.

"It appears Amora is up to her old tricks." Odin said.

"Amora?" Loki replied, a confused look on his face.

"The Enchantress that is infatuated with your brother." Odin replied. "Skurge the Executioner is her faithful servant. You have faced them before...she must have cast a spell to make you forget." He added this last part, understanding lighting his features. Odin then used a spell he knew of to break the spell created by Amora.

Once again, Loki's memories of the times they had battled the enchantress and her strong minion, Skurge.

_Amora..._

Amora was watching the Asgardians in her reflecting pool. She let out a growl of frustration as she watched Odin return his sons their memories. "Now I definitely won't be able to use my powers of seduction now...Loki will be prepared now that he knows it is I who is after his child."

She then began to pace about her room, thinking of what she would need to defeat the Asgardians and take the child. "It appears this is going to require more power than I have...perhaps it is time I call upon my younger sister for some help. I am sure she will be willing to get revenge on Loki for turning down her advances."


	71. Chapter 71

Ava sat in the healing room at Jen's side for a few hours before deciding she needed to head back to the her and Loki's private apartments. Ava gave her friend's hand a squeeze. "I will be back to see you again tomorrow my friend." Ava said. She then stood up and started to walk towards the doors to leave the healing room. That was when a wave of dizziness washed over her.

Ava gripped a table that wasn't far from her and closed her eyes to try and dispel the dizziness. It was then that she was gripped by a vision. She saw two scantily-clad women. One was dressed in green, the other in blue. The one in green had long blond locks that flowed to her waist. The other had long strawberry blond hair. Both women were very beautiful.

In the vision, the blond was seducing the guards that stood outside of Loki and Ava's room while the other sneaked inside and took Eli. The two women went to leave the palace, when they were stopped by guards, however the man with the large axe that had attacked them on Earth, came to the strange women's' aid.

The vision changed and the two women now stood in a dark room, Eli resting in a crib bot far from them. Thor and Loki appeared in the vision then, going to bring Eli back. However this didn't work. The two women were able to seduce the brothers and bring them under their spell.

The vision ended and Ava's eyes opened back up. Three healers had surrounded her. "Princess are you alright?" The head healer inquired.

Ava was still reeling from the vision. She felt the world begin to tilt around her. "Get…Loki." She managed before she passed out.

The healers caught Ava and carried her over to one of the beds. "Send for Prince Loki." The head healer ordered one of her subordinates.

The younger healer nodded, bowed respectfully, and went to find Loki. She made her way through the halls until she came to Loki and Ava's private apartments, figuring that this was the best place to start looking for Loki. She knocke on the door to the common room and waited.

The door opened and Loki stood on the other side. His father and brother were behind him. The healer bowed to the royals. "Please forgive my intrusion, but Princess Ava was getting ready to leave the healing room when she seemed to become ill and passed out. My superiors are attending to her now. I was sent to get you, Prince Loki."

"We will stay with Eli, while you to Ava, Brother." Thor told his younger brother.

"Thank you." Loki replied. He was then rushing to the healing room, leaving the healer far behind him in his haste to reach his wife. He arrived in the healing room to find Ava sitting up in bed. She seemed to be pale and visibly shaken, but she was conscious.

Loki rushed over to her side. "Ava, my love, are you alright?" He asked, worry coloring his tone.

Ava nodded. "I think so…I…I had another vision." She answered, tears glistening in her green eyes.

Loki lifted a hand to cup her face. He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Was it of Skuge again?"

"Skurge?" Ava asked, confusion coloring her tone.

"The man who attacked us on Midgard." Loki explained.

"He was in it briefly…but it wasn't just him. There were two women."

"Two women?" Loki asked. "What did they look like?"

Ava went to describe them. She didn't yet describe what happened in the vision. "Who are they?"

"One is Amora, the Enchantress." Loki answered. "She's had a thing for Thor for a while…the other would be her younger sister Lorelei…she's very much like her sister, but not quite as powerful in magic."

"There's something you're leaving out, Loki." Ava said, knowing by now when Loki wasn't telling her something to try and protect her.

"It's nothing." Loki lied.

"Loki, I know when you are trying to protect me from the truth. I can handle it."

Loki sighed. "Lorelei has…in the past made it clear that she would…uhm…"

"She has a thing for you." Ava finished, knowing where this was going.

Loki nodded. But before he or Ava could say anything else, the head healer was coming up to them.

"How are you feeling Princess?" She asked.

"A little shaky, but alright." Ava answered.

"What is wrong?" Loki asked, wanting to know the ailment that was plaguing his wife. "Why did she faint after having this vision?"

"Your highness…Princess Ava…you are with child again."


	72. Chapter 72

"Your highness...Princess Ava...you are with child again." The healer said before bowing respectfully and walking away to give them some privacy.

"Another baby." Loki said, a smile coming to his face. He then wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed the top of her head. "And I would guess from the visions you've been having, indicate we have another gifted child on the way."

Ava hugged Loki back. She smiled. "You mean another gift." She replied. Then her face fell slightly and the tears stung her eyes.

Loki pulled Ava back and looked into her eyes. "What is wrong, my love?" He asked.

"We can barely protect Eli...how will we protect this child as well? I mean we have Eli who is supposed to be the ultimate protector of the nine realms...and this child is able to see future events...near future events. It is a power I am sure that others will want to take."

Loki cupped Ava's face in both of his hands. He caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. "Ava, my love, I swear to you, I will keep all of you safe. I will not allow anyone to come after you or our children." He then kissed her forehead, nose, and then lips.

Ava smiled at her husband. "I think we should keep this pregnancy a secret...at least until the threat of Amora and Lorelei is taken care of."

"I agree." Loki replied.

"We can't tell anyone…not even our family. The less people that know the better." Ava said, on the verge of tears again.

Loki pulled Ava to him and kissed the top of her head. "I know my love. I will go talk to the healer to make sure she keeps the secret."

"It's going to be difficult once I start showing…if the threat of Amora and her sister still hangs over our heads."

"If the threat is still there, I will use my magic to hide it." Loki told his wife.

Ava nodded, resting her head on Loki's chest. "Our family is going to be so upset when they find out that we are keeping this secret."

Loki stroked Ava's hair. "I know…but they will understand."

"I hope so." Ava replied.

The healer was walking over to them. "Would you like me to send for your family?" She asked, figuring they would want to share the news.

Loki shook his head. "No…right now we are keeping this news to ourselves. We expect you to do the same."

The healer nodded. "I will do as you ask. Is there anything else you need, Princess?"

Ava looked up at the healer and shook her head. "No thank you."

"Alright…you seem to be well enough you can leave whenever you like." She then bowed and walked away.

It was then that Ava remembered the vision she had had thanks to their second child she now carried. "Who is with Eli?"

"My father and brother." Loki answered. "Why?"

"Because in my vision…Amora seduced the guards while Lorelei sneaked in and took Eli." Ava answered.

Just then the doors to the healing room opened, and Thor and Odin walked in. Thor was carrying Eli. "Someone woke up from his nap and wanted his mother." Thor said.

Ava smiled as she pulled away from Loki and held her arms open for her son. "Come here, sweetheart." Thor handed Eli over to her and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

Eli snuggled into his mother's arms and buried his face in her neck. He fisted his hands in her hair. "Mama." He said, feeling comforted by being with his mother.

Ava rubbed his back. "Awe, my poor baby." She said. "You woke up in a strange place without mommy or daddy."

Eli nodded and hugged himself tighter to Ava. "I wuv oo, Mama."

"I love you, too sweetheart." Ava said, kissing him again.

Loki smiled as he watched his wife and son. He would never tire of seeing them together. Watching them had him eager for their second child. He couldn't wait to see Ava with both children and Eli as an older brother.

"So, Ava what happened?" Thor asked, wanting to know how his sister-in-law was doing.

"I just didn't have enough to eat and the excitement of the day." Ava answered, waving her hand dismissively.

"And I think it is time for me to take you and our son back to our chambers." Loki said. "You need to get some rest."

Ava smiled at Loki. "Since when did you become an expert in what is best for me?" She teased.

"Since I fell in love with you." Loki answered, kissing her forehead. He then rose and helped Ava up. She was still holding Eli. Loki then tapped his son on the back. "Here, come to daddy for a little while."

Eli let go of his mother's hair and leaned towards his father.

Loki took his son and held him with one arm and wrapped his other around Ava's waist. He then walked with his family back to their chambers. They sat down in the common room of their chambers. Loki set Eli on his feet on the floor, and conjured up some of his toys. Eli quickly went about playing with his toys.

"So, what exactly happened in your vision?" Loki asked.

"What I told you." Ava explained. "I don't know where you and I were, but Amora seduced her way past the guards outside of our chambers and Lorelei sneaked in and took Eli."

"What I don't understand is why Amora and Lorelei are working together." Loki said. "Amora is much more powerful than Lorelei."

"Unless maybe Amora believes she needs all the help she can." Ava suggested.

"Perhaps." Loki replied, doing his best to think about Amora's reasoning.

"Whatever their motives are…I think it is best if one of us is with Eli at all times." Ava said.

Loki nodded in agreement. "Yes…we should probably move his bed into our room as well."

"And perhaps instead of the usual guards we have the Valkyries?" Ava suggested. "They are more likely to be immune to Amora and Lorelei's tricks."

Loki nodded. "Yes."

Later that night, after they had all eaten dinner, Loki and Ava laid down in their bed. Eli had wanted to sleep between them rather than in his bed. Being his first night in Asgard, he wanted the security of being with his parents.

_Amora and Lorelei…_

Amora stood over her reflecting pool, looking into the water. She could easily watch Loki, Thor, Odin, Eli, Frigga, and Arisa. However she could not see Ava, nor anyone when they were around Ava. "How can this be?" She asked, as she watched what she could of the royals of Asgard.

"Perhaps the little _princess_," Lorelei said from beside her sister, "has a power we don't know of. Something that keeps her from being able to be watched?"

"Perhaps." Amora agreed. "It is going to make it much harder to get to Eli. Charming the guards should be easy enough…but if Eli is always with one of parents or anyone of the family it will be much harder."

"Yes…since our usual tactics won't work on the women…nor do they seem to be able to interfere with _true love_." Lorelei added.

"I know. We have to find a way."

"I am sure Odin will want to host a party for the reunion of his family…perhaps we could go in disguise and get Eli that way?" Lorelei suggested.

"But we would need to disguise ourselves as people who can get close to Ava and Loki." Amora said.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and is still enjoying the story so far. I would like to give a big thank you to Loki's best friend for helping me with this chapter. I couldn't have done it without your help my friend :) I would also like to give a big shoutout to the guest tywingfieldtbs42. You have been giving great feedback to my dear friend in her stories and I am so happy that you are being encouraging. You are all wonderful people :) Please let me know what you think of the story? I love hearing from you guys :)**


	73. Chapter 73

A couple of days later, Ava was sitting in the healing room by Jen's bedside. She picked up a cloth and dampened it with cool water. She folded it up and was getting ready to place it on her friend's forehead, when Jen's brown eyes slowly opened. Ava gave her a smile. "I am glad to see you awake my friend."

"Ava? Is that you?" Jen asked, blinking as if her vision weren't clear.

"Yes, it is me." Ava answered.

"I had the craziest dream, Ava." Jen said. "We were all out for a ride on Joe's ranch when this guy with a big axe came and attacked…he wore the strangest clothes…and Thor and Loki…they changed their clothes, too…and there were multiple Lokis and…magic…and Eli could do something weird with these things of light."

"That wasn't a dream." Ava said.

Jen blinked a few more times and finally her vision was clear. She then looked at her friend. It was then that she saw that Ava was wearing a long-sleeved green dress with a golden breast plate and a piece on her shoulder. Her long red hair was done with part of it pulled back and the rest hanging down. "What…what are you wearing?" Jen asked.

"My clothes." Ava answered, trying to keep her tone playful.

Jen gave her a glare. "Wait…did you say that stuff wasn't a dream?"

Ava nodded. "It really happened."

"You have got some explaining to do." Jen replied.

"I will explain, but first you need to eat." Ava said. She then helped her mortal friend into a sitting position as a servant brought in a tray of food. It was light with soup, crackers, and water.

"You can explain while I eat." Jen said as she picked up the spoon. "You can start by telling me where we are."

Ava nodded. "We are in the healing room of Asgard."

"Asgard?" Jen asked. "Like the realm of the gods in Norse mythology?"

Ava nodded. "Yes."

Jen took a bite of her food and then thought for a moment about what her next question might be. "So…your Loki is _the_ Loki, god of magic and mischief?"

Ava nodded. "Yes…though we are not immortal. We do grow old and die…just much more slowly than mankind."

"What's this we stuff?" Jen asked. "You are from Earth just like me."

Ava shook her head. "No, Asgard is my home. When you and I first met…I had no idea who I was. You see, Loki and I got married over one hundred years ago and the day after our wedding we were attacked and I was sent to Earth without my memories. So when Loki came to Earth, it was to help me remember and bring me back home."

"What do you mean over one hundred years ago?" Jen asked.

"I've told you already, we Asgardians grow older at a much slower rate than humans." Ava explained.

"I see." Jen replied, as she ate more of her soup and crackers.

Ava then went on to explain more about Asgard and everything that had happened, leaving out only the detail that she was now pregnant again. The entire time she was explaining, Ava was watching Jen's reactions. She half expected her friend to just snap, but she didn't. She seemed to accept things very easily.

"I always knew there was something different about you." Jen said with a smile once Ava had finished.

Ava smiled and shook her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright…I think I could use a walk…plus I wouldn't mind seeing that beautiful little boy of yours."

Ava smiled. "I think he would be happy to see you, too." Ava, along with the healers, helped Jen to stand. A few servant girls brought Jen a loose fitting blue tunic dress and helped her into it.

Once Jen was ready, Ava looped her arm through her friends and began to slowly lead her out of the healing room and through the halls of the great golden palace. Jen looked around as they walked. "This place is huge."

"This is only the palace." Ava said with a laugh. "Wait until you are better and I can show you more of Asgard."

Eventually, they made it out to the garden, where Loki was with Eli, Thor, Arisa, Frigga, and Ava's mother. Eli looked up, seeing his mother and Jen, a big grin instantly coming across his face. He ran to them. "Mama! Jen!"

Ava smiled as she took Eli's hand and they then walked over to the rest of the group. "It is good to see you awake and about, Jen." Loki said with a smile. "Ava has been very worried about you."

Jen smiled. "Thanks."

"Really you should be thanking Arisa. She has personally looked after you." Ava said.

"It was nothing really." Arisa said, modestly.

Ava took Jen over to one of the benches so that she could sit down. She then gestured to her mother and Frigga. "Jen, this is my mother, Lady Gail, and my mother-in-law Queen Frigga."

"Queen?" Jen asked, feeling surprised and out of place.

Frigga laughed. "Oh, dear, there is no need to feel so intimidated. And you can feel free to just call me Frigga."

"There is no need for using titles around here." Gail agreed.

Jen then looked over at Ava. "So…if your mother-in-law is queen then that makes Loki a prince…which makes you a princess."

Ava laughed. "Yes…I don't really think too much about that, though." She replied with a shrug.

"You seem to be accepting things well." Thor observed of Jen.

"Well…it does kind of explain how strange you two acted when we first met." Jen replied. "Plus, I did study Norse mythology…so I kind of knew about you guys already. I just didn't think you actually existed."

"Norse mythology?" Thor asked, confused.

"The Vikings on Midgard all those years ago…the ones that worshipped us as gods, brother." Loki explained.

"Oh." Thor replied.

"Wait…is all of that stuff in Norse mythology true?" Jen asked looking at Ava. "I mean…you know in that case…"

Ava knew exactly what Jen was referring to and she began to shake her head. "No, it isn't all true…very little of it is true in fact."

"What kind of myths have the mortals about us?" Loki asked, curious.

"You don't want to know, darling." Ava answered. "Especially the ones about you."

"What about me?" Loki asked.

"Let's just say the mortals have made it out that you have…an over-fondness for horses and using your shape-shifting abilities." Ava answered, not really wanting to share the details of the myth.

Loki's eyes widened. "That is…as you would say on Midgard…messed up."

Thor laughed. "Oh brother…that is funny. What about me?" He asked Ava and Jen.

"Well, you are the god of thunder, but also fertility." Ava answered.

"Rather funny, since you have no heir." Loki pointed out. "And here I am with a son." Loki had to stop himself from saying _and another child on the way._

"Are they always like this?" Jen asked.

"They are brothers." Ava replied. "I think that is enough about the myths for now."

"I have to agree." Frigga said.

The group talked for a while longer before Odin came out to announce that there would be a feast in just a few days to celebrate the reunion of his family. He surprised everyone by extending an invitation to Jen to come to the feast, if she felt well enough and the healers believed her to be well enough to attend. Ava helped Jen make her way back to the healing room and bid her friend good night before returning to Loki and Eli.

"So…my best friend is basically a goddess and I am visiting her home world…and if I am up to it in a few days I get to attend a grand feast of the gods." Jen mused to herself as she lay in her bed in the healing room after Ava had left. "My professor would love this." She added with a bit of a laugh. "I wish I could tell him…but then again who would believe me?" She then slowly began to drift off to sleep, wondering what the party would be like.

_Amora and Lorelei…_

"Well…they are allowing a mortal to attend the feast…and it appears she is very close to Ava." Amora observed. Though she had only been able to catch glimpses of the mortal woman, she could tell that she was close to Ava. Since it was Ava who kept her from seeing the woman closely.

"It appears we may have found one person to impersonate…and she should be easy to capture." Lorelei added.

"Very…mortals are rather weak." Amora agreed. "No magic or any defense against our strength."

"We just need one more." Lorelei said.

"Two more actually…I will need to disguise Skurge." Amora added. "We will need his help. I am sure that it won't be as easy as we would like to get Eli far from his parents."

"And we may have a bit of a fight once they realize he is gone." Lorelei agreed.


	74. Chapter 74

The day of the feast arrived. Jen had been cleared to go and was in a room getting ready. She had been helped into a pale blue dress and her hair done in a style of braids and curls. She knew Ava would be coming to get her any moment. And had asked the servant girls who had helped her dress to leave her for the moment.

Jen looked at her reflection in the mirror. "I still can't believe I am on Asgard and attending this feast." She spoke to her reflection.

"Actually, you won't be." A voice said from behind her.

Jen turned to see a woman with long strawberry blond hair. "Who are you?" She asked.

The woman smiled. She then suddenly changed her appearance and Jen was now staring at her own face. She smiled cruelly at Jen. "I am you now." She then reached a hand over and placed it on the side of Jen's head.

The world around Jen began to spin and tilt. She was then consumed by darkness.

"Well done, sister." Amora said with an approving smile as she appeared beside her sister. She then used her magic to teleport the mortal woman to their lair.

"Have you found your targets for yourself and Skurge, sister?" Lorelei inquired.

Amora nodded. "Skurge has taken on the guise of one Fandral of the warriors three." She then changed her own appearance. "And I am but a humble serving girl."

Lorelei smiled. "I never thought I would hear you utter those words."

"It is but for tonight and tonight only. After we have the child the nine realms will bow to us...and so we will finally have the men we desire most as well." Amora replied.

Lorelei smiled. "Yes, we shall."

Amora then used her magic to disappear and Lorelei was alone in the mortal woman's chambers. It was then that there was a knock on the door. She put on her best acting skills and went to open the door. Ava stood on the other side. Loki was in the hall with her and Eli stood between them, holding both of their hands.

Ava smiled at her. "Are you ready for your first feast?" She asked.

Lorelei put on a false smile and made sure to make herself appear nervous. "I think so." She was having a hard time not attacking Ava right there. _I should be the one married to Loki. I should be the mother of his powerful child._ She thought to herself.

"Well, come on then." Ava said, taking her hand.

Lorelei fought her instinct to pull away from the princess. She allowed Ava to pull her down the hall. They all walked silently to the large dining hall, where the feast was being held. Odin, of course, made the room fall silent upon Loki and Ava's entrance with their young son. Thor and Arisa entered right behind them.

"Welcome everyone...and please welcome home my family, which has grown much since last we were all gathered for a feast such as this. My eldest son has taken a wife, the beautiful and talented Princess Arisa...and my youngest son has given my queen and I a handsome young grandson, little Prince Eli. Welcome them all home!"

The room broke out into cheers and applause just then. It was then that Thor silenced the crowd himself. "Thank you...all of you for this hearty welcome...but our return isn't the only news we have to share this night...just this morning my lovely wife and I found out that we are to be parents." He announced.

Lorelei could practically feel her sister's outrage from across the room. She knew right then that their original plan was now gone out the window.

"No!" Amora shouted, taking on her own form rather than that of the servant girl.

Lorelei watched as Ava quickly scooped Eli up into her arms and held him close. Loki placed himself in front of his wife and son. Thor placed himself in front of his wife. Loki spoke to Ava. "Get Eli and Jen out of here. I will come for you when it is safe."

Ava nodded and reached a hand over to Lorelei, as she had not yet shed her disguise. _This may work even better._ She thought as she took Ava's hand and turned with her and ran. Arisa quickly caught up to them, coming to Ava's other side.

They soon made it to a common room in the palace. "Are you alright, Jen?" Ava asked.

Lorelei looked at Ava. "I am alright...here let me hold Eli for a moment? If anything happens, you will be better able to defend him if you have both hands."

Ava nodded and turned to allow Jen to hold Eli. "Go see Auntie Jen." She said.

"No." Eli said. "That not Jen." He then hugged himself tighter to his mother.

Ava looked at her son. "What are you talking about?" She then looked at Jen. She watched as Eli's powers of light began to surround her and break the spell of her disguise. Her eyes widened. "Lorelei."

Lorelei smiled. "Well...it appears this toddler is smarter than he appears."

Ava quickly moved Eli so that he clung to her back and she drew the dagger Loki had given her before they knew she was pregnant with Eli. "You will not get my son."

"We'll see about that." Lorelei replied. She then quickly pulled her own dagger and quickly threw it towards Ava.

Ava lifted her own dagger to deflect the attack, but it was unnecessary. Eli had lifted a wall of light around them, protecting them and sending the dagger back at Lorelei in the process. Ava looked to see that the dagger had not only gone back at Lorelei, but had struck her in the heart.

Ava turned her head to look at Eli. He looked back at her. "Mama safe."

Just then Loki and Thor were bursting in the doors. Thor ran over to Arisa to check on her. Loki ran over to Ava and Eli. "My love, are you alright? Why have you drawn your dagger?"

"Lorelei...she had taken on Jen's form to deceive me." Ava answered.

Loki then turned to see Lorelei's body lying on the floor. "What happened?"

"I make Mama safe." Eli said.

Loki looked at his wife confused. "Did...did Eli do this?"

Ava nodded. "He did...he deflected her attack and turned it back on her."

"It was quite amazing." Arisa agreed.

"What of Amora?" Ava asked.

"She and her servant Skurge are in the dungeon." Loki answered.

"Skurge was in the guise of Fandral." Thor said. "We are keeping them for questioning to find out where they are keeping him."

"We need to add Jen to that list." Ava said. "For as I said, they have taken her as well."

Loki kissed Ava's forehead. "Don't worry my love, we will find her and bring her back." He promised.

**A/N: Hello everyone. I apologize if this chapter isn't what was expected. I have been watching the Hollow Crown (Tom is such a wonderful actor) and it has been inspiring my muse for other stories. I have ideas for at least five more Loki and Ava stories. With these ideas, I will be bringing this story to a close in the next few chapters. Anyways, I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter, don't worry I will finish this story before I start any of my others. Please read and review?**


	75. Chapter 75

Jen felt a throbbing in her head, pulling her away from the darkness that had consumed her. As she became more aware of herself, she felt someone's hands on her shoulders gently shaking her. An accented voice spoke gently to her. "Wake up, fair lady."

"Wha...what? Where...am I?" Jen asked groggily.

"I know not where we are." The voice answered. "Other than trapped in a cage."

Jen opened her eyes and blinked a few times to clear her vision. She was surprised to see the face of a rather handsome man standing over her. He was blond with brown eyes and neatly trimmed facial hair. He kind of reminded her of renderings she had seen of Robin Hood.

"Here, allow me to help you up." He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and helping her to sit up.

"Thank you." Jen replied. "Who are you?"

He flashed her a charming smile. "Fandral the dashing, of the Warriors three of Asgard." He answered, his tone suddenly full of pomp. "And you are my lovely?" He asked.

Jen could almost feel the heat coming to her cheeks, but there was something about his tone that suggested he had done this before. Something told her it was a false charm and that she was not the first woman he had used it on. Something told her he had charmed his way into the hearts and beds of many a woman. "My name is Jen." She answered.

A strange look came over his face. "You must be Ava's friend from Midgard."

Jen nodded. "I am."

"She has spoken of you quite often...of course she never mentioned how beautiful you are."

"Charming your way into my pants isn't going to get us out of here, so drop the act already." Jen replied.

Fandral was taken aback. "Well...you are quite spirited...I like it." He said with a smile.

Jen rolled her eyes and pulled away from him. She looked around to see that they were locked in an underground room. The floor and walls were made of dirt, as if it were made of the ground itself. One wall was made of metal bars was in front of them. "How do we get out of here?" She asked.

"I don't know." Fandral answered. "But we will figure something out. This isn't the first time I have had to escape the enemy."

Jen fought the urge to roll her brown eyes at his bravado. She settled instead for looking about the room, trying to find a way out. Fandral was doing the same.

_Ava..._

Ava sat in the rocking chair by the fireplace of the common room of her chambers. Eli was snuggled up with her, his head resting on her shoulder and his hands fisted in her hair. Arisa sat in the chair across from her. "I hope that I can be as good a mother as you, Ava." Arisa said.

Ava smiled at her friend and sister. "You will be a great mother. You're already a wonderful aunt." She then turned her head and kissed Eli's cheek. She then rubbed his back and looked at the fire, a worried expression on her face.

"I am sure Jen will be fine." Arisa told her.

"I hope so...it is all my fault that she ended up hurt in the first place...and now she is kidnapped."

"I am sure she will be fine." Arisa replied. "She is strong."

"But she is human...and humans are much weaker...that is why Amora and Lorelei went after her."

"Ava, you know her. She will get through this. Thor and Loki will find her and bring her back and she will be just fine."

"I hope you are right." Ava replied, still feeling guilty for what danger she brought to her friend.

_Thor and Loki..._

"What have you done with our friends, Enchantress?" Thor demanded of Amora as he and Loki entered the room she was being held in.

She smiled at him, held in chains which bound her magic. "Thor." She purred. "I thought you and I were passed all of this."

Thor glared at her. "Do I look to be in a gaming mood?"

Amora smiled. "I have a few games you and I could play together, that you would like much better. I know I would like them."

"Enough." Loki said, impatiently. "Tell us where you have our friends or else what happened to your sister will happen to you."

"What happened to my sister?" Amora inquired.

"She was defeated by a toddler." Loki answered.

"Your son is even more powerful than I thought, then." Amora replied.

"Your sister underestimated the bond my son and my wife share...she threatened his mother so he stepped in." Loki replied.

"Tell us what you have done with our friends." Thor demanded once again.

Amora smiled. "They are in my private dungeon in the underground of Vanaheim." She then told them where to find the entrance to her secret dungeon.

Thor and Loki exited the room. "That was too easy." Loki said.

"I agree, Brother." Thor replied. "But is is the only lead we have."

"We should still go, but be prepared for anything." Loki said after a moment of thought. "There is something she is not telling us."


	76. Chapter 76

After hours of trying to escape their prison, Fandral and Jen sat back, leaning against the dirt wall. Both were covered in dirt and sweat. "It appears we won't be getting out of here any time soon." Fandral observed. "We're going to have to wait for the calvary."

"I thought you had escaped enemy hands before?" Jen replied. "Or was that all part of your brave talk to try and charm me?"

"I have indeed escaped the enemy before...but never one as power and clever as the Enchantress before." Fandral replied. "She has this cell too well bound in magic."

Jen closed her eyes and shook her head. She felt the tears stinging at her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Fandral asked, something that sounded like concern coloring his tone.

"I...I just...this is all still so...so strange to me." She confessed. "I acted as if I accepted it a few days ago when Ava first told me the truth...but it is a lot to take in...I mean everything that I thought was a myth...wasn't just a myth. It's real...and it scares me."

Fandral watched as the mortal woman began to break down in tears. Something came over him as he listened to her confession and her tears. He felt like he cared about the woman's fears and wanted to stop her tears. "Please...please don't cry?" He asked.

Jen looked up at him and he gazed back. Their brown eyes locked with each other. In Jen's eyes, Fandral could see all of her fears, her hopes, dreams, wishes. He saw that she was both excited and frightened by her coming to Asgard. It was a great adventure and escape from her boring life on Midgard. He saw that she longed for more adventure and longed to stay with her dear friend Ava, though she was afraid she wasn't good enough.

In Fandral's eyes, Jen could see through the charm he showed the world most days. She could see that beneath the lust and false charm, there was a man who was hurt. A man who longed to have something more...something real, honest, and good in his life.

The next thing either of them knew, their arms were wrapping around each other and their lips were meeting in a passionate kiss. The next thing they knew, they were giving into the passion, longing, and desire that was building up in them. They were tearing off each other's clothes and exploring each other's bodies and making love on the floor of their prison.

Thor and Loki...

After leaving the dungeon, Thor and Loki went to gather supplies they would need and bid their wives goodbye. They rode to the bi-frost where Heimdall sent them to Vanaheim. They walked through the forest until they came to a clearing Amora had described to them.

"The entrance to the underground is supposed to be in one of these trees." Loki muttered as he began walking around examining the trees.

"I think it is this one, Brother." Thor said gesturing to a tree that had a hollowed part.

The brothers walked over to the tree and ducked down into it. Stairs appeared and led deep down below the ground of Vanaheim. They soon found themselves in a labyrinth of dark tunnels. "This would be what she did not tell us." Thor observed.

"It would appear so." Loki agreed. He then created several copies of himself and sent them all in different directions in the maze of underground tunnels. He and Thor then began to go one way that he had not sent copies down.

"Sometimes, Brother, your tricks are actually useful." Thor teased.

"They are always useful." Loki replied with a grin.

_Fandral and Jen…_

After making love, Fandral and Jen lay on the floor, the clothes they had been wearing, now wrapped around them as blankets. Fandral was holding Jen close and rubbing her back. He kissed the top of her head. "This…this feels so strange to me." He said after a moment.

Jen wrinkled her brow in confusion. "What does?" She asked. "I know this can't be the first time you've been with a woman."

Fandral chuckled. "Just as I know this is not the first time you've been with a man…but this is the first time I've ever held a woman afterwards…and I don't want to let go of you either."

Jen felt her cheeks redden. "I don't want you to let go." She found herself saying. Though they had just met, she had felt drawn and connected to Fandral.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you bewitched me." He teased. "But then again…this is something I've always wanted…I've just never admitted it before…never met the right woman before."

Jen smiled. Something about being the woman this notorious scoundrel didn't want to let go…being the one who saw through his façade, the one he called the right one, made her feel an emotion she could not quite describe. She felt happy, scared, and so many other emotions all jumbled together as one at this realization. She ended up laughing after a few moments.

"Well…no wonder I've never felt this way before. I should have known I'd be laughed at." Fandral said, letting the fact that her laughter had hurt him.

"No…that is not why I am laughing, Fandral." Jen replied. "I…I am overjoyed to know that I am the one who has made you feel this way…it is just…our circumstances I am laughing at. I never thought that I would meet the man I connected with so well while being imprisoned."

Fandral smiled and gave a light chuckle. "I suppose that is a bit strange." He agreed. He then lifted a hand to brush a lock of hair from Jen's face and kissed her forehead. "But at least we have found each other, no matter what the circumstances are." He traced along the line of Jen's jaw with his fingertips. He then brought her lips to his for a tender kiss.

"Fandral!"

"Oh dear…I can't believe this."


	77. Chapter 77

"Fandral!"

"Oh dear…I can't believe this."

Fandral and Jen broke their kiss and turned to see Thor and Loki standing outside the bars of their prison cell. Jen blushed and buried her face in Fandral's chest. "Oh…uhm hello." Fandral greeted.

Loki grabbed his brother by the arm and turned him around so that his back was to the cell and Loki himself then turned. "We'll give you two a few moments to get dressed and then we'll get you out." He said.

Fandral kissed Jen's forehead before letting her go. They both untangled themselves from each other and their makeshift blankets. Fandral helped Jen to stand and then they both went about getting dressed. "Alright, we're decent." Fandral announced one they had their clothes back on.

Thor and Loki turned around. Loki began to examine the bars of the cell. He saw ancient symbols carved on them, which were the key to unlocking the cell. "How do we break the lock?" Thor asked.

"I am working on it." Loki replied, not looking away from the symbols. "Though I don't believe these two are in too big of a hurry to get out."

"You do realize we can hear you, Loki." Fandral replied.

"I know…and I meant for you to hear me." Loki replied, still studying the symbols.

"I suppose you had to pass the time somehow." Thor added his own dig.

After a few more moments, Loki had the locking spell figured out. He quickly used the counter spell and the bars disappeared. "Alright…let's go home."

Fandral and Jen stepped out of the cell. They then followed Thor and Loki out of the underground tunnels. The group walked in an awkward silence to the bifrost site. "Heimdall, bring us home." Thor called and they were transported back to Asgard.

Jen and Fandral were taken to the healing room to check on just how they were doing. Thor and Loki went to Loki and Ava's chambers to find their wives, were just where they had left them. "Did you find them? Is Jen alright?" Ava asked when she saw Loki and Thor enter the room.

Loki nodded. "Everything appears to be fine…we took Jen and Fandral both to the healing room just to be safe, but they both appeared to be fine." He answered.

"More than fine when we got there, actually." Thor said with a grin.

"You don't mean…?" Ava asked trailing off.

Loki nodded. "Unfortunately, we do mean that."

"And now she is going to end up heart broken." Ava said, knowing how Fandral usually is with women.

Loki walked over to his wife and bent to kiss the top of her head. "Here I'll take Eli. You can go see Jen."

Ava nodded. She then worked with Loki to untangle Eli's little fingers from her hair. This caused Eli to wake up. "Mama?" He said sleepily.

"Don't worry buddy, Daddy's got you." Loki spoke to his son, a soft smile on his face.

"And Mommy won't be far." Ava added, kissing his forehead.

"Otay." Eli said, snuggling up to his father and closing his eyes once again.

Ava kissed Loki's cheek before leaving their room. Arisa stood and then she and Thor left, heading for their own chambers. Loki sat down in the chair his wife had vacated and held his son close. He looked down at his son and smiled. He couldn't wait for them to be able to share the news of their second child. He started imagining what their second child would be like. Boy or girl? Another little trickster? He couldn't wait. He loved being a father and he loved seeing Ava as a mother. Nothing made him happier than his family.

Ava walked through the halls until she made it to the healing room. She opened the doors and stepped inside. She instantly found Jen, who was sitting on a bed and the healers had just stepped away from her. Ava practically ran to her friend and wrapped her arms around her. "I am so glad you are alright, Jen." She said, tears stinging her eyes.

Jen smiled and hugged her friend back. "I am glad to see you, too."

Ava broke the hug after a few moments and looked at her friend. "I am so sorry that this all happened to you. It's my fault you got hurt and were kidnapped."

Jen smiled at Ava. "I am fine. I have recovered…and now I have met someone."

"I heard." Ava replied. "I think you should know that…"

Jen shook her head. "I already know about his reputation…but it was all an act. I could see right through it all. Besides, it's not like my own reputation is that sparkling clean."

"I know you are concerned, Ava." Fandral said, coming up from behind. He walked over to stand beside Jen and took her hand in his. "But…there is something more between us…I can't explain it…but I just know that Jen and I belong together."

Ava was completely shocked by this. She could see it in Fandral's eyes that he genuinely cared for Jen…possibly even loved her and she him. A smile came to her face. "Well, it's about time someone tamed you." She teased.

A few weeks passed by. Odin had sentenced Amora and Skurge to death and executed them for their crimes. Jen had gone back to Earth briefly to say her farewells to her life there and now lived with Fandral. Plans were being made to secure Idunn's apple so Jen could have an Aesir life and she and Fandral were even making plans to wed.

"It has been three weeks since Amora's execution." Ava said to Loki as they sat in their chambers. "And so far we haven't had any new threats come up."

Loki nodded. "I think we can make the announcement to our family tonight at dinner."

They then got up and readied themselves to join their family for dinner. They walked through the halls, Eli between them, holding their hands. They entered the dining hall and Eli saw his grandmother Gail and ran to her. "Gammy Gail!" He squealed as he ran to her.

Gail smiled and scooped her grandson up in her arms. She kissed the top of his head. "Oh, I'll never get tired of this."

Loki and Ava smiled as they sat down in their usual seats. Dinner was served and everyone began to talk about their days. After a while, Loki decided to get everyone's attention. "Well…Ava and I have something to share with everyone, here." He announced.

"What is it?" Frigga asked, a hopeful smile on her face.

"We are going to be having a second child." Loki answered.

"That is wonderful!" Frigga and Gail exclaimed together.

"We've known for a few weeks now." Ava said. "But we wanted to wait for the threat of Amora and Lorelei to be gone before we shared the news…and we wanted to make sure other threats weren't on the horizon…especially since it appears we have another gifted child on the way."

"You mean the visions were coming from the baby?" Arisa asked.

Ava nodded. "Yes."

"We hope you are not angry with us, for keeping this news to ourselves?" Loki asked.

"Of course we aren't." Frigga answered. "You did what you thought was best to keep your family safe."


	78. Chapter 78

The years passed. Eli was now six. Loki and Ava's second child was a girl. They had named her Astrid. Just as Eli looked like his father, Astrid looked just like her mother…however both children were mischievous and adventurous. They got into all kinds of trouble together, along with their cousins. Thor and Arisa had had twins, a boy and a girl. Their son's name was Micah and he looked just like his mother with dark hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. Their daughter was Cora. She had long blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was exactly what Thor would have been had he been born a girl. She even tended to act just like her father, loud and proud, while Micah was a bit more reserved like his mother.

Frigga was of course happy to have a palace full of grandchildren…even if they did get into several misadventures together. Gail and Hagar were frequent visitors at the palace to see their daughter and grandchildren. Jen had taken Idunn's apple and was now gifted with an Aesir life. She and Fandral had married and had recently had their first child, a little girl. She had blond hair and brown eyes just like her parents. They had named her Hazel. She was just a few months old at this time, but it appeared she was going to be a bit difficult as well as she grew.

Loki and Ava sat at a table in the garden along with Thor, Arisa, Jen, and Fandral. Jen was holding little Hazel close as she slept in her arms. Fandral had become quite the father, having turned around ever since he and Jen had gotten together. The four young royal children were running about the garden, playing games with each other and laughing.

"They are so full of energy." Ava said with a fond smile. "Just wait till little Hazel is in the mix."

"I think all of our children are going to get into so much trouble together." Jen agreed with a smile.

"But then again, they wouldn't be much fun if they didn't get into so much trouble." Loki said.

"You're only saying that because they are all so much like you and Thor were as children." Ava teased.

Loki grinned. "I seem to remember someone else having quite the adventurous spirit, my love." He said, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close for a kiss.

"Careful now, behavior like that will bring you a third little trickster." Thor teased.

"Oh goodness, I don't know if the realms can handle another little Loki." Ava said with a laugh.

Loki pulled Ava into his lap and tickled her sides. "What was that my darling?"

Ava laughed and tried to get away from Loki, but couldn't. After a few moments he stopped tickling her and just held her in his lap. Ava turned her head to grin at him. "You know I love you and our children. I wouldn't trade our life and family for anything."

Loki grinned. "Good…and neither would I."

"Seriously, you two still act as if you are newlyweds." Fandral teased.

"Don't be jealous just because we've been married for over a century and are still just as passionate as if we were married yesterday." Loki teased.

The group talked and laughed a while longer as they sat and watched their children play together. As Loki and Ava sat with their friends and family, they couldn't help but to feel happy and content. While because of their childrens' special gifts, they were put in more danger than the others, they were happy and healthy little kids. _This…this is what it is all about._ Loki thought as he held his wife and they watched their children. _This is what true happiness is._

**A/N: And this my dear readers, bring us to the close of yet another Loki and Ava story. I hope you have all enjoyed. Please read and review? Also please be on the lookout for my next story, which I shall be starting and posting soon. I love you guys :)**


End file.
